


On Dragon's Wings

by TrueDespair, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ashura papa, Explicit Sexual Content, Fai likes giving everyone heart attacks, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Kurogane is a dork, M/M, Magic, Multi, Slow Build, Yuui loves kittens, and Yuui, especially Ashura, long fic, minor politics, then gets way out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 89,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hosting a political meeting between their two kingdoms, Ashura had hoped to secure a safe future for his sons with an allegiance with the dragon lords of Suwa. Instead his sons end up making a future for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On the continent of Clow, there are various countries that hold different powers and treasures that made them formidable and strong, but because of that, there have been fights and even civil wars breaking out because of greed and vanity.

Over the last several centuries wars had changed the land and the territories the people had built. Empires had risen and fallen and now there were four great houses, owning their vast lands and lording over their provinces and smaller neighboring countries.

Countries could make peace offerings in hopes of a better future for the generations to come, learning from past mistakes. But not all countries are eager for that.

To the north with its great mountains and glaciers and deep rocky valleys, lay Celes. One of the oldest houses, they wielded magic and built castles and fortresses right into their mountains. The leader of the house and Ashura the great who had ruled for many years. He bore twin sons from a previous wife who vanished without a trace shortly after their birth.

Fai, the fighter, Fluorite was a very silly yet resilient man who was a veteran in combat. Yuui, the healer, Fluorite was wise and mature despite being the younger twin, good at combat but was a kind person at heart. They were beloved by their countrymen. Blonde and blue eyes with skin as pale as the snow around them.

Even the ladies liked seeing them while they do their rounds in the area. They gossiped and blushed, hoping to catch their eye. The brothers were always together getting into mischief and gaining the love of even more people through their kindness.

Further south and to the west lay the grassy green plains and gently rolling hills of the dragon lords. The country had once been called Nihon until they had come.

There was a small family but had the biggest house in all the land. Toriho and Tsumebe were two of the most noble and just people the country had seen in a generation and was loved by all. In that love was their only son Kurogane, looking so much like his father. Though born frail and weak, he grew up to be one of their strongest fighters.

Suwa was known for three things. The strength of its people, the medicinal herbs that grew abundant in its rich soil, and their dragons. Which were possessed only by few and only the main line of the ruling house.

Kurogane was an expert of remedies thanks to his mother and skillful of training dragons thanks to his father. To be a good leader is to be firm but kind and he hoped he can make his parents proud when that day comes. His people needed to love him just as his enemies feared him.

The lands of the east and south were newer houses the families not quite as strong as their older neighbors. Yet they were ruled by fair families and put duty above their own gains.

However Kurogane's parents weren't seeking to strengthen ties with them. They had turned their hopes north. Which was why the two leaders sought to meet with each other in hopes of a bond. Ashura had brought his sons down near the lowlands of their country where it was a little greener. They had left their ancestral seat of Luval to make the trip easier on the Suwa family.

Yuui wasn't doing very well as the sudden climate change wasn't what he expected. "Come on Yuui it's not so bad and we get fresh fruit." Fai beamed as he hugged his brother. They'd already been forces into the bath house and dressed by their retainers to await their guests. It was just taking so long and Fai was bored easily.

"I'm not complaining but this is more different than I would expect." Yuui was feeling hot. " remind me again why we're going to the southern region ."

"To meet the Suwa King and Queen and so our father can make sure they won't fight with us later on." They wore their summer clothes but they were still stuffy.

Yuui nodded. "Well I can understand that." His father just hated fighting. Not because of the fear of losing, they can win but it's the effort and the lives that it would have to take. As the years passed, Ashura had wanted peace and quiet for his people and not the wars and rebellions he had fought in in his youth.

"I want to go and ride in the orchards and explore too. We can bring in fruit and make pies for father." He beamed as he sidled up to his brother. Yuui chuckled as he laid his head onto the others shoulder.

"Boys, I've gotten word from one of the outposts. Our guests will be here soon and we should meet them at the main courtyard." Ashura came walking up to then smiling at the sight they made.

"Alright, Father." Yuui yawned. Since he was working on becoming a great healer, he had been studying a lot on the healing properties of magic and herbal remedies. Hopefully the lady Suwa had brought some of her wares with her.

Their castle flew their colors proudly as the small city around them did the same wanting to show their pride. Blue and grey hung from walls and windows alike.

"They really wanted to show off." Fai smiled as he pulled away from his brother. Even their clothes were in the blues and silvers with delicate threading beadwork.

"Well it is impressive." He had to keep it together so he doesn't pass out from exhaustion. Fai bumped his hip against his brother as they followed their father out of the hall and outside.

It was warmer now and they had gaurds lining the outside of the courtyard and along the castle walls. Of course the north family had guards too but they can take care of themselves. The heavy gates were opened then as men on horseback flying the black and red banners of Suwa approached. They wore strange armor and held long swords at their hips. A carriage came in the middle of their caravan ornately decorated with dragons on the sides and made of polished dark wood.

Fai stared trying to catch a proper glimpse. When they stopped the carriage opened revealing a tall man in the same black armor that barely covered him.

He turned to take the hand of a woman, who he knew to be the lady of the land. She smiled sweetly as a steward announced them by name Lord Toriho and Lady Tsumebe were their names . Ashura greeted them in kind and stepped forward. Normally it would be proper to greet guests in the main hall, but these were fellow monarchs and Ashura wanted to show his hospitality.

"Our trip took a little longer than expected." Tsumebe smiled gently.

"That is quite alright, your grace." Yuui politely bowed. "My name is Yuui and is my older brother, Fai. It's very nice to meet you both."

"And such sweet princes. I've heard stories of how good they were." She said which made Ashura smile wide.

"Ah, yes, they are and where is your son?"

Yuui looked over at his father. They had a son? Well considering how much he studied, it must have went over his head.

"He went to bring back Ginryu." Toriho said as he approached.

"The three stopped to catch a few goats we spotted on a cliff side and they were hungry."

A soft rumble began then, sounding almost like thunder rolling in. Several men looked above then and didn't see a grey cloud in the sky. The northern family looked up and saw three great creatures fast approaching in the sky. The guards were readied their weapons but Yuui exclaimed in awe. "Oh my word, dragons!"

Fai stared openly. He had known the beasts were still alive, but had always thought tales of their size were exaggerated.

The first and largest landed with a displacement of air atop the castles wall it's heavy weight supported thankfully by the thick stone. The guards that had been there had fled to make room. It's scales were a dark red like the garnets threaded in the queen's hair.

Large claws dug into the stone and pierced them with ease

Ashura raised his hand to calm everyone. The dragon stared down at them curious as Tsumebe smiled. "Don't worry, they're perfectly well mannered as long as no one comes at them with a weapon or a saddle that isn't us."

The second landed next inside the courtyard and turned its massive head towards its rider, Toriho. It's scales were black as coal. The third landed with a thump besides the other two, its scales shining bright against the sunlight; the silver color made metal seem so dull in comparison as it laid its head down on the ground; obviously full from the goat-eating.

"I apologize for the tardiness, mother." A man of great height and brawn was riding the silver one as he was the revealed on the dragon's back with a saddle. "There were more goats then we expected." His black hair rivaled the second dragon as his red eyes rivaled the first as he moved to get off from the dragon with a swift step.

"Oh my." Yuui can only say; his eyes sparkling at the creatures. Fai smiled at his father's side.

The dragon was small in comparison to the first two nearly half their size. Yet it was large enough to accommodate the young lords height. Walking towards the group, a man of great with armor and a tattoo poking from the back of the neck; men of greatness and of blue blood are marked with the creature of their region.

Yuui stepped up and bowed. "Ah, so this is the son. My name is Yuui and this is my father, King Ashura and my older brother Fai. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kurogane inspected the blonde before he bowed his head. "Likewise. My name is Kurogane. The pleasure is mine."

"We will find a place to house your dragons and make sure they are properly taken care of. Our stable master is at your command." Ashura smiled warmly.

"I'll talk with him later, but for now I think it's best we make ourselves more presentable first." Toriho replied.

"Of course." It was then servants came to show the others guards and riders where they could go to rest after their journey.

"We will talk once everything is in order." Ashura added.

Of course, Yuui just went to one of the dragons to get a closer look. Kurogane was by his side. "So, what's this one's name?"

"Ginryu." Kurogane answered. "He's a bit young compared to the others but is no slacker."

"I can imagine so." Yuui wanted to pet it but he was unsure.

The dragon raised its head peering down at the prince as the spikes on its head flared out in warning unsure if the man was a threat or not. The families talked a bit before parting. Kurogane's parents left with the stable master to find a temporary home for their dragons. The beasts themselves launched themselves back into the air circling above the castle as they watched their riders.

Yuui and Kurogane watched before Yuui got to talking; wanting his family to be on the others good side as Kurogane replied as politely as he can. Ginryu stood back and watched.

"Wahh~! You really made an entrance I think a few guards may have wet themselves." Fai came from nowhere and the dragon growled and flew off to join the other two. Kurogane looked at the other with sharp eyes; this is was the type of person to get his head chomped by a dragon, isn't he?

"A-Aha." Yuui chuckled. "I'm sure it's an everyday occurrence, right?"

His eyes softened a bit at Yuui before nodding. "Hm."

"Maybe not where he lives. They have giant dragons flying overhead constantly." Fai waved his arms above his head smiling wide.

"....." Kurogane then just turned and started walking to one of the gardens.

Yuui sighed. Grand first impression, that was.

"Let's go before father scolds us."

"Right."

"We have dinner to get too and I really want to beg our dear head cook if she can part with a couple of tarts."

Yuui rolled his eyes. "At least be on your best behavior brother. Remember why we're here, okay?" He can say that but whether or not Fai will listen, he can't tell.

"'To strengthen ties between our countries one way or another and make sure peace between the kingdoms lasts.'" He quoted to his brother. Ashura had told them enough times.

"Exactly. And it's not the just the King and Queen you have to be proper to but also the son. He is the future leader and the next generation of a lord so keep that in mind." Yuui gently chided. "Father is working hard on his end to make it happen and as his sons, we have to do our part too so don't mess up."

"It's not my fault he didn't like me, I didn't say anything offensive to him." Fai pouted at his brother before he tugged Yuui off to the kitchens.

"You popped out of nowhere like you /always/ do and scared off the dragon, not only that, /his/ dragon. That's a bit offensive, you know."

"I scared off a dragon? I don't think I'm that scary."

"I guess /scared/ is an overstatement but you know what I mean!"

"I'll apologize to the dragon later."

Yuui rolled his eyes. "Just behave, brother."

"I will now come on I bet she made those pecan tarts too~"

Yuui's expression lit up at the mention. He did like pecan.

Laughing the brothers snuck off to the kitchens. Kurogane was walking to his room; needing to get changed before dinner. When suddenly Fai burst out of the kitchen laughing loudly as he ducked a ladle at his head. Fai's arms were full of food. "Hurry Yuui!"

"Damn it brother!" Yuui was running after; huffing as he tried to catch up with his brother with some tarts of his own.

All of sudden though, Kurogane was hit head on by Fai; food spilling everywhere.

Yuui slowly stopped as he paled. "Oh no."

Fai rolled around on his back groaning and clutching his head as he had cracked it on the stone floor.

"Brother!" Yuui ran up to him. "Are you alright? Are you bleeding?"

Whimpering Fai let Yuui take care of him. "I think I'll have a goose egg tomorrow." Next to them was Kurogane who was groaning of a sore back as he fell onto the stone floor with brute force.

Yuui bit his lip. "A-Anyway, let's go somewhere so I can tend to you properly." The less they see each other, the better

"What did I hit?" Fai sat up and winced.

"Kurogane." Yuui paled a bit.

"I thought I hit a wall." Fai had seen stars. "And my food!" He looked in near tears at the sight of the treats strewn about and began picking them up.

"Ah....brother...." Yuui had to point to more pressing matters.

Kurogane got up from the floor and glared at Fai with sharp bright eyes. "....Idiot." He growled out before he started walking away.

"...Oh god." Yuui hung his head. If Kurogane and Fai wasn't getting along before, this would be the deal breaker.  
"So mean, didn't even offer to help."

"Brother." Yuui chided.

Fai managed to save a few the others had to be thrown away. "What?"

"....." Yuui sighed as he shook his head. "Never mind." He then helped his brother up. "Let's just go before anyone else sees us."

They scurried off to their rooms to eat and get ready for dinner. That fall caused a bruise on Kurogane's back as he was tended to by the head nurse. He tried to hide it, but nothing can be hidden for long.

His father found him wanting to tell his son about the dragons. "You're sitting gingerly."  
Kurogane sighed.

"What happened?" He asked curious as he was no longer dressed in his armor.

"I got hit by one of the princes who were running down the hall and wasn't looking where he was going." He looked to the side. He blacked out for a few seconds upon impact before he came to.

Toriho swallowed his laughter. "Who was it?"

"That elder child of Ashura." Kurogane almost growled but held back.

"He managed to push you over? He's half your weight." His father grinned and patted his sons shoulder.

"The dragons are being held in the southern courtyard, it's down stairs into a crater. Interesting architecture and nice gardens."

"Ah." Kurogane got up and started changing into a different attire. "I'll go there for a bit and be on time for dinner."

"Don't worry about it. I took care of Ginryu. The three of us are going to dinner together." He sighed. He wondered how long this talk of making a peace bond would last.

"Don't act so glum, you're suppose to foster a camaraderie with the princes."

"Well that Yuui is a very tolerable person. His fascination with dragons is quite refreshing and if he's allowed, I can let him ride with me on Ginryu for a bit."

Toriho stared at that and ribbed his son. "Maybe you like the princeling a little too much?"

Kurogane blinked before scoffing. "No. I'm just trying to get on Ashura's good side by befriended the prince. Can't be that bad."

"You're just like a dragon, picky and stubborn." His father joked.

He faintly blushed at that.

"Go and rest we've been riding all day. You know where your room is?"

Kurogane nodded. "Yes."

Toriho smiled before leaving his son. "I'll see you in an hour."

"Alright." Kurogane sighed as he stood up.

Meanwhile, Yuui was no longer feeling like eating those tarts as he was thinking. His brother's first impression wasn't going well with the son and he was worried if the bond might go sour because of it.

Fai was lounging and mourning his lost food. He was worried that brother was not taking the whole thing seriously. "You're staring at me. Is this about before? I didn't mean to hit him."

"I know." Yuui sighed.

"I haven't been mean or anything. No pranks or teasing."

"I know, brother." He supposed that his brother /was/ acting better.

"See?" Fai smiled in return. "Now eat before they get cold because we have to go to dinner."

"You can have them."

"But you love them." Pouting, Fai looked over to his brother.

"It's fine."

"You're upset?" He got up then and wandered over to Yuui.

"A bit." Yuui admitted. "I'm a bit worried."

"It'll be okay I promise." He even put a hand to his chest to show his sincerity.

"How can you be sure? The son probably hates you by now and I know it wasn't your fault but...we and  
he are from two different worlds. Things might go sour."

"He has a name...kuro...something?" Fai smiled. "And it's not that different, we are neighbors."

"Kurogane, brother. Try to remember that." Yuui groaned.

"I'll try." Fai kissed his cheek. "Eat at least one tart and then we can go."

"....." Yuui took one tart and bit into it.

"Good?"

"Mm." He nodded with a small smile.

"Let's go, father probably thinks we are up to no good."

"Too late." Yuui ate the rest before getting up. Laughing his brother had a point. Soon dinnertime came.

The cooks had gone all out in making delicacies native to Celes to showcase themselves to the nobility. A small boar had been brough out, an sour apple stuck between curved tusks. Fruits and vegetables, honeyed and sugared. Any plant or creature that was a part of their homelands, the cooks had deemed fit to prepare it seemed.

"I hope the food is to your liking." Ashura smiled as he sat at the head of the table. As host he had made sure to put out only the best. The nobleman they were borrowing the castle and his staff from was seated in between, in a seat that showcased his status even in a room with two kings and their families.

Yuui smiled at the food splayed out for everyone. Fai hummed and dug in after everyone was served.

He grabbed a large hot roll and dabbed it into butter sweetened with honey. Thank god Fai's stomach was a black hole. Their parents talked joking and getting along perfectly.

Kurogane was silently eating as Yuui was trying to be on his best behavior.

Fai grinned and tried to feed his brother making sure Yuui tried everything their cooks had made  
while Yuui blushed as he tried not to fight his brother with forks. "You love pot pie. They made it with beef tips too." He pointed out.

"I'll eat it eventually!"

Pouting Fai thought if their guests weren't here he'd get Yuui to eat. Kurogane was watching the whole thing with curious eyes.

Yuui huffed.

Fai ate his fill before e excused himself. His head still smarted a little and he wanted to get something for it.

"Brother, would you like me to come with you?"

"Ah, no it's alright eat and I'll see you later." Fai gave him a smile to console his brothers worries.

Yuui nodded.

Kurogane was silent as he stood up. "Excuse me." He wanted to go to the restroom. But he had a different motive.

Fai wandered outside of the dining hall and stretched his arms above his head. With everyone eating he could get out of his stuffy robes and maybe get some tea for his head.

"Hey." Kurogane was following out as he watched the other.

Fai turned startled by the voice. "Yes?"

"Here" He tossed a small bottle to Fai.

The blonde caught it with ease and examines it. "Is it alcohol?" He grinned.

"It tastes like it but it's not. It's a remedy that I made." Kurogane was straight to the point. "Bet your idiot head still hurts so put that in a drink and you'll be fine in a day."

"Who knew such a tough looking man was also a healer?"

"I learn from my mother and I have to be on my own for certain reasons...so take that." Kurogane said before walking away.

"Hmm..."Fai tossed the bottle before catching it and watching the liquid glint under the light. Perhaps the young lord wasn't so terrible.

After dinner, Yuui felt like taking a walk around so he can work off the food.

There had been far too much food, but the servants would eat the leftovers so it wouldn't go to waste. He smiled as the sun was setting on the sky.

People greeted him in passing as they worked maintaining gardens and going about their days. He waved and smiled back; just glad that the first day didn't go bad.

The castle grounds were vast covering gardens and stone courtyards as well as a small pond and a large bath house and full stable.

Yuui started walking to the large bath house to see what's that all about.

They had large baths back home water connected to the hot springs their home had been built on. These seemed to be no different with the exception of being deprecate from the castle proper.

Yuui hummed. Maybe he can have a bath here for a bit. Nothing wrong with that, right?

The bath house was sectioned into various small pools fenced off from any sort of peeking.

"Ooh." He can use a bath.

When he first entered there were shelves of towels and bottles of soaps. Excited now, he started stripping to get a towel. While the bath house was large, he was unaware that it wasn't empty.

In first bath he walked into stood a man tall and broad shouldered, his long curtain of hair ties back to keep it out of the way.

He was seating on a bench washing the soap from his body before he got into the bath  
Yuui's eyes widened at that as his mind clicked and he blushed. Oh...boy. He started to think that this was a bad idea.

The door closed loudly behind him making the man turn to look over his shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "There's another bench." He said before he put his things into the small bucket by his foot.

"S-Sure..." He took off his hair tie as he sat on the bench.

Yuui was ignored as the other washed himself and stood to get into the water. He was unused to the large baths as he tried to wash himself and avoiding eye contact.

A heavy sigh left the man as he reclined back against the edge of the bath letting the hot water relax the tension in his shoulders.

After washing himself, he looked at the bath and gulped before he went to the furthest edge and went in. The bath was huge but still.

The stranger at least had his eyes closed. He then moved his hands to tie his hair into a tiny bun. "You're one of the princes right?"

He jolted as he bit his lip. "Y-Yes."

"Hmm...thought so, though there's plenty of blondes running around here."

Yuui chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Haven't noticed?" He opened his eyes to look at Yuui.

"I'm surprised you're here though. Figured you'd have a bath in your room."

Yuui avoided eye-contact as he stracthed his cheek. "W-Well, I guess I'm too curious for my own good...."

"Bath houses are too good to pass up. Beats the hell out of a cold bath any day."

He chuckled. "That's true." Though this is his first time in a bath house.

"I heard we had dragons. Didn't get a chance to see them, but then I was told they're so big it would be hard not to."

"Well I saw three, one dark red, one black and one silver." Yuui smiled.

"Impressive. They say dragon bone is good for weapons and their fires make the best forges."

"I have heard of them in books but to see them close up was wonderful."

He smirked. "I wouldn't get too close, dragons only like their riders. Anyone else they either burn or eat."

"Thanks for the warning." He stated; deadpan. "But they are majestic creatures. Maybe one day I can get a hold of their old scales and make some medicine or something out of it."

"Maybe."

Yuui felt like he wasn't going anywhere with the other as he stared at the water. "...The water's nice..."

"It is. Wish I had a cold drink." He sat upright them.

"I wish I can read a book in here. But I guess tje pages will soak."

"The humidity."

"Or that." Yuui nodded as he turned his head to get a bit of cool air; accidently showing the other his back where his trademark tattoo of a phoenix was.

"Impressive tattoo." He remarked eyes taking over the pale skin and those dark lines that contrasted so starkly.

He blushed as he hid a smile. "Thanks. It was sort of a tradition that died out I decided to bring it back."

"Hmm...a good one."

Yuui smiled at the other. " thanks ."

Eventually the two continued to talk easing into a more comfortable atmosphere. Yuui moved closer to the other, now that he was less shy around the other.

As did Ioryogi, the two having properly introduced themselves earlier. Yuui may be a prince but he can have good humble conversations too.

Ioryogi playfully shoved him laughing at a story

Yuui chuckled as he nudged him gently. This was nice.

"You get into a lot of trouble."

"Well when you have someone like brother, it's bound to happen sooner or later." He smiled.

"Hmm even by yourself I'm sure you get into things. No wooing women and causing explosions on your lonesome?"

"Oh no. Mostly I'm studying to be the elder healer so not much for me."

"You sound like an old man." He teased and eyes the blonde.

Yuui chuckled. "Yes well I have to work hard or else I won't get far."

"Good point. No one gets anywhere without hard work." He said as a lock of hair fell out of place  
Yuui saw that as he gently took that lock and tuck it back behind the other's ear. "You have nice hair. Better then mine." He smiled.

"Because it's longer?" He asked staring at the blonde and because of the intimate touch.

Yuui chuckled. "Well that and that not man men would like to grow out their hair."

"It's a good look." He smiled and noting how close they were.

Yuui nodded. "For you, it works nicely."

"Don't sell yourself short, long hair looks good on you."

"Ah well, maybe...." He chuckled.

It was then that Ioryogi threaded fingers into his hair and hummed. "It is."

He blushed at the touch. "I suppose so...."

Ioryogi watched him for a second before he leaned in to kiss Yuui.

Yuui's eyes went wide and his face went red before he slowly closed his eyes and relaxed a bit

The other didn't put pressure into it, letting his lips linger so Yuui could push away of he wanted. He was a bit frozen for a while before he shyly put his hands on the other's muscular arms.

With permission he gently kissed Yuui, moving his mouth against the others. Yuui shyly moaned into the kiss.

It was then Ioryogi slipped his tongue in the other mans mouth.

He teased the blonde, but after a few moments he pulled away to breathe.

Yuui moaned in surprise but was actually enjoying it. When he pulled back, he panted a bit.  
"Sorry should I not have done that?"

Yuui blinked before he felt a bit sad. "....do you regret kissing me?"

"No, but you might. Just a smith."  
Yuui blinked. "Why does that matter?"

"Not every day the prince is kissed by someone." Ioryogi explained. "Not sure if anyone would really approve...it doesn't matter to me, but I'd rather not see you gossiped about."

Yuui frowned before he shook his head. "I'm a grown man. If being with you actually makes me happy then so be it." He blushed. "It's the first time someone actually like that but not because I was some prince...."

"You've never been kissed before?"

"....I told you that I study a lot...."

"Doesn't mean anything. So how was your first kiss?" He grinned

He touched his lips before he blushed. "Amazing...."

"Want to try again?"

He nodded shyly. Ioryogi kissed him soundly drawing Yuui closer to him.

Yuui smiled into the kiss as he felt the other's warmth. They kissed until the heat of the water became too much and Ioryogi didn't want to risk fainting.

He pulled away and helped Yuui out of the bath. Yuui panted as he chuckled. "Oh, I feel young again~"

"You're not old to begin with." Ioryogi handed him a towel. Yuui pouted as he took the it.

Ioryogi dried off as well and began to dress. He kissed Yuui again unable to resist. Yuui was surprised but chuckled into the kiss; wanting to hug the other .

When they pulled apart again Ioryogi smiled. "I'll see you again?"

Yuui nodded. " I would like that."

"You can find me at the forge, I live just behind it."

Yuui nodded as he leaned up and shyly kissed the other. "I'll keep that in mind."

They parted them going their separate ways. Dressed and relaxed, Yuui felt lighter than air. Fai would never let him hear the end of it, but what he didn't know for now wouldn't hurt him either.

The next day Fai was grateful not to be dragged along for more discussions and talks.

Fai was so terribly bored of all of those. Curious though about Kurogane he probably should thank him somehow. Kurogane was excused from the discussions and meetings as he was doing his daily training. When Fai stumbled across him he watched from the corner and sizing the man up.

He had a good stance and looked to be well taught. The dragon prince was the envy of most men as he was very muscular and toned. His dragon tattoo was showing as he continued.

His lips curled Ito a smile before he decided to let himself be known. "Do you always train so early?"

Kurogane knew the other was there. He just waited for the other to leave which wasn't happening. "Yes."

"Your medicine did the trick. I should repay such kindness~"

"You don't need to." Kurogane simply said.

"And what kind of host would I be otherwise?" Fai smiled lazily swaying in the warm weather

Kurogane scoffed. "A quiet one."

"So rude~" he pouted and whined.

"Unless you're actually doing something of actual importance, you're distracting me."

"Wahh..." Fai waved him off. "I'll let you get back to your toys." He said wandering towards the southern gardens.

"How does a bored, flimsy moron be a prince is beyond me." Kurogane stated to himself as he continued his training. How can that moron just laze around when he should he witting hard to follow in his father's footsteps?

Fai twirled in place smiling. "Rude too. My brother is known as a healer because the art escapes me, but I make up for it with being the fighter."

"And an eavesdropper. I'm impressed." Kurogane paid him no heed to that. Fai did a cartwheel and laughed before he grabbed a stone and threw it at Kurogane.

The dragon prince whipped around and kicked it hard; making it break in half before it fell to the ground.

  
"Do you breathe fire too?" He joked.

"I can only assume that you think words can get to me but they are just that." He scoffed. "Such a pain. I'm done for day." He walked past the other.

"You don't want to play? How boring, all smoke and no fire."

"Playing is for children. We're grown men. Act like one." He scoffed before leaving.

Fai hummed to himself dancing around the small yard. He grabbed a staff from a weapons rack and twirled it around before setting it behind his neck, his arms hanging off the weapon.

It's apparent that the two had different ideas of how to act or how to be in one's culture. "I can play of you'd like, but I was going to find something else to do." He shrugged.

Kurogane caught wind of that and huffed. This blonde was just a kid. Fai charged then and swung the staff at Kurogane's head knowing he'd dodge.

Laughing he thought this could be a little fun and maybe be a way of thanking the man since he seemed to like combat.

Kurogane moved his head out of the way as he quickly moved down and kicked the other's feet from the ground. Fai was quick to react jumping up and using the staff to propel himself out of Kurogane's reach. "Close, but no good."

Fai tutted as he constantly moved around Kurogane.

Kurogane wasn't pissed but was just plain confused. This guy obviously knew his stuff so why is he such a lazy buffoon at the same time? Fai watched and began moving closer to Kurogane his feet barely touching the ground as he spun and danced jabbing at Kurogane's open spots.

It was then that Kurogane grabbed the other's arm and flung him into the air. Fai used his other hand gripping the top of Kurogane's head and twisting his body to unbalance Kurogane and knock him off his feet. He was prepared for that as he flipped around; flipping the other around in his hold and dropped Fai onto the ground hard.

Fai used his staff keeping himself from getting the wind knocked out of his lungs.

He quickly struck Kurogane in the chest to release himself and put distance between them. but he didn't expect Kurogane to take the force into his chest as he kept his ground and held the blonde down. It was them something unseen wrought Kurogane's fingers free from Fai and the blonde smiled.

With one hand he spin the staff and moved away to breathe. "Hmm even maybe?"

Kurogane panted as he sighed. The moron must have used magic . He had heard about it. Scoffing, he waved it off as he started walking away.

Fai laughed. "Pouting?" He let the staff settle against a rack. The man was out of sight before long

Fai sighed and wandered off as well. It was apparent that little was being fine between the two and the parents are starting to pick up on that.

Ashura worried unsure of just why the two weren't getting along.

And as the days passed Fai seemed to disappear as well and would come back either tired and quiet or smiling as if nothing was wrong.

Yuui would try to be by his brother's side; wanting to help in any way he can.

Kurogane would be either with the dragons or training on his own.

It was on one early morning that Ginryu was t seen in the makeshift dragon stable. Kurogane was up as usual for his training, and he met the dragon after so he was a bit sweaty.

His parents dragons were sunbathing and dozing before Kurogane came to them at which point the opened their large eyes to watch him "Morning." He bowed his head as he was wiping the sweat with a towel.

The she dragon sighed and curled back up to rest. The male tilted it's head before yawning.

He knew that those two couldn't care less about him since he grew up and stopped being cute but whatever.

Though usually Ginryu was with them as the juvenile dragon still looked for the presence of his parents. The dragon and his rider share many traits. Yawning, he went back inside to get something to snack on. On his way back he heard laughter. "Oh my you are quiet the charmer~ I bet you get all the ladies."

  
Kurogane blinked; wondering what was that all about?

It was Fai. "Did you like the chicken? Maybe tomorrow I can bring you some mutton."

His eyes went sharp. Ugh, that moron again. He wished the elder and his parents can just get over this bond thing so they can part ways as soon as possible. He started walking down the hall.

"Such soft scales you have, and you still have spots like a little fawn."

He stopped as he walked back to see who exactly was he talking to. The prince was off to the side in one of the gardens sitting on a patch of grass.

Ginryu had his head on the man's lap content with his eyes heavy with sleep.

"....." He couldn't believe it. Fai was stroking the ridges above the dragons eye smiling.

Ginryu shifted, his tail flicking gently to get more comfortable.

Kurogane just sighed as he decided to leave. With the movement his dragons noticed him and lifted his large head.

Unfolding his wings the dragon called after Kurogane. He jolted. Damn it. He turned his head as he saw Ginryu calling him like a kitten.

Fai spotted the disturbance. "Ah Kuro-gloom!" He waved to get his attention.

"......" He walked up to the pair and gently petted the dragon's head. Ginryu a wings fluttered at the attention.

"He's very sweet. I'd always heard dragons were vicious."

"Unless you're after their bones or scales, as long as you don't mind them, they won't mind you."

Kurogane simply stated. "And it helps when you're a rider and gain their trust."

"I've been slipping him food for nearly a week."

"You what?"

"Well at first I went to the garden to have a snack and found your dragons. I didn't want to take my chances with the older two but I tossed some of my food to him."

"Yes, the older two don't care about anyone except the riders." Kurogane sighed. "Anyway, they've been fed enough."

"So you don't mind me sneaking him treats?"

"As long as he doesn't get fat, it's fine."

Fai reached to scratch at Ginryu. Who was by his rider. "Aww poor boy, you're just big boned."

Smiling he touched hard scales for a second before Ginryu turned and quickly snapped at him. Fai fell backwards eyes wide in fear. The dragon lifted its wings, and cried out before he propelled himself off the ground in search of something else to do.

"Not so well trained is he?"

"....." Kurogane lend out a hand for Fai. "It's not your fault. He still has a few issues to work out. I'll punish him for his behavior later."

Fai took the hand. "It's probably best though that he not get used to people touching him."

"Use to it or not, it's no excuse for the behavior." Kurogane pulled him up. "But you should keep your distance for a while so he'll cool down."

"And here I thought I'd made him friendly."

"He's okay but like I said, keep your distance. Have mother or father with you if you want to see him that badly." He then started walking away.

Fai followed after him. "Oh I think I've had enough for now."

"Hm..."

He supposed the rider was interesting enough now that his dragon was gone. Kurogane was a bit tired from training so he went to kitchen to make himself some tea.

Fai smiled and grabbed tea leaves for him. Kurogane was slightly confused but just got the water going

"You should try the cider."

"The cider?" Kurogane blinked

"We take the apples and cinnamon bark and spices to make a drink from it." Fai smiled

"How do you make the cider?" He asked

"We crush the apples and strain the juice from them. Then you add yeast and honey and ferment it for a few days."

Kurogane was fairly interested now.

"They should have some made. It's best when it's hot." Fai said before he asked a cook if he could heat some up. The blonde was not that bad he thought as he watched.

They only waited a few minutes as the cooks had been preparing lunch and had a fire going. Kurogane would like to drink some of this cider before taking a bath. When the prince was given two steaming glass he grinned and thanked the cook.

"Here you go."

Kurogane took one of the cups and blew a bit before taking a sip. Well it was sweet but it was warm.  
There was a heady taste of spices, especially cinnamon.

He concluded that he loved the cinnamon.

"Well?" Fai grinned hands around his own glass

"....it's okay."

"Hmm it's better during the winter."

"I can imagine so." He nodded.

"How has your stay been so far? Have you stayed in the castle the whole time?"

"On and off." Kurogane shrugged. "And it's been okay."

"You have t been in the city?"

"I found no reason to."

"That's very sad." Fai leaned forward looking up at Kurogane. "The city isn't as expansive as Luval , but there's good things to see and do."

Kurogane moved back as he sighed. "I'm not much of an out to the town kind of person. I just work hard and do my best."

"That's so boring, you're going to go mad from cabin fever that way."

"I've been through worse." He waved it off as he drank more of that cider.

"Hmm...so you have no hobbies?"

"I work and I train. What else is there?" Kurogane shrugged

"Those aren't hobbies." Fai pouted. "You don't play an instrument or enjoy books?"

"Played an instrument once, didn't last. And I only read books that benefit the culture and my training."

Sighing he set down his drink and began pushing Kurogane out the back door. "I can't have that. As your host it's my duty to make sure you have a good time while in my home."

"Hey, wait! What the----!" Kurogane didn't like being pushed around. "That's not your job, you moron!"

"Nope I must insist." Fai pushed and shoved at the man until they were out one of the smaller gates into  
the city.  
Kurogane grumbled as he was pushed along. "Honestly, is this how you treat all your guests?"

"Just the boring ones~"

"I'm not boring!"

"I hate to say it but you are. Especially if all you do is train."

"So?" He sounded offended. "That's what I do!"

"And that's no way for anyone to live. Now we are going to look around and find something other than swords that interest you."

Kurogane huffed. "Obviously you don't know anything."

"And neither do you since you don't go out." They passed through alleyways and into a square  
surrounded by shops and people.

Nothing interested the man as he felt like he rather be back. Fai dragged him to vendors selling silks and foods and even fireworks. Fireworks were okay but nothing much more.

"Hmm...there is nothing that ever made you happy other than fighting?"

"I told you that I work and train. I don't have time for meaningless things." Kurogane shrugged

"Not even when you were a kid?"

"When I was a kid but I'm not one anymore."

"That's what keeps you young. You don't want to grow into an old grump when you're thirty."

Kurogane huffed. "I want to follow in my father's footsteps, nothing more."

"And your father doesn't seem like a stick in the mud." Fai countered with a smirk before he looked at a stall showing of toys.

"Shut up!"

"You're mad because you know deep down that I'm right~"

"I don't want to hear it from you of all people."

"Am I so bad?" For a guy that fights, but was also lazy, it was frustrating to watch.

"Seems you've inspired the people here." Fai led up a carved wooden dragon painted crimson.

Kurogane looked at it. "It's not bad." It was very detailed.

Fai bought it, the woman smiling as she took his coins. "You can have it, I have almost too many trinkets."

"......" Kurogane took it. "Ah....thank you....I suppose...."

Fai smiled. "Hungry? Have you ever tried elk?"

"Never tried elk before."

"Ever seen one?" Fai smiled as he led the way through the street going to where he smelt food cooking.

"Once in a book." Kurogane shrugged.

"Oooh, the honeyed elk sticks with peppers and potatoes will be good to try." That does sound good. Anything meaty sounded good to Kurogane right now.

Excited now Fai wandered over to the nearest stall with a grill and ordered two. He watched as the man prepared them and Fai had him add mushrooms as well. Kurogane watched as he saw the meal being cooked, hearing it sizzle as fat melted and dripped over the open flames. It was similar to the street vendors back home, but the ingredients were far different.

When they were done Fai paid the man and handed a stick to Kurogane. "I think the only thing close for you would be the small grassland deer."

Kurogane hummed as he took the stick. He took a bite. He chewed it and hummed lightly. Not bad.

  
"Does the dragon prince approve?"

"It's okay." Kurogane nodded.

"Just can't be nice can you?" Fai sighed dejected before he ate a hunk of potato.

Kurogane felt offended by that as he looked away and took another bite. Walking around Fai ate in silence wondering what could get the man to admit he likes something. The dragon prince was just a hard working person who didn't like distractions. Fai went into a bookshop after finishing his meal. It had been awhile since he'd managed to do some reading. Kurogane followed since he hated getting lost as he just casually looked around. Fai flipped through late books and whichever ones caught his eye. He tossed a few to Kurogane who just looked at a few pages of each one before putting them aside.

"Hey, I didn't mean for you to put them down." He pouted and tossed him a few more.

He honestly didn't understand the blonde at all.

"This one is very beautiful. You'd like the illustrations".

"Ah." He nodded

"It's part of this huge series of books. I've read a few. Something about an assassin trying to rescue his love."

Ugh, romance. Never his thing.

"He fights monsters and swordsmen and all sorts of things." Well that sounded a bit better.

"You would like it. There's a lot of illustrations."

"I guess." He supposed as he looked at it.

Fai walked around the store adding a few more books to the ones the other prince carried before he bought the lot of them and left to head back to the castle. Kurogane didn't like being treated like some pack mule. While Fai found it amusing. "Ready to head back?"

Fai nodded, thinking they had spent enough time out. "We will go in through one of the back gates then."

"Sure." They went through a small wooden gate passing the smithy. Fai could smell the smoke and Kurogane didn't mind it. It was much better than dragon smoke.

"I think it's nearly time for lunch if we have t missed it." It was the only meal they didn't have to eat together.

Yuui was walking along when he saw Fai and Kurogane. "Hello you two. It's almost lunchtime, where have you been?"

Fai stared wondering what Yuui was doing out here. "Buying things." He replied.

"I can see that. A lot of books." He wasn't going to say why he was out here.

"We had a snack earlier, what's for lunch?"

"Some sandwiches and some soup."

"That's very vague." He pouted. "But I suppose I can eat some more."

"I'll meet you soon. I just have to do something." He smiled as he kissed his brother's cheek and waved at Kurogane before leaving.

"Odd..." He sighed. "Alright let's go." Smiling up at Kurogane

"Alright."

Together they ventured to Fai's expansive bedroom. He had a large canopy bed, in blue cotton and furs as well as a fireplace and ornate desk. Kurogane didn't see anything that stood out though. Fai took the books from him and went to a large bookshelf and put them away. He already had a vast collection. His wardrobe as well was beside it with clothes spilling out.

God, that is a lot of clothes. "Ignore the mess~" he laughed and hurried over to try and close the doors. He bent over plucking up clothes and trying to cram them inside.

"Geez, you don't clean your room much, do you?"

"I'm not usually in here unless it's to use the bed."

"What do you do then if you're not here?" He sat on the bed and felt just how cushioned and soft it was.

"I spend my time with Yuui, or I practice my magic. I work with weaponry and combat and I go riding."

"...." He blinked. He didn't mean to blurt it out but he did. "How are you still skinny as hell?"

"I have muscles, I'm just not made to look like a mountain."

"Maybe so...."Kurogane sighed.

"Besides I don't train with a long sword. I work mainly with a bow, staff, and knives."

"Well if you work with knives, you should have some muscle definition, at least in the arms."

"You've never seen my bare arms." He countered, as he managed to shut the wardrobe

"I'm just saying..." Kurogane sighed as he moved to lay on the bed. Fai watched him curious. He'd never seen Kurogane even remotely relaxed.

He wasn't training or anything so of course he would relax. He opened one eye at the blonde; feeling those eyes on him. "What?"

"Are you hungry? I can ask someone to get us some lunch?"

"If you want to eat then go ahead." Kurogane yawned.

"Alright." He stepped out and asked for lunch for himself. Thinking Kurogane could eat it if he didn't.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Yuui got some sandwiches to share for lunch. He was walking casually around as he went to the forge. He could hear the clanking of metal even from this distance as smoke bellowed from the smoke stack.

Yuui shyly popped in with food.

Ioryogi was hammering a piece of red hot metal. One hand held large forceps while the other was hammering out the metal. 

His long hair was again tied back as he work a mask to shield himself as well as a heavy apron

Yuui can see how muscular the other was even with just looking through the clothing. He just stood there and watched; waiting for the other to finish.

Ioryogi finally beat the metal and dipped it into a pool of water cooking it and setting it aside before he pulled off his mask. "Hello."

"H-Hi." Yuui smiled. "A-Are you busy?" He was trying not to sound desperate.

"No, I was just working on some plating. Not important." Ioryogi removed his apron and gloves hanging them up.

"Oh good." He came further inside. "I brought some lunch." He showed the basket with sandwiches and fruit.

"You didn't have to." He said walking across the open area to wash his hands. "We can go inside."

"Oh okay then." He beamed happily as he waited for the other.

Ioryogi lead the way inside the small home attached to the forge. It was a small space with a only three rooms. A small kitchen was set to the side of the main room while the bedroom was in the back. Yuui realized how small the house was and he felt kind of bad considering the home he was living in.

Ioryogi kicked off his heavy boots. "I'm going to change, make yourself at home."

"Thank you." He bowed as he sat down at a chair.

Ioryogi stared before he left peeling off his thing shirt as he left for his bedroom. With the basket on his lap, he tapped the weaving of it as he waited.

Ioryogi came back a few minutes later looking refreshed, his hair loose around his shoulders. "You didn't have to wait."

Yuui looked up and blushed; seeing the man unwind and casual wasn't something he would see often. "I-I don't mind waiting."

"Thirsty? I have water and I can make some tea."

"Oh water would be fine, thank you." He bowed his head with a smile. Ioryogi walked across his home and into the kitchen and came back moments later with two glasses of water.

"Here" He finally sat beside the blonde.

"Thank you." He took the cup and sipped it.

He took the basket and began putting everything out on the small table in front of them.  
Yuui smiled. "So how have things been for you lately?" He decided to start some light talk.

"Same as always." He shrugged. "And you?"

"Still studying, still working." He smiled.

"Sounds like busywork I suppose." He smiled before grabbing something to eat.

"It is." Yuui chuckled. "Not a lot of people can become healers, at least not a D rank healers or even elder healers so I still have a long way to go."

"Impressive, but your very gifted from what everyone says."

Yuui blushed as he chuckled. "Aha, I wouldn't know anything about that. As /gifted/ as they say, I only got this far with hard work."

"your magic is one of the strongest in the country." He said before finishing a sandwich

"....It's not enough." Yuui murmured under his breath as he took a sandwich and bit into it.

Ioryogi hummed eating with the prince. He wondered what the other was thinking after all they hadn't seen much of each other since their first encounter. Yuui thought his magic wasn't enough. Even as a rising rank healer, there was so much he can do. If he was stronger...maybe...he can do more than just heal wounds and illness. Maybe..he can heal those...from death.

"You're thinking too hard." He shook Yuui trying to get him out of his thoughts

"Eh?" He looked up from his empty hand.

"You're thinking too hard."

"......" He blinked. "Ah...s-sorry..."

"It's fine." He grabbed Yuui's shoulder

He looked at the other. His eyes went dull for a second before he nodded.

"Yuui?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah." He nodded.

"So what made you decide to come and visit me?" He grinned

"Maybe I just wanted to see you again." he smiled.

"That's it? Just see me?"

"Hyuu~" He whined. "You make sound like that's a dumb reason~"

"Well you've already seen me." He joked.

"Well I might want to do more things with you." Yuui pondered.

"Like what?"

"...Maybe....kiss?"

"I can do that." He leaned in cupping Yuui's gave with one hand and kissed him. Yuui closed his eyes at the kiss. He wasn't used to this kind of affection. He tried having someone but work always got in the way.

It was just like the bath house with Ioryogi being gentle and letting Yuui get used to him as time passed. Only this time, they are clothed and Yuui wasn't as flustered. "Mm...."

Deepening the kiss he slipped his tongue into the blondes mouth. "M-Mm....~" He moaned he shyly moved his tongue.

Grabbing the man he pulled him onto his lap to make them both uncomfortable. He blushed at the new position but he wasn't complaining.

Ioryogi slid his hands over sharp hips and up Yuui's back as he grew rougher.

Yuui moaned at the touches.

Eventually Ioryogi moved from the princes lips and moved down his throat. He nipped at pale skin glad Yuui had come to him.

He closed his eyes to the feeling, his neck sensitive. "You taste good." He shifted under Yuui  
Yuui chuckled breathlessly.  
"Oh, so I'm a meal to you?~"

"You could be." He smirked.

"Oh~" Yuui covered his mouth that had a smile.

He still wasn't sure what to do though . Yuui was a prince and he's probably be flayed if they were caught, especially if they were having sex.

Yuui blinked as he looked at the other. "Is there something wrong?"

"How far are you willing to take this? I'm interested in you, but it's dangerous."

Yuui sighed. "I'm willing to take as far as you want me. I just don't like that you still see me as a prince...I'm a person too! I actually have needs...."

"I'm worried about someone finding us in bed together and then I get castrated or worse. I'm worried that everyone will look down on you."

"I won't let that happen." Yuui started seriously. "I don't care what they say about me, they should know that despite my blue blood, I'm still human. And I would tear the country apart if anyone so much as pull a strand of hair out of you. "

"Really? All of that over some kissing?" He smiled at him.

He blushed as he placed a hand on the other's chest. "Maybe."

Ioryogi stared at him for a moment. "I want to taste you." He cared about the man and wanted to spend more time with him.

Yuui looked up and smiled. "Alright."

Lifting Yuui he got up and walked them out to his bedroom. 

Setting Yuui on his bed he smiled. Even with the bedroom being small, he loved how gentle the other was. Pushing Yuui down on the bed he growled and ran hands over the blonde. 

He worked on the others robes and went on untying the laces of his slacks. Yuui moaned at the touch; feeling quite under the other's control and he started to like that.

"Tell me if it's too much, don't ever hesitate with talking to me." He told Yuui as he opened the blondes pants and began moving them down his hips

Yuui blushed as he placed an arm over his eyes. "A-Alright...."

With Yuui's clothes undone Ioryogi stared at the man's member and how it was beginning to stiffen and flush with arousal.

How embarrassing! He was too sensitive and already he was worked up.

"You're very beautiful."

Yuui moved his arm to look at the other. Ioryogi smiled down at him before he wrapped a hand around the blondes shaft and began stroking him.

To think he had one of the princes in his bed, it made his mind whirl at the thought. Yuui was turning out to be more than his title however. He was shy and kind.

Yuui moaned as he gripped the bed sheets. To think that a smith of all people caught his attention. It shouldn't have mattered but his the man was so....wow.

It only took a few moments before Ioryogi was tasting Yuui properly, kissing against the underside of the princes shaft. "A-Ah!"

"Just wait until I really get started." He chuckled and with that took Yuui into his mouth

Yuui bit his lip hard as he felt the other's mouth on him. Ioryogi began bobbing his head sucking gently at the head of the man's erection. His hands pressed the blondes thighs apart and hummed.

Yuui moaned despite his bit lips as he closed his eyes. Wow, this felt very good. One hand cupped his balls teasing them as Ioryogi hollowed his cheeks.

The scent of Yuui was intoxicating, the heady scent of musk pressing him on.

Yuui moved his hips a bit as he turned his head to the side. Dear god, that felt so good!

Ioryogi glanced up at him and smiled before doubling his pace wanting Yuui to cum. He mewled and whimpered as his hips were moving despite him holding back. "....s...s...." He came suddenly without warning.

Ioryogi paused and let Yuui's seed slid down his throat, coating it as he milked the man  
Yuui was milked dry as he moaned.

Pulling off him Ioryogi licked his lips. "I was right, you do taste good."

Yuui sighed as he was boneless on the bed.

He redressed Yuui and laid down beside him. Yuui moved to lay on his stomach. "That was amazing...."  
"Good." He smiled brightly. 

"Mm....I love that smile of yours~"

"Guess I'll have to do it more often."

Yuui blushed at that. "You're such a sweet guy."

"I've never heard that before." He watched Yuui

"Really?"

"Yeah." He shrugged it wasn't that important.

"Well that's not good."

"I prefer you to say and no one else anyways."

"Why is that? You should be complimented every day. You're a hard worker and sweet ."

"It's important if it's from someone special."

He blinked before he blushed again. "Do you....consider me....?"

"I wouldn't have done what is just did of you weren't."

"I just wanted to be sure!" He pouted.

Ioryogi laughed and pulled Yuui close. He could use a nap. Yuui blushed before he closed his eyes. 

Meanwhile Fai woke up in his room he'd sat on his bed eating a little of the potato soup he's gotten for lunch and after setting it on the bed table decided to sleep. Kurogane had already done so the man slept through lunch and was still sleeping.

Fai smiled wondering if Kurogane always did this. His fellow prince wasn't so bad when he wasn't scowling.

His expression was relaxed but the stress was obviously there under his eyes. Deciding to let him sleep he got up and out of bed to grab himself a book to read.

Kurogane doesn't get enough sleep with all of his work and training.

So Fai settled back into his bed flipping through one of the books he had bought earlier. He guessed they had slept for more than a few hours.

Kurogane woke up a long time after; feeling heavier.

"Ah, Kuro-flame is finally awake." Fai had changed clothes wearing a thin shirt and soft pants.  
Kurogane groaned as he moved to sit up.

"You slept the day away so I had dinner brought up."

"Oh damn." Kurogane ran a hand through his hair. He must have skipped his afternoon practice too.

"Relax. I told our parents we had some books to go over." He grinned. "Food should be up any minute."

"Oh good." It would be disastrous if he was found slacking off. Fai hopped up from the bed clothes hanging loosely on him. It was far warmer than he was used to. 

"Do you always get so little sleep?"

Kurogane tried not to stare as he nodded. "I don't sleep for more than a few hours a night and that's on my good nights."

"That's terrible. You need at least seven hours."

Kurogane scoffed. "I get by just fine."

"You won't for long." He argued before there was a knock and Fai beckoned them in.

Two servants came with a cart and set out dishes on the round table set by a large window for the princes. Kurogane rolled his eyes. Fai thanked them profusely before they were left alone again. 

"Come on~"

Kurogane then got up to get the food. There were two plates set out as well as a plate of rolls and fruits. They'd also brought some tarts.

Fai sat down happily and pouted himself some cider. "Looks like beef tonight."

Kurogane hummed; getting himself off of sleep

Fai grabbed a roll tearing a piece of it off to pop into his mouth. Kurogane pushed the tarts to the blonde as he ate a bread roll.

"Don't like walnuts?"

"Not really , no."

"Have you ever tried?"

Kurogane ate another roll; not bothering to answer.

Fai sighed before he began eating some steamed carrots. It seemed Kurogane was still reluctant to try anything.

He stuck to his own palette do trying anything is odd.

Eating dinner across from the other he wondered if he could someone make Kurogane try something new.

Kurogane ate what he felt like would be okay to eat. He felt eyes on him the entire time. Annoying blonde.

"You should expand your horizons~"

"Huh?" Kurogane looked up.

"You heard me. It's fun to be adventurous."

"I had my own share of adventures as a kid and when a travel with Ginryu. So there."

"You really have no sense to travel or experience new things?" He asked curious

"I do what I can within my circle and keep at it. " Kurogane huffed. "I have a duty to uphold so I have no time for dumb things like /adventure/."

"You're hopeless." Fai groaned.

"Like I want to hear that from you."

"And what does that mean?"

"You fight, you use magic and yet I have yet to see you being serious in anything that pertains to your title. At the very least, Yuui is studying hard to be this elder beaker which I can assume is a grand thing. Despite being a prince, he strives for more and that's what I'm doing."

"What point is to have so much duty if you lose yourself to it then?"

"Maybe it's because it's all I have left to show for it!" Kurogane stood up. "My title can be easily lost if I'm not careful. I have a lot to lose! Unlike you." He sighed as he turned his back. "I'm going to train before nightfall." He left the blonde's room with a slam of the door.

Fai sighed and bean cleaning up the dishes to have someone collect them.

Kurogane was practicing with his sword as the moon started to rise. He wasn't stupid. There have been prestigious houses that were easily over thrown by powerful ones. Even his own line had to fight to retain their title and there have been rumors of overthrowing. He can't let that happen.

Fai was careless and lazy and him treating Ginryu like a lap dog was insulting.

But he had tried to show Kurogane around his home

Kurogane growled as he swung his sword. That blonde.... Should have just left him alone....  
And not given him gifts .

"....." He figured he should stop practice for today. He can make up for it in the morning. Fai was probably angry with him as well and it wouldn't do to have his parents intervene.

Kurogane considered taking Ginryu on a small trip for goats. Though it was getting late and the dragon had probably already been fed.

Kurogane clicked his tongue. Damn it. He knew his parents were asleep by now as well and there was no one for him to go to. He wished...he wished he had someone to confide to....anyone really.

But the only ones he had talked any to were the princes.

He gritted his teeth. Man, he was lonely, wasn't he? Maybe Fai's words had a grain of truth to them.

" ....." He should apologize at least but he won't get carried away.

He knew at least Fai would still be awake.

Getting up, he went to see him.

He walked up the flights of stairs and down hallways retracing his steps back to Fai's room.

He gently knocked on the door to see if the other was awake or not.  
He could see dim light from under the door and if he listened closely he could hear something as well

Kurogane wasn't an eavesdropper but he pressed his ear against the door.

The gentle touch opened the door slightly and luckily the door didn't make any noise when it did.

"P-please..." There was a whimper. Kurogane blinked as he peeked inside. He didn't hear immediate danger but there was a first time for everything.

What he hadn't expected to see was Fai lying on his bed without any of his close on as above him another man, just as slender and pale skinned as Fai moved on top of him. His cheeks flushed bright as he whimpered and rolled his hips. "Please more."

His eyes went wide before he grit his teeth and went down the hall. That damn blonde really was what he thought.

Seemed the prince was just a spoiled brat. He was lazy and used his title to do whatever he wanted.  
The hell with the apology. Now he will work twice as hard!

The next morning Fai couldn't find Yuui for breakfast and sighed as he walked downstairs by himself.  
Outside was Kurogane was training nonstop. He banished sleep altogether.

Fai heard him and stopped to investigate. "I think I always see you with a sword in your hand."

Kurogane looked at the other with deadly eyes. "What do you want?"

"I heard you and wandered what the commotion was."

"Well you saw it. Satisfied?"

"You're mad with me?"

Kurogane continued with his practice; not bothering to answer.

"Is it because of last night?"

He growled as he stopped. "You know, I was so close to giving you an apology last night but after seeing who you really are, it doesn't matter anymore. From now on, leave me alone." With that he left.  
Fai stared before following after. "Who I really am? I tried being nice to you, but you refuse at every turn."

"I said leave me alone, prince!" Kurogane roared. "Go bother someone else because I am done!" He quickened his steps away from the blonde.

"All of this because you called me lazy? I wasn't that offended."

Whatever words the blonde said was long wasted as Kurogane was out if sight. Fai sighed not sure what had gotten into him.

It was a few days later that the others saw less and less of Kurogane around. His parents worried only seeing him with the dragons or training by himself.

Ashura fretted and asked his sons what had happened.

Yuui had no idea as he was doing his own stuff to do but he was worried all the same. Fai finally admitted to maybe having something to do with it and Ashura immediately sent him to apologize  
If only they can find him, that is.

Fai searched high and low.

Yuui was looking around too; thinking the more people, the better. Though it wasn't a surprise when he found the man laying under a tree; passed out. 

He panicked and tried his might to being him back, but from the lack of sleep Kurogane was out Yuui came back to the palace with Kurogane in his back; calling out servants for help.

They rushed forward getting the prince to his room. Yuui was at the side; ordering and helping as they got the man on the bed. 

Using his magic, he did and quick diagnostic on Kurogane. "Oh dear, his temperature is rising, we need his body to cool down.

Two men left to get cold water and compress'. When Fai saw the commotion he followed to find Kurogane there. "What happened?"

"Kurogane is running a fever and his body is over heated . We're doing everything we can to help."

"It's because he doesn't sleep." Fai explained just as Kurogane's parents rushed in.  
Yuui have him a glare. "Brother, save the obvious statements for later, okay? I need to help him."  
Tsumebe approached and began helping Yuui. 

"For the remainder of our stay here it seems I'll have to keep an eye on him"

"I'm sorry it has to be this way ." Yuui bit his lip. "If only I knew where he was all this time...."

"It's his own fault." Toriho added.

Yuui bit back a reply; thinking that kind of talking isn't going to help Kurogane get better.

"Don't worry he just needs rest now." The queen smiled on reassurance

Yuui smiled. And the fever was going down too.

When they got some medicine into him and cooled down Tsumebe decided it was best to let him sleep for now.

Yuui left the room then; knowing now that Kurogane will be alright. His parents stayed for a bit longer before leaving as well and Fai stood by frowning.

He felt to blame for this.

"Brother...." Yuui stood at the doorway. "Come on, we have dinner to eat." Sighing he walked towards the door.

"Kurogane will be fine after a couple days or so but he will on bed rest for the week."

"He'll hate it."

"He'll have to deal with it." Fai smiled at that before heading out.

Kurogane's condition improved a bit after the first day but he was still sleeping.

Fai stayed there in the evenings reading and wandering what had gotten the other so upset. The man slept for two more days as Yuui cane in a lot to check up on him.

Fai was getting annoyed now and wandered just when the man would wake and he could get some answer. Yuui wasn't having it as he made his brother go and do something. "Kurogane's health comes first so if you can't sit still then do something worthwhile.

"Like what?" He asked in a sour mood already

Yuui tugged at his brother's ear. "Like telling me what the hell you say to him the last time you two meet. Because I will encased you in Ice again just like we were kids and damn it, I'll do it again so spill it!"

"I didn't say anything, I was trying to be nice and get him to try some food and he calls me lazy and all sorts of things."

Yuui sighed. "Well he's not wrong with the lazy part, brother."

"I work and train too. I don't want to be bitter and cruel from focusing too much on strength and studies." He wanted freedom, but he knew what his role was.

"Yeah well not everyone has that privilege of being like you brother. In case you haven't notice, I'm working my butt off too. And also..,,." He bit his lip.

"And?"

".....I overheard some stuff lately..."

"Like what?"

Yuui sighed. "Over a decade ago or so, Kurogane and his royal family was almost over thrown by another power. They were so close to losing everything....but they were lucky and managed to overcome it...."

"They have /dragons/ magic is the only thing that can even scratch a dragon." Suwa hadn't been an empire because they rode on the backs of horses

"Brother just shut up and listen! They are not like us, they have to work hard to get to where they are. This bond is not only for us but for them too! Be in Kurogane's shoes for once and say that again!"

"And I tried, I tried to be friends with him. I took him out into the city and sparred and talked and look what it got me. Insulted and looked down upon."

"Oh boo hoo brother. It's not like Kurogane had someone to begin with. This isn't about you. In case you forgotten they are different then us and unless you accept him with his faults, you'll never get to see his best. "

"So the efforts I gave were wrong? I should just treat everyone coldly and formally like I was taught to do?"

Yuui sighed. "All I'm saying is that if you pushed too forward, it scares people away. I bet we're the first actual people Kurogane have seen in a while. He has his own problems to deal with and....we 're not exactly helping."

"Then I'll leave him alone. We can tell father were all great friends and not to worry so he can go home."

"No brother, /you/ can tell him that." Yuui shook his head. "I'm done for now." He went and left the room. Fai scowled at the door thinking it wasn't fair when he had tried to make amends.

Though what didn't sit right was the fact that Kurogane was this close to apologizing but clearly something happened that night. Which meant Kurogane tried coming back to his room to do so.

He wanted an answer even if Kurogane refused to give it.

Kurogane slept through the whole week before he started waking up. Fai was still there reading by the window. Eyes started to flicker as a groan was heard. Looking up he set the book down and went to Kurogane's bedside. Kurogane groaned as he opened his eyes.

"You're finally awake."

".....?"

"You've been asleep for a week straight. You exhausted yourself."

He blinked before nodding.

"Do you want some water?"

He nodded again.

Walking over to the table he grabbed a pitcher of water and filled a glass. He sat on the bed and handed it to Kurogane. Weakly getting the glass, he shakily sipped it.

Fai helped watching Kurogane in his weakened state.

He managed to drink the water before sighing. "Feeling any better?"  
He nodded.

"I'll leave then and get your parents." If Kurogane was awake he knew the man didn't want to see him

"....wait...."

Fai stared down at him. "What is it?"

His eyes were dull from exhaustion and the pain behind it was more so. "I......"

"You're still angry with me? You've made it clear that you want nothing to do with any friendship I offer."

".....can I say the same to you? You're pissed at me too."

"Because I tried to be friendly and you threw it back in my face."

Kurogane wasn't going to lie. He did fuck up. But.......  
"So why were you so angry?"

"......I need to ask, the person you are with me when we meet, is that really the real you?"

"Partly, though everyone has different facets and we've really only spent a day together."

Kurogane sighed. "Yeah....I just....this peace bond is more for my parents then for me. Whatever they want to do, I'll follow. I'm just that kind of son."

"But it effects you more than it ever will them."

"I know it does and whatever they do, I'll do my best to follow it. Peace stuff isn't much of my thing....though it's needed."

"And you need to learn. Even though you're a dragon lord you still have to be peaceful at times."

".....I don't know how...." He used to as a kid but after that incident ten or so years ago....

"That's why you learn." Fai grinned

Kurogane looked at him with torn eyes

"You'll get the hang of it."

He sighed; doubting that

"I have faith in Kuro-grump."

"It's Kurogane." He retorted weakly

"But that's such a hard name for me to pronounce."

Kurogane rolled his eyes; not admitting that he was feeling better

A few days later found Fai enjoying a meal outside with Kurogane. He had been trying to get the prince to open up and enjoy something

Kurogane was trying if course and thanks to doctor Yuui, he was banned from training for two weeks.  
So he really had nothing better to do.

"It must be terrible to be on soft foods." They let him eat soups and anything soft since he'd only eaten mash when he had been out for a week

"It sucks. Other then soup, I'm getting sick of it." Kurogane huffed as he took another bite

"The mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables are at least good."

" yeah, it's alright."

Fai laughed just as a shadow flew overhead and something dropped a few feet from them. Fai jumped at the wet thus it made and looked to find a bloodied corpse of something before Ginryu landed and began to eat.

Kurogane blinked and sighed. "I need to teach him not to eat near people."

"He wanted to have lunch with you." Fai hoped that wasn't someone's prized sheep. 

Ginryu ate noisily tear at slabs of meat and gulping them down whole.

"I don't mind it but I'm pretty sure that's a sight you rather not see."

"It's not the worst thing I've seen." Fai didn't bat an eye at it

Kurogane was a bit impressed but he doubt that a bit .

When Ginryu finished he groaned and curled up beside Kurogane. Fai tossed him a piece of chicken which the dragon caught gladly.

"Do you ride often?"

"As often as I can."

"We don't have many books on dragons. Mainly about breeding habits."

"I can understand that. If there are questions that you want to ask, go ahead."

"How big are the eggs? Do they change sex? How big can they get?" He had a litany of them

"One at a time, moron." Wow, this guy. "First off, the size of the eggs depends of the size of dragons when they mate."

"Makes sense."

"Also, they are basically transgender, meaning that they /can/ change sex but most just go with the gender they are born with."

"Fascinating. Then you only know right when they're about to mate whose going to lay eggs?"

"More or less. And how big dragons can be depends on the species. The kind we have here can grow pretty big."

"Species? There isn't just one?" Fai stared

"Of course not. Like there different races of human, there are different kinds of dragons."

"But your ancestors only brought over eight dragons."

Kurogane sighed. "Well by the time that my ancestors had those, the majority of the species were wiped out one way or another."

"Do you have more than one kind of dragon now?"

"Just two. My parents' dragon are more or less one kind and my dragon is another kind."

"So they aren't his parents?" Fai asked confused as they looked nearly identical.

"That's....where it gets a bit mucky because Ginyru's birth was....different."

"How?" The dragon sighed and closed its eyes basking in the sun

"Our people believed in many gods, gods of elements, fortune and such. We believe that the dragons are the gods' beloved creatures on this land. And once in many years, there will be a dragon believed to be a beast-like embodiment of that god."

"And Mr. Lazy there is supposed to be a god?" Fai pointed

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "I didn't say exactly like a god."

"It's just hard to believe a dragon who likes belly rubs would be that strong."

"Well dragons and gods are different so of course you doubt it. But when Ginryu was born the sky wouldn't stop raining down. And his shell had a silver lining on various parts of the egg. That's unlikely even for dragons. "

"So a rain god? That's odd for a dragon whose made of fire."

"Like I said, Ginryu is a different kind altogether."

Fai eyed the young dragon. "When he's grown in the next ten years no one will be able to touch him."  
Kurogane glanced at his dragon.

Ginryu was sleeping belly full and satisfied. Kurogane slightly smiled at that. "You'll be like the first of your line...with his giant dragons that trend the forests of Nihon to ash." Fai couldn't remember the conquerors name., but no one forgot their deeds.

Kurogane looked at the other as he listened.

"It's funny. You're dragon and my magic is similar."

"Is it?" Well it would certain explain a lot. "Maybe he truly is blessed."

"Well dragons are magic."

"I wouldn't know about that. Magic here is mostly used for protection and defense. Sometimes illusions."

"When Yuui and I were born they told our father out magic would outshine everything else. That we had so much potential that every year out magic would continue to grow, that we would never peak or decline." Fai smiled, it was a little scary and a lot of pressure on their small shoulders.

"In maybe five more years we will be stronger than my father, two halves of a whole."

"Must really suck in the long run. I mean magic ability should be praised but they really have no idea because they can never be in your shoes. Must be scary already to have that grand amount of magic to begin with. I can't even imagine."

"It is, but we put our gifts to good use." They could exhaust their magic, but right now he was glad that Ashura could still outclass them.

Kurogane knew he will surpass his father but only with natural abilities. He can't handle magic like Fai or his mother. "That's why Yuui wanted to be an elder healer, right?"

"It comes natural to him while I can't even heal a paper cut. It's not in my nature."

"....a healer and a fighter, huh?" Kurogane got the idea of two halves of a whole.

"Yep!"

Kurogane was in thought about that. In his culture, twins are praised. And if what Fai was saying was true, then it's good that they become twins. If they were one person, it might be too great of magic for them.

"So now we have the second largest country to protect not only from other people, but avalanches, sickness, etc."

Kurogane blinked out of that thought as he nodded. "Right."

Fai smiled at him and realized Kurogane had actually opened up a little. A bit flustered, Kurogane took another bite of his food. "Other than magic and fighting, what else interests you?"

"Books and pretty things. Good food and horses and cats. Adventure and sex."

Kurogane choked on his food on the last one.

"Though don't go telling my father, he'd rather see chastity belts on Yuui and I." Fai laughed before he handed Kurogane a cup of tea. "Don't choke on me."

Kurogane took the tea and drank it before sighing. "To hear someone say this kind of thing so freely." He cleared his throat.

"Ah does Suwa not talk about intimate matters?" If Kurogane was what average was with his countrymen than Fai could only assume they were a little repressed

"Not freely. We are more discreet about that." Kurogane rubbed the back of the neck. "We believe in consideration and the value of privacy. If we have to talk about that to others, we have to a bit careful."

"I suppose that's the same everywhere, but father was always open about it with us and telling what to expect and all that." He waved. "It was very embarrassing, but helpful."

God knows that Yuui had to take a breather from that because he rather read it in a book but no, their father had to have then the talk and that was already mortifying.

On Kurogane's side, it was like that and more.

"Were your parents so embarrassing? I've heard Suwa has beautiful courtesans."

"I don't want to talk about that." Kurogane stated with a red face. His father tried to get him to expand in terms of needs but that backfired greatly

"Kuro-flame acts like he's still a boy, blushing so much." Fai teased friendly. Kurogane frowned with that blush. "Like that sort of thing interested me."

Fai blinked before he gasped loudly at such scandalous news.

"What?"

"Is Kuro-dragon a...maiden?" Fai smiled. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, but you're handsome and a good fighter."

"And? I have better things to do with my time." He huffed.

"And it means you should have plenty of offers and what will you do when you need to make little angry dragons?"

"Probably just go into some arranged marriage with a nice someone and just go from there...."

"That's very sad." Fai sighed heavily

"That's how it is." He shrugged

"You should love the person you're going to be with until you die." Ashura had yet to mention marriage to them, but he knew it was expected of him.

" it's not unheard of to be in an arranged marriage and it's expected of me. I don't have time to find 'the one' ."

"I'll probably be the same as well. I hope to find someone, but if I take the throne I'll have to marry a noble girl, even if I wouldn't wish something like a loveless marriage on her."

Kurogane's eyes softened on him as he sighed. "Knowing you, you might have better luck in finding someone worthwhile then I ever could."

Fai shrugged. "If you weren't so grumpy and proper you could try."

Kurogane scoffed. " like I said, I don't have time for that."

"And because you're so stubborn you will end up hating yourself when your old."

He already hate himself now so what difference would it make. "I do what I must for the bloodline."

"And if I recall your bloodline is filled with bastards and arranged marriages." As a boy he was made to learn the history's of his neighbors.

"....." He shouldn't be angry because that was true.

"Bastards are born from passion you know."

"We call them love child."

"See? Even if you are forced to marry it's very likely you will have a few love children of your own." Fai shrugged smiling. "Though if it wasn't for an matchmaker I wouldn't be here."

"Matchmaker, huh?" Ugh, those kind of people. Like they know anything.

"She wasn't very good, from all accounts the queen was a manipulative woman and ran away." He didn't know why she would, but he didn't want to talk to here if there was ever the chance  
Kurogane rolled his eyes. He can imagine so.

Fai could at least laugh about it now. Yuui however is still stinging from it.

Ashura though forbade mention of her and Fai was glad for it. Kurogane sighed. "Either way, if I do go into an arrange marriage, I will treat the woman fair and true. Even if we don't love each other, we can still be civil."

"But that won't make either party happy."

"Like you said, my bloodline's filled with arranged marriages is what would be the difference?"

"Were your parents?"

"My parents are the exception but they were lucky. Some matchmaker got them together but I doubt that."

"And see how happy they are?"

Ginryu yawned beside his rider and shifted his wings.

"But that's them." Kurogane shrugged.

"You could do that too." Fai said as he began staking their plates on the wooden cart that had been wheeled out

"Maybe....." His eyes went dead for a second. "But that's out of my control."

Fai turned to look at the man and felt sorry for him. "Have some faith." He patted a broad shoulder

"Hm......"

Fai left the two alone then, stewing about their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Yuui was burying a kitten in the gardens. He found it dead and pecked by birds. It was just a couple days ago that the kitten seem fine. But he knew it was only a matter of time. As he placed a cross on it and prayed, he hoped he can be strong enough to bring it back to its old self. "Don't worry little one, I'll get you back, just you wait. I'm still not strong enough."

It had been the runt of a litter from one of the castles many mousers. A fluffy little thing that had cried pitifully.

He bit his lip. " I'll bring you back soon, just give me more time. Then you can live again.....!"

"Yuui?" Ioryogi had been walking by to get someone to drop off wood to the forge when he saw the prince crying.

Yuui gasped as he rubbed his eyes and got up. "Oh hey ." He put up a smile. "Fancy seeing you here."  
"What happened? Did someone hurt you?" He frowned

Yuui shook his head. "A kitten died and I gave it a proper burial."

Ioryogi then noticed the small grave. "I'm sorry." He grabbed Yuui's shoulder.

Yuui shrugged. "It's alright. Misfortune happens." He stared at the grave with murky eyes. ".....I just need more time....." He murmured under his breath.

"What?" He asked not catching the last bit

"Nothing." He put up another smile. "Ah, I just remembered that I need to study." He bowed his head as he started walking away.

Ioryogi grabbed his arm. "You shouldn't be alone."

Yuui looked back at him with murky and pain driven eyes."That's it you're coming to my home."

Yuui blinked. "A-Ah, no. That's okay!"

"Not taking no."

And that's how he was being dragged from the tiny grave. Ioryogi made him sit on his couch as he grabbed some water.

Yuui had his head hung; his mind racing. When Ioryogi joined him he hugged the blonde. "Talk to me."

He leaned into the embrace. "....I don't know if I can...." He sounded broken .

"You're doing it now." He kissed his forehead

Yuui closed his eyes.

"Is it because you couldn't heal it?"

He gritted his teeth. "That's part of it....yeah...."

"You can't save everything if it was it's time to go, it was it's time."

"I can try!" He moved from the embrace. "I understand that the cycle of life moves on but what about the ones that are taken away too early? It's not fair! Of all I can do, I can't undo what's done! I just....I just need more time!" He felt torn for all the people had died in front of him prematurely. He was the healer, damn it! Why can't he....why wasn't he strong enough?

Ioryogi gripped him hard. "Don't ever think that. You can't bring the dead back."

"Why not?" He cried. "What good am I as a healer if I can't even do that.....? Tell me Ioryogi! What good am I?"

"You heal the sick, the dead are only shells once brought back, they aren't human anymore. I'll be damned if I see you go crazy from necromancy. Promise me Yuui."

"......I....." He had a huge burden on his shoulders. With this amount of magic since birth, he should be able to do anything. And the bodies of the dead, the ones he couldn't save were tugging him from the back.

"Don't do it Yuui, the dead should stay dead, it's evil otherwise."

"......." He just started crying in turmoil. Ioryogi didn't understand. He wasn't plagued with nightmares  
Ioryogi held him and rubbed his back. "You should take with the king."

Yuui shook his head. He can't. He simply can't.

"He's the only one who would know."

"I can't....."

"You should." He brushed hair from the blondes face. "He's your father and can help you." Yuui would feel like he failed as a son and a healer.

Ioryogi kissed him again and tried to comfort Yuui

"Ask him Yuui or I will."

Yuui pulled away from the embrace. "....can you? And what if father gets suspicious from this new information and you knowing that?"

"I will just tell him I was passing by and saw you."

"....why are you doing this?" He sounded empty.  
"Because I care about you."

He hung his head as he sniffled; just wanting all of this to go away. "If you want I'll tell your father and he can give you proper help." Ioryogi offered.

Yuui rubbed the back if his head. He supposed that can work. But he would have to get rid of a special book before then. ".....okay....."

"Promise me Yuui." He didn't want the blonde to think of bringing back the dead. It would either drive him mad or kill him.

If this happens, then he'll be a failure to the name 'healer' and all the work he did up until now will be all for nothing. He failed....

"Yuui."

He looked up with empty eyes; just on a stand-still. "Don't do anything that will hurt you and everyone else."

".....that was....never my intention....."

"It might not be but it will happen if you start looking into dark magic."

"I would never do that!" He snapped. "I just want the world to be a better place! I just......!"

"And how many people have said those same things and ended up making things worse?" Yuui wasn't prideful but....to think that Ioryogi would lump him with others.

That hurt.

"It's a slippery slope and I don't want you hurt." He was worried now.

"....I couldn't save a kitten....just a kitten...if I can't do that.....I couldn't even.....save my own people.....!"

"Everything dies, you can't save them all the time. It was just time to go."

"Do you understand the pressure that's on me?" He cried. "My magic can't peak or decline, it'll just keep rising! I'm supposed t be this great thing and I'm trying my best.....! "

"And with it you help your country from dying out, you can help cure poisons and deliver babies and keep a man from losing his leg."

"...what about the parents of a dead child?" Yuui rubbed his eyes. "I tried...my magic when I just starting out as a healer...I tried and tried..."

"It's a hard truth to see that death is unfair at times, but no one should have the right to bring the dead back. If the stories are true, they come back twisted and wrong."

"....it's not just her.....a woman who was going to get married, a teen boy wanting to be a solder like his father...those are my people that are lost, the families of them just looking at me every day....I have nightmares....so many."

"And it's not your fault. They hope to see them again, but they know it isn't right."

"....." Maybe so but that doesn't make the nightmares go away.

"You're still young and you will understand in time."

"....you sound some old guy...."

"I'm older than you by several years."

Yuui can hardly believe that. Then again, maybe. "I can't just erase the guilt....I can't...."

"No, not in such a short time."

He hugged himself. "I feel so empty now.....my life goal....gone....even if I become an elder healer eventually, it won't change much."

"You will save hundreds."

"At what cost? How about those that still die despite my abilities?"

"There's nothing you can do, if you keep thinking of those lost you can't help those still needing you."

"....I can't just look the other way...."

"But you must." He frowned

"Can you?" Yuui was in pain. "If you were in my position, dealing with all the stuff I have, can you honestly say that you can?"

"Eventually, but if always carry that regret."

"....." Yuui was too kind, he'll be crushed. 

Ioryogi sighed and held onto the man for a bit longer.

Yuui eventually fell asleep in the man's arms; physically and emotionally drained. After Ioryogi carries the prince to his bed and let him sleep before he left to work.

After lunch, Kurogane went to the castle's library to look up some books since he's banned from training for a while. He accidently went far into the room as he found a thick book on the floor next to a small desk. Curious, he picked it up and let the room.

No one really ventured into this wing of the castle much since no one lives there and was mostly the solar, library and extra guest rooms. He knew more or less the twins' native language but there were pictures and descriptions. He went to the tea room that acted as an empty guest room too as he placed the book on the small table.

The first page was words of the author or the writer who wished to do something...he didn't know enough of the language. Maybe he can show this to Fai.

The blonde would know since he had said he enjoyed books. Maybe this was one he had left out. Now curious, he started going to the blonde's room. He knocked on the door twice.

"Come in!" He heard the princes voice, muffled.

Kurogane went inside. "Pardon the intrusion."

Fai was sitting at his desk smiling. "Hello Kuro-flame."

"Hm ." Kurogane nodded as he closed the door behind him. "I found this thick book in the library. It's handwritten and junk but most of the words I can't make out so I was hoping you would know."

"You were in the library?" He stared.

"Shut up." He growled.

He got up from his chair and approached the man. The book was handwritten alright but what the blonde saw was that it was in Yuui's handwriting. Fai moved to sit on his bed and opened the book reading the notes in the secret code he and his brother had made over the years. It was best for wizards to make such things up to code their work so no one could steal their ideas.

There were pictures of people with descriptions. Not only that but it was the people of the deceased and their last words before passing.

Fai though it a little morbid as he flipped through pages, but Yuui always was sensitive to those who were ill.

A little girl, a young maiden, a teen boy, the pages goes on. On the last two pages, there was some circles of ancient magic long gone with words on the bottom.

"I just need more time...."

Paling at the words he closed the book. "I have to take this to my father."

Kurogane blinked. "What's wrong?"

"I think Yuui might be doing something bad...or will be soon."

"....how bad are we talking about?" He was scared to ask.

"Something that might kill him." Fai quickly grabbed the book. He didn't want to think of all the I'll his brothers ideas might cause. Kurogane followed the blonde, thinking this could be bad. 

Elsewhere, Yuui finally made it back to his room after waking up. He left a note on Ioryogi's bed; saying that he was alright now and just needed to sleep. He just went into bed and started sleeping again.

The prince had been drained from earlier that day and the sleep he'd gotten with the blacksmith hadn't helped. Yuui knew though....what he was doing wasn't helping....but those nightmares were too much for him.

While he tried sleeping Fai had found his father and shown him the book and even with Kurogane there he told his father what the words meant.

Yuui soon woke up with hurried footsteps down the hallway. Was there an attack?

And before he knew it, the door to his room was slammed open with his father standing there breathing a little faster. Yuui was scared as he sat up. "Father? What's wrong? Is there trouble near us?" He was half tired bit ready for action.

Ashura didn't say a word and came up to him. "I've been blind it seems."

Yuui blinked. "Of what?"

"You and your burdens. My sweet boy..." He looked pained.

He still didn't understand. "Father I told you that I'm working hard to be the elder healer, I just need to work hard is all."

"And I found your book."

It took a few seconds to click before he paled. "Father....please... I-I can explain......"

"I'm sure you can and I will hear it, but no more Yuui. I'm ending it before it begins." His hands are shaking as he turned his head away; eyes hidden.

"I will not have my son go down this path. You will not as long as I and your brother draw breath you will not try and bring back the dead."

A surge of magic zipped through the room; making the windows crack. He was right again and scared.  
Ashura didn't flinch at the tantrum. "I'm suspending your training. The masters and elders are not to give lessons for three moons. You may go and help them, go to the temples and where ever to help people. If you want lessons I will teach you."

Kurogane felt that surge and ran to the source. He was at the doorway when the surges grew bigger and more violent. Though he was no expert in magic, it wasn't from anger but from fear. Yuui was closing in himself. 

Sighing, he slowly walked in. "You have a heavy burden on your hands, don't you?"

The surges lessened as Yuui looked up; his eyes borderline of fear and anguish. Ashura turned standing tall and opposing. This wasn't a matter for outsiders.

"....yeah...." Yuui's voice cracked. " I'm sorry....the pain got too much....the nightmares won't stop....it just wouldn't stop!" 

A blast of air went through the room at the other's cry; tears running down his face. Fai approached surprising them as he held Yuui. 

"I'm not here to punish Yuui, but I will help with the nightmares." Ashura told him watching his sons. "But my decision is final about your lessons. You have many years to gain your rank and I'll not have you dying or destroying you and our country because of it."

Yuui gritted his teeth despite his tears; wanting to scream out all the anguish and turmoil he had felt.  
"I will show you what the path your thinking of will bring though. Tomorrow." He held a hand out for his son.

Kurogane left the room then, wanting the company of his mother for a bit. Fai watched him go as he still held into his brother.

Kurogane found his mother soon enough and it took all of his control not to hug her. Tsumebe was sitting with her hand maidens as the talked and listened to courtly gossip. She was weaving small threads of leather together. "Kurogane?"

He took a deep breath. "I apologize for the sudden intrusion but....may I have a word with you alone?"

"Of course." She dismissed the other women who bowed and left promptly. "Come and sit and enjoy the fresh air." She smiled as she sat outside surrounded by flowers.

Kurogane felt the weight lighten up somewhat as he spoke to his mother in hush tones about what had happened today.

She listened, letting each word her son spoke be picked apart. "So the prince was looking for something dangerous to help people...a good heart, but he's too young to understand."

He figured but then again, he was young too. "He kept saying about having nightmares....it was like his whole being was being ripped apart...."

"Then maybe we should give him something to help." She held her sons hand. "He is sick right now."

Tsumebe hoped the prince wouldn't continue with such thoughts. Behind them Amaterasu appeared, the great she dragon walking through the area since her rider was present. 

It was still taking the Celesians time to get used to the dragons, giving them a wide berth. "Sick...." Kurogane mused over. "But....what can possibly help him?"

"Time and something to help him sleep without dreaming." The queen answered as her great dragon settled near her.

He knew time was the obvious answer but what can possibly help with sleep with no dreaming? Herbs, meditation, therapy?

"I should have what I need to make a sleeping drought."

Kurogane let out a small smile. His mother was something else. "It seems you've grown to care for the princes."

Kurogane blushed faintly. "More or less...." He mumbled.

"You've fostered friendships with them?"

"I have grown....to tolerate them, yes." Kurogane chose his words carefully with a faint blush.

"Only tolerate? You're blushing like your father."

Damn it, mothers know everything. "O-Of course tolerate...,!"

Her smile widened at that. "You can't hide it, so you may as well confess what you're trying to keep secret. I won't tease." Her husband on the other hand would be relentless

Kurogane sighed. "The elder twin....has become more likable in my eyes...."

She had been told the two had spent time together, but this could be better than she had thought. "A lot of paths will open up because of this and some will be locked away forever."

Kurogane wasn't a fab of sayings like that, even as a kid he would be turn off by it.  
*fan  
"You've developed affections for a prince and what will happen then?" Kurogane was silent as he thought about it. He shrugged. Solid friendship, then?

"Would his father accept such an arrangement? Marriage? It wouldn't be possible without a loss from either side."

".....wait, what?" Marriage?

"You said you were found of him. I assumed they were romantic."

"....not really...." Was it really romantic? He was no way of knowing.

"I'm sorry." She gave a small sheepish look. "It's just you are always so guarded and when you opened up here we thought maybe there was something else happening."

"Pardon me mother, but what is it that you thought would happen? I have made friends with the twins and grew to like them. That's it."

"We only hoped you would grow to be allies, if anything more happened we wouldn't be upset by it."  
Well that's good. Kurogane sighed in relief. The dragon beside them groaned and bowed it's large head so Tsumebe could ran her slender hands across hard scales.

 

"I hope that the connections fostered here will grow and strengthen I'm the coming years to secure our countries peace."

Kurogane nodded. "Of course." He'll do anything to ensure that

"But don't force anything because of us."

Kurogane blinked. "Force what?"

"Your father and I want you happy." She smiled as she stroked the dragons scales above its golden eye. 

"We want to see you in your ancestral seat with your own heirs or at least with someone by your side."  
Kurogane nodded. He knew that that soon, he'll have to settle down, get married with a female and have kids.

"You are a dragon, you do as you wish and answer to no man." His mother told him. "Even if we have dwindled down to so few it doesn't matter."

He nodded. 

"So tell me how have you been? I hardly see you, but then your father and I have been spending time with king Ashura and making sure the dragons get exercise.

"I've been doing well." He kept it nice and short for his mother; not boring her with the details.

"At you're keeping yourself busy we were so worried when you were sick."

Kurogane rubbed at the neck. "...Yeah..."

Amaterasu growled and shook her massive head. Tsumebe smiled. "I've been told out dragons have been eating bears in the like in the mountains. The sheep herders are very pleased and terrified."

"That's good and all but we shouldn't let them eat all the bears." Kurogane had to say; thinking the environment might shift if the dragons cut off one part of the food chain in the mountains.

"Yes I fear they're putting on weight."

The last thing the dragons want to hear is them getting fat.

"We will have to restrict them and I would hate to have to chain them." Sometimes it was necessary to keep them chained up and away from people they may hurt accidentally or to keep the dragons themselves safe  
Ginryu was not going to like that but it was needed."I know...but if we must then we must."

"Back home they had endless fields to go to and here they have mountains, but the cold isn't good for their wings."

"They are cold blooded creatures. We have to be careful." Kurogane noted.

"They are born of fire, but the membranes could get frostbite, maybe." She grinned unsure as dragons steamed when it grew too cold.

While they are born of fire, Ginryu was both of fire and water due to his unsual birth. "I rather not wait to see that happen."

"Yes which is why we should hurry here and get back home. I think we've laid out the groundwork and now just have to come to agreements on our treaties and such."

"That's good."

"It is we have all but secured help from Celes for now and hopefully the future." Hopefully for good too.

Tsumebe watched as her dragon stirred and unfurled it's wings to head somewhere else. He wished he can be an actual dragon. Then he wouldn't have to care for a lot of things. She enjoyed her time with her son and thought her husband would be happy for the news when he came back.

At night, everything was quiet.

Fai laid awake in his room struggling and praying Yuui would be okay. It was painful sight to see, your own twin in anguish.

But their father had taken Yuui and promised to help and Tsumebe had even given Yuui something to help him sleep. It helped some but it was going to take some time. Years of personal guilt and self-proclaimed failure doesn't go away in one night.

Fai covered his eyes wishing Yuui would be okay. He rolled out of bed unable to sleep. He eventually went outside where Kurogane wasn't sleeping much himself.

"You too?" He said as he approached wearing a thin night shirt and pants.

Kurogane was in his loose bottoms and a thin shirt as he nodded; not bothering to turn around.  
"You're not sleep walking are you?"

"Haven't done that since I was five." Kurogane admitted. He was a fragile and sick kid at the time.

"Must have been fun to see."

"Not really."

"There's nothing to do with everyone asleep." Fai sighed heavily.

"We can just sit and relax." Fai found a bench nearby and sat down enjoying the slightly chilled air  
Kurogane was sitting on the grass; crossed legged.

"You're thinking a lot."

"And?"

"It's making my head hurt." Pouting the blonde rubbed the back of his neck.

"Unless you can read my mind, I doubt it."

"Who says I can't?" Fai smiled

"Weirdo."

"Does that mean you were having weird thoughts?" He teased

"Not as weird as yours probably."

"So mean~"

"Not going to deny it, huh?" He sounded slightly amused.

"Well I'm not as virtuous as Kuro-burn."

He scoffed at such a ridiculous answer. 

"Are you awake because of my brother?"

"A bit...."

"I'm sorry, you weren't mean to see that."

"No, it's my fault for butting into family matters."

"Water under the bridge."

"Your father didn't like that I stepped in though."

"It's because it was personal and he has always been defensive of us."

"He has every right to be. As much as I'm worried for Yuui, I have little to nothing to even help."

"I think your mothers gift helped with that."

"Thank goodness too."

Fai smiled at the concern for his brother.

"While we're on the topic, may I ask you something personal?"

"Of course."

"Though it is scary that you and your brother have this tremendous amount of magic...do you ever feel the pressure of said magic, in your case, combat?" As a healer, of course there was pressure on Yuui but it goes beyond the normal pressure.

"I'm afraid that I'll end up unleashing a blizzard or freezing the entire country over. Killing everyone. It helps that my twin balances that."

Yeah, that eased the tension right out. "...Where I'm from, it's usually the females that can handle magic properties and most men are warriors so..it was already odd to see two adult males have magic but more so, a lot of it....I can't even imagine...."

"Everyone here has some magic. It's normal."

"I wouldn't know. I mean, I can /sense/ some level of magic but I have no ability of any kind of it whatsoever."

"You didn't get any from your mother?"

"No, if anything I gained a lot from my father."

"That obvious, but you look like your mother."

"....That's a first..."

"Well there's no doubt who your father is, but you have almost as much as your queen mother."

"Most people would only see the father in me...."

"Most people don't respect a queen as much as a king. Nihon was known for its warrior queens and they married into your family."

"Yeah, women in Nihon are treated more highly then some places. Healer, princess, housewife, no matter what they do, they should be treated fairly and with respect....besides....Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Fai laughed. "Well the cooks like throwing things so I suppose there's a grain of truth."

He faintly smiled at that.

Fai stretched out onto the bench, hair fanning around his head as his long legs hung off the edge.

"Tired yet?"

"Not really."

"What usually gets you to sleep?" Kurogane asked him.

"Work, food, sex, the weather sometimes." Kurogane ignored the sex part. Fai sighed as he lay bonelessly. 

"The weather's nice." He idly commented; his muscles barely concealed under his shirt.

"You don't have conversations a lot." He grinned and looked over. Fai could at least enjoy the view Kurogane provided.

Kurogane sighed as he stretched his arms; his muscles flexing a bit. "At least I'm trying."

"Hmm...I guess. I don't think we should stay up all night or stay in the chilly air either."

"We can go into the kitchen and get some tea."

"Better than catching a cold." He rolled off the bench and got up. So the pair went into the kitchen where Kurogane was getting the tea pot going. Fai sat on a stool and watched him. Kurogane was obviously a warrior, he had the build for it and Fai thought he must be getting desperate if he was thinking Kurogane was attractive.

His back muscles was a sight to see as they moved when Kurogane was getting tea leaves and cups. Too bad Kurogane was a virgin and would probably die from embarrassment at seeing someone else naked  
"You're staring at me." Kurogane obviously stated. "Something on your mind?"

"Nothing else to stare at."

Kurogane shrugged . He got himself and Fai some tea.

"Oooh have you ever tried iced tea? When we were young father used to freeze it just so until it was like snow slush and he'd mix fruit and all sorts of things into it."

"No, just warm tea mostly."

"Want to try it?"

"....I guess......"

Fai grabbed the glass and with one finger traced a spell over the porcelain. The tea stopped steaming and chilled. "Take whatever fruit you like from the ice box."

Kurogane blinked once before nodding. He got himself a pomegranate .

Fai took it and a knife slicing it into small slivers and made sure to mix some of the juice as well. "Hand me the orange and red fruit along with the strawberries and blackberries."

"Got it." He got the berries and fruit for the blonde. He was slightly impressed.

Fai added a few of each to his own drink and mixed it during it to pulp and flavoring the tea. "Try it."  
Kurogane took the glass and looked into it; not often does he gets anything cold unless it was the summer.

"Now it's even healthier and not very sweet." Kurogane sniffed it before taking a sip.  
Fai smiled watching for his reaction.

He blinked in slight surprise. Wow....oh wow...

The blonde chuckled. "It's good isn't it? Very refreshing."

Kurogane nodded. "Yeah, it's good."

Beaming the prince then sipped at his own. Kurogane can admit when something was good. "Want to try mine?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Suit yourself."

He became a bit more tired after that drink. Fai did as well, the coolness lulling him and reminding him a little of his home in the deep mountains.

Kurogane started humming in his native tongue while lazily tracing the air.

"Having fun?"

"Not really."

"I can tell."

"Shut up." It was more playful but no one can tell. When Fai finished his tea he washed it out and set it on a counter to dry.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurogane's back was shown; his dragon tattoo poking out. Fai caught the glimpse of and wandered what it looked like in its entirety. Kurogane accidentally spilled a bit of that cold tea on him and sighed before taking off his shirt to dry it out.

Fai stared and swallowed thickly as the black coils. It was very detailed and heavily inked. Must have hurt but god it complimented the other's back muscles so well. He wasn't used to someone just removing clothes in front of him. Though it was more due to the cold weather of Celes than anything.

"...your tattoo is very large..." He absently reached and touched the dark ink

His body did a shiver but a good one. "Yeah well my back's huge. It was mother's idea and I agreed."

"It doesn't look like your dragon." Fingers ghosted up dark skin

"Well silver doesn't really match my dark skin so we decided on black."

"I imagine it would be a hard color to make." Kurogane was terribly muscular, but not in the bulky mountainous look of some men he had seen. He was all corded muscle

"We have a traditional way of making tattoos. Right after I got this one, I was on bed rest for a couple of days."

"I could imagine so, we give tattoos as well." Fai had such delicate fingers. It felt nice.

He traced over the dragons teeth and it's long horns. He couldn't deny he was attracted to Kurogane, but knew it wasn't his best idea. Kurogane had to admit that...there were qualities in Fai that he was fond of. His face heated up a bit.

"It's very beautiful work." His face was warm as well.

"Thanks...I...I actually drew the tattoo on paper so the tattoo maker would know what I wanted..." He was a bit flustered.

"I thought you said you didn't know any arts?" He joked and removed his hand.

"I don't. I do draw though." What a shame, he liked that touch on him.

Fai stood close to him. "You will have to show me."

Kurogane turned his head; revealing his faint blush. "Alright."

Fai smiled and grabbed his arm. He wanted to suggest the man needed a shirt but it would be a shame to cover Kurogane.

Kurogane let the other take his arm. Fai bit his lip and looked away for a second. "You'll have to show me your skills."

"Sure." Kurogane was looking away;his face getting hot.

Fai pushed his doubts away for a moment and leaned up to kiss Kurogane.

When those lips went onto his, Kurogane's face went pink but it was a good surprise. It last only for a heartbeat before Fai was pulling away embarrassed with himself. Kurogane blink before he gently took Fai's chin and gently kissed him. That was something he hadn't expected and was pleasantly surprised. Kurogane was no expert in kissing but he was a quick learner.

And with Fai helping he soon became fairly adequate.

They were soon kissing.

He could taste the slight tartness of the pomegranate mixed with the tea Kurogane had made. Kurogane could taste the sweetness of Fai's tea. When Fai pulled away for air he was smiling. "You're a fast learner." He teased.

Kurogane was slightly panting. "Thanks."

 

"Do you like men then?"

"...Well...I-I like /you/."

At the confession Fai's smile grew. "Oh?"

"....." He looked away.

"Don't worry Kuro-scale...I won't tease too much."

"That doesn't sound /as/ reassuring."

He wondered how far Kurogane would let him push seeing as the other prince was new to all of this.  
Kurogane's face was pink.

Well perhaps he shouldn't take him straight to bed tonight. His father had nearly had a heart attack once today. "W-We should get to bed or something...." He murmured.

"Yes, we can't stay up all night." Though they had made a good run of it.

It was a bit before sunrise but whatever.  
"Come on before the cooks come."

Nodding, the two left the kitchen and headed upstairs to the rooms.

When sunrise came, Kurogane was sleeping like a log. Fai was too and when their absence was noted at breakfast servants were sent to find them.

The two refused to get up. Fai had dismissed then and asked for breakfast to be sent up to his room. Kurogane grumbled in his bed; not caring what the servants do as long as they don't wake him up again. So instead of joining their families both princes took breakfast in their rooms.

The morning was...peaceful to say the least.

Fai ate and wondered if he had really kissed Kurogane early this morning. After some thinking, he knew it wasn't some dream so yeah, he did. Which made him wonder how Kurogane was fairing.

He was sleeping with a pink face all that time. After he'd eaten he left to go and see the dragon prince  
Kurogane was yawning as he finally woke up. Fai slipped into his room without even knocking.

He was shirtless as he was eating some breakfast. "You like being sneaky, don't you?" He didn't have to look up from his food.

"Sneaky is such a harsh word."

"But it describes you perfectly."

"Maybe." He shrugged and approached Kurogane.

"What is it?" He took a bite.

"What, I can't come and visit?"

Kurogane looked up; his eyes unusually bright.

"You slept in too?"

"Yep."

"Guess we were both more tired than we thought."

"I normally don't sleep in. Now that's going to wreck my sleeping schedule for a while." He prided himself on keeping to his schedules.

"You're welcome."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "I wonder for a moment why I like you."

"Because I'm fun~?" Fai cooed.

"Nah, that's not it."

"Then why?"

"...I guess it's because...."

Fai sat down beside him

"....I...don't have a clear answer for that..." He was surprised himself but he was honest.

"I guess I'll take it." The blonde sighed dramatically

He lightly scoffed. "So...how is.../he/?" He was asking for Yuui.

"I haven't seen him today."

"....." Kurogane nodded.

"I would hope he feels a little better, but knowing my brother I doubt it."

"Sometimes things can get worse before they can get better." Kurogane drank his tea. "I honestly don't know what to do when I /do/ see him...."

"Nothing, he won't like being asked about it or you treating him gently."

".....He kind of reminds me of a healer that passed through our land a few years back. She was young but very capable. However, she was doing everything and anything to help. It drained her...I saw that because of the dark circles under her eyes. She left to go somewhere else...I never found out what became of her."

"Yuui is that." He nodded. At least Yuui didn't travel

"It's...painful. We all want to do everything for our people and our home but we can only do so much...I learn that when I started out on fighting battles." Win some and lose some but as long as you have a reason to get strong then nothing was impossible.

"Yuui will run himself ragged and die."

"And you're worried and scared for that." Kurogane can tell by looking at Fai's face.

"Of course."

Kurogane finished his meal. "So what's your father doing about the whole thing?"

"Teaching Yuui better." Fai explained amd hoped it worked. Kurogane wondered if that was a good thing to do. "I hope he understands why he was wrong."

The way Fai said that sounded off. "Not wrong. Just misguided." Kurogane eased up.

"Either way."

"Come on, even those with kind intentions can be misinterpeted into evil actions. It's a good thing that it ended before it started."

"It is." He could agree on that point. Though the castle was a bit empty without the healer twin.

The younger twin had been talked to by their father long into the night and today Ashura was giving his son space.

His eyes weren't doing very good. They were empty and hollow. Ioryogi was out at the forge stoking the fires and thinking about Yuui when he hadn't come by to wait. It was lonely without the blonde around.

And he wondered if he could somehow go looking for him. So at night, by some stupid reasoning, that what he was doing. He had no clue where Yuui's room was but he cleaned up and walked through the halls. One door was cracked open and a bit of warm light was going through. He eased up to it to inspect.

When he peaked in, it was Yuui with his hair down; just staring at the fire. Seeing no one else he slipped in and locked the door behind him. Yuui turned his head and his eyes were as hollow as a rotten log.

Ioryogi was taken aback by that and immediately rushed to Yuui.

Yuui just blinked.

"Yuui what happened?"

"....Father knows now."

"What did he do?"

"What /didn't/ he do?" Yuui went back to staring at the fire.

"I'm sorry...you're not hurt are you?"

"Not....physically....."

Ioryogi moved to hug him. Yuui leaned into the embrace; closing his eyes. He was long passed crying.

Ioryogi ran fingers through Yuui's hair. "I was worried. You hadn't stopped by today."

"....." He bit his lip.

Sighing he comforted Yuui and wondered just what had happened. He felt a bit better as he sighed against the embrace.

"Do you need anything?"

"Just you." His voice cracked a bit.

"Then I can at least put you to bed." He gathered Yuui up into his arms and carried him to the large canopy bed.

He hadn't eaten lately so he was lighter than usual.

"You're skin and bones and I bet you haven't slept either." Yuui did look tired.

He slipped into the bed with the blonde after kicking off his boots. Yuui couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. His heart so out of shape that he would rather tear it out of his chest.

Ioryogi kissed his cheeks and rubbed at his hip soothingly. His eyes finally started to have some emotion as they watered.

"Don't cry, it's okay."

He gritted his teeth as he whimpered.

"But if it will help cry and do whatever you need. Don't let me stop you."

He then just placed his head onto the other's chest and just started sobbing.

Ioryogi let him and rubbed Yuui's back. It just hurt. Everything hurt so bad. "It will be okay."

His shoulders were shaking.

And the other kept a firm hold on him

Eventually, he stopped crying. Ioryogi hoped whatever was plaguing Yuui had stopped for now. He was panting and taking deep breaths.

"Relax, breathe slowly." He encouraged watching. Yuui started breathing slowly as he gulped.

"That's it." Ioryogi smiled softly

"....." Yuui's breathing was then normal.

"Better?"

He nodded. "Kind of."

"Good." He kissed Yuui's forehead. "You know this bed is like sleeping on a whole pile of sheep." He grinned.

He cracked a smile. "It's a bit too fluffy for me."

"I'd be willing to trade though I don't think this one will fit in my bedroom."

He smiled a bit. "With magic, I'll make it fit."

"Would I get you as a bonus?"

He blushed but snuggled closer. "If you're lucky."

"I've always had fair luck."

He smiled wider as he chuckled.

It was good to hear. "You don't have people check on you a lot do you?"

"Ah well.....I haven't been exactly on my best attitude lately so...."

"I locked the door, I don't want a handmaiden to faint seeing me in your bed."

Yuui blushed deeply as he felt flustered. "True but you're so warm and snuggly."

"Good thing I don't plan on moving."

Yuui chuckled again as he purred a bit. Ioryogi kissed him.

Yuui kissed back; missing this a lot.

Ioryogi kissed him deeply having missed the prince. Yuui smiled into the kiss as he hugged the other  
He moved kissing along the blondes neck and smiled wider.

Yuui's face was pink as he softly moaned.

"Sound better."

He was embarrassed but he was happy. At least it took Yuui's mind of things. "I keep thinking of the other day...with you in my bed and making such pretty noises."

Yuui look over at the other with a blush; he blinked slowly but listened.

Ioryogi continued kissing every inch of skin he could find. "You're very handsome."

He moaned softly as he closed his eyes. "You're quite handsome too."

"Thank you." He hand on hand on a narrow hip. The man's hand was so warm and gentle on him

"I think I might be falling for you." He grinned.

"Just now?" He joked

"Maybe."

Yuui pouted. "That's a bit mean."

"Wasn't my intention. Tell me prince, how can I make it up to you?"

Yuui pretended to think about it. "Maybe a few kisses might suffice."

"Only a few? You're very kind."

Yuui chuckled. "Well it's a start...."

Ioryogi moved then to kiss him properly. Yuui smiled into the kiss as he chuckled. He plan on keeping Ioryogi here all night if needed.

When he gave Yuui a few more he pulled away. "Better your grace?"

"Mm....getting there~"

"How can I assist?"

Yuui hummed as he exposed his shoulder. "A few more kisses on the skin would help~" he felt so much better. Why did he feel sad in the first place?

Ioryogi did as asked. Yuui softly moaned at that; feeling those lips getting closer to his neck

"Happy?"

"You sound like this is torture to you." He pouted. "And I thought you like me~"

"Is like to do much more to you and for you, but I don't want to push."

Yuui sighed. "I know but....I felt so good with you here....I don't want that to fade....."

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." Yuui smiled as Ioryogi settled beside of him. They slept soundly after that.

The next morning Ioryogi woke up to Yuui beside him and thought himself lucky

Yuui was sleeping soundly; getting some rest after so long. He looked younger then he really was.  
Ioryogi stayed since he could be seen leaving the princes room

And it was morning.

So he sighed and let Yuui sleep. It was a lazy day and no one will be coming here anytime soon anyway.  
Which was a very good thing.

Yuui soon woke up some time later.

"Morning."

Yuui yawned. "Morning~"

Ioryogi kissed him. "You slept pretty well."

Yuui smiled into the kiss. "I've slept better than I have in a while."

"Even better."

"Yeah, because you're here with me."

That made the blacksmith smile. Yuui blushed at the smile.

"Now I may have to stay here all day so no one sees me leave your room."

"Ah....don't you have work though?"

"I can wait a day."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'd rather be here with you."

Yuui blushed as he hid his face into the pillow.

"That is if you've got nowhere to be."

"I'm banned from doing any healing work for a few days so....no."

"Hmm wonder what we can do then?"

"Well we can still hang out in this room."

The other man smirked. Yuui leaned up and gently kissed the other  
Ioryogi chuckled.

He blushed in embarrassment "Maybe I can keep you entertained."

Yuui blinked before he smiled. "Oh really?"

"Well I don't want you to think I'm boring." He grinned as he sat up from bed

"I never thought that." Yuui hummed. "If anything I thought /you/ would find me boring."

"No worries there." He looked to the door. "Are you late for breakfast or anything?"

Yuui shook his head.

"Good I don't want someone walking in on us." He tossed his shirt away too warm under the heavy blankets.

Yuui stared at the chest; looking at his own and thought how much of a twig he was. But then Ioryogi worked at a forge all day. Of course he had muscles to spare.

Yuui tried not to pout.

"Are you feeling better today?"

Yuui nodded. 

He hoped Yuui's good mood stayed.

Meanwhile, Kurogane was shocking Fai at his drawing skills as he got a big slab of paper and ink and was drawing him their world in fine detail.

Fai was sitting beside him watching. "I'm very glad I didn't put a wager on your artistic talents."

Kurogane rolled his eyes as he continued.

"It's very good, you should illustrate books." He looked at the trees and smiled

They were detailed right down to the leaves.

"Do you only do landscapes?"

"Well mostly." Kurogane shrugged. "Since people can be annoying, I don't draw them."

"Oooh draw me, I'll pose and everything." Fai whined and grabbed Kurogane's arm

Fai was just proving his point.

"I've had to sit for portraits before, but I can do whatever you want."

"....Sit on that chair and quiet down. I need more ink for this."

Giddy, the blonde jumped up and went to sit in the nearby armchair.

"Pose like you would pose for those portraits and I'll do my best"

"So straight backed and looking all glum?"

"Give me that annoying smile of yours and we'll see."

Fai pouted and stuck his tongue out at his fellow prince before he relaxed in the chair and smiled softly. Kurogane nodded as he stared at the blonde with sharp eyes before he started. He remained still and watched Kurogane work. It took a while actually as Kurogane was slow but efficient.

"How long have you been drawing?"

"In general?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...can't remember..."

Fai chuckled.

It was two hours before Kurogane was satisfied with his work. When Kurogane was done Fai stretched  
"Okay, you can look." Kurogane moved back a bit.

"Ohh it's very beautiful."

It was very detailed and shaded properly. Kurogane got the other's clothes, the chair and even the background. But it was the smile that he capture the most.

"Hmm do I get to keep this one?"

"Do whatever you want."

"You don't care?" Fai asked and kissed the man's cheek in thanks

"My drawings don't really hold much back home so, whatever."

"They should."

"We're warriors and protectors. Not much else."

"Doesn't mean you can't make something beautiful."

"It's just a drawing from my own two hands, nothing different them me cutting down people in battle."

"There's a difference." Fai grinned. "I'll keep it and anything else you want to give me."  
He blushed.

Fai watched the blush spread across Kurogane's face and wanted to kiss him for it. "..W-Want me to draw something else?"

"If you want. Whatever you want to draw."

"....." He wasn't a thinker. He just draws.

Fai smiled wide. "Well I could do some nude modeling? I hear they're all the rage in the south."

"......" Kurogane's face was red. "....Whatever, fine."

He blinked and deciding that before Kurogane suddenly had a change of heart he moved back and began to undress.

Kurogane tried not to stare.

"Want me to sit on the chair again?" Fai stood there hands on his hips

"...Uh...how about that couch over there....?"

The blonde nodded and sauntered off. He stretched out on the couch and looked to Kurogane. "Is this alright?"

"...." He nodded.

Fai relaxed and let Kurogane work. It was a wonder that no blood on the drawing. He could see just how red Kurogane's face was, and even the tips of his ears were flushed.

He was done in no time.

"Can I get up now?"

"Y-Yeah..." Kurogane had to cover his eyes.

"Am I ugly?" He joked. "I know you've seen men naked before." On the battlefield you didn't have time to care about modesty and privacy.

"I'm pretty sure they weren't on couches!"

"No, but probably in baths or smeared with blood and sweat." He smiled. "I'll put a robe on so I don't cause you to faint."

Kurogane can admit that Fai looked good but whoa, he should kill those thoughts before they cause damage.

They'd kissed several times already, but hadn't ventured any further.

Kurogane did think of wanting to do more but whoa!

Alright I'm dressed." Fai said as he say on his bed in a pale blue robe.

"Thank god..." Kurogane mumbled as he showed Fai his work.

Fai pouted as he'd heard the heavy sigh the man gave. "It's very nice, if you don't want it I'll take it."  
"Please take it." He turned his back on the other; face red.

"You don't want it for when you get lonely back in Suwa?" He teased

"No!" He huffed with a red face.

"Aww...you don't want to remember me. How cruel~"

Kurogane tried not to blush.

"Too bad I'm not a princess, you could leave me with a souvenir." Kurogane really shouldn't make it so easy to make him fluster.

Kurogane ruffled the other's hair a bit hard.

Fai laughed. "Though if that were the case I think my father would send a blizzard to Suwa."

"Can we do something else?"

"What would you like?"

"I guess hang out outside...."

"Then I'll have to put on proper clothes."

"Thank god." Kurogane sighed as he started cleaning up.

"And here I thought you were warming up to me, you'll be known in the history books as Kuro-san that virtuous."

"I am...." He argued.

"A little." Fai agreed. Kurogane sighed. Fai shed the robe and began putting on clothes so they could leave.


	5. Chapter 5

As the day went on, Yuui managed to get him and Ioryogi meals without anyone getting suspicious.

The cooks were all too happy to see him and give him extra helpings. So in his room, there was a feast.  
Ioryogi had always had good food from the kitchens, but not like this.

Yuui was setting the food on the table.

"I feel like I'm being pampered."

"Well you should be. You worked hard."

"Not today I haven't."

"I think you did...." You says softly.

Ioryogi moved then to help him and sat down at the small table.

Yuui smiled at the sight. "It's like we have settled down or something." He blushed.

"It is, does this make you the one who runs the house then?"

"Maybe." He chuckled.

"I can get used to that."

He blushed. "Well then, dig in."

Ioryogi didn't need to be told twice. Yuui ate but didn't eat much.

While the blacksmith ate his fill. Yuui only ate a plate.

"Do you always eat like a bird?"

"Hm?" He looked up.

"You barely ate."

Yuui blinked. "....ah."

Ioryogi stacked plates then. Yuui watched with a smile. It's true that he doesn't eat a lot.  
It was nice enjoying the fresh air from the cracked windows.

Yuui sighed with a smile.

He didn't know what else they could do here having spent time lounging in bed. Yuui decided to change clothes as he was getting a bit chilly. The smith watched enjoying the view.

Taking off his shirt; his tattoo was revealed. It was big and deep. "It must have taken days for that."

Yuui looked over and blushed. "About two days actually. Then three more for bed rest."

"It's beautiful."

Yuui's face was red.

He wanted to touch every inch of it and the man

Yuui stood still for a moment, wanting to be touched.

Ioryogi stood and approached him.

He felt the other getting close.

Large hands gripped his upper arms.

He can't help but feel at how warm it was against his cool skin. He looked at the contrast of the black lines against pale flesh.

Yuui blushed at the eyes on him.

"I want to touch you."

Yuui leaned into the touch with a hidden smile.

"You're very tempting."

"I am~?" He teased.

"Can't help but want to do things that would make even the high priests blush." He smirked, Yuui was enticing in his own shy ways, but Ioryogi knew better than to push when the prince could very well take him out.

"Oh, how naughty~" Yuui chuckled with a deep blush.

"Can't help it."

Yuui moved his head up and gave him a half upside down kiss; letting his lips linger. "I wouldn't mind it though. Makes me feel wonderful to be desired like this."

No doubt Yuui was a virgin as well. Ashura would have killed any man or woman who would lay a hand on the golden heads of his sons, especially before they'd come of age or were unwed. The twins now were of age, and Yuui was so very handsome. "Perhaps we can go one step at a time?"

Yuui smiled. "Whatever makes you comfortable since you're thinking of what my father would do if he knew." He wasn't stupid.

"I've already touched you and they can't hang me twice." He joked

Yuui chuckled as he nodded. Ioryogi lifted him then and laid them both on the bed. Yuui was still shirtless as he was back on the bed. "I want to try something different if it's okay with you?"

"Oh, alright." He nodded.

Ioryogi kissed him doing much the same as their last encounter. Yuui retuned the kiss as he smiled.  
Smiling he ran his lips down Yuui's neck and chest and traced his tongue over the blondes nipples. "Ooh...oooh~" Yuui moaned but covered his mouth.

Ioryogi teased and pinched until each had hardened under his touch. He smiled at the accomplishment and kissed down to Yuui's belly. Yuui thought it tickled a bit as he smiled down at the other.

That smile only encouraged him as he sat up and pulled down what was left of Yuui's clothes. Yuui blushed at the sudden bareness of his body but he was fine. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...sorry..."

"Don't be."

Yuui felt shy but nodded.

"Remember you can always say no." Ioryogi dipped down kissing down Yuui's thighs and hips.

"I know...." Yuui sighed with a smile.

Ioryogi rested on his stomach as he teased and tasted the young prince. He mewled under his hand. Ioryogi trailed his tongue from base to tip of Yuui's erection. He moaned; liking it.

The smith smirked before taking the head of the blondes erection into his mouth. He wanted to listen to Yuui again. The blonde muffled his voice but it was still clear.

After a couple of minutes the blacksmith pulled away and spit on two of his fingers. "I'm going to put my fingers inside of you alright?"

He blushed but nodded. "S-Sure..."

Ioryogi leaned up to kiss him before he went back to his previous position between Yuui's legs. With one finger he rubbed against Yuui's entrance wondering of the blonde had explored himself at all.

Yuui had been studying hard and long so barely he had the time. He.../read/ stuff like that when he was curious. Ioryogi kissed milky thighs as a distraction while he pressed the digit inside the blonde. He groaned as he felt the finger inside.

Ioryogi pressed on slowly and moaned at just how tight Yuui was

"Thick...~" He referred to the fingers.

"Does it feel good?" He asked having pulled away. He added a second finger getting Yuui used to the feeling.

"Y-Yeah...just a bit weird." Yuui can see why Ioryogi was doing this but he didn't mind it hurting the first time. Before they had sex at all Ioryogi wanted them to be comfortable with each other and that would only happen after several times of touching and getting to know each other well

"Mm...you're so good to me~" Yuui slowly got used to the fingers.

"I plan to be even nicer."Ioryogi said before he began to suck Yuui off in earnest. He wanted the young prince to climax and feel him to so against his fingers

He gripped the bedsheets as he moaned. "Oh..oh goodness...~"

Ioryogi smiled around Yuui's words working over the blonde as he rubbed his fingers into the other man. Yuui's face was pink as he felt the fingers going deeper. It wasn't long before something spongy was pressed as he cried out as he came.

Ioryogi chokes a little his eyes watering. He managed to swallow most of Yuui's cum before he pulled away. Wiping his mouth he hoped no one had heard that.

"O-Oh sorry..." Yuui weakly sat up. "I wasn't thinking, are you okay?"

Ioryogi wiped his mouth before he began chuckling. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Ah...did you swallow.../that/?" He had to ask.

"Yes?"

"....How does it taste...?"

"A little bitter, but not terrible."

"Are you sure? I can get you something to drink to get that taste out of your mouth."

"I'm fine Yuui. I've kissed you before after tasting you."

Yuui pouted.

"I can kiss you again?" He smirked

"....Sure." He blushed.

"You don't so enthused." He joked before he moved to hover over Yuui and kiss him. Ioryogi was hard as well, aroused by the little sounds and the idea of touching the blonde so intimately.

Yuui noticed so as they kissed, he shyly reached down and wrapped his figners around it and started moving his hand.

Ioryogi growled at those hands touching his clothed member. "Wanting to do something?"  
Yuui chuckled. "Maybe~"

Ioryogi kissed him again before making things easier and sitting back on the bed. Yuui was a bit shy as he fiddled to undo the other's pants.

While the blacksmith sighed in relief as his erection came free. Yuui blushed at how big it was as he wrapped his fingers around it. Ioryogi looked down watching Yuui. "Just do what you would do to yourself."

Yuui's face was red. "You make it sound like I have an idea of that." He can try but....he never exactly....did this before.

Ioryogi stared. "His old are you?"

Yuui was mortified. "S-Shut up!"

The prince was at least was old enough. "I'm sorry." He grinned. Yuui was a bit pink in the face as he pouted. Ioryogi rolled his hips not wanting Yuui to forget about him

Yuui blushed as he started moving his hand. Ioryogi gave a shuddering breath, gasping as Yuui found an somewhat awkward rhythm it felt good though and Ioryogi focused on the mans hand

Yuui was trying, dang it! He had studied the human body but he never....did this before.

"You're doing g-good." He didn't want Yuui getting aggressive or end up doing something painful.

"Doesn't sound like it...." He tried to find the right speed for this. Gasping Ioryogi thrust up into the blondes hand as he began leaking precum.

Yuui stared at that as he found himself licking his lips. His eyes got dark with lust as he went and moved down and started kissing the head; hand not stopping.

Ioryogi whimpered and grabbed at Yuui's shoulder. "Ahh...you don't have to do that."

Yuui gave him a look before he took the head into his mouth

 

Ioryogi gave a chokes sound and had to force himself not to thrust. Yuui suckled on the head before shyly taking more into his mouth.

"Yuui..." Now the blonde was getting tha hang of things. Yuui blushed at his name being called out as he started moving his head. Ioryogi panted, he'd daydreamed about something like this multiple times ever since the time in the baths.

Yuui moaned at the taste; it was savory and a bit salty. He bobbed his head. "Stop...I'm cumming..." He hissed trying to stay quiet even as his body tensed and he climaxed. Yuui just kept going ; wanting to.....taste him.

Ioryogi filled Yuui's mouth as he came, his body stiff while he gritted his teeth against making any sound  
Yuui managed to get most of it on his mouth before he moved back and swallowed it. Gah, salty!  
Ioryogi slumped back on the bed breathing hard

Yuui rubbed his mouth as he stuck out his tongue. That was interesting. Ioryogi tucked himself back into his pants and though he could use a nap.

The prince had to wonder if the seed tasted that salty. "You look like your thinking pretty hard." He joked and gave the prince a lazy smile. Yuui blushed at both the statement and the smile.

"How was it?" Yuui pondered.

"Not bad."

"All of it?"

"All of what?"

"What I did to you and what you did to me."

Yuui blinked as he blushed deeply

"Well?"

"W-What do you want, a detailed critique!?" He stuttered.

"No, just if you'd want to do it again."

Yuui pouted as he puffed his cheeks

"So it was just okay?" Ioryogi probed.

Yuui huffed but nodded.

"Hmm I'll try harder next time."

Yuui blinked before chuckled. "Oh go get some rest." He grinned

Fai needed something to do after having to set through meetings in his father's stead. He didn't much care what governors daughter was marrying which other aristocrat or how much ore had been produced from their western cities this month.

Looking out for Kurogane he suspected he could at least entertain himself. Kurogane was currently tied up in some net in his room. He had it made with rope with the purpose of testing it out on capturing animals for the dragons to eat. But now he was tied up and hung in mid-air.

And it so happened the first place Fai looked was the princes room. When he walked in it took a few moments for what he was seeing to catch up to his brain. 

Shutting the door behind him he smiled and sauntered over. "My, my...I had no idea you were so adventurous~"

"Shut up! This isn't my fault!" Kurogane blushed. The ropes were pressing onto his body tightly; showing his muscles and showing off his groan a bit. "I was trying to build a net and the end of it got caught and I tried to get it off....and this happens..."

"Are you sure you're a tough and seasoned warrior or were you trying to impress me?" Fai teased as he approached and looked at the thick rope currently holding Kurogane hostage. He let his eyes linger as well.

He blushed at those eyes on him. He fidgeted in the ropes. "Just...let me down..." His hands were bound.  
"And what if I don't want me, I like the view."

His blushed deepened.

"It's a shame you're so against touching."

"....Look...." Kurogane sighed. "I have to admit that wanting to touch has cross my mind...but I simply can't just go what my dumb body wants because I'm me....and I'm deathly scared of your father if he finds us like this...."

"Well that's a good argument, but he'd be mad to say anything considering were supposed to be working on a lasting peace between our countries and you know Ginryu might not be happy if you were hurt either."

"I'm not hurt. And it'll take a lot to hurt me." Kurogane huffed. His feet barely touched the floor.

"Actually he might grudgingly approve since you are a fellow prince." He shrugged. It was a long shot, but Kurogane didn't need to know that.

"For some reason, that doesn't sound good." Kurogane blushed; his body tightly bound. 

Fai stood directly in front of him and smiled. "He's not that scary...he's very sweet."

"I rather stay here hanging."

"Well you've already kissed me."

"So you like to know already." Kurogane sighed. This was oddly pleasant, his position.

Fai grinned and pressed a hand against Kurogane's stomach. "Yes~"

That got a very faint moan. "How long have you been here?" He asked feeling muscle and hear under his hand.

"...Almost an hour...."

"Poor Kuro-scale." Fai ran his hand under the man's shirt.

He bit his lip. Stay strong, stay strong...! Kurogane repeated it like a mantra. He felt over tanned skin up Kurogane's abdomen and over his ribs.  
It sent shivers and sparks down his spine. Fai kissed him chastely. "Do you arms or legs hurt?"

"Not really....I have had worse...."

"Good. Wouldn't want you in pain." He gave an easy smile before brushing against a nipple

"N-Ngh!" He bit his lip hard.

"Something bothering you?"

"No...!" He said all too quickly. "N-No."

"If you don't like it all you have to do is say no."

"....." He looked at the side with a blush.

"I won't press you know, I'm content with just this." He didn't want to molest Kurogane of the man didn't want it.

"....I...I actually..." He mumbled the rest with a deep blush.

"What?"

"....I don't mind...."

"Want me to get you done then and we can go from there?" 

He nodded.

Fai stepped back and wrote a few symbols into the air. The netting untangled itself and landed on a heap on the floor.

Kurogane landed on his rear, his legs a bit numb. Fai kneeled in front of him. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He shakily got to his knees.

Fai stood as well. He was a bit aroused because of being tied up.

And Fai could see. "Want to continue?"

He nodded; blushing a bit. Fai grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. Kurogane had to lay down once he was on.

Fai moved beside him and rubbed at Kurogane's legs. "Can't have you falling again."

"It's going to take a bit for my legs to have feeling again." Kurogane sighed.

"Then I'll help."

For someone that wasn't a healer, Fai was doing alright. Fai even kissed him a few times  
He kissed back; liking to kiss a lot.

Kurogane was getting better at is as well. "How are your legs now?"

"Mm...better."

"At least you're not so skittish now about my hands on you."

"Getting used to it." Fai can be very handsy

"You can touch me too."

He wasn't so handsy. Fai grabbed the others hand then and put it on his own hip  
His face got red.

"You have nice hands." He encouraged

He gulped as he moved his hand a bit. "As if."

"I think so."

He shyly placed his other hand on the other side of the hip. "I'm yours for the taking." The blonde prince grinned easily.

With that, he slowly sat up and kissed the other. Fai cupped his face with one hand and return the kiss happily.

Kurogane was getting better. Moaning he wanted the other to do as he pleased, but it seemed Kurogane was dreadfully shy. Kurogane pulled back and went in for another kiss. Fai tangled a hand into Kurogane's hair and scooted closer.

He was aware at how close their bodies were.

Fai nipped at him and smiled pleasantly. "More ."

Blushing faintly, he moved his head and...shyly kissed at the neck.

"Feels good~"

He did it again. Fai bit his lip and craned his neck to the side

The other's skin was so pale. He nipped at it.

"Like that..." His hand moved down over Kurogane's shoulder.

He went from nipping to sucking as he felt more brave.

"Don't leave a mark there, don't have an excuse to wear high collars."

He huffed as he started pulling back. "You can leave a mark somewhere else, but not my neck."  
That made his red pink as he tried not to think about it.

"Don't be shy now." Fai cooed.

How can he not when the other spoke so freely? "I'm all yours for the taking."

"Y-You keep saying that...." Kurogane growled; no real anger in that.

"And you hesitate. If you don't want to do anything to me then tell me what you want me to do to you."

"It's not like I don't want to...I just...this is beyond what I can do on my own...."

"You're a man. You have urges and you know what sex is. Not that I'm asking for sex, but you should have an idea of what you want."

"Okay, I'm actually a bit pissed that you would assume that just because I'm a man, I should have some dumb urge to fuck anything that even interests me." Oh god, that was his mother talking...in a way. 

"Ah...forget it...."

Fai blinked at him dumbly "even if you were a woman you would still be curious and know what you want."

"Not everyone knows what they want!" His face was red.

"Then I'll help, okay?" He rubbed Kurogane though

He sighed. "Yeah."

"So blank slate? Have you ever touched yourself?" He asked wondering just how chaste Kurogane was. He knew when he'd been younger he had been mortified at having stained his bedclothes during the night.

"....I tried a few times before but......the home is not....very keen on giving anyone so much privacy in a room." Kurogane had been curious but yeah.

"Did you sleep near others?" He asked curious as his hands wandered touching Kurogane lightly.

"What does that mean?"

"No I mean...you said you didn't have a lot of privacy." He smiled as one hand rubbed Kurogane's inner thigh.

Kurogane blushed at that. "Well the walls aren't that thick and we don't have locks on our doors. The doors slide....."

"Oooh... That's not good. You don't even have a bar or latch?" Fai couldn't imagine

"The doors are built to slide....what do /you/ think?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't at least latch. It would leave you open to attacks." He shrugged since it   
was neither here nor there. "Can I touch you?

Kurogane shyly nodded. Fai cupped Kurogane's arousal gently rubbing his arousal. Of course, he jolted a bit at the touch. The other's hand was cool.

"Sorry." Fai gave a sheepish smile. "How does it feel?"

"Weird but...not bad...." Kurogane had to admit.

Fai traced the outline of Kurogane's member with a smile. The touch started to feel good as it was growing a bit.

"Just relax and I'll take care of you."

"I-I'm trying...."

"Well at least you are getting excited." He smiled and moved to kiss the other. Kurogane kissed back; the tent twitching on the other's hand.

Fai moved then to untie his breeches, hooking a finger into the laces and pulling. He wasn't shy of stripping but this was way more intimate. Fai reached into the others pants and pulled out his member. He stared and gave a small prayer in thanks to whatever gods were listening.

Kurogane bit his lip as he blushed a bit. It felt a bit cold. He heard the other mumbling and wondered what the hell was that all about.

"Very...impressive."

"....What is?" Kurogane looked to the side.

"Your cock." He said cheekily.

"It's not.../that/ big."

"Well you're not hard yet." Fai stroked him

"I bet you've seen bigger."

"Nope." Fai chirped. He hoped the blonde was joking.

"I haven't slept around, two people since I turned seventeen."

He groaned slightly as he felt that hand moving on him. "I never thought of you 'sleeping around'. "

"Good." He said as he felt Kurogane hardened . Fai teased at the head of his erection with his thumb

"Mm..." Kurogane leaned back a bit; his already large member growing.

The blonde watched intently and with his other hand moved to play with Kurogane's balls. He also wondered if they would get to have sex before the other prince had to leave.

Kurogane let out a very soft moan as he closed his eyes; the tip just started to leak a bit. "Enjoying yourself?" Fai looked up to ask.

He nodded; not being able to speak. Fai sped his hand up twisting his fingers up and down and watching Kurogane's expression. His expression looked like he was in pain but it was just the opposite as his face was a bit flushed.

"Just imagine what the real thing would be like."

He looked up at the other; a bit confused in all of this pleasure. Chuckling he smeared a thick droplet of precum with his thumb. "Sex Kuro-scale."

"Ngh!" There was something building up in him that made it a bit painful.

"Ahhh...almost there~" he felt the others cock pulse in his hand.

"N...ngh....mm!" Almost a minute later, he came in thick spurts.

Fai caught most of it in his hand. Kurogane panted a bit as he sighed. Fai laughed and got off the bed to clean his hand.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. When he returned he crawled over to Kurogane and smiled. "Hello~"

"Hey." He felt....very good.

"You look nice and relaxed now."

"Yeah...I actually am...."

Fai tucked him back into his pants before lying down "So aren't you feeling....tight?" Kurogane moved down with him.

"A little, you did put on a show."

"Need help or are you good?"

"If you want to touch me I won't say no."

" I actually would feel better if you would say yes or no. " Kurogane had to admit.

"Then yes. Like I said before you have nice hands."

He nodded as he moved to hover a bit over Fai. Fai sat back and smiled up at him

He kissed him as he ran his hands up the other's chest before going down. Fai twisted under him moaning to encourage Kurogane and give him a small dose of confidence.

Kurogane blushed at that but continued as one of his hands trailed down and cupped the other a bit  
Fai spread his legs a bit and relaxed. The simple idea of Kurogane touching was already enough to excite him. He moved his hand around; feeling the hold getting warm.

"My pants...please."

He nodded as he shyly undid the pants. Fai sighed on relief.

When the member was freed, Kurogane held back a whistle. Fai was impressive himself.

"Mmmm...you're staring."

"Can't help it." Kurogane wrapped his fingers around the shaft.

Fai shifted and rolled his hips up into the man's hand and Kurogane blushed at that. "You don't have to hold back on my account." He sighed as he started moving his hand.

Biting his lip, Fai lifted his head to get a better look at what Kurogane was doing to him.

Kurogane was curious about something and before he knew it, he placed his lips onto the head as he tasted the pre-cum, not stopping his hand.

Fai wasn't able to contain his next cry, having been taken by surprise. It was salty but it wasn't bad as he took the head into his mouth; sucking on it. Fai whimpered and tilted his head back, praying silently that no one had heard him.

He...had seen this thing in action before accidently as a teen. It wasn't bad but it wasn't something he was supposed to see and he wondered that if he do it, would it mean something as he took more into his mouth and started bobbing his head. The blonde moaned a shifted under him. He buried fingers into Kurogane thick dark hair. He then realized that he can take more into his mouth as he deep thorated the other.

Fai gave a chokes cry as his member was enveloped even further into Kurogane's slick throat. It was a little sloppy which showed the man's inexperience, but Fai found it more than adequate. Kurogane moved his head and breathed through his nose so he doesn't choke. Fai covered his mouth with his free hand as he didn't trust himself not to be loud. He wondered how long the other would last as he started playing with the other's balls.

The dragon prince was a damn quick learner and after just a few more touched Fai had tightened his hold on Kurogane's hair and came hard with a high pitched keen. the taller man accidentally swallowed it but it didn't choke him as he pulled back slowly and gulped.

Lying on the bed flushed and panting Fai had closed his eyes in an attempt to regain his composure  
Kurogane wiped his mouth as he sighed. "That was a bit bitter." He meant the taste as he helped tuck Fai back into his pants.

Opening his eyes he chuckled. "It is."

Kurogane would have to drink some tea to get that flavor out.

"Come and lay with me. This is a big milestone for you." He nodded as he moved to lay with him.

Fai cuddled against him. He thought that by the time Kurogane left for his home he might very well be able to please any lover he would have


	6. Chapter 6

\--A couple days later--

Yuui was doing okay again and was actually going out into the world. However, he and his father are on no speaking terms. Unless it was about meetings, he was tight lipped.

He had barely even seen any of his brother of late either. It seemed Fai was busying himself elsewhere

Which Yuui was fine with, the less he sees his family, the better.

He's been mainly going to see Ioryogi. Since he was the only person now to make him smile, but on his visits outside the castle walls everyone greeted him kindly and offered him small gifts and food.

He was fine with that as he shared the food with the man when he visit him.  
Ioryogi hadn't gotten nearly as much work as he was used to done, but he didn't care if it meant having the prince by his side.

Yuui felt bad though as he was keeping the other from working. He's been reassured though. The only things he did know were tools, horseshoes and repairs. Yuui had shown him that he sewed and cook a bit as he had the other try his food that he managed to make without the cooks seeing him.

And Ioryogi had loved it.

He was so glad.

Today Ioryogi had Yuui to himself again, though he thought it wasn't that good for the blonde not to talk to the rest of his family Yuui didn't care. His brother was probably with Kurogane and his father...whatever.

"You don't have to cook for me so much. I like your company regardless." He joked.

"Aw, but food tastes better with company." Yuui chuckled as he was watching the other eat.

"It does, but I could get food from the kitchens."

"Well now, you don't have to walk so much." Yuui huffed.

"Thank you." Ioryogi gave him a small smile. "So tell me, how was your morning?"

"Good. Woke up early, had a nice bath, walked around, had breakfast. Basically boring."

"You didn't talk to anyone?"

"Besides servants, not really."

"Not even you brother?"

'Haven't seen him."

"He's probably lonely without you. At least that's what I've always heard of twins."

"We're not attched to the hip. If anything, I think Kurogane's doing a good job occupiying brother."

"I thought they didn't like each other?" Ioroyogi asked, it was getting to be common knowledge amongst the staff.

"They're growing on each other."

"No more scandals and yelling?"

"There's some yelling but not as much."

"When are the dragon lords leaving? They've been here a few weeks already."

"Well, it's until they finalize everything but who knows how long that'll be."

"They can't stay gone so long from their country and your family has to get back to Luval sometime."

"Hmph. I don't mind being here longer if I can see you this easily." Yuui puffed his cheeks out.

"I'm employed by your father sort of." Yuui made a bit of a face at the mention but nodded. Ioryogi wasn't sure if he would see the blonde after Yuui returned to Luval.

Yuui didn't like the possibility of not seeing the other much after they get home. Ioryogi sat by the blonde on his worn couch before deciding it was best not to think of that right now. 

Outside he could hear dogs barking and wondered what was making them so noisy since the kennels were closer towards the stables and he could still here them from such a distance  
Yuui figured it was the dragons again since they are out and about.

Everyone was getting used to the great beast flying overhead now just so long as they kept their distance. "Maybe the other prince is flying today."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Yuui smiled as he leaned onto the other.

Wrapping an arm around thin shoulders he kissed the top of Yuui's just as he heard the familiar sound of a horse being ridden by, it's iron shoes striking against the cobblestone.

Yuui closed his eyes. He didn't care.

"Maybe someone's going out?" Usually hearing the dogs meant it was dinner time or they were being taken out to hunt.

"Yeah, that can be true."

Ioryogi ignored it as it wasn't very important compared to the man beside him. Yuui still haven't talked to his father and he had every reason for it. "You should talk at least to your brother, all I hear is how terribly it is that you two aren't together anymore."

Yuui puffed his cheeks. "Sure, because apparently one twin can't live without the other. We have been on separate trips on and off for a long time. It didn't kill us then and this won't kill us now. Besides if brother wants to talk to me, he knows where to find me."

"It's not about being separated it's that no one has seen you two on good terms of late. Everyone's worried, I'm case you've forgotten this entire country loves you two."

Yuui didn't like this talk. "Yeah..."

"In any case, I've spoken my piece and I won't say anything more to it."

Yuui sighed. "You sound like father."

Ioryogi frowned. Yuui felt down now and all he wanted at that point, he wanted to curl up and stay like that.

"I'm sorry."

Yuui shook his head. "No it's fine."

"Last night I was cleaning up and there were some kittens playing around the back. Seems they like the wood pile." He said trying to think of something else

"Kittens?" Yuui's eyes lit up a bit.

"Yeah they're just getting old enough to play and they like hiding in the spaces."

Yuui smiled. "I'm so happy for them. They really are something else. So carefree and happy. Wish I can be like that."

"You should take one as a pet. I've been feeding them fish scraps and water."

"I would love to, but... Father may not approve and I'm in no mood for another fight."

"And why not? It's barely the size of your palm."

"I guess you don't know but....father had always been iffy about having pets. He doesn't hate animals but ....."

"Did he have a bad experience?"

"I heard from one of the older servants about a dog that he had....can't remember what happened then...."

"Must have died." It was the only reason he could think of. Perhaps the king didn't want his sons having an attachment to something with a such a short lifespan, especially Yuui.

"Maybe. Anyway, as much as I love kittens, I can't take that chance."

"Keep it here then."

"Really ?"

"Yes."

Yuui felt a bit happy as he smiled.

"They might be out right now."

"Oh?" His eyes widened. 

"It's not too late out."

"...I suppose I could...see them..for a second..." He fidgeted with a blush.

Ioryogi smiled glad Yuui had forgotten about earlier. Getting up from his cough he headed to the small sink in his makeshift kitchen to get a bowl of water. Yuui got up from the couch to stretch a bit.

"Come on they might be thirsty."

"Coming, mother~" he teased as he followed the other.

Ioryogi went outside and rounded the corner of his small home . Against the side he had stacked piles of firewood. The castle housed several cats that stayed near the area due to mice and their kittens always liked getting into every small nook and cranny they could fine.

Yuui was so excited to see those kittens though the one that died not too long ago lingered in his mind.  
Ioryogi set the bowl down kneeling beside it and began calling for them. He lied as he spotted a square little head peek out from the wood before it squeezed out of it's hiding hole. Ioryogi picked the pudgy little grey thing up and set it by the bowl as others came. Their colors varied as they made their way to him.

Yuui....had to hug Ioryogi from behind to stop himself of gushing so loudly. There were two brown tabbys, a calico, a grey one and two black kittens. Each looked fuzzy and round as they drank at the water. 

"Kneel down and come pet them." Yuui mumbled in embarrassment and nervousness.

"They're not wild. The younger kids around here made sure of that." Yuui shyly moved his head from the other's back.

Ioryogi plucked up a black one. "Here."

"E-Eh?" His face was pink as he moved back a bit.

The kitten squeaked as it looked at him curiously. It was still young enough to have blue eyes and looked more like an ink dipped cotton ball than anything with long whiskers and eyebrows.

".......~~~~~~" Yuui couldn't take it anymore as he had the kitten gently in his hands

"Sit down and they come to you."

Yuui shyly sat down. Ioryogi grabbed each kitten and set them on Yuui's lap where they began crying and putting and climbing over him.

Yuui was flustered so badly that he had no idea what to do.

"Pet them if you're going to."

"Easy for you to say!" Yuui puffed his cheeks

"Pick one."

the blonde bit his lip. Which one? They all clambered over him and one of them went head over paws before it bounced by to play with a sibling.

Yuui decided to just pet all of them one by one. The need and climbed over his long legs. Yuui cooed as he gave all of them his attention and love.

Ioryogi sat back and watched glad this was behind his home where no one could happen across them  
Yuui wanted to keep all of them but he was nervous. But.....if they are what can keep him happy when he was alone....

"I think I'll take care of one of them."

"You can still play with the others." He shrugged, but he wasn't keeping them all as pets.

"I mean it." He looked at the other.

"Then pick one." The blacksmith said as two decided to tumble about hopping and tackling each other

Yuui picked up the black one and cuddled it. "This one."

"Alright. Now to think of a name and make it a collar."

Yuui took a look at the other's stuff between the legs and saw that it was female. "Hmm.....how about Hana?"

"Flower?" He grinned thinking it was suitable.

Yuui nodded with a blush.

"I should have some scrap leather, I'll make a collar."

Yuui hugged the other with one arm. The kitten purred and wriggled. "You're the one who has to take care of it." He joked.

Yuui pouted. "I know and I'll take good care of her."

"Do you want to take her inside?"

Yuui nodded. "Yeah." And hopefully no one will see him hiding a cat. They went back inside leaving the rest to play.

Later, Yuui brought the kitten into his room; not noticing his brother seeing him as he closed the door behind him. Fai had been out getting fresh air after being stuck in meetings with his father and the other nobility he had to sit and listen too. When he saw Yuui he wanted to speak with him and then he saw a small black tail swaying from his brothers hands and went to investigate.

When he closed the door behind him, he cuddled Hana in his hands and cooed.  
The kitten purred, tiny paws against Yuui's hand.

"Yuui? Can I come in?"

Yuui yelped as he hid the cat. "One second!" He hid the cat under the bed. He gently shush the cat before getting up. "You can come in now."

Fai slipped into his room and gave a small smile. "How have you been? I miss you."

Yuui smiled. "I've been well."

"You look better."

"Yeah, thank you." Yuui chuckled.

It was then Hana waddled out from under the bed and mewled up at Fai. The prince cooed and kneeled down tapping his fingers along the floor. Yuui paled a bit as he saw Hana coming out of the bed. Oh boy.

"Why didn't you say you had a kitten?" Fai pouted at the slight

"....I...just got it...."

"Oooh one of the stable cats must have had kittens. It's so cute." Fai picked Hana up and ran a finger over her tiny ears and head.

Yuui was glad that his brother wasn't making a big deal out of this. "What made you decide to get a pet?"

"I just felt like getting a kitten. Might be good for me." He shrugged.

"Well it's very cute." Fai smiled and handed the kitten back.

Yuui took the kitten as he cuddled it. "So....how have you been?"

"Ah..." Fai pondered what to say. "I've been busy."

"Oh with the meetings and such?"

"So boring...father is so depressed everyone else has started to notice."

"Depressed?"

"He's distracted and too quiet."

"....Is he getting enough sleep?"

"I don't know. I can barely get him to smile."

"....I-I'm sure he's having an off-day." Yuui turned around as he went to start the fire in the fireplace.

"It's been like this for days."

"Ah." Yuui wasn't sure what to say as he got the fire started; Hana secured in his arm.

"I think it's because we've both been busy and haven't seen him often."

"Yeah...y-you think we should take a day to spend time with father?"

"We should, maybe go riding? It's very pretty here. Maybe a picnic? Just the three of us?" They would have to sneak away from any guards though.

"A picnic sounds nice. I'll make some snacks for us."

"Are you going to take your kitten?"

"....I'll...give it to someone to take care of it for the day."

"Father would love it."

He wasn't sure.

"But maybe you can introduce them later." Fai shrugged. He wondered if he should tell his brother about just what he was up to with Kurogane and thought Yuui might disapprove.

"...You know what, I'll take Hana with us. We may need it." He blushed. Might as well take the kitten. "Also, how are you with Kurogane? You two getting along, I hope."

"More or less." Fai smiled.

"That's good." Yuui smiled back. "I was worried for a bit but now I'm glad."

"He's still grumpy, but I'm used to it."

Yuui chuckled. "He can't be that grumpy."

"Believe me, he is." Fai folded his arms

Yuui chuckled.

"What have you been up to lately?"

"Ah...just out and about. Taking some fresh air."

"I've barely seen you around."

"Well I walk a lot."

Fai wasn't sure if he believed him or not. "I'm any case, I'll have to tell father the good news. Do you want to go tomorrow?"

"Sure." The sooner the better. Fai nodded and stayed talking with his brother. He really had missed Yuui.

Yuui missed brother to but he was fine. Though in the middle, he accidentally slipped about Ioryogi and it went by so fast that neither of them caught it...at first.

 

Fai took several moments before his brain caught the discrepancy in his brothers fast words. "Wait...did you just say..."

"I said that I was cooking some food sometime before and...."

"No before that, a blacksmith?"

"A-Ah...!" He smiled. "Yeah, I was just meeting up with this blacksmith during my free time. We're getting along okay....." He chuckled.

"Why are you spending time with a blacksmith?" Fai was curious now as he sat on his brother bed, Hana was waddling around getting used to the soft bed.

"Because I need to talk to more people?" Yuui answered.

Fai hummed. "That's an answer I would give."

Yuui was slightly confused. "Well he's very nice."

"And handsome?" Fai added

He blushed. "H-He's okay."

"Do you like him?"

Yuui moved his eyes to the side. "He's...d-decent."

"You do, don't you?" Fai grabbed his brothers hand.

He blushed as he moved his head away. "Have you told him? You have to be careful..." He didn't want to see Yuui hurt again.

"B-Brother....I have something to confess and please don't tell father this okay?"

"I promise as long as it's not dangerous."

Yuui then began telling his brother about his relationship with the blacksmith and the whole time, he was smiling and blushing. Fai was blushing by the end of it. He thought t romantic, but he knew it would break his brothers heart when they left.

"....So...yeah..."

"I'm happy that you have someone and that he's not taking advantage of you."

"he's very, very sweet." He blushed. "And he's....so...." He gushed.

Fai chuckled. "I'm afraid dear brother that before we leave you'll no longer be a virgin." The same could be said of Kurogane.

Yuui blushed. "Oh god, father should not know of this."

"Definitely not I'd rather now have a chastity belt fitted."

Yuui had to place a hand on his forehead. Fai bit his lip wondering of he should confess his own relationship. "Anyway, we are taking it slow." Yuui blushed. "He really is a gentleman behind the gloves and apron."

"Oh, he must be muscular, working all day~"

"Well he is a blacksmith." Yuui blushed. "He liked my tattoo....~"

"It is beautiful." Which reminded him of the one Kurogane had.

"He couldn't stop touching it." he chuckled.

"And everything else?" He chuckled

He was flustered. "He just...treat my body like a temple."

"That's very cute."

Yuui was like a school girl, just blushing and gushing. "You know I've had...partners before right?"

"Yeah," Yuui answered without a pause.

"I've been with someone else recently, but I think it won't work out."

"What makes you say that? Is it....not to your satisfaction?"

"No...I didn't expect things to last long anyways." He shrugged. Fai hadn't thought about it really, though he understood that after Kurogane left there would nothing else.

"Have you talked to them yet about it? Because you may feel one ay but they might feel another." Yuui advised. "Everyone's different, brother so keep that in mind if you eventually want to break it off."

"Even if that someone is going to be a king in his own right?" He scratched his cheek in embarrassment

"......I feel like I should know this person...." Yuui stared at his brother and thought hard.

"It's not that hard...he's the only one with a dragon."

"..Oh brother...." Yuui blushed.

"If he weren't so stubborn I wouldn't have been tempted." He bit his lip

"Is it...good?" He had to ask. "Like...the sex?"

"We've not had proper sex yet. It's been a lot of effort to get him to even kiss me. But what we have done has been good."

"Oh..he's a virgin too?" Yuui can admit when he's a virgin.

"Yes. Which was surprising at first."

"Not to me, he's a busy person and a warroir."

"And sworn to duty and honor." Fai waved.

"Come on, brother. He's duty-bound. Go figure."

"I know." He laughed before he began telling him of some of the funny things Kurogane did.  
Yuui couldn't believe his ears.

Especially about the net. Yuui blushed. Oh my.

He even told him of Ginryu and how he hadn't been around the dragon since getting snapped at  
Yuui patted his brother's head for that one.

"I'm glad no one saw to tell father..." Ginryu would have been frozen solid for trying to take off his head

"That would have caused a riot. I mean...it would be upsetting if it hurt you but it would be more if father gave that pain back ten fold and I can't even imagine the ending result on that one. Ugh, it's like my first solo surgery all over again...."

Fai patted his shoulder and laughed

"In any case, I'm glad you two are growing as...well whatever...." he supposed. "I guess for me, I'm taken."

"I'm happy for you." He wanted to ask what would happen once they returned home, but spares his brothers feelings.

Yuui smiled brightly. "So...I guess neither of us is telling father about our relationships, right?"

"Nope!" Fai chirped. He hoped Kurogane hadn't told his parents. It wasn't like they could be married and Fai had never even considered anything once the man left.

"Well...do you have plans later?"

"No why?"

"...Want to spend some time with me?"

"Yes."

Yuui smiled and with that the brothers spent the rest of their day together.

The next day, the twins were sneaking around, making preperations for the picnic. Yuui making the food and Fai getting their father to go with them. They had to swear a few of the staff to secrecy, but eventually they had everything ready.

Yuui got a picnic basket ready with Hana on his head for safety and comfort. The kitten went about licking at Yuui's hair and purring in contentment. 

They met out by one of the side gates, Fai had already gotten their horses and was wearing a simple cloak with a hood. Yuui chuckled as Fai looked so mysterious.

"Come on before someone noticed we are leaving." He got onto his own horse.

"Alright, alright." Yuui got on his horse.

Ashura chuckled and got onto his own horse and tugged at the reigns to face the open gate. "Am I to follow you two?" He asked having also been told to put on a cloak.

"Yes." Yuui nodded.

Ashura nodded and let his boys lead him from the castle and out of the city


	7. Chapter 7

There was a nice area of just grass and flowers; a good clearing of nothing but nature. There was even a creek nearby. The mountains were in the distance looking almost blue from here. Fai got off his horse sighing at the fresh air.

"It's so amazing." Yuui got off his horse and took off his hood.

Fai smiled. "Yes it is." He went to help Yuui as Ashura took off his cloak. He'd worn a simple tunic and pants his long hair tied back.

Hana moved from his head to his shoulder. The twins set the picnic as wind was breezing through. Ashura spotted the kitten. "Seems you have a stow away."

"Hmm? Oh no, I brought her with us." Yuui smiled.

"When did you get it?" He asked curious

"A couple days ago. Her name's Hana."

Ashura approached and rubbed the kittens head. Fai spread out a blanket then. "I'm hungry~"

"Well I made plenty of food for us." Yuui beamed happily.

Fai was the first to sit down after having tied their horses to a nearby tree. Yuui sat down next, takingthe basket and opening it. The kitten wandered between them but Fai made sure she didn't wander into the grass.

Yuui got out sandwiches, salads, some bread, anything really to chew on. "You've outdone yourself." Ashura smiled, heart filling with warmth at having his children with him again.

"Oh it's nothing much." Yuui chuckled.

"Still I appreciate it." Yuui nodded as he set the food out. The small family began eating then, relaxed and whole again.

Yuui was mostly quiet as Fai and his father talked.

It was nice, Fai thought, and their father looked worlds happier. Yuui was glad for that. His father needed this.

Fai played with the kitten tickling her belly as she nipped at his fingers. Yuui chuckled at the sight. Maybe it was a good idea to bring Hana along.

"I'm glad that both of you surprised me with this. I was afraid I wouldn't have this again."

"I'm glad too." Yuui chuckled as he shrugged. "It's nice to have an outing every once in a while."

Fai ate at his sandwich enjoying he taste and heavy aroma of whatever spices and sauces Yuui had used in making them. It was a shame Yuui couldn't use his talent that often. Yuui liked cooking and sewing but they had servants and apparently that's a huge no.

Ashura smiled watching them. After the incident with Yuui he had been afraid his son wouldn't want anything to do with him. Yuui was a bit apprehensive about being with his father but he didn't want his father to be sad anymore.

Now it seemed they were trying to make things up to each other. Well maybe they are. Though Yuui wasn't saying much to begin with. "So tell me Yuui other than gaining a pet what have you been getting into? No one really sees you out and if they do it's always near the stables."

"Just out and about. Getting some air and walking around."

"When we get back to Luval, I would wager your tutors will be happy to see you. Everyone will." Yuui paused in mid bite as he realized something. He then chewed a bit sadly before smiling at his father. 

"Yeah, I bet."

"The city might even throw a celebration and both of you will have more treats than you'll know what to do with." He smiled gently, a gentle breeze blowing at his dark hair.

Yuui smiled back but it was with mixed feelings. Fai watched and saw how awkward it was. "I can't wait." Yuui chuckled.

With their meal nearly finished and Hana asleep on Yuui's thigh they simply chatted. Yuui's mind was just running though as he realized a few things and he wasn't which if them made him sadder.

"Are you alright?" Ashura asked when he say the sadness in his boys eyes.

Yuui blinked as he smiled. "Oh yes, I was just thinking that we may not get the chance to do this when we return."

"While we all have our duties, I promise you both that I will spend time with you. Just because your grown doesn't mean I don't care." Their father explained feeling guilty.

Yuui nodded. He didn't lie exactly but he felt bad either way. "Yeah, that's true."

Fai had an inkling of what put his brother in a poor mood. 

"Within the week we should be done here. Our guests are growing restless being so far from home."  
Yuui nodded. Everyone had their lives and duties back home so...this was it....

"The king and queen have mentioned even their dragons are becoming agitated with being gone so long." It was a little worrisome to have annoyed dragons in the city, but Ashura trusted his guests to keep them under check.

Yuui was just unsure to leave because he might leave Ioryogi behind as he nodded.

"Well at least we won't have to deal with grumpy dragons for much longer ." Fai chimed in at which his father sighed.

Yuui smiled. "In any case, this is nice. Just the three of us having a picnic."

The other two agreed. After they ate, Yuui was cleaning up the picnic area. Fai was wracking the blanket into one of the saddlebags when the horses began pawing at the ground. Their nostrils flared before they began tugging to get away.

Fai looked around for a moment trying to see if it was a snake around their feet. But within second he heard what sounded almost like distant thunder. Creating over the hill they were on came the large black dragon, Susano, whose scarlet eyes were on the horses as he growled lowly.

The poor things were screaming, frightened by the gigantic predator as he arched his head back in preparation to spit fire and roast them alive. Yuui saw the fiasco as he panicked and create a barrier around them; five miles around to protect them and the horses from potential fire.

Flame sprouted and spread across the shield as the large male dragon shot flame. Fai had frozen to his spot and saw the heat eat away at the magic. 'Dragons are magic too' he thought and eyes widened more when a trumpeting roar sounded above, red scales glittering like embers in the sunlight. 

Before the second dragon breathed and dissolved the barrier he heard shouting.

Ashura had raised his hand throwing a cold vortex of air around them. "Fai, Yuui! To me!" He raised another hand and shot a blast of cold wind at the black one, who stopped and flew higher, both circling and hungry for the horses and annoyed at being stopped.

Yuui winced at his hands being hot as he was grabbed by Fai and taken to where their father was. He didn't understand. They were far away from the castle and away from any animals besides.

"Hana!" Yuui saw Hana mewling in panic as he ran to get her. He grabbed her but groaned in pain at his burning hands.

Fai hurried to grab Yuui ducking low and pulling him closer to their father.

"Back to your riders!" Ashura bellowed up at the dragons who cried out in return, their shadows darkening the clearing. Frowning the king was prepared to attack them if need be.

Soon the third dragon came and blocked the path between the two dragons and the family. The silver dragon roared so loud that storm clouds started to show; its eyes glowing in warning. It roared at them that those horses aren't theirs to eat and those are their rider's people.

A shot of lightening came as the silver dragon stood bravely in front of the other two; preparing to fight if needed. 

Yuui was in pain because of his hands as Hana was licking his face. The other two roared back in challenge, but seeing that they wouldn't get their meals flew off in search of easier pray. The silver dragon landed in relief as its wings folded and the storm clouds started fading away into sun and clear again.

Ashura's magic dissipated then and went to make sure his sons were okay.

Hana ran out of Yuui's arms and climbed onto Ginryu's head and just made herself comfortable as Ginryu looked at the humans. Fai stared at the younger dragon. He knew they were intelligent, like a smart dog or slightly better. After their last confrontation he hadn't expected the dragon to do something so unexpected.

Yuui winced as his father touched his hands. "Father; I'm fine. I just got shaken up."

"We all did." He would have a word with their guests about their dragons later. For now he had to help Yuui. 

He put a hand over Yuui's burned skin writing gently against it to heal. Ginryu saw Fai and with eyes filled with guilt gently nudged it's jaw against his head.

"Father....please...I'm sure they didn't know we would be here. Dragons do tend to eat a lot." Yuui placate his father as his hands were being healed.

"They saw your brother and still attacked." 

Fai gently petted the small dragon, it seemed the younger ones weren't as temperamental. "Father...." Yuui then winced as the burns were healing up.

Ginyru gave Fai a lick; grateful for the petting now. Fai glimpsed at the rows of teeth and swallowed thickly.

Hana mewled from the top of Ginyru's head. 

Yuui's hands were healed as he moved his fingers. Ashura sighed in relief and kissed Yuui's forehead. "Fai bring the kitten and let's leave."

Hana was stubborn as she refused to leave the dragon's head. Yuui walked up to Ginryu. "...May I?" He raised his arms up. Ginryu considered him before using lowering his head to give Hana to Yuui. Yuui took Hana and smiled. "Thank you."

Ashura eyes the dragon ready to turns its blood to ice if it showed any sign of aggression. "Grab the horses."

It was a wonder they had been scared to death. Yuui sighed before looking at Ginryu. "Thank you for coming to help us." He said it loudly enough to prove his point to his father before getting on his horse with Hana in hand.

Ginyru stared before starting to take flight back to its rider. The horses were thoroughly spooked, but their training and a slow pace kept them from running.

Back at the castle, Kurogane saw Ginryu coming back and sighed. "Geez, I talk to you for a minute and you just go running off." When the dragon landed, he patted it. "Just where were you going?"

The silver dragon sighed and leaned into the touch. He had gotten back far sooner than the other royal family had. "Well whatever." Kurogane supposed it wasn't important. "Come on. I got a few goats that I bought that you can snack on until your next feeding."

Ginryu followed after tucking his wings against his sides. It was a while before the family came back to the castle. Yuui was oddly quiet as he got off his horse.

Their bodyguards and servants alike had been worried when the three of them had gone missing. Fai assured them nothing was wrong, smiling and cheerful as always to keep them calm.

The three made sure their horses were taken care of. Ashura though, was determined to have a word with their guests.

Yuui just went off somewhere to cool down. Secretly to see Ioryogi for a moment to calm down.

 

Kurogane was watching Ginryu as he heard a commotion not too far off. He wondered what that was all about. Fai had worried and followed after his father. He knew he had a bad temper when provoked enough.

Yuui had to lean onto a wall as he panted; Hana in his arms as he was shaken up. His father was angry and was a healer, he can sense auras of those in emotional swings and his father's anger was just through the roof.

The kittens heartbeat races as well still shaken from the ordeal. Yuui cuddled it as he tried not to scream in terror. He was sensitive to certain things after all.

He had to get to Ioryogi. He knew the man would comfort them both. He got up and ran to the forge.  
Ioryogi was startled when the door to his home burst open.

Yuui was panting as he gulped. "I-I'm sorry..."

"What is it?" He asked slightly panicked

Yuui fell to his knees as he panted. Ioryogi picked him up and carried the prince to his bed  
He leaned onto the man's embrace.

Setting him down, he stared in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm a bit shaken up."

"What happened?" He asked again

Yuui took a few breaths before he told the other what happened. "...he's...he won't kill one will he?"

"Oh god, I hope not." Yuui was scared. "Father's just very scary when angry but I hope he'll just talk and not use magic."

"Is your brother with him?"

"...Yeah...." Yuui would go with him but he was sensitive and he didn't want to provoke his father any further.

"He should help calm him." Yuui nodded as he was still shaking. Ioryogi held him and rubbed his back.

Yuui let Hana get on the bed for the moment. "I just don't get it..."

"What?"  
"Maybe I'm over thinking this but...I thought the dragons would think our horses are for eating. But then father said that it saw brother and still attacked...which of course make sense but...."

"From the stories I've heard dragons only listen to their riders...no one else could ever touch a dragon who is owned. That's why you don't see the queen ride her husbands dragon, it would roast her of she tried."

".....Wow...but...it certainly won't help them in this case. I...I even tried to protect my family with a magic sheild but it melted away. My hands were hurt in the process...I forgot dragons were of magic too...."

Ioryogi took his hands to check them over. "They're old, made of fire and ash." Everyone grew up to fairy tales about the beasts.

Though they are healed; he can still feel some of the heat left over. "Check your library, there might be some dragon lore?"

"Maybe." Yuui placed his hands on the other's cheeks. They feel a bit cool to the touch. "Right now, I just want nto be with you."

Ioryogi smiled and kissed him. He kissed back as he felt something furry on his head.

When Ioryogi pulled back he took the kitten. "You're very lucky." Hana mewled. He set the kitten down on the bed.

"Father saw Hana and he was happy to see a kitty, I suppose...the day started off nicely."

"So no trouble with the new pet?"

"No, which is good."

"Hmm...I still don't understand why you were so worried."

"Oh shush, I'm a healer. I'm always worried about something."

"I know." He smiled.

He pouted a bit cutely at that as he huffed.

Ioryogi pushed him down on the bed. "If you won't go to your father, then you can stay here and rest."

He just lay there and took it. "Thank you. I know I'm asking for a lotn right now...."

The other man shook his head. "You're probably still in shock...it's okay Yuui."

Yuui didn't want to admit it because that would make him weak and as a healer, he can't afford that but   
his body was still having small vibrations around.

"Rest and hopefully there won't be a war." Yuui jolted at that.

"I'm only joking, I don't think it will come to that."

Yuui relaxed after that. "O-Oh...a joke...hehe...."

He kissed Yuui's cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Kurogane was in shock at the news he was hearing. His mother and father's dragons almost attacked the royal family.

Ashura was calm at least, but anger boiled under the surface. Fai stood by his fathers side trying to calm him. Kurogane couldn't blame the man, this was a serious offense and it must be dealt with as quickly as possible. "Where are your mother and father?" The king asked.

"T-They are in their room." He answered. "It's almost tea time so they're about to come out."

"Go and get them, I'll see them in the solar." He said before he walked off. "Come Fai." The blonde glanced at Kurogane before following.

"......" Kurogane went to the parents' room and knocked on the door. "Mother...father...?"

His parents sat enjoying tea and biscuits. "Come sit and join us." He father smiled wide

"....I can't..." Kurogane hated to break this happy mood but....

"And why not?"

Kurogane gulped as he bowed. "King Ashura is requesting your presence in the solar. It's...not good..."

"What happened?" Tsumebe asked setting her cup down.

Kurogane didn't look so good. "....Our dragons...caused a bit of a riot when the king and his sons were out...they...were almost attacked."

Both his parents looked worried then and immediately got up. "Them we will go and meet him."

Kurogane nodded. "I'll go too." The small family left then to the upper floor above the great hall.

The solar was a small room, a large fire place against one wall and a window on the opposite. Intricate wood panels decorated the rest of the space and painted panels of flowers were on the ceiling. Ashura sat at the head of the long table, Fai at his side.

The parents sat on the other end, Kurogane by their side just like Fai. His red eyes were clouded with gulit as he tried not to show it. He was worried that something like this would happen and lo and behold it did and it coouldn't have happened to a group of people.

Ashura had been placated by his son a little. He then went on to tell them what had happened. Kurogane knew better as he just kept quiet and let the older generation handle this.

Fai did the same and hoped this wouldn't end all the work they had done. The air around them was thick but not dangerously so. Kurogane's parents gave a formal apology and promised the king that of they could find the means, they would chain their dragons to keep them from straying.

The meeting ended without much incident thankfully but as soon as everyone left the room, Kurogane ventured off to the stables where Ginyru was. He had very few things of comfort now. He was having a panic attack but hid it quite well through training and battles. However he was by no means a heartless person.

Ginryu was dozing, belly full of roasted goat.

Kurogane was fine as long as he saw Ginryu. He fell to the ground and sat on the dirt; his heart racing.  
The dragon stirred and lifted his head. When he saw his rider he relaxed again with a heavy sigh.  
Kurogane glanced over and let out a bitter chuckle. Oh god, what was he freaking out over?

The dragon shifted getting comfortable again.

That bitter chuckle got him having a tear going down his face before he sniffled and sighed.

"...Kuro-scale?" Fai could barely see him as he walked closer, the dragon coming most of his view  
Kurogane rubbed his eyes quickly as he crossed his legs. "What is it?" His voice even and slow.

"I'm sorry...should I go?"

"What are you sorry for?" Kurogane asked but didn't look at him.

"For my father...and it looks like you wanted to be alone."

"You're not at fault for that. Things happen...," he cleared his throat; almost a sob came out.

"Ginryu helped get the other two away...you could tell they were decided if the horses were worth it or not and then he came and there was lightning."

"Ah...you saw it then..." Kurogane was a bit worried about that

"I did. I never knew a dragon could do that."

"They usually don't. Ginryu can only do that."

"Impressive."

"I guess so."

"I think father has settled down...it was just bad timing."

"I know but I'm jus glad that you three were alright." His body was still shaking even if its not visable.

Fai reached and grabbed his arm. "Well I could have been roasted alive, but luckily I wasn't."

Kurogane tried to calm down. "Yeah, it's a good thing."

"You'll be gone in a few days."

"Yeah...." Kurogane looked away.

"I'll have to make sure to send you away with gifts."

"Thanks." Kurogane's shaking slowed down a bit.

"Food and alcohol should keep for a while even after you get back."

"Yeah, that's fine." Kurogane almost sounded like Yuui when he was having a panic attack.

Fai paused in his trying to lift the mans spirits. "Really, everything's okay."

"I know it's fine!" Kurogane snapped. He then sucked in some breath. "I know that....I'm not an idiot."

Fai flinched and Ginryu growled lowly cracking open an eye. "It's fine." Kurogane reassured Ginryu. "Sorry...."

"It's okay."

"I just feel weird after the meeting is all..."

"Want to go inside?"

"....." He nodded. "Yeah. Inside's fine. Inside's good...yeah..."

"My room or yours?"

"I don't care." Kurogane's voice was shaking a bit.

Fai helped him up then and inside. They went to Kurogane's room where Kurogane went ot the bed and just laid on his back; his breathing getting better. Fai joined him running his back. "The picnic went well and I learned Yuui has been with our blacksmith." He said trying to tell Kurogane something to get his mind off the disaster.

"The blacksmith?" Kurogane turned to view the other. He made a bit of a face. It's not that he hates him or the black smith hates him. He can't say what it was.

"Yes apparently Yuui's been staying in his little house on the western side of the castle. "And they've gotten pretty close."

"That was quick." He had to say. "Though I'm guessing since you're telling me freely means your father has no idea, huh?"

"Do you see a me wearing a chastity belt and someone castrated?"

"Don't say that. If your father's that scary when angry, there's no telling how pissed Yuui might be. It's always the quiet ones."

"Yuui isn't a fighter."

"Neither is my mother and she's scary when angry too."

"Your mother is so sweet though."

"We will keep being on her good side and it'll stay that way."

"Would she be mad knowing I've tainted you?" He joked

Kurogane thought back to his last conversation with his mother as he blushed as he hid his face.

 

"What's that reaction for?"

"Shut up." Kurogane murmured.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Well...maybe just you here will be okay." Kurogane's blush fadeda few shades.

"Okay. I can lie here."

Though they have done kissing and such, they weren't exactly...the cuddling type. Usually they laid around after and parted ways. Kurogane was pretty sure that Fai wasn'r some hugging type. Stretching out beside the other prince Fai turned his head to look over to him.

Kurogane moved to lay on his stomach. "So...in a few days...we're leaving...."

"Yes, maybe sooner."

"....Right."

"You must be homesick."

"I guess. I've been out of my home fr days on end many times before."

"Hmm."

"Just...I think I'm getting too used to this."

"To staying stuck inside a castle?"

"Being with someone like you." Kurogane admitted.

"I'm flattered and curious if everyone in Suwa is uptight."

"Not uptight but...just formal." Kurogane took a sigh. "Look I have to be honest with you...I knid of...I kind of like you..."

"I would hope so."

"I'm serious."

"You mean romantically? We have been experimenting."

"I can't say for sure but I do like you. I certainly don't hate you."

"Thank you." He smiled wider.

Kurogane blushed faintly. "Ah...well that doesn't mean you have to like me back. I just wanted to say it so you know...."

"I like you too...but I'm a little confused. By like do you mean we are friends now and after you leave we continue for our parents and country's sake? Or do you mean you want more?"

"...Maybe...Maybe I do want more...but..." He was torn because he was supposed to be a lord and have a family but then his mother said it would be alrigt if he likes someone...he wasn't sure though.

"But what?"

"...I can't believe I'm saying this but...I'm bit nervous..."

"What?"

"Well this isn't my forte and believe me, I don't like to omplicate things for you since this might be the last thing you want."

"Go on." He rolled onto his side

"...What I'm feeling isn't what I'm used to. I'm used to knowing my emotions and figuring how to deal with it but this time, it's different. Normally I would cast aside it; claim that its not important...but..."

Fai waited for him to finish as something coiled in the pit of his stomach. "...I can't this time. I want to admit that I like you and that hopefully it wouldn't be as awkward between us..." He blushed.

"What's awkward? I think you're doing a good job."

"I mean emotionally, alright?"

"Then explain."

"I just did." Wasn't Fai listening?

"Then what will happen when you leave?"

"..Maybe...send you letters and junk...?"

"Junk?" He smiled wide. "It almost sounds like you want to court me."

Almost being the key word. "Well, if we can survive a long distance..whatever then I don't know...."

"What about your plans of getting married?"

"..I'll talk to my parents to see if they can be more lenient on it or maybe wait a bit longer...."

"And see of this becomes more than letters and memories?" Fai asked curious.

"....Yeah." Kurogane admitted.

"And what of it does? You'd be willing to become the last of your line? I don't think I could give you children."

Kurogane didn't want to say that there are women in his land that are more then willing to bare children for those who can't so kept quiet. "We'll figure something out when it comes to it."

"Then if you want to court me does that mean you want to make it public?"

Kurogane's face was red. "M-Maybe..."

"Before it after you go home?" He hadn't thought that far. Fai eased closer to him

He blushed. "Ah...."

"Well?"

"...A-After..."

"Probably best to distance yourself from father." He smiled and moved in to kiss Kurogane. He kissed back. His mother might be okay with it but what about his father?

His father had instilled in him his sense of duty and honor to the country and family, but he had no clue what the man would think of this.

To put it shortly, he was scared. Fai began kissing down his throat feeling a little happy at the impromptu confession.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurogane hummed at that; feeling a bit sensitive. 

Fai had moved to hover over him then and when he finished kissing over Kurogane's throat he straightened, sitting on the prince. Kurogane concluded that he liked seeing Fai from that angle. He looked up at the other.

"Still not in a good mood?" He asked looking at the man under him

"I never said that I wasn't ." He blushed a bit.

"You didn't seem to happy before is all."

Kurogane felt a bit bad. "Well now I'm a bit better."

"Good~" Fai ran his hands up Kurogane's chest

He closed his eyes at the feeling. "Want me to make you feel even better ?"

Kurogane opened his eyes and saw those bright blue ones staring back at him. "I....sure...."

Fai chuckled and began unbuttoning Kurogane's shirt. He wasn't nervous of this, of course not. Fai felt over his bare chest kiss what skin he saw.

Every kiss he felt was light and flowery almost. "Want to you my mouth again?"

Kurogane dumbly nodded

"You're not very talkative." He said as he reached behind him and rubbed at Kurogane's member

"Ngh.....!" Kurogane gripped the bedsheets.

"You've gotten better at knowing what you want, so tell me."

"Yeah....because....mn...telling it...is so much easier...." He sarcastically moaned out.

"I have no trouble." He cooed squeezing.

He bit his lip hard. He felt so good though. Fai watched wanting Kurogane to do something. Since he didn't seem like the person to just take it....or is he?

He was confident in everything else

"Mm...." Kurogane was a bit flushed

"You're getting hard already."

"Problem?" He groaned out.

"Not at all." He licked his lips before he moved down to remove Kurogane's pants

A bit of cold air hit him as he hissed a bit. Tossing the pants to the floor, Fai removed his small clothes as well. Kurogane really was a sight to see. Leaning in he wrapped his hand around the base of Kurogane's shaft, course hair brushing against his hand while he kissed at Kurogane's hip.

His breathing was deep and hitched as he felt that hand and lips on him. The more he looked....the more he wanted the blonde to...have his way with him.

"So good." He chuckled and kissed against the vein he found. After he licked over the head of Kurogane's erection.

He groaned at that ; so hot and wet on him. Moaning he took Kurogane's into his mouth. He could barely fit the man, but managed to begin bobbing his head.

Kurogane turned his head to the side as he bit the pillow. It felt so good, so very good and yet.

"W...Wait...."

Fai pulled off him and looked down confused. "What?"

Kurogane blushed and knew that this was going too fast but. He moved his head up and whispered what he wanted.

Fai's face changed from curiosity to excitement as he leapt out of bed. "I'll be make in just a minute~!" He chirped since he knew Kurogane wouldn't have an oil. Kurogane just blinked and laid there. It took only a few moments before Fai came back. Thank the gods his room wasn't that far away.

Kurogane had a pillow over his head; no doubt hiding his pink face of embarrassment. Fai bounced onto the bed. "I'm sorry, I had to get this or else it would hurt." Kurogane knew that as he mumbled something through the pillow.

"Take the pillow off your head." He pouted as he began pulling his own clothes off. Kurogane barely peeked out of it as he saw the blonde undressing.

"Touch me." The blonde's body was a sight to behold as he weakly sat up and started though shyly roaming his hands on the other's chest.

Fai returned the favor and helped push Kurogane's shirt off his broad shoulders. They'd hadn't had nearly enough time to properly explore each other , but they were both young and everything felt good

Kurogane kissed the other's neck out of impluse as he felt those cool hands on his skin. He wasn't sure what was driiving him mad right now but he didn't care.

Fai stroked him with one hand smiling as they kissed

 

Kurogane kissed back; feeling so light then he had in years.

When he finally role away he was panting. "Mmmm...Kuro-scale."

"Damn...that felt good already....

"It'll be even better later." Kurogane didn't doubt that.

Fai cooed and kissed him, lips lingering. "Now lie down and relax."

Kurogane closed his eyes and went back down. Fai settled between his legs and opened the small corked bottle. He let the oil coat his fingers and watched Kurogane. "Ready?"

Kurogane nodded but doesn't open his eyes.

"Remember to relax or else it will hurt." He warned before he rubbed his fingers against Kurogane's entrance, trying to get him used to the feeling.

"M-Mm...." Kurogane wasn't going to lie...this felt weird but not bad. He took deep breaths to calm down; his muscles relaxing.

It was then Fai pressed a finger inside Kurogane and began stretching him. He used his other hand to touch and fondle the man. That loosened him up a bit as he groaned softly; his expression not pained but not pleasurable either.

"I'm adding another." He warned before doing so. Fai knew it was uncomfortable, but there was no helping it.

He bit his lip but the way the blonde was doing it was a bit....good. Fai scissored his fingers and curled them trying to find Kurogane's prostate and show him how could it could be.

He let out a very soft moan as those fingers went deeper into him. His expression relaxed but vulnerable  
Kurogane was such a tense person normally it took longer than usual to get him relaxed. Soon he felt something being pressed and he gripped the sheets very tightly.

Fai felt his body clench around his fingers and he smiled. "Felt good didn't it?" He nodded as he felt those fingers on it again as his member twitch.

Fai rubbed inside Kurogane person against the sensitive spot. "Fuck...." He breathed out; his member leaking from the tip.

Before Kurogane could cum Fai removed his fingers and quickly coated his own since neglected member. Kurogane had energy but wow, his body was so hot right now that his chest heaved a bit  
Fai was flushed as well, erection almost painful from the display Kurogane made.

"Fuck, you look gorgeous." Kurogane had to say; trying to keep his voice down.

Fai purred and rubbed himself against Kurogane's thigh. "You look particularly delectable~"

It made his member twitch as he leaned up and kissed the other for a second before laying back down. Fai nipped at his lip before they parted. Guided himself it took a few seconds before the snow prince was pushing into the other.

He felt a bit of discomfort but the more the other pushed into him, the more he started to like it as he loosened up; groaning softly. He took it all in. Fai was panting by the time he stopped, his member twitching inside the other. Taking deep breathes the blonde had to count on his head to keep himself from cumming.

"You feel so good inside me." Kurogane panted. "Is this what it feels like?"

"Better when I move and after a few times." He smiled brightly. All this praise from Kurogane would go to his head. Kurogane saw the smile and blushed as he turned his head to the side; his pride a bit small right now.

Fai brushed hair from his face, wiping the sweat from his brow. Kurogane had to admit; being submissive like this....wasn't so bad. He was even squeezing the other's member. Fai gave small little gasps when he did, his eye kids fluttering.

"Can I move?" He was practically begging.

Kurogane felt dumb since he thought the other would already. "Y-Yeah...."

Sighing on relief Fai gathered himself and began moving slowly, trying to figure out a proper rhythm.  
Kurogane started letting out very faint noises; mild discomfort but still good. "You can go faster...." He softly groaned out.

As told, Fai sped up and grabbed Kurogane's hips. Kurogane felt more pleasure seeping into him as he started rocking his hips. " Mmm.....~"

Fai went between watching Kurogane's face twist and to his own member pushing into the other. Pleasure races through his veins sending every nerve ending on edge. Kurogane was holding back well for his first time; his member though rock hard and twitching. "This is all....so fucking...amazing...."  
Fai only gave a sound of agreement. He pounded into Kurogane, lifting the man's hips.

He let out soft groans as the bed creaked. Fai managed to get one of the other princes legs over his shoulder. Panting he began moving in earnest, the friction driving him mad.

Kurogane was softly moaning, feeling the blonde going in deeper. Kurogane's member lay heavy on his stomach, red and already smearing precum on his hard stomach. It made Fai want to take him into his mouth again.

"Fuck....going off the edge here...." Kurogane moaned. "Can't hold on...much longer...."  
"Mmmm...touch yourself."

Kurogane sighed as he went and wrapped his fingers around his shaft and closed his eyes as he started stroking himself. He was starting to loose his rhythm, instead driving into Kurogane with abandon.

He was close; he can feel it. He was tensing up. Just a little more. Fai had his lips parted breathing heavily nearly over the edge himself.

"F...Fai...." Kurogane moaned out as he came hard just seconds later; making a mess in his chest and stomach.

Fai had just enough energy left to thrust a few more times before he tensed and spilled into Kurogane. He could barely think straight as he slumped over his lover. Kurogane panted a he felt the other coming inside of him.

After a few more seconds Fai pulled out. Kurogane groaned but relaxed a bit.

Fai fell back onto the bed flushed and panting. The other prince took a breath before getting up. "Y... You okay?"

"Yes and you?"

"Sticky but good." Kurogane looked at his stained chest.

Fai chuckled. "How does it feel to loose your virginity?"

".....not that different. Feels great though..."

"Glad I could make you feel good."

"You were good." He had to say. Though he was plowed by a other guy, he didn't feel anything wrecked. In fact, it made him feel better.

"Before you leave we will have to do that again."

Kurogane nodded. "I have no problem with that."

"Maybe we can experiment then." He stretched feeling sated a as comfortable

Kurogane shrugged. Though he hoped no one would notice anything him after this.

Fai rolled over then and out of bed to go to the nearby way basin. Luckily there were some clean cloth to wash them off with.

Kurogane tried to get up but he felt a bit of pain going up his back. "Just relax, you won't feel very comfortable for a little while." He groaned but nodded as he sighed and lay back down. "Well...at least I wasn't loud...."

"There's always time to fix that."

Kurogane was confused. "That's....that's not a problem."

Fai chuckled as he sat back on the bed and cleaned Kurogane's stomach. It was a bit cold but he knew it had to be done.

When finished Fai let the damp tag fall to the floor before deciding to curl up on the bed. Kurogane weakly draped a blanket over the blonde. "I think a nap may be in order."

"Hm." He settled back down as he yawned.

It didn't take much for the prince to fall asleep. Kurogane watched the other for a bit longer before he followed suit.

\---the next morning----

He felt a bit sore but he supposed it was justified. He was pounded into after all. Fai had left earlier sneaking off to his own room to get cleaned and dressed. 

The blonde prince had a smile on his lips the entire way.

He decided to go outside and walk around after breakfast. Of course his steps were a bit off so he was on thin ice.

Hopefully no one would think too much on it. He had to take a breather a few times.

It seemed Fai had maybe been a little too rough. Kurogane has had worse. Though he had to admit, a good cup of tea would be nice. There were the baths as well.

He decided to hit the baths before lunch. He got to the baths and groan in slight pain as he sank onto the water. At least the hot water helped.

As he sighed, he sensed another presence and looked up to see his father.

"Fancy meeting you here." His father grinned before slipping into the water across from his son.

"Father." He nodded as he got comfortable.

"The hot springs here are just like home."

"They are." Kurogane nodded.

"We are lucky king Ashura is letting us stay for a few more days."

After the dragon incident, they are. "It will be good to leave on good terms. He plans on at least still being civil."

"That's good news." Kurogane noted. He shifted a bit.

Toriho caught it. "You weren't sleeping with Ginryu again were you ?"

Kurogane looked at his father. "No...no I haven't."

"You look like you've slept on the ground."

"I'm fine, father." Kurogane looked away.

"If you say so."

There was a faint blush as he shifted again. "What are you blushing for?"

"The water's hot, that's all."

His eyes narrowed unsure now

"It is." Kurogane closed his eyes.

"You don't complain like this over water."

"Well I am today. But it's fine."

Toriho would have to mention this to his wife. The warm waters relaxed his muscles so the pain lesened a bit.

Fai would probably be a mixture of sheepish smiling and worry. Not that he had to worry. Kurogane was a grown man. Pain was nothing and Fai had wanted to have sex again before they parted ways

He can endure it. For the sake of them both, he can endure it. Eventually his father left. "If you're in pain go and see your mother."

Kurogane's face went flush. "I'm fine father. No need for that."

His father hummed thoughtful for a moment. He sighed as he sank further into the water. Others came and went, but thankfully didn't use the bath he was in. He was there for a few hours before he decided he was well enough to get out. Though he winced, it wasn't as bad as before.

Before dinner Fai found him and asked how he was. Kurogane waved it off saying that he wa fine.

"I thought you night need something." Fai pushed a small jar into his hand. "I can help you with it later if you want."

He looked at the jar brefily. "Herbs?"

"Ointment. I can rub it into your back."

"....Ah...sure." He nodded. Well he can't get his own back anyway. Fai looked up and down the hallway before giving Kurogane a quick kiss.

He liked that kiss but knew the secrecy. He blushed a bit. At least until it became official.

"..Thanks..." He gestured to the jar. "This is going to have some trouble with mother. Hopefully, she won't know about this."

"Trouble?"

"I was in the baths when father came to relax. I was trying not to give off obvious hints but I was feeling a bit sore. He suggested going to mother if I felt any pain and that's...probably the last thing I want at the moment."

"Then don't go, this should help." He said smiling wide. "I should have been gentler."

"Don't worry about it. A little pain is nothing. Besides, I wanted it so I won't whine about it later."

"You should go and rest."

"Yeah, might as well lay down."

"I can tell someone to bring you dinner?"

"That would be great, thank you." He looked around the hallway before he gave the other a quick kiss. Fai nearly giggled before he shooed Kurogane off and headed to the kitchens.

In the kitchen, Yuui was using some invisibility so he can pack up a basket for his own dinner affairs. Fai strolled in feeling the signature of his brothers magic lingering. "Excuse me, but could you send dinner up to our young dragon prince? It seems he's not feeling so hot today." He smiled sweetly at one of the women who shooed him off almost immediately.

Yuui overheard that and wondered if he should pop into Kurogane's room to see if he was okay. Fai waved and grabbed a roll, tossing it from hand to hand as it was still hot. He left smiling.

Shrugging, Yuui managed to get a basket of food for him and Ioryogi before he left the kitchen. Fai ate as he walked enjoyed the flaky roll. He would have dinner with everyone else tonight before going to see Kurogane.

Kurogane was resting in bed as he heard footsteps coming and going.

As evening drew closer there was a knock on his door as servants wheeled in a cart for him. Kurogane told the other to come in as he sat up against the pillows. "Excuse us, prince Fai told us you wanted dinner brought to you." The younger boy said smiling slightly as he helped the woman with him set the dishes on the table.

"Thank you very much." He felt a bit better but he would have to wait until the others left so he can move.

The servant looked familiar as he nodded. "Enjoy your meal your grace." They left with the cart then. Kurogane waited until the doors closer before he got out of bed. They'd made a feast as usual. Roasted apples, with a hearty stew, small wedges of cheese and still steaming rolls. There was roast and tarts and all manner of other foods. Kurogane was hungry. Saying his thanks for the food, he started eating. The food was hearty, no doubt suited for the people who had to survive in such rocky and snow covered lands.

Though for winter in his home, it was kind of the same thing. Fai would probably come and see him after dinner. For now, Kurogane ate what was in front of him. As expected before it grew dark and walked into his room unannounced.

Kurogane was already done eating and the plates were sent out. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good, good. Your parents seemed a little worried."

"Yeah but there's nothing to worry about."

Fai smiled and went to sit on the bed. "At least dinner wasn't too awkward."

"That's good." Kurogane went to stretch; his arms first then his back. The blonde had to chastise himself for appreciating the view and his mind wandering.

"By tomorrow night, I'll be dining at the usual place. It's no good to hole up in my room a lot."

"That's good to hear. If I have to sit throw boring dinners and the like alone, you can at least try and be bored to tears with me."

"Haha. Shut up." Kurogane rolled his eyes as he cracked his shoulders and flex a bit.

"Putting on a show?"

"Huh?" Kurogane looked at the other.

"You stretching."

"....." Kurogane flexed a bit. "This...this is...what? Turning you on or something? Because I'm jsut stretching."

"You under estimate how attractive you are."

Kurogane wasn't sure what the other meant by that. "As if that helped me in any situation."

"Well it helped you last night~" he teased and crossed his long legs.

Kurogane paused as he blushed and scoffed. "But you're in no condition for something so taxing today."

"I didn't do much today. Just walked around, took a hot bath and came back here for dinner."

"Trying to persuade me?"  
"I'm telling the truth."

"Hmm..."Fai laid back on the bed then stretched out.

Kurogane was done as he laid back on the bed next to the other. It was only a couple of days now before they would part ways.

"So...where's Yuui now?"

"Probably with his blacksmith."

He snorted. "Was he at dinner?"

"No."

"Ah." He chuckled.

"He's probably up to no good." He rolled onto his side to look at the other man

"I wouldn't say that." Kurogane wondered how bad can a calmer twin be.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. He's probably having sex." Fai shrugged

"Man, I got to get use to you speaking freely like this." Kurogane stared at the ceiling.

"Don't worry, you will eventually. I'll try and write to you."

"I can only imagine." Kurogane blushed.

"I promise not to write something risky too often."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be reading your letters when I have time and alone."

"Oooh~ I'll have to not let my mind wander."

Kurogane rolled his eyes but glad they can spend some time together. Fai pulled himself closer to Kurogane draping himself over the other prince. He didn't mind as he draped an arm over the other. Well, this was a funny tenscention from strangers to...this. So much had changed in such a relatively short time. Fai knew he would miss Kurogane and Kurogane would miss him too.

"Mind if I stay here tonight?"

Kurogane looked at the other before shyly kissing him on the head. " I don't mind."

"Good, you're very comfortable".

"Hmm." He wasn't a pillow but at this point it didn't much matter. Fai yawned, full and content here with Kurogane by his side.

Kurogane was feeling tired too.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile , Yuui was relaxing in Ioryogi's bed. Ioryogi was half asleep beside him and Hana had managed to climb up the bed and was crawling over them.

He was staring at the ceiling. He wasn't as tired. His kitten mewled and fell from ioryogis hip to the bed with a soft thump. Shaking her head she waddled up to Yuui.

Yuui smiled as he picked up the kitten as he pet it for a bit. She began purring loudly and wriggling. He chuckled and he scratched her from behind the ears.

Hana licked at his fingers. "You've nearly gotten her spoiled."

Yuui looked over and smiled. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Not yet." Yuui smiled as he gave him a kiss

He smirked , glad to have Yuui by his side for however long that may be now  
Yuui scooted further into bed with Hana in his arms.

Ioryogi pulled him into his arms and smirked. "Soon you'll turn her into a little princess."

Yuui giggled. "Too late for that." He smiled as he got comfortable. He looked over and kissed him. Hana turned, her long whiskers brushing against Yuui's cheek. Ioryogi into turn kissed back happily. Yuui hummed at the kiss as he moved his body closer to the other.

A hand found its way to a sharp hip. Yuui blushed but smiled.

Hana wriggled free and began moving towards their feet, just wanting to explore. Yuui hugged the other tightly as he hummed.

"Tired? It is getting late?" He smiled feeling the feather weight of the kitten on the bed.

"Yeah but I'm not sleepy yet. I'm usually awake longer than this."

"Can I help?"

"If you want." He smiled.

"We may have to set Hana out of the bedroom."

He chuckled. " maybe so." He agreed

Sitting up Ioryogi scooped up Hana. "Alright say goodnight to your princess. I'll let her back in later."

"Night Hana~" Yuui waved at the kitten.

Ioryogi grabbed her little bowl of food and set both in his living room before he came back to Yuui.  
Yuui was watching as he laid on his side. Ioryogi was already bare except for the small clothes he wore. It was warm inside his tiny home and now he was grateful for it.

Yuui loved the other's home and how quint it was compared to his big lonely castle back home.  
"Now where were we?" They had some time before the kitten got bored and start crying pitifully at the door.

Yuui chuckled as he scooted back to allow the other room in the bed. The black smith wasted no time, as he moved into the bed and drew Yuui in for a kiss.

Yuui smiled into the kiss as he moved closer.

Ioryogi was already touching him as he couldn't get enough of the prince. He moaned at those warm course hands on his skin.

Before long Ioryogi had pushed Yuui's clothes off him getting an eyeful. Yuui was on his back as he was laid bare to the other. He was bit flushed and wanting. "I can't decide what to do with you."

He blushed up at the other. "Ah..." He tried not to smile.

"What is it?" Ioryogi loomed over him.

"....." The way the other was hovering over him sent shivers down his spine. He can stare at those  
muscles all day.

Ioryogi's long hair spilled over his shoulders as he watched. "If you don't speak up I'll just have to do whatever I can think of."

"....." He then smiled. "Honestly, I don't mind."

"You day that now." He leaned in kissing down Yuui's body

"Mm...~" He hummed.

He nibbled at patches of skin his hair tickling as he slid against Yuui's body "Oh..ooh~" Yuui felt so great that he closed his eyes to feel it more.

"I want to try setting different." He said breath hitting Yuui's stomach.

"Hmm?" Yuui opened his eyes and looked down at him.

"Just wait." He grinned and touched Yuui's growing arousal. He mewled a bit at the touch. Kissing down milky thighs he sighed. Yuui was truly lovely.

Yuui wasn't sure why the other would take time to worship his body like that. He was just...anyone else.

He hummed and licked at Yuui's member, wanting the blonde flushed and wanton. "Ah...oh...ooh....~" he moaned as he arched a bit.

He took Yuui into his mouth sucking and licking at the sensitive head.

"Oh god. So good~" he moaned. He gripped the bed sheets.

Moaning, Ioryogi bobbed his head careful not to stimulate Yuui too much. Yuui was getting better as he tried to hold back.

When he tasted precum he pulled back. "Your turn." He and moved over Yuui again.

Yuui weakly sat up. His body was shaking but it felt so good.

"Touch me." Nodding, he reached down and wrapped his fingers around the other's shaft.  
Ioryogi sighed and leaned in to kiss Yuui

He kissed back as he moved his hand. Ioryogi thrust up into the Blondes hand.

Yuui licked over the other's lips as he ran his thumb over the silt. Groaning, the smith nibbled at Yuui's lip and moved into those long fingers.

"You feel so good against my hand. " he purred.

Ioryogi ran hands over pale skin while he smirked. "That so?"

Yuui chuckled as he gently pushed the other on his back. "Yeah~" moving down, he looked at the  
impressive shaft before he started kissing it up and down.

Ioryogi shivered at those ghost touches. "Fuck."

He then started licking up and down the shaft, tracing a long vein with the tip of his tongue. Growling the smith buried a hand into the blondes hair.

The prince then started sucking on the head: shyly playing with the balls with the other hand. Yuui's mouth was sweet and warm and while the prince was shy he was learning well.

He soon took more into his mouth as he moaned.

"Gods...Yuui."

He started bobbing his head. Ioryogi's arousal throbbed as he tightened his grip. "Stop before I cum."

Yuui moved back from the shaft, his lips pink and a bit puckered.

A jolt of pleasure shy through him just from the sight. Growling he pushed Yuui back, the bed creaking in protest.

Grabbing pale legs he growled and lifted them. It was then he slid his arousal between silken thighs. Yuui moved his head back as he moaned; death grip on the sheets.

He began thrusting, erection brushing along Yuui's own. "Ah....~ oh god oh god oh god~!"

Ioryogi grunted as he wrapped Yuui's legs with one arm and kept them together as he moved. He bit his lip as he rocked his hips.

"Enjoying yourself prince?" He smirked down at the blonde

He mewled as he looked up at the other with half-lidded eyes.

Ioryogi could only imagine how being inside Yuui must feel like of the younger man was so euphoric like this. He was nearly at his peak as it was. Yuui was doing much better himself as his member was red and stiff.

Ioryogi slicked the blondes thighs with precum as he began moving faster. "Close...close...close~" He warned with a moan.

"Cum then."

He murmured 'meanie' under his breath before he came. Ioryogi watched how Yuui tensed and then suddenly he came and streaked his belly with his seed. At the sight he hurried himself and came finally over Yuui's groin and thighs

"Warm~" He gasped in pleasure as he felt Ioryogi's cum on him.

Sliding from Yuui he set long legs back down on the bed. Kissing him once Ioryogi got up to grab something to clean them with. Yuui panted as he just laid there on the bed; his body hot and dirty. If his father ever found out.

He would be furious and probably heartbroken that Yuui had kept something secret, but Yuui was a grown man. He can see why brother would keep secrets like this from father. Even if things don't last...they have to find their own happiness.

They weren't children any longer and at least they weren't creating a whole swath of bastards.  
When Ioryogi came back, he exhaled. "I don't regret being with you."

"I'm glad to hear it." After him came Hana meowing and scrambling up to the bed.

With a damp cloth, Ioryogi clean off the mess they had both made

"I mean it." His ways were shining with emotion. "I just....prince or not, I choose who to be with...."

"I know." He tossed the rag with the rest of his clothes for later and grabbed the kitten by the scruff of her neck to put her in bed.

Yuui wondered if the other was taking his words seriously.

Hana hopped over cresses in the blankets and pulled herself up onto Yuui's arm walking the length of it to his face.

Yuui petted her gently; his expression thoughtful and a bit sad. Slipping back into bed the older man sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't like how we won't be this close after all of this is over with, the bond making and stuff, I mean."

"We can write if you want."

"Yeah, I know. I'm prepared to write a lot...." He sighed sadly

"And maybe for winter you can come here again?"

"....hmm....maybe. That can work, yeah." That sounded better he guessed

"That's how you normally do it right? Go to one of the southern castles so it's not so damn cold."

"Well yeah. Either that or brave it out." He shrugged. "I just can't Imagine not seeing you often like this."

"In a few more years when you're old enough to travel without turning the kings hair white, you can  
come here."

A few more years, huh? Sounds like torture to him as he hung his head.

"It won't be forever."

"I know...."

Ioryogi pulled him close. Two more days was all they had. Best make it count. Yuui moved closer to the other. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dampen the mood."

"It's alright." He grinned and the kitten curled up on Yuui's shoulder to sleep.  
Yuui smiled at the warm on both sides of him. "I...I lo...lo...love you..." That was a risky move but...it just felt right.

Ioryogi stared for a moment before he leaned in to kiss Yuui. "I love you too."

Yuui felt so happy, he can almost cried. He sniffled though. "Don't cry now."

"I'm so happy though!"

Hana cried at being woken up. Ioryogi kissed him again. Yuui calmed down as he kissed back.  
"Now sleep and I'll get you breakfast tomorrow."

He blushed at that. Ioryogi didn't have to do that. Sighing the other man and the kitten got comfortable  
"You're way too good for me." He blushed as he closed his eyes.

"I can say the same for you."

That got a deeper blush out of him. With that Ioryogi closed his eyes and held Yuui.

The morning after, everything just seemed right with the two couples. Though Kurogane's parents weren't dimwitted. They had. Prices a change in their son and how much time he spent up in his room  
Had noticed.

It was a bit strange.

And so they had asked servants to keep an eye on their son and report what he was up to  
Kurogane was a bit careful though just going where he needed to go.

And no one yet had known what he and Fai were up to.

Until he thought he gave them the slip and was hanging out with Fai at the side if the castle. The castle was swarming with people going about their duties. "So what made you want to meet here?" Fai asked smiling and glad Kurogane seemed okay now.

"Just wanted fresh air." He shrugged

"Well we stay cooped up a lot."

Kurogane nodded. "Yeah."

"You leave tomorrow."

He nodded once more. " yep."

"You're not very talkative. Well even less so."

"Ah, sorry. It's just a bit stressful lately. Since we have just started packing."

"I would have thought the people you brought would have done all of that for you."

"Well I like to pack by myself sometimes."

"Need any help?"

"Nah, having you here is already making ym day to be honest."

Fai smiled wider at that. "Hmm maybe we can go somewhere then?"

"Sure." Unknown to thetwo, one of Kurogane's parents' /spy/ or servant was watching the whole thing.

"It's been awhile since I've gone to the city. We could also go riding and get even fresher air."

"Sounds good." he nodded as he stood up and strected. His back cracked a bit.

"You do know how to ride a horse?"

"Of course." He huffed.

"Just checking." Fai said and took Kurogane's hand to tug him towards the stables. Kurogane blushed as he was being taken to the stables. The servant saw it and left to tell the lord and lady. They were both together then having tea and going over their things so they could leave tomorrow. So as the pair left to ride horses, the parents were informed.

Most of what the woman had told them wasn't that scandalous, just two people talking. The hand holding was another matter and required investigating.

Fai got Kurogane a good horse and they got on.

Fai had to assure the guards they would be fine and only be gone an hour or so at most. Kurogane showed Fai just how good he was ride a horse.

They raced once outside the city, Fai urging his champagne coated stallion down into the valley below

Kurogane followed suit; liking seeing Fai this free  
Fai knew the roads well enough and trusted the horse to lead him. Glancing behind him he smiled back to Kurogane. "Maybe dragons are half turtle if you're this slow!"

"I don't know why you're such in a rush, moron!" He scoffed.

Fai laughed and gently had his horse slow to a trot. Kurogane eventually caught up to him; hoping the horse he was riding wasn't too winded since the blonde idiot likes to be fast for some reason.

"You had best stick to riding dragons."

"And you better slow the hell down from now on. I don't get why you're rushing."

"It's fun to race though."

"Maybe." Kurogane wouldn't know; he didn't have many friends growing up.

"Though don't tell my father that." Fai added as they ventured off the main road. "There's not another settlement until we get to the border."

"Oh." Kurogane nodded; keeping what he is seeing in his head to draw on his self-made map later on.

"I'm surprised Ginryu didn't follow us, but it is nice to have some alone time."

"Before going to see you, I made sure he was a good dragon and just stay for a day. He'll be fine." He shrugged.

"I'm sure he's pouting."

"Yeah I'm sure too." Fai let the horses walk wherever before the road was far from view and they headed into a sparse wooded area. He liked the outside world a lot which was why he didn't mind missions and such.

"Want to keep riding and explore?"

"Sure" He had a lighter expression on his face.

"I've never been off the road before."

"You haven't?" Kurogane had before when exploring his own territory, more like outside

"No we've never been out of the country."

"Well, I'm sure eventually you will." Kurogane's parents already trust him to go out of the country if needed but only with a group from time to time.

"Of course. I want to go to each kingdom and every minor hold and town and city they have."

For a mere second, Kurogane smiled at the other before he stared forward and kept his expression natural. "I imagine it would take no time for you to travel anywhere, especially once Ginryu is grown."

"We try not to use dragon for travel. Simply for two reasons, one would be how people would react to beasts like them and two, we don't know if we can trust them with seeing them or being around them."

"Then how do you keep them from roasting your own city? You haven't watched them fully while here."

"We threaten them with no meals for a full day if they fuck up." Kurogane simply said. "I guess we should continue doing that. We're spoiling them too much."

"I would think a hungry dragon is harder to manage."

"You should see mother when her dragon fucks up." Kurogane shivered at the memories of it.

"I'm sure. She comes from a line of warriors and the like no matter how sweet she looks."  
Kurogane nodded.

Fai hummed and smiled. They rode for another hour just around.


	11. Chapter 11

Before stopping at a small stream to let the horses rest and drink. They sat on the soft grass, just watching the water flow. Kurogane yawned as he stretched a bit.

Fai smiled and thought how Kurogane would be gone tomorrow and it would be months or even years before they would see each other again.

Kurogane looked at Fai and shyly took his hand into his for a moment. He was young and new to all of this and wanted some comforting himself. Curling their fingers together he smiled. The dragon prince enjoyed their quiet moment together. "It's going to be different when we can't see each other like this....."

"I know, so we had best make today count."

"Yeah." Kurogane looked at the other before looking away; a small blush on his face,

It was then the blonde leaned over to kiss the other prince. Kurogane was surprised at the kiss but moved to kiss back; feeling more confident day by day.

Fai hummed and deepened the kiss. A part of him already missed Kurogane. He kissed with a bit more passion.

He wanted to skip ahead of time to Kurogane coming back , to their fathers hearing of the other princes intentions and how things would fall into place for them, but for now, this was good enough for the two of them.

Fai pulled back and smiled wide. Kurogane's expression softened. He wondered briefly if Kurogane would mind being intimate out in the woods or if he would die from embarrassment first.

"What are you thinking about?" He can see the others expression clear on his face.

"You naked."

He blushed. "I'm serious."

"So was I." Fai countered.

"....." He blushed deeply. "Anything else?"

"And how the sun would look on you."

"Is this your idea of flattery?" Kurogane asked, confused at Fai's words more often than not.

"No, I'm being honest."

That just made the man more flustered. "I see...."

"You don't think of me naked more often now?" He was teasing the other prince now since Kurogane made it so easy.

".....!" He looked away; his face heated up.

"Want to have sex then?"

"...Here?"

"No one will see us."

"I get that." Kurogane nodded. "....Okay, let's do it."

"You mean it?" Fai asked, his eyes sparkling.

Kurogane nodded. "Yeah." No one for miles and its uncharted territory. Better make good use of it.

Fai didn't need further permission before he was removing his tunic and laying it out unfolded on the ground. Despite how he seemed, he did prefer to be bottom. He actually liked it when Fai took control. Which was a large step for him because that doesn't happen often in his life. The blonde was far too happy to oblige him. Kissing Kurogane he began removing articles of clothing from them both.

The sun was on them but it wasn't hot or cold. It was just right and with the stream next to them; it sets the mood. The horses dozed beside each other not far away.

Fai peppered kisses along dark skin moving down Kurogane's jaw and along his neck. He moved his head to the side; sighing in content. Though this was pleasurable, he can't shake the feeling like they weren't as alone as he thought. Could be his imagination though.

Fai sighed and moved his hands up Kurogane's legs and over his thighs. His body got shivers but oh god it felt good.

"You know you can touch me too."

He blushed as he look to the side. "Sorry...just..." He was still getting used to this as he ran his hands over the other's chest shyly.

Fai gave a light laugh. "It's okay. You'll get used to it."

He nodded; sometimes scared to let out his strength through touch. Eventually Fai got Kurogane on his back relaxing on soft grass as he worked his mouth and tongue over the sensitive flesh of his member.

Kurogane let out a muffled moan as he arched his back a bit. His eyes glazed over with pleasure as he gripped the grass underneath. Fai had worked a finger inside him as well. He'd gotten into the habit of carry a small vial of oil on his person just in case he ventured into Kurogane's room. Now it was truly coming in handy.

He can barely feel that finger but when it curled inside of him; he exhaled slowly. Fai distracted him with his mouth and hoped no one would come looking for them if they didn't come back in time.

  
Kurogane let out very faint but soft moans; mostly pleasure. Oh god if his parents saw this, it would kill him. Gossip would run rampant and all their plans would be left in tatters.

Working the other open he used the entire nearly the entire vial. Kurogane was feeling hot and ready as he tried not to open his eyes.

Getting the hint, Fai pulled back and moved up to kiss Kurogane. The blonde kissed back as he sighed and while they kissed Fai pressed into Kurogane, connecting them.

He groaned into the kiss; spreading his legs further and taking all of the blonde in.

  
"Tell me of it hurts." He told Kurogane as he leaned over the other man. His lips were only a few inches away, his long hair framing his face

Kurogane couldn't help but stare as he reached up and caressed the others cheek as he sighed. "It doesn't hurt as much as you think. In fact....I never felt so alive....."

"You really know how to compliment a man." He leaned into the touch.

"I say what I feel. I try not to beat around the bush." He smiled faintly at the reaction

"Commendable." Fai teased and waited.

Kurogane shrugged. "I try." He moved his hips a bit to show that he was ready.

Biting his lip the blonde began moving slowly at first and gradually building up speed. Kurogane started rocking back as he closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"It's good Kuro-spark." Fai braced himself, the sun warming him even more.

"Mm....mm....~" he can only reply back as his muscles flexed and relaxed in each thrust; making it a rare sight to see.

Taking in the sight he savored it as he moved into Kurogane's warm and pliant body. He was glad as they focused on each other. Kurogane wasn't very vocal but his expression showed how much he was enjoying this. His member hard and heavy against his stomach.

  
Fai drew Kurogane's legs up against himself to drive down into the other man. He noticed the others arousal flushed and dark.

"Oh fuck." He gasped out; feeling the other going deeper in him.

"Almost there...mmmm...touch yourself." He couldn't do it as he held Kurogane up.

He nodded as he went and wrapped his fingers around his shaft; biting his lip as he started stroking himself. "Me....too...." He was not far behind though he was holding a bit back.

He shifted trying to find Kurogane's prostate and make him scream. It didn't take long as he saw stars and immense pleasure; a groan of surprise left his lips.

Fai smiled having found what he was looking for and began moving in earnest.

It was all too good too quickly but he enjoyed every second of it. He tightened around the other's member though as he came not long after; his body went ridged for a second. Driving into Kurogane a few more times he whined as he arched and came into him. He sighed in pleasure as the blonde came into him.

Fai fell onto him breathing raggedly. "Oooh..."

Kurogane had to take a minute to relax before he rubbed the other's back. Fai nuzzled against him.

He didn't mind the cuddling afterwards. Fai cooed and after a few seconds pulled out so he could lay beside Kurogane. He felt full for some reason but it was a good feeling as he sighed  
Fai hugged Kurogane draping a leg over him. "Now I'm tired~"

He rolled his eyes. "Then take a nap."

"Mmmm...I'll clean up first and put some pants on."

Kurogane nodded and wanted to get up too. Together they cleaned themselves off and redressed only for Fai to pull him back down for a nap.

He was a bit sore but it wasn't as bad as before.

Fai hugged him and kissed his cheek and the other prince nuzzled back in return. It didn't take long before Fai began to doze, comfortable with Kurogane.

Kurogane stared at the blonde before he kissed the top of his head; closing his eyes too. A nap sounded nice anyway.

They at least wouldn't be disturbed unless the horses decided to wake them. Which they did after a couple of hours or so.

Fai woke to his horse nibbling at his clothes looking for treats.

Groaning he pushed the large muzzle from his hair. The horse snorting as the tip of its dark mane brushed against his hand. "I'm up."

Kurogane was still sleeping on; the features on his face while resting made him younger  
Fai watched and leaned on to kiss his forehead.

His expression relaxed further from that. Getting up Fai went to his horse making sure the big brute was alright. He went to check on Kurogane's horse as well.

It was minutes after that Kurogane started waking up.

Fai was up and staying his horse when he noticed. He sat up slowly as he yawned and rubbed his head  


"Finally up?"

He nodded as he cracked his neck and shoulders. Watching in amusement he went to help him up.

Kurogane got to his feet as he stretched

"Must have been tired ."

"I'm used to it."

"Let's head back. It's getting late."

"Yeah." Any later and his parents might be worried. Soon they were on the horses and returning. It seemed they were a couple of hours late. Kurogane hoped no one noticed, but of course the guards at the side gate had.

Well this will be awkward. They scolded both princes and fretted about their safety. Kurogane had to look away because this was embarrassing even for him. Fai at least talked them down and apologized  


Before long they were back at the castle itself. Thankfully they weren't stopped.

Getting off the horse, Kurogane rubbed his back. "Sore from riding?" He asked innocently enough as they both took their horses to the stables.

"You can say that, yeah." He huffed

"Sorry."

His expression softened before he scoffed. "Like it's your fault."

"It is a little."  


He waved it off. "No one died, so it's fine."

"If you say so." They handed their horses off to a stable hand before heading back insode

Kurogane wasn't all bothered with a sore behind.

At least it wasn't as bad as the first time. Well at least they had a whole day together.

And spent it as best they could. Now they would see each other at dinner and maybe Fai could sneak into Kurogane's room.

First Kurogane had to make sure his parents know that he's back

"I'll see you later." Fai said before they parted ways

"Yeah." He nodded

Fai left for his room. Kurogane went to his parents' room to let them know that he has returned. It was too warm outside for them to be enjoying the gardens so they must be inside listening to music or playing a game.

He politely knocked on the door.

"Come in." It was his fathers voice

"Mother, father. I have returned." He said as he opened the door.

Both his parents sat at the small table by the fireplace a kettle set between them and two cups. "We heard."

Kurogane nodded. "Sorry that we were late. Honestly, we didn't mean to be out for so long."

"And what were you doing that took so much time?"

"Just riding the horses and enjoying the scenery." He shrugged

"For so long?" He asked curious as Tsumebe gave him a warning lokk

Kurogane blinked. "Well we ventured out further then we planned but we tried not stray too far."

"And that was all you did? Ride around all afternoon?"

"Well we let the horses rest for a bit and we rested for a bit." Kurogane was starting to feel like  
something was off.

"Be honest Kurogane"

He fell silent. "I'm sorry, I don't....I don't understand. I'm telling you what we did today."

"Then explain to me something. Someone informed me the prince, Fai, was holding your hand by the stable? Though they also said you were being dragged."

"....." Of course. That's why he felt weird today. "He was just taking me to the stables to the horses. And he didn't drag me." He shrugged.

His father sighed. "And what was your little escapade then?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"How long have you been having sex with one of the princes?"

His mind shut down. "...I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me."

"I don't understand." Kurogane was a bit cornered.

"What's not to understand? You've been taking one of the princes to bed."

"Father, it's not like that." If anything, he was being taken to bed by the prince but there's NO way he'll say that straight up.

"Then explain."

"...Uh...." Where to start?

"Were waiting." There was a faint blush on his cheeks as he tried to find the words to say. His mother remained quiet throughout.

"I-I can't explain...." He finally said. "This isn't something I can voice out. I just can't...I mean..." He was starting to have one of those panic attacks again.

"Breathe." Tsumebe told him gently.

"Do you realize what would happen if Ashura ever found out?"

"I like him, alright!?" Kurogane shouted. "And he likes me. We're slowly getting into this relationship and when we part we're going to do our best to see if we can handle the distance." He opened the door. "I /was/ going to tell you when the time was right but the fact that there are /spies/ around me really shows how much you trust me. I'm going to bed." He left the room and just stayed there for the time being.

His father stood to go after him. He made sure the door was locked as he stayed in bed.

Yuui was passing back with a basket as he saw Kurogane's father walking on the other side. "Ah, evening." he smiled.

"Evening." Toriho have a curt response.

"Oh, is there something wrong?" Yuui asked.

"Are you the one who's been spending time with Kurogane?"

"Well no, we haven't seen each other much." Yuui shrugged. "Why? Is he in trouble?"

"You're Yuui then?"

".....Yes." He nodded. "Sir, I don't mean to sound rude but is Kurogane in any trouble? Because he's been nothing but nice and polite since we've met."

"It's nothing to concern you. It has to deal with my son and I will take care of it as I see fit."

"...You sound like father." Yuui hid the basket behind him. "Sorry then." He bowed as he started to leave.

Toriho watched him before he began to knock on the door

No answer.

He growled and counted in his head. "Kurogane ."

Still no answer.

"Stop acting like a child and open this door."

Though to be fair, having spies/servants on your son wasn't very mature either.

He growled and left to the room besides his sons going to the balcony and once he climbed up onto the ledge he exhaled and leapt over to Kurogane's balcony. The son in question was sleeping in bed; trying to forget this day.

He slipped into the room and walked over to wake Kurogane.

Though on closer inspection, he was silently crying in his sleep. Toriho watched as he grabbed his shoulder. He hadn't seen Kurogane cry since he was a young child.

He flinched at the touch.

"Wake up."

"Mm?" He opened his eyes; more tears threatened to fall.

"Talk to me. I want to know everything."

"....Did you just come from the balcony?"

"Yes, I didn't think it a good idea to break the door down."

"...Right."

"Now explain this whole thing to me."

"Of course." Kurogane sighed; still on his side.

His father sat beside him to listen. Kurogane sighed as he explained. Toriho listened intently. "So you planned on courting?" He brushed a hand through his hair.

"If we can survive the distance and such. We're going in as slowly as we can."

"You have to go to Ashura directly and state your intentions. There must be a dowry and if he consents he will offer his own." Toriho explained calculating. "If you're serious about this then it will be done right and we have to pray he doesn't find out about the two of you being together."

"Oh right like there a chance that things can go right in this situation. I was already aware that I could be in over my head but the prince and I weren't going to say anything until we knew for sure that something greater will come from it. It's only been a short while but I'm up for seeing if it's for the long run first. "

"Then will you wait before you come back here?"

"I was planning to anyway. The real test begins when we leave. We'll write letters and such back and forth. I just...don't want to rush into things just yet."

"Then in six months if you feel the same you will go to Luval." His father was making this more difficult than it should be. Fucking servants and spies. They had eyes and ears everywhere apparently.

"It will be done properly. No sneaking off." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm just glad the prince wasn't a princess."

"A-Actually father in terms of who's taking who in bed....it's not what you think." He blushed.

"What?" He asked, confused for a moment.

Kurogane cleared his throat. "I-I mean...." He looked to the side with some embarrassment

"I should be glad you're not a princess?" Toriho said before Kurogane said it.

He nodded as he swallowed thickly.

"I'm not angry with you for being with another man. It's common enough and there were plenty of lord consorts and all that in the past." He waved flippantly. "I'm angry that you would jeopardize all of our work. We are already on thin ice from our dragons."

"Before you put the blame on me, this happened before the dragons. To think you would assume such a thing really hurts father." He looked away.

"I meant on top of them."

"Does it matter anymore? " Kurogane really sounded hurt. "Whatever. We leave tomorrow anyway. I'm calling it an early night."

"Fine, we're leaving after breakfast." Of course his father would be the stern one when his emotional state was in disarray.

"Get some rest Kurogane and don't be sneaking out."

"Good night." His cracked voice as he curled up into a ball. Toriho left by the door and went to talk with his wife.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Yuui felt a bit angry as he went to visit Ioryogi. It was their last night together and Kurogane's father had to remind him of his own. God, he wanted to destroy something.

Ioryogi was lying on his couch, Hana crawling over him when the blonde walked in. Yuui had a thoughtful but irritated look in his face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." He answered as he placed the basket on the table. Ioryogi grabbed the kitten and sat up.  
He started to take out the food in a frustrated manner.

"Need help?"

"No I'm fine."

Hana purred and cried up at Yuui. "She's missed you."

His expression softened as he sighed. Ioryogi handed the kitten off to her  
Yuui took the kitten and cuddled her.

Purring she locked at his cheek. He smiled at that. Ioryogi grabbed a piece of fruit popping it into his mouth.

Yuui felt better as he held Hana. "So what did you bring?"

"Some meat, pasta, veggies and some sweets."

"The wheat harvest was good last year." He grinned seeing the hearty meal. "Sit."

He sat down with Hana in his arms. Ioryogi took a plate and fork and began to eat. "Let her down and eat too."

"Fine." He pouted as he let go of Hana.

Ioryogi leaned over to kiss him. Yuui kissed back as he smiled into it.

When he pulled back he began to eat, having been hungry from working all day. Yuui watched the other eat; smiling since he made that food in secret.

Hana curled up on his lap cleaning her paws. He was going to miss being like this.  
"You're taking her with you tomorrow right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"You will have to keep me updated on her." He smirked

He smiled though he felt mixed as he nodded. "Sure. I'll spare no details."

"Good."

He chuckled

Finishing his meal he thanked Yuui again with a kiss

He hummed at the kiss.

Ioryogi would miss him, but he understood they couldn't stay together for now. Yuui moved closer and hugged him; not wanting to let go.

Burying a hand in golden hair he sighed. "You are staying the night?

Yuui nodded. "Yeah. I'm yours for this night."

"I like the sound of that." He smiled and hugged Yuui to him. Yuui nuzzled against him as he felt warm and safe.

"Tired?"

"No. Just....a bit...." He sighed. "Nah, it's nothing." He smiled.

"Whatever you say." He relaxed full and wanting to enjoy their time together.

Yuui rested on the other's shoulder; lazily tracing on the chest with a finger. Hana finished bathing and curious now crawled over them both. Yuui chuckled as he saw Hana trying to climb on them as if they were mountains.

She mewled and dig tiny clothes into his shirt.

What a silly kitten.

"She's going to be trouble when she's older."

"Yeah but I'll love her all the same." He chuckled

"I know." Eventually Ioryogi gathered up the other two and took them to bed before he ended up fling asleep.

The next morning was a mixed basket for everyone. The twins were both stressed and not wanting to leave as they sat down to breakfast in the great hall. 

All of their things had been packed already and they were going to be leaving after their guests were well on their own way home.

Of course everything was set and done; the peace bind between them that is.  
Their parents were on good terms at least and Fai was grateful for that  
Kurogane was too.

Ashura gave his usual speech about how they were honored to host their neighbors and that he wished them luck and everything else and a safe trip home. 

The family parted ways not long after that, Kurogane and Fai giving lingering looks and Yuui's mood just dampened even with Hana on his shoulder.

Those six months or so went by ever so slowly.

Both brothers mopped and Fai sought out his brother even more than usual. 

Fai received his letters as promised and wrote nearly twice as many. It was cute how Kurogane tried to find something to tell him about and every letter made him smile, warmth spreading through his chest.

Kurogane sent him gifts, letters and other things that he thought the blonde might like. There was a month of nothing as there was writing back telling him about how his left arm was in serious condition when he was on a mission.

Fai had worried, hoping it was only pulled or maybe broken. He knew a wound might fester and kill Kurogane.

He sent trinkets and whatever Yuui could give him to possibly help

Meanwhile, Yuui wrote as much as he could. As a healer, he was very busy but he had the fastest snow owl that he can get to give and receive letters and such in short time even despite weather conditions. Due to magic, he can make the boxes compact so when the other touch it,ti goes back to normal size.

Ashura knew about some of the letters and thought it good his son sent out gifts and goodwill to their neighbors. Glad that Fai hadn't upset the other prince too much to strain their alliance

Though Yuui spent most nights up then not. His old habits were rising again.

Fai tried to get him to sleep early and stayed with him some nights.

Even with Hana, it was hard. His bed felt cold most nights. Hana had grown gangly and even fluffier  
She grown into a cat by then and while he missed the tiny kitten, he was glad.

She was his shadow and was quickly making sure everyone knew she wasn't leaving the blonde  
Yuui was very close to being the elder healer at that point but that goal seemed very hollow now.

His teachers were impressed by the drive he showed, but made sure they didn't overwork the prince  
Which wouldn't matter since he can't sleep either way. Hana cried and rubbed against him and stretched across his work when it got late and she wanted to sleep.

Yuui would apologize weakly as he called it a night.

When he would finally get to bed she would hop up and gently bite at his fingers before curling up against him. Yuui wasn't sure why she would bite his fingers.

She would keep an eye on him and when Yuui's was asleep she'd would finally stretch out beside her owner.

Yuui would only sleep a few hours at a time.

Sometimes Fai would come and sleep with Yuui too , like he did when they were kids. The six months were gruesome on the twins, but Yuui would get his own letters , not as frequent but they were usually a few pages.

They were fine and all but Yuui wondered if this was really worth it.

"Yuui~ you got another letter." Fai beamed as he walked into his room

Yuui was working on some healing and protecting spells, the complex kind as he looked up; sitting on his bed. "Huh?"

"Your dear suitor had sent more letters." He waved the sealed envelope

He blushed. "Please keep your voice down, brother." He then went to take the letter.

"No one else if around." He handed it over and went to sit nearby. Hana immediately jumped up into his lap.

Yuui carefully opened his letter and went to read it. Ioryogi talked about how he missed the blonde and asked for updates on Hana.

Yuui blushed at that as he hugged the letter tightly in his arms.

"Ooh must be a good one."

He pouted as he moved his head away. Fai whined and petted the cat. "What are you whining about?"

"I'm wondering when Kuro-sama will come for another visit.  
"I'm sure he's trying his best to come as soon as he can though after that thing with his arm, I bet it'll take longer."

"I still haven't gotten any news or just how bad it was."

Yuui had to keep quiet on that. "Well I'm sure it's not terrible."

"I hope so."

Yuui smiled. "I'm sure of it." He then folded the letter and put it into the envelope again

Fai was worried every day he didn't get a letter. Though sooner or later, he not only got a letter, he also got a ton of gifts in large boxes.

Fai had only been able to stare at them. Yuui saw the whole thing and tried not to laugh.

"Maybe he's making up for lost time?"

Yuui was so amused that he can't even speak "Don't just stand there, help me carry them." He pouted and grabbed two.

"Yes, your highness." He sarcastically bowed before helping out.

Fai rolled his eyes and with some magic as well managed to get everything into his room. "Help me open them."

"Why? These are for /you/, not me." Yuui pointed out.

"I'm not telling you to take them, just open a few."

Yuui rolled his eyes. Leave it to brother to misinterpret. Fai tore into the first, curious about what was inside.

It was a large stuffed bear which was holding a bag of candy.

Fai smiled at the dark brown fabric it was made off, a finger tracing over the seams. It's buttons eyes were cute as well. "He's very sweet."

Yuui thought it was sweet too but there was a pit of jealousy in him that he didn't like. Setting the bear aside he went to the other boxes.

There were many types of gifts that the blonde was given.

"Maybe he's saying he is sorry for making me worry? I wish he hadn't spent so much."  
"I'm sure he just didn't want you to feel like he forgot about you."

"Maybe." He enjoyed the gifts and could imagine how Kurogane looked when getting them. 

Reaching over he took the letter to read. It was a bit sloppy which meant the man was recuperating from his terrible injury.

Fai looked for any answers as well. He didn't know what exactly had happened to the limb. He didn't beat around the bush about it in the letter. His arm was almost completely severed by some dumbass enemy and it took a lot of stitching and medicine to avoid infection. It was a miracle he can have function in his arm at all.

Fai had paled at the mere idea of such a grave injury. He couldn't imagine what had happened for any weapon to sink to the bone.

He was doing fine now but is off of anything that had to do why training or fighting until he can move his arm without being in pain. Fai thought people would see the other prince as a cripple now since he might never be able to hold a sword again. 

Kurogane might not even be able to ride properly or do anything if his arm became useless. Though it felt wrong to assume that now. There was still time.

He could only hope he would regain movement in his arm. The way the other wrote in the letter though, he was hopeful. He knew Tsumebe would help as best she could too.

Fai still fretted.

Yuui meanwhile was still having trouble sleeping. Even his father was beginning to notice.

When he wasn't working, he would just sit up on his bed and stare at the window. Ioryogi sent more letters and a few gifts.

Yuui smiled at those gifts as he would secretly wear them or hold them. They were little metal trinkets and jewelry. Though there was one earring that he wore with pride.

People had complimented him on it too. It was a blue jewel earring that he had clipped onto the top of his ear with a silver latch. It looked the most expensive of his lovers gifts Which the other didn't have to get him. It had probably been forged by the man and polished and set by him. Ioryogi was a blacksmith, so he'd probably had difficulty making Yuui his gifts as well.

One night, he was reading up on 'source of magic: the body, mind and soul. Hana wasn't yet annoyed enough to stretch out over the book. Instead she was curled up beside it.

"You can sit on my lap later, I'm just speed reading for now." He smiled.

She yawned in response.

Yuui chuckled; not knowing his father was outside his room. It was a moment later there was a gentle knocking.

"Come in."

Ashura smiled and walked into the bedroom. "Oh father." Yuui blinked as he closed the book.

"How are you?"

"...I've been well."

"I'm glad...ever since we returned home, you've been distant."

"Oh sorry. I have been very busy." He chuckled.

"I see that." He walked up to Yuui and pet Hana

Yuui watched his father pet Hana. "Yeah."

"Have you been sleeping well?"

"Well so-so." He supposed.

"I will make you something then."

"Oh no, that's okay." He chuckled as he lifted his hands.

"You don't want some fruit drinks?"

"....." Damn his father, hitting him with the favorites. "...Maybe /one/ would be nice."

Ashura smiled sweetly. "What fruit would you like? Your usual?"

"Yes please."

Ashura kissed the top of his head. "It is good to be home with you boys again."

"Yeah, same here." He smiled weakly.

"We can spend more time together now...after I bring your drink of course."

Yuui nodded.

With that Ashura promised to be back. Yuui sighed as he laid on his back which let Hana jump up to sit on his chest.

Yuui chuckled. "You're so light~"

Hana stared at him, wide eyed and awake now. Yuui felt better. "I wish Ioryogi was here..."  
Hana purred and began kneading his chest.

"Meanie." He joked.

She ignored him and continued, her claws pricking his skin through his shirt. Yuui rolled his eyes.

When she grew bored she rolled onto her side and patted his face with a paw. Yuui chuckled as he let her play with his face.

She bopped his nose and played with his hair before jumping up and running around the bed, frisky now. Yuui laughed as he laid on his stomach. The cat ran to and from the bed and rolled around wanting to play.

"Alright, let's play." He smiled. She meowed then and he then went to play with the cat.

Ashura found Hana draped over Yuui's shoulder.

She was playing with his earring.

"Where did you get that?" He asked while handed his sin the drink

"Ah, at some shop." Yuui smiled.

"I didn't know you had left the castle,"

"I'm not a hermit, father." Yuui huffed.

"I would hope not, I don't think a long beard would suit you." Ashura sat at the foot of the bed. Yuui chuckled as he sat up, having Hana in his arms.

"Your drink."

"Thank you."

"Welcome." He scratched Hana's chin. "It seems my grandchild is doing well." Yuui resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he drank.

"I noticed your brother received a lot of gifts from Suwa. Thanks for helping Kurogane I suppose?"

"Yes." Yuui nodded as he took another sip. "They have been getting along.

"And you as well. You sent him medicines." Yuui beamed a bit happily.

"I'm glad the two of you are active in keeping up good relations with Suwa."

"Well he is a friend."

"I know.

Yuui wondered about that. "You know that you can always come to me if something is wrong...I've tried my best to give you and your brother a happy life and to be able to trust me."

"....Well..." He wasn't so sure. He really wasn't.

Ashura looked at him curious. "...You wouldn't love me less no matter what, right?"

"Of course not." He shook his head. "I love you and Fai more than anything."

"..Even if I like...a guy?"

Ashura rolled his eyes like Fai did when asked something ludicrous. "Gender does matter somewhat for nobility, but I have long given up following most anything traditional. I just want you happy."  
"Geez, father. If I knew you're giving me that tone, it would be like talking to this with brother." Yuui pouted. This was serious.

"I'm sorry, but it hurts that you would think I wouldn't be okay with your feelings."

"Well you may not like who it is that I'm liking..." He sighed sadly.

Ashura stared curious. "Who?"

"Before I confess, please don't think less of me or the person." Yuui had to say. "I just...this is hard for me to even say..."

The king nodded and held his sons hand. He wanted to know who his son had been attracted to. "...During our visit all those months ago...I was attached to this man...and he was nothing but a sweet heart to me..." he fiddled with the earring.

Ashura opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it for now. "He really is! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have Hana and wouldn't have helped me when I was.../sick/..."

"Who?"

Yuui bit his lip. "I..it was..." He blushed deeply.

He waited patiently. "It's...a blacksmith..."

Counting in his head and reciting a prayer Ashura sighed. "A blacksmith?"

"Yeah, well I didn't know at first but he knew me...I ever saw him before now...and since then...he was the light to my soul." He blushed.

His head suddenly hurt as he wanted to scold his son and go I search of this smith. On the other hand his son was so gentle and sweet and he truly cared for the other man.

"...When a kitten died during our stay...he never left my side..even held my hand." Yuui looked down his hand as he started to tear up. "It was so warm that I felt safe."

"What did you do?" Ashura asked softly.

"...I confess to my /sickness/ before you found out. He was trying to make me see that what I was going to do was wrong and will only hurt people and myself. He cared enough to say that."

"I've always feared when you and your brother would want someone special on your life. So many would take advantage of your position or your age or any number of things. You are also strong and smart..." He was warring with himself.

"....are you mad?" Yuui finally said as he looked up at his father; rearing up to get some blow or pain of some sort.

Ashura saw his son practically flinch and grabbed him. "I have never hit you Yuui, no matter what you got into and I won't start now. You think so little of me?"

"....." Yuui hung his head; dejected as he hid his tears. The grabbing was starting to hurt.

Ashura let him go and sighed thinking after everything maybe he had failed as a father of his son was afraid of being hurt by him

"I-I'm sorry...I just... after you found out about my.../sickness/ things just...I can't really say anything more..."

"Yuui...you were only misguided. You are not sick." He shook his head.

"...Really?"

"Have I ever lies to you?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then believe me when I say there's nothing wrong with you."

He blushed a bit as he nodded. "Now tell me...what is his name? Where does he live? His family?"

"Well...his name's Ioryogi, he lived where we were staying with the other hand....not sure about his family."

"How long did you know him?"

"Since we started staying over at that castle...." More or less.

"And you don't know much about him?"

"Well we don't meet every day, just when we both have time."

Ashura took a deep breath, his curious out getting the better of him. "Did he touch you?"

"Touch me? Like....?"

"Sexually."

"No, not really. He wanted to take it slow."

"what does not really mean?"

"We....kissed...."

"And that's it?"

"Kissed and hugged." Ashura wanted desperately to believe that.

"It's true." Mostly.

"For the sake of my sanity I'll take your word." It kind of hurt that his father didn't believe him.

"In any case, he isn't here. Did you plan on never seeing him again ?"

"Well, we're not very sure. I think we both missed each other but we both knew we're busy. I like him though and he likes me."

"And if you take the throne?"

He was kind of hoping his brother would. "Does that mean there would be a blacksmith as your consort? Or would you take a wife if hounded by the people and have him as a paramour?"

"Father!" Yuui yelled to make him stop. His head was hurting. 'We're still progressing on the relationship, if you want me to break it off then just say so!"

"It's what you want and I'm asking all of this because if you decide to stay with him then you will face problems and have to figure out solutions. I won't be around forever to protect you as much as I want to."

He grabbed his father's shoulders as he breathed deeply. "Father...I don't want you to protect me from all of this...but you're right, I should think more about it. However...what I choose to be by my side shouldn't be anyone's concern but mine...and I won't be swayed by others to break it off with him...not even you father...I'm sorry..."

"You misunderstand...I'm telling you to do as you wish as long as you're not hurt. You are a prince whatever you do concerns the people of this country. We have to make sacrifices sometimes for the greater good."

"...Like you?" Yuui had to say it considering...their linage on their...other parent's side.

He nodded. "I was urges to remarry, but if I had other children they would have a claim to the throne and what of something happened to you or Fai or you were both somehow unfit? I couldn't do that and decided to be selfish on that regard."

"...I'm sorry...."

"There's no reason to. It was my decision and anyone who argued against it has since changed their minds."

"...I like him...very much...maybe we're being a bit rash on it but...." Yuui looked up at his father. "I can't imagine being with someone else...."

"You have awhile yet before you have to think of the country before your own wants...but this isn't me saying you can go and sow your oats or be reckless."

"Of course not, father." Yuui puffed his cheeks.

"Good." Well this as a hell of a emotional as Yuui felt a migraine coming on.

"Sleep it's been an eventful night..."

"I don't think I can then and I definitely can't now."

"Do you want me to help?"

"How?" He asked.

"A spell to make you sleep? Or after you finish your drink I can stay with you until you do."

"I think company sounds nice right about now." He would be offended on some spell. Ashura nodded and moved to sit against the headboard.

Yuui finished his drink as he set the glass on the night table.

His father pulled him close like he used to when they were young and could t sleep. Yuui leaned into his father's embrace. It wasn't Ioryogi but it was something as he closed his eyes.

Ashura brushed his sons hair with his fingers while Hana curled up at the foot of the bed. Yuui smiled a bit to himself as he closed his eyes and was being lulled to sleep.

When he eventually fell asleep Ashura got up and tucked him in. He would have to think about their conversation.

It was weeks later before the two families met up together again at the castle.

Of course the family couldn't refuse, thinking it would be good to meet up again and catch up. Though Ashura was curious as to the meaning behind it. The twins didn't care at all. Fai wandered if it was Kurogane who requested it.

Well at the very least, they came back to the castle the very next month.

They took a smaller caravan as Ashura wanted to make good time and avoid any ill weather

It was cooler weather this time around as spring was just right around the corner. It took several days to make it through winding passes and valleys.

Soon they made it and by the looks of servants already in and out of the castle, the other family already arrived.


	13. Chapter 13

The lord of the castle looked put upon by it, but quickly changed attitudes once he saw his king.  
Yuui got out of the carriage as he stretched. Fai followed suit and looked around for signs of dragons.

No dragons this time it seemed.

Fai found it odd and wondered if Kurogane was even here. It seemed as soon as the thought appeared in his head that there came the prince. He was walking out and wrapped with a new set of gauze around his shoulder and no doubt his chest were the sever was, before he looked up.

Fai froze in place staring widely as his father got out and walked by him to greet Kurogane.

Kurogane's face was red as he didn't think they would be here for another hour or so.

"I'm glad to see you walking." Ashura said.

"I-It's good to see you again, your highness." Kurogane felt awkward.

"Are your parents inside?" He asked wondering how their costumes were. This was one of his own castles and it would be strange for them to make themselves at home before their hosts had arrived. "How long have you been here?"

"They are in their room; enjoying tea and we only arrived a day before, your grace." Kurogane answered; sounded much less strict and prude this time around.

"The letter sounded urgent, I half expected only the dragons to accompany you."

Kurogane shrugged. "If you want to see them, I can lead you to their room." Since they need to talk anyway.

"I'll send for them to meet me in the great hall. I would freshen up first."

"Of course." He glanced at Fai with a faint smile before he left to tell his parents.

"The both of you are to do the same. It's been a long journey and it's only proper to be refreshed when we meet our guests." He knew Yuui would go and see his smith the first chance he got.

"Of course, father." Yuui nodded as he cracked his neck.

Headed inside Ashura was followed by one of his servants. The twins went into their rooms and unpacked. Yuui decided to use the hot baths again as he had Hana on his shoulder but first a lovely visit.

  
Hana was draped over his shoulder purring.

Hopefully the smith's house is where he hoped it would be. Smoke came lazily from the small home then as did the ringing of metal.

Yuui giggled as he went around the house. Ioryogi was at a wheel sharpening a blade. Red sparks scattered across the ground.

When that blade was spinning, the red sparks started to turn bright blue. Ioryogi remained focused as he used his foot on a pedal to control the speed of the wheel. The blade started glowing blue. It shone brilliantly casting light against the protective mask Ioryogi wire.

It started flickering as if it was getting impatient. It was then Ioryogi turned it to sharpen its other side  
Then a spark of blue lightening struck pass him.

Ioryogi stopped suddenly swearing

"Wow, what a dirty mouth~"

The blacksmith jerked and nearly fell backwards. "Ah! Are you alright?" Yuui walked up to him.

"Shit...your nearly gave me a heart attack." He quickly grabbed cloth and wrapped the sword up

Yuui pouted as he puffed his cheeks. So much for a reunion.

Putting the sword away he walked over to Yuui and pulled him in for a kiss. Yuui was surprised but smiled as he leaned into the kiss.

After several seconds he pulled away and grabbed Hana. "How much have you been feeding her?"

  
"In case you forget, cats grow." He teased.

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled. "Get my letters?"

"Every single one of them." Yuui blushed as he showed the other that he was wearing the earring the other made him.

"It looks good on you."

"Of course it does. /You/ made it." He smiled

"Hmm."

Yuui rolled with eyes with a smile. "Anyway, are you busy at the moment ?"

"No."

"Want to...join me in the baths? I need to freshen up anyway so I can use some company ~"

"A quick one." The castle was swarming with people

Yuui chuckled. "Of course." They left Hana inside and went to the baths.

Meanwhile Kurogane was flexing his healing arm; glad it wasn't freezing up on him. Fai had managed to slip away washing up in his rooms and dressed in more suitable clothes. He had picked a tunic of soft blue velvet with white trousers and supple grey doe skin slippers.

"I was worried."

Kurogane didn't look up. "I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"Now it is..." He approached the other and Kurogane rubbed his shoulder.

"I received your gifts."

He blushed deeply. "Did you like them?"

"Very much."

"That's good."

"I haven't seen you in half a year and you're not going to do anything?" There was a pout on the blondes lips.

"....come here."

Fai smiled wide as he closed the distance between then. He moved his head up and kissed the other

  
Cupping his face with both hands he kissed back.

He missed those lips. Moaning he closed his eyes. Kurogane cupped the back of the other's neck  


Missing Kurogane, Fai hadn't realized just how much. They were young and most would say in love if they knew.

When he pulled back just barely, his bright red eyes were shining brightly for him.

"Kuro-scale..."

"The damn nickname." He chuckled barely.

"I know you missed it." Fai rolled his eyes as he pressed himself close.

He clicked his tongue before giving Fai another kiss. Kissing gladly Fai was happy that Kurogane hadn't lost the arm.

Though it was a bit tender.

When he pulled back he licked his lips. "So...why are we meeting again?"

"Well...my father and mother found out about....us and soon they would want to talk about with your father....hopefully I don't die."

"Aren't you supposed to do that?"

"I am....I just didn't have enough time to prepare myself, barely did since the injury ."

"I hope your parents do it after you...father won't like that you can't ask yourself." He wanted Kurogane to have very advantage.

"I'm a wounded man. You really want me to be beat while I'm still down?" Kurogane blushed as he looked away.

"No...but you have to show him nothing but your best. You have to make him see what a good match we are."

" I like how I have to do all the work to make this work," he bet Fai didn't say anything about this to his father.

Frowning he looked at Kurogane. "You wanted it to be a secret until you came to tell him."  
"I know. And I do plan on telling him. I just don't know how. Battle arrangements are a piece of cake compared to this."

"Dress up nice and it might help if you had Ginryu and some gifts."

"....." Kurogane trailed his eyes to the nearby closet.

"You want to show him all Suwa can offer."

"....yeah, I actually prepared for that if you just damn hint and look into the closet for a second."

Fai swatted at him before going to investigate. As he opened the closet was some of the treasures and papers and maps of Suwa that will be showed to the king to prove that he can be beneficial to his son

"These must be old." He saw them piled into the wardrobe. "I have a box we can put then in."

"If you can. Normally I would, but...." He can do it all with one arm but it would take time and well his other arm is still tender.

"I'll help as much as I can. Did you bring Ginryu?"

"....yeah. I have a someone bring him over soon." Kurogane sighed. Why the fuck bring the dragon anyway?

"...you have someone else do that?

"Unless you were with me at my home for the past six months or so, you don't get to question that." Kurogane huffed

"I thought they only listened to their riders?"

Kurogane thought he made it clear but apparently that's not happening. "You'll see him when he gets here." He ended with that.

"Okay..." Fai decided it best to change the conversation. "I missed you."

"....I miss you too..." He blushed

"We should be here for at least three days."

At least ? Well whatever

"We can get plenty of alone time."

"That sounds good." Yawning, he heard flapping in the distance as he looked out of the window. "Ah, he's sooner than I thought." Fai went to the window for a chance to see the dragon.

There was Ginryu with someone in his back this time. He looked to be Ashura's age; maybe older as he had light hair and bright eyes.

Kurogane got off the bed to greet the man outside as Fai followed him downstairs.

The man was large, with silver hair cut short and amber eyes. He was dressed in the leather armor common to those in Suwa.

"Nice to see that Ginryu treated you nicely as usual," Kurogane greeted with a lighter smile.

"He's still too young and not quite as temperamental to be troublesome." Sliding off the dragon he turned and bowed to Fai. "We did not meet last time prince, my name is Taichirou Imonoyama. The master of arms at Suwa's Palace."

Kurogane beamed at the man a bit happily. The man was actually a close friend of his father but the man comes and goes as he please.

"I teach any willing how to use a sword." He grinned.

"Nice to meet you." Fai replied

Kurogane was glad to have Taichirou around since his arm wasn't completely up to par. Ginryu growled in a huff before moving closer to Kurogane. The prince in turn rubbed the dragon's nose with his good arm.

Ginryu ruffled his wings and snorted. "Best get his harness off and take him somewhere unless you had plans?"

"Not now no." Kurogane replied. "We should all settle in for a bit."

"Good idea. I think I'll find my room." With another bow he left.

Kurogane watched him go; smiling a bit sadly before tending to his dragon.

"Was he a teacher for you too?" Fai asked given the dragon some distance.

"Yeah. And he used to be married too." Kurogane sighed. "But...something happened and now there he is."

Fai was t sure why that was relevant, but it didn't really matter. "Master at arms is a grand title and he can ride your dragon without being burned."

"Well I guess." Kurogane was a bit odd lately but that's due to the fact that he didn't get to train or fight as much. He was lucky his arm was functioning at all.

"He was very polite as well though he doesn't look Suwan."

That was where the /marriage/ part came in and a few other things. "Ah....because....he's only half Suwan."

"Interesting."

"It's not like it's a bad thing. I know you didn't mean that either but from what I heard he got a lot of crap from it growing up."

"And his marriage ended because of it?"

"Partly but mostly because...." He trailed off. "Sorry, I got a bit too chatty even for myself..."

Fai pouted. "You left me at a cliffhanger."

Kurogane sighed. "It involves death so that's all I'm saying."

"Oh." Fai looked away for a moment. "He's gotten a lot bigger, at least a few feet."

"Yeah but he's still young. " he noted.

"Good point he still had a lot of growing to do." Kurogane made sure to keep his injured arm away from Ginryu as much as he can. The dragon purred in it's odd way, wanting a pet. Kurogane rubbed his head with his good arm.

"I'm surprised he doesn't try and sneak into your room at night, he might still fit."

Kurogane chuckled. "He did once but mother had a bit of a fit."

"Even when he was tiny?"

"Mother and father allowed it but since I live on the second floor, once it was as big as my bed, he had to move out."

"How sad."

"Doesn't stop him from poking his head from the window."

Fai chuckled. "I guess so. Did you already tell your parents about my father?"

Kurogane was about to answer that when he moved his healing arm too quickly and he groaned while holding it; going down on one knee. That shot of pain was too sudden.

Ginryu jerked and sniffed over him ruffling him wings. Fai hurried to go to his side. "Careful."  
"I'm fine." He suddenly said as he slowly got back up.

Fai helped him as Ginryu watched. Kurogane's eyes went clouded before he shook his head and he was normal again.

"Kuro-flame?"

"I'm fine." He sighed. "I should...go and get ready to see your father." He started walking away.

"Need help?"

"No, I'm fine." Kurogane waved before walking back inside. Ginryu called after his rider.

Meanwhile, Yuui was having a nice bath with his boyfriend.

Ioryogi had the prince on his lap, large hands moving over Yuui's inner thighs. Yuui hummed with a smile at the touch. He missed this so much.

Kissing along Yuui's shoulder he was smiling

"Mm...~" Yuui mewled.

He didn't know how long they would have together so he had to make this count

"I missed you~" Yuui hummed.

"Missed you too."

He chuckled. "Think we have enough time?"

"I think so." He nodded.

"Good." He began touching the blonde

He blushed at those hands but he liked it. Soon Ioryogi was slowly jerking him off with one hand while the other played with the blondes balls. "Oh...oh my...~" He kept his voice down as he reached around and started touching the other. Ioryogi gritted his teeth getting hard

He stroked his boyfriend. "Feeling good?"

"Better than I was."

He smiled. Ioryogi worked quickly knowing someone night come looking for the prince Yuui moved his hand fast too.

Ioryogi gave a chokes gasp as he thrust up into that hand. Yuui bit his lip; already close

"Almost there."

"M-Me too...."

Ioryogi groaned as he touches Yuui, his hand moving quickly over the princes length. Yuui whined a bit before he came.

Moaning he watched and felt Yuui's orgasm and with the blondes hand working over him he came moments later. Yuui sighed as he slumped onto the other.

Kissing his forehead, Ioryogi held Yuui close to him. "I may have to tie you to my bed for the next few days."

"Ooh~ Sounds frisky to me." Yuui joked as he leaned close to the other. "But I do intend to spend as much time as I can with you."

"Good." They relaxed and cuddled until he decided it was time for them to go. Yuui thought it would be okay anyway, He had to dress up anyway. He blew a kiss to the other before they parted ways.

Ioryogi kept Hana for a bit having missed her too.

As he passed by in the hallway, he stumbled upon Kurogane who have had better days with his arm. Sighing, he knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"....Sure...."

Yuui entered and saw the extent of the injury. "I'm really shocked you still have that arm, even my medicine I gave you can only do so much."

"Yeah well, I have to work hard to function my arm again....can't have a prince with one arm."

He sighed again. "Come on, I have learned a few magic healing properties that might help."

Meanwhile Ashura had finished his own bath and gotten into fresh clothes. He sighed feeling relaxed and still curious about the meaning for their sudden gathering. Walking down the hall he made his way down the rooms.

"You want to court brother?" Yuui's voice came out of Kurogane's room as he had two magic circles around the joint of the shoulder. "Wow, that's brave of you. Scared?"

"Terrified." Kurogane winced; Yuui warned him that it might sting because of the nerves he was hitting on. "But...I want to make him happy. Maybe your father won't approve of me but I'll do my best to show him what I can offer to his son."

"Well, he wants brother happy but I don't know..." Yuui shrugged. "You have to work very hard to win father over." Ashura had stopped when he had heard his sons voice and when his words had hit him the king stood by the door daring to not even breathe.

"I can't imagine your father though...seeing one of his sons going to some other prince." Kurogane sighed. "I would understand that it won't be easy--ow damn it."

"Sorry, I found a wrecked nerve there." Yuui idly commented. "True but father isn't all that scary. Firm but not scary. He's like any other father...."

Ashura at least managed a smile, glad that Yuui didn't think any less of him after everything  
"I'm sure father will love you...though you might get sympathy points for the arm." Yuui joked.

"As if." Kurogane can feel the muscles healing up. "Geez, this is some advance magic. Aren't you this elder healer yet?"

"No, still got a long way to go." It seemed his other son had been getting into mischief as well during their last visit.

"So, when are you going to talk to father?"

"Before dinner, in private. I'll dress up on my best outfit and talk to him.'

"I'll join you, maybe then brother won't have to worry."

Ashura shook his head and decided to leave. If Kurogane wanted his son he would do as a proper suitor would. Yuui ordered Kurogane to at least rest for a bit with that shoulder and arm of his before going off to see his father.

Ashura was walking downstairs then on his way to the great hall

Yuui saw his father and waved at him. "Hey father."

"Hello." He had stopped to turn and smile

Yuui felt a bit weak because of the intensive magic he had been doing but hopefully it wasn't obvious.

  
"You look tired. Perhaps you should have taken a nap?"

"Tired?" Yuui blinked. "I'm fine, father." He chuckled.

"Make sure you get sleep tonight." He said still debating on the conversation he had eavesdropped

"Sure and father...."

"Yes?"

"Um...are you free before dinner?"

"Yes. I had planned on talking with our guests.

"Well..." Yuui wasn't sure how to say it without really saying it.

"What is it? Did you need something?" He asked as he continued walking

Yuui walked by him. "Well /I/ don't but I would like your company for a bit before dinner."

"How about now?" He asked feigning ignorance

"O-Oh well, I still have some unpacking to do and all." Yuui chuckled.

"I'm going to the hall now to see our guests. I asked to speak with them as soon as I was presentable."

Yuui bit his lip. "O-Okay then." He smiled.

"Care to join me?"

Might as well. "Alright."

Ashura walked beside his son smiling. Yuui can't help but feel like he overlooked something. They made it to the great hall and Ashura took his seat up at the head table.

Yuui hoped something weird might happen to delay the meeting. Ashura sat waiting as servants were busy running in and out preparing for dinner.

Yuui felt nervous.

Ashura wandered what was taking them so long as they hadn't even sent someone to tell him they would be late. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yuui piped up.

And there came Kurogane with Taichirou at his side as he was wearing his best and looking presentable; sword at the side though his arm is on a sling.

"I apologize for the delay. Mother and father wanted to send someone to let you know that they are late. However, if you may, there's something I would like to discuss if you like."

Yuui was trying not to smile; Kurogane was being so presentable that if it wasn't for Ioryogi, he would jump on him just for the hell of it.

Taichirou came dressed in cleaned armor holding a chest with both hands. A servant came in behind them and set something wrapped up between Ashura and Kurogane before leaving.

Yuui looked at his father expectedly; everyone waiting for an answer. "Then we will speak if you don't mind my son here."

Kurogane nodded as Yuui fidgeted.

"Then speak."

"King Ashura...." Kurogane bowed his head. "I...I want to court your eldest son, Fai."

Yuui felt like he had to practice in a mirror since Kurogane was still a bit scared of the man.  
Ashura stared at him coolly. Wanting to see what Kurogane would do.

He straighten back up as he was calm and cool. "I realized this may be sudden but I assure you that this isn't a rash decision. I have talked to mother and father about this and they will tell you when you see them at dinner."

"And what is this in front of me?"

Kurogane pulled off the wrapping of the object and presented to the other. "I have the finest silk and fabric that my country has to offer." He had other things ready to present and give like a couple of their finest horses and plants.

"The silk is a commodity here." He replied debating on how he would answer .

"If I may speak out of turn your grace. My prince had brought one more piece for his dowry." Taichirou said quickly. Kurogane's parents had given it to him to carry in hopes it would persuade the other king.

Ashura stared at this man, noting his unusual features. "And what is that?"

Taichirou approached and kneeled, opening the chest to reveal coins and silks and resting on them was a dragon egg.

Staring at such a gift he looked at the egg, its scaled shell shimmering like pearls under the light coming from the windows.

"A handsome dowry...you would give my son your houses strongest asset?" He would be a fool not to accept. "But you wish to take my eldest when he has the right to my throne. You would rob me of an heir, who is beloved by my people and one of our strongest fighters?"

 

Oh his father wasn't going to have this happen is he? Yuui felt like he was playing second chicken to this nonsense. "Excuse me." He stood up as he left the room.

"I do not wish to bring such difficulty upon you, your highness. I wouldn't rob you of an heir so carelessly. However, if we come to a compromise on such matters, I'm sure mother and father in addition would like to discuss on those terms. I stand here proud in saying that I'm not backing down from wanting to court your son so..hm." He was a bit flustered on the end as he bowed a bit to the man.

"My son must have left quiet the impression on your last visit." He explained a wry smile on his lips.

Taichirou smirked as well as he had stepped back to the side.

"I would discuss it with them. I have my Yuui, but I need them to produce heirs as well."  
Kurogane nodded though on the inside he wanted to faint.

"And tell me prince Kurogane, would you take my son to Suwa?"

"If that is what he decides. I will not force anyone for I only think about his happiness and free will." Kurogane answered politely. It's all up to Fai if he wants to.

"You drive a hard bargain. I would talk with your parents on the matter and then give my answer."

Kurogane bowed again. "I thank you for your time, your highness."

"I will see you at dinner." he said and turned to the man who had joined the prince. "Find someone to bring my other son to me."

 


	14. Chapter 14

The two bowed and left the king as they walked down the hallway. Though halfway back to his room, Kurogane slumped onto a wall and was just a mess. Taichirou had gone off to inform Kurogane's parents. He had to collect himself before going back to his room.

Meanwhile, Yuui was huffing and puffing as he was practicing some basic fighting magic. Maybe he can be just as good a fighter, damn it!

Ashura had since left letting the servants set dinner out.

"Damn it." Yuui was pouting as he tried to get some of the fighting magic right. His brother can do it no problem.

"What did you think?" Ashura asked having felt Yuui's magic

"About what?" Yuui was trying to get the basic fighting magic as he was distracted.

"The proposal."

"Depends on what you think."

"They're offering a dragon egg and it would certainly help our alliance."

"Ooh, I see." He couldn't get this right, damn it!

"What are you doing?"

"Practicing the basic magic of fighting." He got the book on his lap.

"You seem upset. You don't like the match?"

He didn't like the comment his father made about his brother being loved and a great fighter. Made him feel suddenly small. "No."

" Yuui..."

"Yes father?"

" what's troubling you ?"

"...It's nothing...."

"Did I say something?" He shook his head

"Was it what I said about your brother?"

"Father...do you want brother to be king?"

"No, you're my first choice."

"Then why did you say that Kurogane was robbing you of the heir to the throne? I was right there you know." He felt a bit hurt.

"Because I was hoping to see how Kurogane would respond and I wasn't arranging an engagement for you."

Yuui fell silent as he stared at the book. ".....oh."

"I have to try and sell your brothers positive traits as it were." Yuui nodded.

"I didn't mean to make you feel lesser ."

He rubbed his eyes. "It's okay."

"Now should I agree to it?"

"Why are you asking me? I mean, it should be up to you."

"Because I value your opinion."

"I'm a bit biased about it."

"How so?"

"....I was okay about it for a while ."

"Another secret." He sighed

"Huh?"

"Neither of you told about what you were up to.

Yuui blinked. "...ah....well...."

"It doesn't matter now."

The prince looked sorry at least. "Now we should go and have dinner."

Yuui nodded as he put the book away.

Meanwhile Fai was taking his time getting dressed feeling a little sore from the trek here.

He eventually made his way downstairs into the solar where just the royal families would be eating. They usually ate with the rest of the house in the great hall, but for the first dinner they would have it in a more private location

Yuui was with Ashura as they were seated; both dressed for the occasion. Fai walked in smiling and took his seat. Well dinner was either the most awkward or the most relaxing.

When the others came they began dinner. Ashura started with telling his son about Kurogane's proposal and the gifts he offered.

Fai had been shocked by the egg and stared at Kurogane, thinking it was too much of a gift. He also knew he would have to come up with his own gifts to give the family.

Kurogane was too embarrassed to look at the other.

"I know it isn't proper to talk about business at the dinner table, but such things aren't really business."  
Ashura smiled. "I will give my blessing for the match and will present a proper dowry in return. If a wedding doesn't occur from this I would wish it not harm the alliance we worked so hard on."

 

Kurogane just wanted to sink under the table and stay there even with his bum arm. He was staring at the table; trying not to blush/.

Fai was already thinking of what they could give them in return.

Yuui smiled to himself; thinking this was what they needed. Kurogane's parents had agreed at least with the sentiment.

"And I would like to speak with you about a possible marriage of it happens. I propose a joining of our countries, to unite both houses."

It was a bold move, Fai thought as he froze in his seat.

"Yuui will be the last King of Celes. Any child he would have would be a lord or lady instead as well as any of your family. With this marriage between our houses...I would have our kingdoms combined as well. A child from their marriage could rule both Suwa and Celes as King or Queen." Ashura explained. "It would take time for such a thing to happen and I'm sure the other kingdoms would have an issue." He didn't want an issue between his sons' descendents or legitimacy or feeling slighted. Combining rule for both kingdoms would be best and maybe having marriages between cousins and grandchildren to further secure the seat he wanted to create.

It really was a bold move as Kurogane and Yuui stole glances; Yuui not knowing about this at all.

  
"It would be interesting to join our countries...I don't know if it's been done in a long time." Toriho admitted.

Many years ago one pair of countries were very close to doing so but a fallout between two leaders prevented that, even harm more then helped. In the past it happened often to keep peace between the realms when there had been many more of them. Now there were the great houses and the minor houses that ruled over them. Many would feel slighted and angry, but in time it could work.

"And a child would be the first of their name...they would be formidable and powerful if it happened. But it would also help if the son who took your throne didn't produce an heir." Tsumebe added. "Whoever a child belonged to they would hold the seat of their father." She knew how jealous others could be or how they could be persuaded.

The three children at the table are not going to lie; this was a bit much even for them. They know that it had to be discussed....just not at the dinner table.

"We will work out the rest between the three of us." Ashura said before ending the conversation.

Thankfully they stopped talking about marriages and Fai started to eat. Though after dinner he wanted to see this dragon egg of his. The dragon egg was a rarity of its own. He had been told it was white with specks of blue.

Yuui didn't as much as he wanted to.  


Once dinner had finished Fai had excused himself. His father had told him the egg had been taken by Taichirou and the rest of the gifts Ashura had.

Kurogane was a bit wobbly as he was walking back to his room.

Fai had waited around in hopes of finding Kurogane and when he did he latched onto the others arm. "So...it's been an eventful day."

"I'm going to faint." Kurogane's face was red.

"Help me find my gifts."

He groaned.

"Father is going to have to think of something big now for me."

"I see." He sighed. "Come on, we'll see your gifts." Five year old prince.

Fai jumped around giddy. "I can't believe you presented an egg...I didn't think you had any."

"The thing is, we try to keep that a secret. Dragons aren't exactly the normal outside of the capital. We rather keep it that way for a long as we can."

"So how many eggs are there?"

"Ah...in the open or in secret?" Kurogane got a bit quiet.

"Both."

"In the open, just a few. In secret....more...."

"But aren't the three you have the only ones? I thought a dragon could only have one master."

"Well the thing is that the eggs won't hatch until they found a suitable person to be with. The dragon chooses the human." Kurogane explained. "They are fine incubating in the eggs and some do hatch despite that but not that many. Taichirou is a good dragon caretaker so believe me when I say...that egg is meant for you." He blushed as he looked away.

"How sweet. Does that mean it will hatch? There's nothing I have to do but keep it warm?"

"The magic within them keeps them warm. While staying in there, they have a certain amount of it. Some more than others. But don't worry, for only as couple of days it was okay on its own....I...made sure to keep it warm up until today."

"Then I'll have a kettle brought up and put the egg there in the fireplace."

"I know you'll take good care of it." He smiled faintly. "And if you give it enough love and such it will hatch."

"I can only image how you were." He teased as they walked up. Kurogane showed the other the dragon egg.

Fai lifted it from the chest to examine it. "It's beautiful." It took both hands to lift it and Fai could feel the pulse of magic burning within.

"Press your ear up to the shell for a moment." Kurogane said softly.

Fai did as told and felt the warmth against his skin, but what was happening was the soothing heartbeat that was echoing.

Fai looked up at Kurogane. "I don't know if father will ever find an appropriate gift in return."

"Any gift would be fine. It doesn't have to equal it because you have given me more then I would ever know so...don't worry about it."

"Well I want to properly thank you." He smirked.

"Properly?" Kurogane blinked.

"Maybe I could come to your room tonight?"

"...." It clicked before he blushed faintly. "If you have the time, yes."

"I'm sure I will." Fai moved to sit them and look at the egg more. He couldn't wait to see it hatch  
Kurogane wanted to say that since the egg and the person weren't that close, it will take time before it hatches. Fai is the right person but all things don't happen in a day.

Fai carried it later to his room placing it on a small kettle to rest above the fire burning low. He wanted to keep it warm and hoped it would hatch.

After dinner, Yuui went to Ioryogi's place since we was in need of some cuddling if the other was up for it.

Hana greeted him at the door purring loudly.

"Why hello~" Yuui chuckled. She put a paw on his leg as well.

Yuui picked her up gently and held her. Hana licked at his cheek happy to have h back  
He went inside to see where his man was.

Ioryogi was asleep in bed a half empty bowl of food on the floor for the cat. Yuui sighed but smiled as he closed the bedroom door. "I guess it's just us, huh?"

Hana meowed up at him and jumped onto the couch.

He chuckled as he joined her. "It's nice to be back here, huh?"

Hana curled up beside him and yawned. Yuui yawned as well. Well cuddling with a cat is okay. Hana stayed with him for a moment before she got down and went to the bedroom door. Where she proceeded to sit and cry.

Yuui decided to open the door before she wakes up the man, "here. Don't be loud, okay?" He whispered  
The cat leapt up onto the bed and stretched out over Ioryogi.

He smiled before he went to close the door again.

Hana yowled at him staring.

Yuui winced. He gently shushed the cat. "Don't be rude." He whispered as he chided.

Ioryogi lifted a hand up to pet her. "You're back? I didn't think you'd slip out."

Yuui gave the cat a look before smiling. "Well I did and I didn't know that you were sleeping so I was trying to give you some rest."

"Join me then."

He blushed as he played with his hair. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes." Blunt. Blushing he closed the door behind him. Ioryogi made room for him as Yuui went to the bed.

And the black smith held him close.

Yuui snuggled close. "tired?"

"A little."

He smiled as he kissed the other's chin. "So how was dinner?" Ioryogi knew at least a little of what royals did. And dinners were a big part.

"Eventful." Yuui sighed. "Kurogane wanted to court my older brother ."

"That's pretty big...not sure how that really works, but I take it they got the parents approval?"

"Oh right. Sorry. Let me explain exactly what happened." He then started talking

Ioryogi listened and couldn't help but stare in surprise. "The king is very...bold."

"I'll say." Yuui sighed

"Think it will happen?"

Yuui shrugged but nodded. "Maybe. I'm a bit hopeful."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe this kind of change might be good. And brother does like Kurogane though I'm worried for the prince since his arm and all..."

"If he becomes crippled and unable to fight then the only thing he'll be good for is to make kids." At least that's always how it was with royalty.

"Don't say that." Yuui felt sad and mad. "Kurogane has been in enough self agony as it was. And I won't let that happen. I have learned some very advance healing magic to help him."

"Don't do something that will hurt you." He explained. "And it's just how things go."

"The man is a warrior and that injury is a slap to the face. If your arm was severed then re attached? You may not be able to be much of a black smith. If what you are is taken away, what else is there?"

"You have to find a new identity."

"It's not that easy. Not when you've been raised all your life to be this one thing and then have it taken away. I can't imagine not being able to heal anymore or even have magic...." What good would he be then?

"You still have value."

Yuui doubt that....after all this time. "Everyone does, but princes are expected to be good and kind and strong in some way and produce little princes."

"That's why we can't afford to lose what makes us, us. We need it and Kurogane wants to still be a warrior because it's what he is."

"If he can ride that dragon then he's plenty a warrior without having to pick up a sword. A dragon is worth an army when it's grown."

"True but I doubt it will help with the void in his being."

"The. Your brother can help with that."

Maybe. But the fact that his brother can still fight in his own and Kurogane may not, he wasn't sure what's more sad. "They'll figure it out Yuui."

"Maybe." He sighed as he closed his eyes.

Ioryogi held Yuui tired and wanting to sleep. Ioryogi didn't see the sadness in Kurogane's eyes as he helped him. He was glad that it lifted when he and brother can be together but he was worried that in time, he'll be crashing down. Nothing hurts a person more than uselessness.

Hopefully Fai would be there to help him.

The next day, Kurogane tried to train with his healing arm , thinking maybe some movement would help. It wasn't good that he was getting slow.

Taichirou was out walking and familiarizing himself with the castle when he found the prince. "You're going to lose that arm if you keep pushing yourself."

Kurogane grunted as he stopped for a moment. "I already feel like I lost it. I need to get it back."

"The muscles and everything are still tender. If you want to strengthen the arm lift small weights."

"Maybe." He wasn't sure if he wanted to. He missed out on too much. He was a warrior damn it. He needed to get back on the game.

"Use the weights and when the nurses say you're good as new you can swing that sword again." He stood watching. "A dragon with a broken wing is a dead dragon. The same goes for the rider...be patient."

Kurogane was silent before he growled to himself and just started walking away. He can't be patient. He had six months to be patient and then some. If what Tai said was true then he should have been dead.

"You will get full use of the arm back of you just wait. If you want to burn some energy go and tend to that prince of yours."

Kurogane felt like snapping but he held back long enough before he turned a corner and punched a wall before going back inside.

Taichirou sighed at the stubbornness.

Yuui was with Fai meanwhile, eating breakfast. Their father was already at work with certain things with the other parents. Yuui was oddly quiet.

Fai had made a little satchel to carry his egg in not wanting to miss it hatching. He made sure it was bundle in small furs.

Yawning he spread jam onto his biscuit. "Where's Hana?"

"With the blacksmith." Yuui casually said. He had to look at that egg though

"Why there?" Fai asked curiously before eating another forkful of potatoes.

"Hana likes him. And in a way, he saved her." Yuui shrugged. "Speaking of babies, when's that going to hatch?"

"I don't know. Kuro-scale never told me. I've been keeping it warm so maybe soon?"

"I heard that the dragon egg has some magic in it." Yuui noted.

"It does, I can feel it when it hold it close."

At the moment, the egg wiggled a bit. Fai paused and looked down at it peeking from the bag in his lap. "Did you see that or am I just feeling things?"

Yuui was staring too. "No I think....I think I saw it too."

The egg wiggled again.

Fai gasped and opened up the bag more. "Do you think it's hatching?"

Yuui got up from his seat and went to him. "Maybe?"

The egg wiggled before a crack on its shell. The older twin jumped in surprise as he stared at the egg.

"Oh my god~" Yuui cooed.

The cracks became larger and larger before an egg tooth was popping out. "Almost..." Fai watched as his excitement grew.

Before long a head poke out a piece of the shell on it.

Fai picked up the piece of shell and smiled at the pale grey hatchling. "So cute." It purred and squeak as it looked up at the blonde.

Cooing Fai helped it out of the rest of its shell and with a cloth napkin wiped it dry.

"Aw, it's so small~" Yuui cooed.

"About the size of Hana."

"It's so cute." Yuui petted it gently as the hatchling gently nipped at his fingertips.

"Very." Fai plucked the dragon from its bag and cradled the little thing. He looked over the wings and tail and every paw.

The hatchling cuddled close to the other; seeking warmth. "If the egg dictates color he'll be white when he's grown. He could see small buds of horns along its tiny jaw which were a dull blue. With age they would be vibrant.

It squeaked in curiosity.

Chuckling Fai kissed it's head. "I wonder if it's a boy or girl?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can ask Kurogane or something"

Nodding Fai watched the long tail draped over his arm away gently.

It was so tiny though. Probably be best not to let it be near any of the big dragons yet.  
Fai didn't want to risk the hatchling becoming a snack.

"What does this little one eat though?" Yuui had to ask.

"Meat?" Fai asked and reached to cut a tiny bit of sausage to try. The hatchling sniffled before it started to nibble on it. Though it needed something else.

"Well...should we try milk?" Yuui asked. "I mean...all babies need it, right?"

"It's not a pup." Fai said. "Maybe we should ask before we feed it something wrong?"

"Sure." Yuui shrugged.

Fai stood then and let the hatchling climb up onto his shoulder. It's tail curled around his neck to anchor itself. "Come on Yuui, let's go find Kuro-flame."

"Okay." Yuui smiled. Though as soon as they walked out of the room and into the hallway, a lot of noise from scared servants came.

They had looked at the twins and a second later registered the little dragon. A few screamed in surprise as others stared openly, before blushing and quickly apologizing or going on their way.

Fai found it funny and told not to worry.

 


	15. Chapter 15

In the bedroom, Kurogane was working up a sweat as he was doing push-ups on the floor. His muscles ripping and his skin glistening with sweat.

When Fai walked in his paused and watched. He was a little disappointed that Yuui was there so he couldn't admire Kurogane. Clearing his throat he smiled. "Mmm...while I really hate to interrupt, I was wanting to ask...what to baby dragons eat?"

Kurogane paused as he got up. Yuui frowned in worry. "Ah, it hatched?"

"Yes." The little dragon cries out and flapped it's wings. Fai chuckled.

He looked at the dragon before standing up. "Well I figured it would sooner or later which is why I brought something to help it grow." He went into the wardrobe and got out a box. "In here is a special type of mixture for Dragons that you can put into a bottle of warm milk." He opened the box and took out a tiny bag filled with what looked like powder though it sparkled a bit.

"What is that?" Fai asked as he scratched his dragons head.

"Yuui can you close the door for a bit?"

Yuui nodded though confused as he went and closed the door.

"Okay, this may sound weird to you two but this is crushed dragon stones. Our family gets a few or so every year in a very secret place. They have properties that help hatchlings grow and retain their warmth. Otherwise they wouldn't survive in their own for long."

Fai wondered if it was something only riders did or if they had long ago seen dragons feeding their young. He would have to learn do much to properly understand how to raise his own.

"Anyway, I'll give you the box. It has enough for the hatchling to grow. Once it's big enough, you have to feed it a certain amount of meat. Once a dragon has free range of food, it'll be harder to control them when they are as big as mine."

"So control what they eat?" Fai asked still trying to remember all of this.

"Yeah, basically. Don't worry, I'll write down as guide for you to follow soon enough." Kurogane shrugged.

Fai leaned in a kissed his cheek in thanks. "I appreciate it." Kurogane nodded. 

"Well, I should be going. I want to get some studying before lunch." Yuui waved as he left the room.

"Okay. Thank you Yuui." As Yuui left, Kurogane rubbed his shoulder of his healing arm.

"Are you alright?" Fai asked as he reached to touch Kurogane's forearm

"I'm fine. I'm just exercising."

Fai looked over Kurogane and thought the man was far too attractive for his own good. "Then take a break, I want you to look him over."

"Fine." His arm was shaking a bit.

Fai sat on the bed and removed the dragon from his shoulder. Kurogane dried himself off with a towel as he got a closer look. He hummed as he checked the wings, the tail and legs gently. "It's a bit smaller then I thought it would be but that's nothing to worry about. Also, it's a male."

"He was heavy in the egg."

"Yeah, that means more magic in him."

"There's so much to learn." He groaned

"It's fine. As long as you take good care of him, you'll be fine."

"I will. He was a gift from you."

He blushed. "He needs a name."

"Well since he's yours, you pick one." Fai pondered unsure as it looked at the hatchling

"How about Koryu?" Kurogane shrugged.

"He's not dark enough..."

"Souhi?"

"Hmm...Souhi? I like it."

"Alright, then Souhi it is."

"Souhi." Fai smiled as the dragon began to explore.

Kurogane smiled a bit. "Oh and just in case information, there is a teething phase for dragons so...I hope you don't have too much furniture."

"He can do as he pleases." Fai beamed already enamored.

"You say that now...." Kurogane whistled. Laughing Fai kept Souhi from falling.

Kurogane as glad that Fai was happy with the dragon. Though he still had his own arm to think about.  
"I should get him milk I'm sure he's hungry." Fai said then as Souhi tried climbing up a banister.

"Yeah, you have to feed him milk with the mixture about three times a day. Once he's bigger, it's only twice a day."

Fai got up from the bed to find who could get him milk. Souhi cried when he saw Fai leaving and flapped his wings.

"You should bring him with you. They are clingy at this state."

Fai turned back and picked him up. "I'm sorry."

He smiled a bit at the scene as Souhi purred. "Okay little one let's see if someone can get you milk."  
Souhi squeak in joy.

Fai stepped out and fortunately it didn't take long to find someone. Kurogane went back to doing pushups during.

When Fai came back he sighed. "Kuro-scale..."

"What is it?"

"Don't strain yourself."

"I'm not." He huffed.

"Are you hurting?"

"....."

"For me...don't hurt yourself again."

'I'm fine." His pride was hurting more than anything. And his self-worth

"Please?"

"I'm not hurting myself." Kurogane was trying not to cry. "I'm not hurting myself, I'm not hurting myself..."

Fai went to him. "It's okay."

"No it's not okay. I haven't been okay in months. I need to get my arm okay again so everything would be fine."

"You will, but you have to rest."

"I've been resting for months." He sat on the bed.

"And you nearly it's an arm."

"I can't just lay there! I need to up and about. I'm a warrior damn it!" His eyes got cloudy

"Then help me with Souhi, let's have sex or explore or go riding. There are a dozen things you can do."

It seems that Fai was not getting it as he sighed. "That's not it."  
"I know fighting is who you are, but that doesn't have to be it."

"How can that be true?"

"You forget who I am." Kurogane looked up and his eyes were so cloudy

"Am I not a fighter?

"You haven't lost an arm though. Or got that close."

"No, but people Are afraid I'll go mad."

Well he can't argue with that. "I'm also a son and protector and lover and all sorts of things."

He was wondering where this was going. "Just don't think you only have to fight."

The thing is if he can't fight then it wouldn't matter of the other stuff because he'll be empty inside.  
"Just give it a few more weeks."

He nodded slowly .

"Now teach me about raising dragons."

He sighed; the cloudiness in his eyes not going away. "Fine."

Souhi was chirping and wading over the blankets. So for the whole morning, Kurogane taught the blonde about how to raise a dragon.

Fai was a quick study at least feeding and cleaning the little hatchling. "You need to let the little one get some fresh air a couple hours a day but don't leave it out of your sight. Dragons wander."

"Can he breathe fire and fly?"

"Fly? It can try but not for the next few months to a year. Breath fire, well we'll see."

"Well at least he can climb. And I doubt he can be around other animals."

"Yeah. So unless you want your tiny dragon to be food for another animal, you don't let it out of your sight. "

"I'll watch him."  
"Good. And also, it's never too early to train him. Just a bit day by day. Set some ground rules, some limitations , like that."

"Verbal?"

Kurogane had to look at the other. "Uh, yeah . Dragons aren't mind readers."

"Well some dogs learn from whistles or hand gestures."

"It's a dragon. Not a dog. Just because you would wiggle a stick in front if it doesn't mean it'll know what you want."

"Dogs are smart, but dragons are smarter."

"Yeah, smart enough to get what it wants so ground rules, okay? Remember you are in control."

Fai nodded. Holding out his hand, palm up, he started at his dragon. "Come."

The dragon perked it's head up at the blonde. Fai repeated the command and flexed his fingers

The hatchling stared before it started coming to him. He watched him climb onto his hand standing up with his little chest puffed out. "Good." Fai scratched his head with his other hand.

Kurogane nodded with approval. "It's going to be rough but it will understand why you will discipline him as much as you will. Be firm but not strict. Nothing worse than a miserable dragon."

"Okay." Souhi purred and climbed up to perch on a narrow shoulder

"At the same time, it's okay to spoil him every once in a while."

"It will be hard."

"It is but it'll be worth it."

"He will be beautiful." Fai could just imagine his little Souhi grown and flying through the snow capped mountains and glaciers like some specter

"Yeah he will." he nodded.

"Thank you." Fai kissed Kurogane

Kurogane kissed back; feeling a bit better. "Now I'm going to the hot baths. I'm sweaty and a bit dirty."

"Want company?"

"If you want to."

"I'll wash your back~" his lips curled into a devious smile. "Should I take Souhi?"

"Sure but keep him from the waters. He's still too young."

"Maybe I should keep him in a basket?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Fai got up from the bed and took a basket filled with linens. Emptying it he set Souhi inside. "Stay." The dragon fidgeted before staying in place.

"Okay, we can go now."

Huffing a bit, they left for the baths. Fai drew all sorts of stares and he wasn't sure if it was because of the dragon or Kurogane.

Kurogane had a towel over his chest but then again he was shirtless. When the made it to one of the baths Fai set Souhi against a wall before he began to strip.

Kurogane had to rotate his healing arm a bit; feeling it stiff. 

"Be good and stay." Fai pointed. It purred but settled in; getting warm by the steam. Kurogane was already stripped and dunk into the water before coming out and sighing in relief. Ah, that was good on his muscles.

Fai quickly washed off and did the same. The waters were soothing his body. "You look better." Fai said as he made his way to Kurogane.

"I do?"

"You do, less worried." He blushed faintly at that.

"Now let me rub your shoulders."

"...S-Sure...."

Fai smiled and when Kurogane had his back to him he grabbed his shoulders, working on the knots he found.

It was...painful but he didn't make a sound about it. "So what did you think about all the talk if our futures yesterday?"

"Heavy but needed." Kurogane had to sigh.

"It's a lot if maybes."

"Yeah."

"And we are far from marriage"

"But we need to know so we know what we are getting into."

"Yes." It was so far into the future he didn't know what to think.

"But we should take the whole thing day by day. Little by little so we don't get overwhelmed by it."

"We can worry about kingdoms and babies later." He didn't need to think about babies.

Fai worked on Kurogane getting the tension out of his shoulders and back. It was super painful but it faded bit by bit.

Kissing along broad shoulders he smiled. He liked those kisses on his skin. Fai may not be a healer but he certainly felt better.

Running his hands over Kurogane he wanted his lover to rest.

He felt those cooler hands on him; making his body shiver a bit.

"Mmm...you're very sensitive." Kurogane scoffed lightly at the blonde.

Fai slinked a hand done Kurogane's abs.

That got a shiver out of him. Fai looked over and say the dragon curled up and sleeping. "He's napping."

Kurogane looked over and nodded. "He is."

"Mind if I touch you?"

He blushed but nodded. Ghosting over Kurogane's belly button and further past dark coarse hair he wrapped his fingers around the man's shaft.

He bit his lip at that. Fai nibbled at the flesh of Kurogane's good shoulder as he squeezed the member in his hand.

"N-Ngh..." He was trying to keep quiet.

"If things go well then we can do this all the time. Kurogane breathed in and out deeply as he nodded.

He wasn't sure where they would live, but they would be together. Probably at the border between their countries if they can. Obviously they can't live in one place or another so quickly.

If they joined countries than they could live anywhere. Maybe even build a new home.

They hoped the joint countries thing will happen. At least traveling wouldn't take so long with their dragons.

God, traveling can be a bit of a pain.

Fai traced his tongue at the others ear. "Kuro-scale~" That got shivers as he bit his lip hard.

"So beautiful." He hummed and reached his other hand between the man's thighs to cup his balls. "Handsome and perfect."

"You know how to flatter someone." He tried to keep his voice steady.

"I only speak the truth." He licked at a few water droplets. He was getting aroused.

Fai had all sorts of delicious ideas running through his head

Thank god, Kurogane was no mind reader. "Sit up in the edge if the bath, out of the water please."

He did what he was told as he moved to sit up on the edge of the bed. Fai moved and pried his legs open. With a dark look he smirked up at Kurogane. A slow pulse of arousal was coursing through him as he took in the sight Kurogane made.

Kurogane tried not look flustered as he moved his head to the side with a blush. His hands slid over smooth thighs before Fai had both hands around Kurogane's cock.

He groaned very softly as he closed his eyes.

 

"One day you might have to top, just so I know what it's like having this inside me." He leaned in and kissed Kurogane's knee.

He blushed deeply as he scoffed though liking the idea. Chuckling he took the head of the others erection into his mouth.

He bit his lip.

While Fai worked him over he knew that this time they might not be able to see each other as much. They had tomorrow together and then they would be parted. Maybe for another six months.

Kurogane soon melted at the other's mouth. He knew this was pretty much all they had at this point.

Moaning, Fai bobbed his head in time with his hand. He groaned as he held himself still. He can feel himself though getting closer.

Fai pulled off him for a moment and pulled Kurogane further off the edge. "Better." He smirked before going back to his earlier ministrations.

"Fuck..." he groaned out.

With his free hand he pressed a digit against the others entrance "M-Mmm....~"

Smiling he sucked at the sensitive head while he pressed the tip of his finger inside. That made the member twitch.

Swirling his tongue around Kurogane's member he hummed "Oh god...."

Fai slipped his finger further inside Kurogane wanting to over stimulate the man.

Oh he was going to cum, he can feel it.

Fai worked his over with both hands and his mouth, wanting to give some sort of pleasure to Kurogane after everything the man had been through

"S-Stop...I-I'm going to....."

Fai stared up at him and curled his fingers inside the other

He came suddenly with a groan. Fai relaxed his throat and let Kurogane's seed coat his throat. Kurogane panted as he slumped onto the tile floor; his chest heaving.

 

Fai sucked him dry before moving off Kurogane and getting out of the bath. Kurogane moved to get out too. The blonde licked his lips and pulled Kurogane in for a kiss.

Kurogane kissed back though tasting himself a bit on those lips.

Fai moaned and kissed him languidly as Kurogane hugged him tighter. Fai pulled away and laughed. "Feeling good?"

"Yeah." He wondered why the other was laughing though.

"Good. I'm happy." He nuzzled the other

 

Kurogane nuzzled back. "We should clean up a bit and go."  
*bit

"Yes. I don't want Souhi to turn into a prune." He chuckled but nodded as the two got up.

Meanwhile, Yuui and Ioryogi had just finished lunch together. "Everyone's gossiping about your brothers pet."

"Oh yeah. Brother has a dragon now."

"I'm not sure how to feel about that." Fai was a bit undisciplined and got into trouble. He could only imagine him with a dragon now

"Well Kurogane is there to help brother how to raise it. "

"He's leaving tomorrow."

"I know. He's trying his best ."

"At least it's a baby."

"A tiny cute one~"

"Is it?" He had seen the adults and didn't think they could ever be anything but large scaled things."

"Yes, it was tiny." He pouted a bit.

"Hmm."

"It was and it was the cutest thing ever~"

"More than Hana."

"Meh, kind of."

"You'll make her jealous." Hana just stretched.

"I doubt it." Yuui stared at the cat. Ioryogi smirked and kissed the others cheek.

Yuui was comfortable where he was and though it was sad that they don't have as much time as before, he wanted to make the best of it. So he spent the rest of the day and night with him. 

Kurogane didn't feel very useful even after dinner as he decide to sleep early.

Fai had been showing off his dragon and afterwards had gone up to see Kurogane. He was already laying on bed; shirtless. Fai walked in and saw Kurogane. He wondered if he should go

His eyebrow twitched before sighing. "I'm awake."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Kurogane sat up. "What's up?"

"Nothing I wanted to spend time with you."

"Ah." His voice was a bit lighter.

Fai moved onto the bed, letting Souhi crawl down his arm. Kurogane yawned as he rubbed the back of his head. "How's Souhi?"

"Curious." The little dragon had been fed earlier again

"Yeah, that's going to last a long time."

"I thought so."

"But you're going to love that over the teething he'll do."

"I'll give him bones."

"Better have a lot then."

"I'll try." Fai laid down then and stretched.


	16. Chapter 16

He let out a light chuckle. Souhi went then and crawled over Kurogane

Kurogane let it crawl onto his arm. Wobbling a little the dragon squeaked. Smiling faintly, he pet it gently.

Tiny wings fluttered and Fai smiled at the reaction. "Ginryu will be jealous."

"He'll get over it." Kurogane whispered the dragon's native tongue for a moment to see how it'll react to it.

Souhi jerked in surprise and tilted it's head leaning on closer. Fai watched in confusion. Kurogane leaned closer and spoke more of the language; his voice low but smooth.

The hatchling chirped and fluttered. Kurogane chuckled as he scratched it under the chin gently.

"What did you do?"

"Ah, spoke it's language."

"Language?"

"Yeah." He nodded. Fai remembered what he thought had been talking the first time he put the egg to his ear.

"It's not something you can learn, not really bit you can try. I can do it because it's in my blood....and because I hung out with dragon eggs when I was younger."

"You never cease to amaze."

"It's not a big deal."

"Not many can say they talk to dragons." Fai reached his hand out and the little dragon came obediently.

"Well I don't brag. Someone should since dragons are a different level then we will ever be."

"Then why let people ride them?"

"Because dragons can sense the purity in a human's heart."

"Fascinating." Fai let his own settle on his chest

"Dragons have been here longer then man and they are sensitive to nature."

Fai smiled. "I see."

"Yeah, so they let humans ride them if they are worthy of it."

Fai scratched at his dragons chin, listening to him purr. Kurogane spoke lowly and softly to the creature in its native tongue; requesting the little one that the blonde is his special one and should be treated as such.

Souhi tilted his head and stared at Kurogane before he tried to roar.

Fai chuckled.

Kurogane rolled his eyes with a faint smile. "A dragon and the rider should protect each other if needed to be. For one can't go on without the other."

Pausing he looked over to Kurogane. "You mean if Ginryu dies...you will?"

Kurogane sighed. "There had been stories about a death of a dragon or a death of a rider and they all end bittersweet. For dragons, once they have their riders they won't choose anyone else. So if that rider dies, the dragon is wasted away. If the dragon of that rider dies, the rider becomes a empty shell. Which in a way is also like death. The dragon and the rider share a bond like no other, if that bond is severed...."

"But dragons live hundreds of years."

"On their own yeah but like I said, they are sensitive; more than you think. Their scales can be like hard metal but that doesn't mean their hearts are the same."

Frowning he thought over how much of an ordeal that was. "But it won't happen. Last story of that kind of thing was hundreds of years ago. You'll be fine."

"That's not very helpful. I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine." He waved it off.

Fai wasn't very satisfied. Kurogane had already had one near death experience. "Come on, it would take a lot to bring me down."

"I suppose." Fai petted Souhi.

Kurogane frowned. "It's fine and I'm fine."

"Let's not talk about it anymore."

He sighed before nodding. "Fine."

Fai grabbed his hand then and grinned. "So...our families know and I'm sure this whole city of not the whole of Valeria knows."

"And I'm sure news is spreading around in my country as well. Hard to keep this sort of thing hidden for long."

"Not when castles are full of gossips." It was a miracle they'd kept it secret this long  
Kurogane hated that; gossip.

"I wonder what crazy rumors they'll come up with?" It was always funny and ridiculous.

"Something very ridiculous, I'm sure." Kurogane can only imagine.

"Hmm maybe that Souhi is actually a baby or you kidnapped me or something." He chuckled as the hatchling purred.

"Or something like me falling under your magic or some bull." He added. "Either way," he stuck out his tongue in distaste.

"Oh yes, that is right. I forget that magic isn't the same on other countries

"Yeah." Kurogane nodded.

"Courting means I will have to come and visit you. I've never been out of the country before."

"If you want, I can have someone waiting on the borderline of your country to escort you if you're lost or something ."

"I think my escort will know the way."

He shrugged. "Alright then."

"But I'll look forward to seeing you and a yours." Kurogane nodded.

"It's much warmer in Suwa too isn't it? I'll have to wear lighter clothes..." He would have to have them made.

He nodded. "Yeah it is." 

"It might be awhile before I can come. Winter is coming and once it does the passes will be tough to get through."

"That's fine. I rather you be at your home safe then having to go through that."

"But maybe in the spring or summer I can visit."

"Well I'll warn you know, summer in my country is the hottest so be prepared."

"Hmm maybe I can fireball the roads and come down during winter?" He smiled. Fai had never known an extremely hot summer.

"Sure. The winters in my country is mild. Some snow now and again. Cold enough but not too cold."

"You should come here for a winter. It's not terrible." Kurogane would consider it.

Fai told him about his winters and asked about Kurogane's home. Kurogane told Fai about the seasons and the cherry blossoms that happened during the spring.

It left Fai wanting to see Kurogane's home. 

Souhi had fallen asleep lulled by the men's conversation. Soon Kurogane got really tired from all the talking as he laid in bed.

Noticing he smiled. "Go to sleep and I'll see you later."

He nodded as he leaned up and kissed the other. "Alright then."

Fai got up then with his dragon to let Kurogane rest. He felt light and that everything was just /right/.  
Meanwhile, Yuui was showing his illusionary magic to Ioryogi as they were sitting in the dark in the living room.

Ioryogi stared entranced by it. It was like watching the night sky in bright blue "It's really beautiful."  
He blushed. "I-It's not that great."

"I can't do it."

"Well that's nothing bad." His magic started to turn pink due his embarrassment. "I just think it's just easier for me but anyone can do it. It's only magic after all and every can do it...."

"Hmm..."

"I'm not lying." He blushed.

"I use only a little magic, nothing like that and it's okay."

"Oh?" His magic got a bit yellow with curiosity.

"It helps me work nothing big really."

"You have to show me it." Yuui's eyes were sparkling.

"It's just fire, helps make the forge hot enough for better steel." Yuui pouted. Ioryogi shook his head and held his hand out . Concentrating he produce a light from his palm.

"Oh~!" Yuui blinked.

It wafted up like smoke almost glowing. "It enhances things."

Yuui blushed at that. "...I..I can't do that."

"Everyone's different."

"I'm sure brother can do that though."

"Doubt it."

"Well I can't. I can only do healing and illusion magic."

"And I can't do what you do."

"I'm sure you can."

"Nope." He smirked and curled an arm around the blonde. "I want to see more of what you can do."

Yuui blushed but nodded as he has his hands glow and he flicked his wrist, showing the night sky on the ceiling.

Relaxing he smiled and watched Yuui work. To Yuui, it was second nature.

Ioryogi kissed Yuui's cheek. He blushed deeply. He imitated a shooting star in the starry night sky.  
"Show off."

"Then don't make me so flustered!" Yuui pouted back.

"Okay."

"That's not reassuring at all!" Yuui whined

He smirked. Yuui stuck his tongue out at the other

Ioryogi pinched his side. Yuui yelped before he pinched back. Ioryogi laughed and began poking the blonde. Yuui loved that laugh as he laughed back.

Ioryogi tickles the other smiling bright.

Yuui started laughing like crazy; trying to get away. "Not so fast." He said pinning the blonde

"H-Hey~" Yuui giggled.

"Give up?"

"Maybe~"

"Hmm...not good enough."

Maybe the man should pay less attention to the other's face and more on the fact that he was slightly hovering.

Ioryogi went to grab at Yuui again when he suddenly noticed the distant. "That's cheating."

"As if we established rules." Yuui chuckled; enjoying himself. Ioryogi reached for the blonde. Then the over was just floating in mid air over the couch.

Ioryogi gave a pout and folded his arms. "Aw~ come on~" Yuui reached up and kissed him.

He kissed back. "Show off."

Yuui blushed but smiled.

"Now am I going to have to tickle you again?"

"Oh no~ Please no~" He grinned as he curled a bit; looking cute to the other.

"I don't think you're sincere."

He blinked cutely. "Hmm?"

Ioryogi stood and picked Yuui up. "Now I really don't believe you." He put Yuui over his shoulder.

Yuui chuckled as he was over the other's shoulder and Ioryogi gave his ass a firm slap. Just enough to sting a little.

He blushed deeply. Wow. how frisky. "Quiet now are we?"

Yuui reached down and pinched the other's rear playfully.

Ioryogi jumped as he headed to the bedroom. "Still defiant then." He joked

Yuui chuckled.

Ioryogi got to his room and set Yuui down. Yuui laid on the bed like a cat.

Dark eyes narrowed taking on the sight Yuui made. His frame was so lean and his back was arching in a way that it shouldn't be arousing to begin with. Plus with that innocent smile, it was the icing on the cake.

He was far too tempting. Ioryogi couldn't help himself as he began to strip. Yuui blushed at the sight as he started to unbuttoned his own shirt.

Ioryogi kicked his pants out of his ways before kneeling on the bed. He made quick work of the blondes pants.

"Ooh~" Yuui helped the other though as he was the pantless.

Running his hands up narrow hips and pressed his thumbs into the dips there and smirked

He faintly blushed as he felt those hands on him.

"I can't decide what I want to do first."

"Well you can do me for starters." He joked

"I was thinking of sucking you off, maybe using my tongue and fingers on you too." He said cheekily in return.

Yuui chuckled; trying not to get flustered. "How about it?"

"Well, I don't mind anything as long as I'm staying in this bed."

"I can work with that." He moved over Yuui, kissing him soundly.

He kissed back as he hummed. Deepening the kiss he slipped his tongue into the other mans mouth while he used one hand to touch pale skin.

"Mm~" Yuui parted his lips so he can feel more of that tongue in his mouth. Ioryogi's hair fell over his shoulders brushing against Yuui's skin. 

Moaning he pinched the blondes nipple.

"A-Ah~" Yuui gasped; arching to that hand.

He rubbed and aggravated the skin until it pebbled under his touch. He knew that Ioryogi can be frisky but wow, it was like a new feeling altogether.

The blacksmith wanted to comment Yuui to memory since he didn't know when they'd see each other next.

It might be longer the next time around and he would only have letters to satisfy himself with until they saw each other again.

Yuui smiled as he felt those hands all over him. Moving down he used his tongue and teeth on the other nipple as his hand moved between Yuui's legs.

"Ah~" Yuui arched his back as he closed his eyes. Thank god the home was far from the castle.

Ioryogi lavished the blondes body with kisses while he slowly stroked Yuui to arousal.

"Oh god~" Yuui mewled as he felt himself getting hard

Eventually Ioryogi had settled between the princes thigh running his tongue over sensitive skin. Yuui mewled before covering his mouth; a bit embarrassed. The sound only encouraged Ioryogi more as he went from Yuui's erection and down to the man's balls and entrance. He wanted to make his prince beg.

"Mm....Mmm......~" Yuui arched his back and wanting more.

Glancing up he smiled and sat up. Pulling Yuui up he kissed him roughly. "You're turn."

Yuui kissed back as he nodded. As he kissed his slowly moved his hands down from the other's chest

He sighed feeling relaxed as Yuui touched him. He can feel on how muscular the other was as he moved down and wrapped a hand around the other's shaft.

"Fuck." His arousal pulsed in the blondes hair making the man gasp.

Yuui licked his lip as he started moving that hand. Combing a hand through light hair he growled  
He ran a thumb over the slit.

Ioryogi jerked and pulled Yuui in for a kiss. It was a sloppy kiss but he moaned.

His hands wandered, teasing the blonde and getting them both worked up. Yuui moaned and gasped as his hand moved faster ; his other hand on the man's chest.

Precum dripped onto Yuui's fingers as he nipped at Yuui's bottom lip. He moved his hand up to taste the other. Watching in fascination he growled at the show Yuui made.

He suckled on each finger to get all of the man's pre cum off of his hand. "On your hands and knees."  
Yuui nodded as he moved to be on his hands and knees.

Ioryogi kissed down his spine as he kneeled behind Yuui. His hands ran over the blondes chest and belly.

"Mm..." Yuui smiled.

Sliding his length between Yuui's thighs he moved upright. With both hands he moved Yuui's legs to press tight together before resting them at the man's hips.

This was new feeing altogether he blushed.

It was a new position for them, but he thought Yuui would like it. He began moving slowly sliding against the man's length.

"A-Ah~" He moaned in surprise then anything; his back arched a bit as he gripped the bed sheets underneath.

"Seems you're more sensitive since the last time we did this." He smirked as he began thrusting hard against Yuui.

Yuui started crying out in pleasure; oh god it felt so hot and wet but this was nothing he ever felt before. Growling he moved Yuui back against him practically pounding against the other. This way he didn't have to be overtly gentle.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god~"

Wrapping an arm under Yuui he lifted the blonde up so they were both kneeling. 

Biting at Yuui's neck he moaned.

"OOh~" Yuui moaned out.

One hand clamped tight onto his hip while the other wrapped around the princes arousal. "Ioryogi~" Yuui moaned out. He was getting close.

"Cum, Yuui."

He bit his lip as seconds later, he came undone; gasping in pleasure. Kissing at a pale shoulder, the black smith continued to thrust between his lovers thighs before following suit, streaking Yuui's legs and the sheets.

It felt warm but sticky as Yuui was coming down from the high. "You're filled with so much surprises." He cooed as he moved his head and kissed the other.

Kissing on return he slid from Yuui. "I have to keep up with you."

Yuui chuckled. "Why? I'm not that hard to please."

"I know." He reached for a tag and cleaned them both.

Yuui pouted at that. "Just want to experience a lot of new things with you."

Yuui blushed but nodded shyly. "Too bad we don't have a lot of time to do so."

"Someday we will."

Yuui kissed the other. "I hope so."

Once clean and the bedding changed Ioryogi pulled Yuui in as he lied down

Yuui laid a bit on top of the other as their legs were crossed together.

They stayed in bed basking in their afterglow. Though in the morning, Yuui discovered that he had a hickey in his collarbone. Well, one hickey and the rest were light bites.

And when Ioryogi woke up sucked the blonde off before he went to get dressed for the morning and refreshed.

He wondered if it was to distract the fact that he had to wear something to hide the bite marks. Hana was up meowing and wanting to be fed and cuddled.

Yuui sighed as he wore a big shirt to feed the cat as he held her. Purring she was glad to finally have some attention. "Sorry about that." Yuui chuckled.

"She must be hungry." Ioryogi chuckled, fully dressed and clean.

Yuui smiled. "Very much so." He started feeding her.

She ate happily. "You should get dressed before someone comes looking for you. Even of I do like what you're wearing."

"I know but I feel so realxed."

"Want me to grab some breakfast? I have to see if some parts came in today anyways."

"Sure if that's no trouble." He smiled.

He approached Yuui and kissed him and rubbed Hana's head before leaving

Yuui smiled as he watched the man go. Meanwhile Fai had already been up thanks to Souhi wanting food. 

And now that the hatchlings belly was full he had him lying on a cushion while he finished his own breakfast. The servants were still a little weary of him.

Kurogane came into the room with a tray of food for himself and his healing arm on a sling.

"Good morning." Fai got up to help with the tray.

"Morning." The tray wasn't that heavy

"Sit, I still have some tea left." Fai took it anyways and put it beside his own. He shrugged as he sat down.


	17. Chapter 17

"Packed yet?"

"Almost. There are some last minute stuff to get."

"I've already had all of my things taken." The front court yard was filled with horse drawn carts and carriages being loaded down.

Everything was going crazy but not as stressful as it was going in. Kurogane can only imagine though that things will fruther change from then on.

"I imagine our parents have had breakfast already and are probably talking even more now before we all leave."

"I don't doubt that, yeah." Kurogane nodded as he started eating. Fai drank another cup of tea just as Souhi stirred awake and and waddled across the room to them. Reaching a hand down he let the hatchling step into his hand before lifting him to the table.

It looked just a tad bigger then when it hatched but Kurogane knew it will be a while before it even grows to as big as a house cat. Months before it will be as big as a pony and so on.  
Fai wouldn't be able to ride for another year if not longer.

Kurogane hoped when that happens, he can use his arm again fo fighting.  
Fai cooed as the dragon preened and took to the attention.

Yuui then came into the room. "Morning brother, Kurogane." He only had a small plate of fruit with him with Hana on his shoulder.

"Morning." Fai pushed a seat out for his brother with his foot. Souhi stared at the cat curious.

Yuui thanked his brother as he sat down. He had put Hana on his lap; she already ate. The hatchling stretched his neck closer to inspect the animal, tiny claws clicking against the wooden tabletop.

"I can't believe we have to leave already." Yuui chuckled. "But it was nice reuniting and all."

"It was, but with winter and nothing more for everyone to talk about we have to go."

"Yeah, I know."

Fai chuckled. "Then it will be sleigh rides and cider and snowmen."

"Yeah." Yuui smiled but it will feel lonely somewhat once again.

"Don't sound so put off by it. You can help me train Souhi." Fai smiled and noticed the dragon trying to smell Hana from afar.

"That would be fun." It did, really.

"And hopefully we can put out fires." He laughed then. When Hana yawned Souhi jerked his head up, unsure of he should be afraid or not.

Yuui blinked before he petted Hana. "Aw, are you tired?" He cooed at the cat. Hana purred and rubbed her face against Yuuis hand.

Souhi was chirping and moved back to Fai.

Kurogane was on slight alert but he knew Souhi won't do anything to a cat. Fai coddled the hatchling. Afterwards the three of them were called for.

Yep, they wre leaving alright. Fai had Souhi on his shoulder as he was the first out. "We should hurry before father comes for us."

Yuui nodded as he held Hana. The cat watched and was content in her owners arms

The three younger men went to find their parents. Both kings and queen were together and shaking hands. At least they looked agreeable Fai thought.

Kurogane was super glad since he thought for sre he was going to die from all the stuff he had to do to court Fai.

"I hope were not interrupting." Fai said then, grabbing their parents attentions

Kurogane nodded as he agreed to Fai.

Yuui waved a bit with Hana in his arms. "Just in time. We were saying our goodbyes." Ashura told them. "Until next time your graces."

Well this was it, thank god Yuui gave Ioryogi a proper goodbye before coming back to the castle. Fai gave his fare wells to Kurogane's parents and thanked them and Kurogane for his gifts before heading to their carriage.

Kurogane gave his goobyes as well as they parted ways. Above Fai saw Ginryu flying in circles looking for a place to land.

Yuui watched as well.

The dragon landed near his rider spooking a few nearby horses They had to be calmed down for a bit  
Fai chuckled even as Souhi stared at the much larger dragon. "Come along." Ashura motioned for his sons to climb inside the carriage. "And now to go home."

They headed north to their home in Luval. Ashura sat across from his sons as he already wore a fur trimmed coat and saw they were busy with their pets or thoughts.

He decided it best to look out the window himself.

Yuui looked up from petting Hana to observe his father. Though...for a second, he thought he saw something weird. Maybe it was his imagination but...there was a faint purple mark on his father's neck.  
It was hidden mostly by the silver fur around his collar and his dark hair, but nothing he wore was purple so....it was obvious enough as Yuui went back to petting Hana; not sure if he wanted to know

Time passed quickly enough and summer was fast approaching if the melting ice that had stubbornly clung to the rooftops for nearly a year was anything to go by. There had been difficulties, but Fai had managed and now Souhi was as large as any horse. He was now the color of morning fog and in another few months he might finally turn white. Hana was also a bit bigger but Yuui had to stare at the size of Souhi...from his bedroom window. He was just getting his studies done and he was looking out.

Fai was brushing the dragon, keeping his scales shining and healthy. He used a soft brush made of goat hair on still delicate scales. 

Ashura had commissioned a proper den for the dragon to be built and it was to take up one of the old gardens by the far wall of the castle. He had taken blue prints and suggestions from King Toriho and it was set to be a massive endeavor. For now Souhi could still fit himself through Fai's balcony doors, so he slept there.

Yuui has had helped his brother but the loneliness settled in and he would much rather be studying so he can be distracted as much as possible. Hana was cleaning a paw by the window. 

Down below Fai laughed as Souhi snorted, smoke drifting from his nostrils. The young dragon had yet to breathe fire. He had started flying at least after a few months.

Everyone was bit scared and excited about the dragon since almost none of them even knew dragons existed. Yuui was fine though being locked up in his room; getting his work done. News had spread about his brothers courting and everyone had mixed feelings about the possibility of Fai being sent to Suwa when he was older. 

At least their lords and councilmen didn't quarrel and go on as much anymore from fear of being roasted.

Souhi can be very possessive about his rider's happiness and well being. Ashura enjoyed the quiet at least.

"Yuui!"

Yuui lifted his head up. He was reading his books.

Fai and dragon both were looking up. "Come and join us!"

Yuui looked over and smiled. "I'd love to but I'm studying."

"No fun!" Fai blew him a raspberry.

Yuui rolled his eyes.

"I saw that! Don't make me come up there."

"Good luck!" He shut the window and went back to reading.

Fai looked to his dragon. "You should be able to hold my weight..." Yuui was unaware of what was happening as he was taking notes.

Fai straddled Souhi and held onto the spikes along his neck. Yuui was hearing noises but didn't pay too much attention to it and the suddenly a roar and a yelp and the sound of something dragging itself onto his balcony. He had felt the shocks as he had to grab onto something as his room shook.

Hana jumped and ran to the bed. Eventually Fai opened the doors as Souhi climbing over the stone railing. "Seems he needs to be a little bigger to ride."

"..." Yuui gaped as he saw the sight. "Brother, why!?"

"I'm okay. It wasn't that far up." Souhi chirped and sat behind Fai

Yuui sighed. "Whatever." He went back to studying.

"Come and explore with us. I didn't want to stay cooped up all day."

"No one is making you." Yuui turned a page in his book.

"But it's better if you're there."

"...Maybe a short break for me."

"Want to go into the city?"

Yuui bookmarked his book and nodded. "Sure."

"The three of us can grab something to eat and I know our dear father would like something." Yuui nodded as he went to change a bit. Fai waited as the dragon purred and nuzzled Hana. They had become fast friends when Souhi grew to her size.

Yuui changed into going out clothes as he liked to look fashinable on outings.

"Handsome as always." Fai grinned. Hana stayed behind and Ginryu left from the balcony. 

Yuui nodded as he got his bag which was filled with money he earned by doing some jobs on his free time. "Alright, let's go."

Ashura gladly gave them money, but it was best for the boys to work some for it.

Which was why Ashura hasn't given Yuui money much lately as he as working as a doctor's assitant or a nurse. Together the brothers went down stairs. Souhi was at the main gateway.

Yuui yawned; not having enough sleep lately. They headed straight into the city with the dragon coming up from behind. "Gotten any letters?"

"Ah, yeah. One or two once in a while." Yuui blushed. Ioryogi was a busy man after all.

"Oh anything good?"

"Oh just...this and that."

"Nothing juicy?"

"Like what?" He blushed.

"I mean nothing about fevered dreams or missing touches?"

"Brother!"

"What?" He shrugged. "It shows he misses you even more so."

"Yeah because I want to read that /so/ badly." He pouted.

"I've sent those letters to Kuro-scale."

"......" Why would his brother do that? Just why?

"Such a mean look." Fai pouted as they walked. "I can't tell him how I feel?"

"Well you can. Just not in the details that are not-child safe." Yuui had to say. "I wrote how much I miss Ioryogi but It comes form the heart mostly."

"Mine does too...I just happen to miss everything."

"Everything, huh?"

"Of course."

Yuui wondered if they meant the same thing when that word came up. People gave them a wide berth because of the dragon, but it didn't stop everyone from fawning over the princes and giving them gifts and greetings.

Yuui just once wished they didn't have to give them gifts....even if they are very nice.

They got a few trinkets which Fai put into his pockets. "Hmm bakery?"

"Sure."


	18. Chapter 18

The best bakery in the city was located just outside the market district and always had the scent of sugar and bread wafting from its doors. When the twins opened the door, Yuui was in ease in smelling the baked goods. He loved to cook when he can, even bake. Fai had Souhi stay outside, the young dragon shifting his wings as he laid down.

Yuui looked around the baked goods that they had for the day. Their case was filled with cakes dusting in sugar and glazes. Caramel and chocolate drizzled. 

They had frosted cakes and tarts filled with colorful fruit slices and pies filled with custards and whipped cream. 

Fai stared at it all in interest while Yuui was in heaven. He can all of those if he can or even try and make them if he could. A young woman came to then from behind the case. "Can I help you my princes?" 

Yuui blushed a bit as he smiled. "Ah, may I have a couple tarts? Any flavors is nice."

"Of course your grace." She grabbed a small paper box and filled it with a variety."

Yuui looked at the cakes while he waited. She set the box on top of the case and smiled. "Here you are my prince." She said before turning to Fai who asked for some lemon tarts and butter cookies.

"Thank you." Yuui went to pay for the box before taking the box.

The man at the front greeted him, used to the twins stopping by over the years. Though to him, they haven't changed a bit.

"Thank you my prince." He said taking Yuui's coin.

Fai paid for his as well. Yuui smiled brightly. 'No problem." He looked at the man and was glad to see that the gash on the man's arm was healing quite nicely. It was patched up nicely.

It had been patched up last week after a kitchen accident.

He thanked Fai again. "We best be going before my dragon decides he's hungry as well and I have to buy a censors whole stall."

The twins left the bakery.

Souhi got up then and yawned. "Where to now?"

"Ah, how about doing some grocery shopping?" Yuui suggested.

"Father did give you a personal kitchen." He shrugged. "And you made sure the cooks don't stock it." He teased.

Yuui whistled innocently.

"I may have to buy saddle bags for Souhi...." Contemplating on just how big they would have to be and how much they would weigh the young dragon down, Fai would have to ask Kurogane.

"Well let's get going~"

Fai laughed and bumped his hip against his brother as they headed into the market. Yuui got a lot of groceries since he was planning on training on making food again. Fai had to buy a pair of large saddlebags and managed to tie them awkwardly around the dragon. Souhi tried to bite at them at first, bit after some petting and a piece of spices mutton he quieted down and let them load him down with groceries.

Yuui didn't want to use the dragon as some mule but they had to make do with what they got.

"Well I think you bought a gardens worth of fruits and vegetables. Did you need any meat?"

"Ah. no I don't think so." Yuui wasn't a meat person.

"Guess that's best for now." Souhi was watching people and eyeing in the distance the butchers shop. "We should head back."

"Oh yeah. Okay."

"I mean we should leave the market or feed Souhi."

"Maybe feed him a bit first." Yuui shrugged.

"Stay with him and I'll go and grab some meat."

"Alright." Yuui nodded.

Fai waded through the crowds as the dragon lifted his head and tried it curiously as Yuui looked at Souhi; making sure he was behaving.  
Ducking into a vendors stall, Fai bought a lamb leg they'd had roasting on a spit. Carefully he took the steaming piece of meat and headed back. 

Souhi smelled the food as his rider approached and called out to Fai, flapping his wings. A few people shrieked back as Fai came up to the dragon, Yuui knew how hungry a dragon can get.

He was at least trained to be patient when fed. Fai uncovered the meat and let the dragon take it from his hands.

Bones crunched under Souhi's teeth as he ate the meal in two bites. Yuui winced at the crunches, had his fair share of those in his line of work.

Fai laughed as the dragon licked his hands clean. 

It would take years before the people of Valeria got used to dragons in their midst. "Now where to?"

"Maybe home."

"Alright then."

So the twins and the dragon left. When they returned home Souhi was already flying above them. He was getting surer everyday with flying. "Should I have him land in my room?"

Yuui nodded.

"Balcony!" He yelled up at the dragon who whirled and moved around to the side of the castle and out of sight. 

Fai was trying to teach him simple verbal commands. Yuui was a bit fearful for his life since he was just not made for the flying parts of life.

"Come on let's go before he figures out how to get the harness off him and eats everything."  
Yuui nodded in agreement.

Hurrying upstairs they saw Souhi had climbed into bed taking up the entire space. "You're too heavy for that you know...you have a bed right beside this one." Fai pouted as his dragon sighed and made himself comfortable.

Yuui smiled at the sight. "I bet Kurogane had to deal with that too."

"Probably." Fai smiled suddenly missing Kurogane. Souhi groaned and closed his eyes.

 

"Lazy." Fai clicked his tongue and went to take the groceries. Yuui helped; wanting to cook anyway

"Now we can take all of this to your kitchen."

Yuui smiled brightly. "Sure."

"I mean it when I get back you better not be in my bed." He said grabbing bags and heading to the door.

Souhi snorted while Yuui chuckled; like taking care of a child. They made it to the solar and the small kitchen off to its side.

Yuui was proud of this kitchen no matter how small it was. It had been a gift when he was younger and Ashura let him decorate it as he wished.

Placing the groceries on the counter, Yuui started checking if everything was in order. Fai shook his head setting the bags down and went to wash his hands.

Yuui yawned as he put the food away.

"Are you cooking tonight?" Fai asked as he helped.

"If I can." Yuui smiled. "I want to."

"Then I'll tell the cooks not to bother tonight." It was still early and they'd be working on lunch now.

Yuui would love that as he nodded. "Is there anything you would like for me to cook tonight ?"

"Maybe a pot pie? And roasted vegetables? Anything really."

Yuui nodded. "Alright."

"Need help?"

"Sure if you're free."

Fai nodded. "But first I'll let the cooks know." Yuui nodded with a smile, glad for the assistance.

With that Fai left his brother to rush downstairs or at least tell someone to pass the message on  
Yuui then check what he had besides what he bought. Maybe he can make some pot roast with roasted veggies and some dipping sauce for the meat.

He could make small pies as well from the roast and they had their cakes for dessert. Yuui's head was buzzing with excitement as he got to work.

Ashura had spared no expense buying all and more of what he thought Yuui could ever use in a kitchen  
Yuui paused as he thought back to his father. He loved Ioryogi but his father was the kindest man in the world. The king had been fascinated and even tried to work with Yuui a few times. 

Some of their maids and cooks had been scandalized at the idea of their king having to do any kind of labor better suited for those below him.

Yuui let out a fit once saying that his father had every right to be busy with his hands with cooking or whatever like anyone else. Besides....how many kings can cook?

His father had found it fun all the same, but he would probably never be as good as his sons. Yuui would beg to differ as there will always be someone better than him. "I'm back~" Fai came sauntering in, smiling wide.

"Hey brother." He smiled

"Shall we start?"

Yuui nodded. "Sure. We are going to make some pot roast and roasted veggies."

"Oooh nice." Fai washed his hands before grabbing an apron

Yuui tied his hair back into a tiny bun and got himself an apron. With his sleeves rolled up Fai took out a cutting board. "You know I saw the cooks roasting a whole pig for tomorrow. I asked them if they'd like Souhi to pay a visit and try cooking it faster." He joked even though Souhi smoked, he had yet to breathe even a flicker of flame.

Yuui chuckled as he got the meat out.

"I got a potato thrown at me for my offer ." Pouting he took out vegetables to wash

"Well you can't expect them to be joyous of the idea brother." He smiled.

"I suppose. They've almost gotten used to him."

"Yeah but dragon and fire doesn't sit well with them. Also, no chef would want the food they make ruined. Believe me if I was one of them when you offered it, I'd throw a potato at you too."

"Who's to say a dragon wouldn't make a good roasting fire?"

"Practice makes perfect brother. You can't expect a beginner's luck on fire. Souhi might hinder more then help."

"He's been trained well so far." It would really on be able to be seen when he was monstrous.

"I'm sure of that. Still no one wants to take a chance until they are sure." Yuui smiled as he was preparing the meat.

Fai chopped up vegetables and after filled a large kettle with water to boil. "It would be something though wouldn't it? The first ever cook who uses dragon fire?"

"....Hmm....that /does/ sound unique in a way." Yuui noted as he was seasoning the meat.  
Chuckling Fai got the rest ready  
Soon, Yuui got the roast into the oven pit and made sure the fire was right for the cooking. "I wish I can just be a cook for the rest of my life."

"The chef king."

"Aha, no. Just chef." Yuui smiled a bit sadly.

"You don't want to be king?"

"I don't know...maybe...kind of..." Yuui was a bit lost.

"You'll be good."

"That's...that's not what I mean...."

"Then what?"

"....." Yuui walked to the oven pit and stared at the fire. "....We can't help who we fall in love with, right?"

"Sadly no."

"....I'm worried...."

"Why?" He knew there were many reasons to, but it was hard to decide

"....If I do become king....sooner or later...a heir needs to happen sooner or later...and...I can't do that with...the person I love..."

"Then adopt. A king names his heir."

"But will be the people be okay with that? Can you really be certain of that?"

"No, but everyone loves us and your dear brother is a seasoned wizard not to mention had a dragon and Suwa behind him." Fai reasoned with him.

"....I'm still not sure. "

"Maybe you can have a child somehow."

Yuui nodded but he sighed. Together they worked on dinner, but before they were done their father came to investigate.

Yuui was checking on the meat.

"Is so good to see you both together." He smiled brightly.

Yuui looked over and he smiled. "Hey father."

Fai smiled as he was busy working on pie crusts, setting them in small tins. "Well we do try." The thought of marriage and children still weight heavily in Yuui's mind. Fai poured the pie mix, which consisted of bits of meat and vegetables and cream. 

"It smells good." Ashura said happily. He had been tired of holding court and went instead to find his children.

Yuui smiled as he nodded. "I'm glad. It'll taste good too."

"I'm sure."

It was then Fai opened a box and grabbed a lemon cake. Just as Ashura was about to speak his son fed him the cake laughing. "We also bough cakes."

Ashura frowned at nearly choking but ate the cake all the same. "Brother!" Yuui exclaimed before he got a napkin and cleaned his father's face of the crumbs and the fruit. "Is the cake good, father?" Always the polite good one.

"Thank you and yes it is as always." He kissed Yuui's forehead. "It is a wonder your dragon is not flying backwards." He sighed and Fai laughed at the idea.

"Don't tempt brother with ideas, father." Yuui chuckled.

"I'll try not to." He said as Fai moved his pies into the oven.

"I received a letter today. It seems Suwa is sending their...dragon master or someone to see his Souhi is doing."

"Taichirou?" Yuui had a couple short conversations with the man. "If that's so then that's good. He was a nice man and he seemed very good in taking care of Ginryu from what I heard." He smiled brightly.

"...yes." Ashura kept up his smile. "I expect him to arrive in a few weeks, but I doubt he'll find the dragon lacking."

"Oh it'll be nice to see him again though." Yuui wondered what brought on the change in his father's face. "Did you get the chance to talk to him when we were with the Suwa's?"

"Briefly. He is a very confident man."

"Well he should be, he takes care of dragons." Yuui huffed with a smile. "And he's a wonderful person. I can tell that just being around him puts you in a lighter mood. Certainly had an effect with mine for a   
while."

His father stared and was about to day something, but paused. "That's good Yuui."

Yuui blinked. "And...well...I hope you two can be good friends. Being with someone new can be refreshing. I should know." He smiled. "But that's just my words father, you do what you feel is okay." 

He patted his father's shoulder.

Fai and Ashura both thought there were two conversations going on here.

"I've only spoken a handful of times with the man, but as our guests we will see he is taken care of."

"I'm sure he feels taken care of already." Yuui smiled.

"In any case in sure Souhi will pass any test." Fai smiled too.

Yuui clapped; hopeful as well. "Now then, dinner will be ready soon so you can either eat a tart or wait until it's done, father."

"Hmm I'm tempted, but I'll just have a drink and go to the table."

"Alright, father."


	19. Chapter 19

After Ashura left Fai looked to his brother. "Care to explain?"

"Eh? About what?" Yuui was clueless.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"A-Ah, no! I'm really saying all those things genuinely. It's just...."

"What?" His eyes narrowed curious more than ever now

"On our way home...this may be some weird imagination of mine but...I thought...I thought I saw a dark purple mark on father's neck. I couldn't tell since it was a bit covered but...it was there....I just couldn't say anything."

"Like a bruise?"

"....Unless there's some weird injury that happen on his neck on that particular spot then I guess..."

For the first time in his life, Fai looked scandalized. "/no/."

"I could be wrong though!" Yuui objected.

"But if not a bruise, then it could be a love mark..." It would be a stretch to say it was paint or something  
Yuui blushed. "....But...from who?"

"Taichirou?"

"..../No/." Yuui then was the one to look scandalized. "No...really..? Oh no...it can't be."

"Well I mean...it could have been someone at the castle and father said they had talked a few times, but I never saw them." Which didn't mean much when he spent his days with Kurogane

'Yeah, I can't say much on that either." He wasn't in the castle much either.

"Should we ask about it or just watch?"  
"Well we can't just ask, we're just speculating right now. Maybe we'll watch and see."

Fai nodded. "Alright." The idea of his father being with anyone was shocking. It was just something he'd been used to.

Yuui already regretted saying anything. They finished dinner and together brought it out. Ashura was sipping at a glass of wine and smiled brightly when he saw them.

Yuui placed the food on the table with graceful hands.

"Beautiful. Thank you both."

"No problem, father." Yuui smiled.

Fai sat, famished. Soon dinner was underway.

Ashura praised his sons as he always did and asked about their days. Yuui told him about his studying.  
It was no longer a sore subject within the small family at least.

Since he was only learning by the books now instead of hands on. "I'm glad, since the both of you are getting older it's time I start teaching you your lessons."

Yuui took a bite and was curious on the lessons.

"If you both are willing aside from coming to council meetings and court I will teach you everything I know."

Yuui looked up and nodded. "Sure."

"I've been preparing you both for the throne since you were toddlers and you've nearly finished."

Ah....maybe he shouldn't be so quick to agree but he should learn anyway. "Exciting." Fai laughed  
Yuui nodded with a smile. At least Ashura knew enough not to bore them with lessons and studying. Instead he asked them about others.

The rest of dinner went by without much incident. Fai told stories and smiled brightly. He talked about the latest gossip as well.

Yuui wasn't a conversationalist so he just listened. "So it seems she ran off with the man and plan on eloping." Fai grinned.

"I can't condone it, but they sound happy enough." Ashura added before taking a bit of his cake  
Yuui just tuned out by then.

When they had finished with dinner Ashura stood and kissed both their foreheads. 

"I think I'll retire to my rooms for the evening."

"Alright, father." Yuui smiled.

"I'll see you both in the morning."

"Good night, father." Yuui called out with a smile

"Goodnight." 

Fai stood and began stacking dishes before Yuui helped as he felt like eating more sweets.

They'd nearly finished off a box. Well Yuui can bake a couple cakes if he wanted to. "I feel stuffed, I don't think I'll be able to eat breakfast."

"Don't worry, you'll sleep it off." His brother joked.

"Maybe if my bed hasn't broken in half."

"Yeah." Yuui chuckled at the image in his mind.

Together they washed dishes and Yuui felt a bit better. "Want to come to my room? You can help me roll Souhi of my bed."

"Aha, sure."

When everything was put away and the leftovers put into the icebox, Fai grabbed his brothers hand and led him to his room. Yuui just wondered with amusement if Souhi was still on that bed or not. It seemed the dragon had listened or gotten cold since he'd moved to lay in front of the fire.

Yuui cooed at the sight.

Lifting his head Souhi chirped and Fai laughed. Walking up he scratched under a smooth chin. "He's still so cute~"

"He is." 

Souhi nuzzled his rider then, purring. He was used to being surrounded by people, but every now and then he would become defensive and scare a few away, not wanting them close to Fai.

Yuui was watching from his brother's bed; amused by the sight. Fai moved to stoke the fire some more before headed to change into his night clothes.

Yuui yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "Tired?" Fai said as he shrugged off his tunic

"A bit."

"Here change clothes at least." Fai tossed him an extra set

"Thanks, brother." Yuui got up to change.

Fai flipped down onto his bed and sighed. Rolling over he grabbed a piece of paper and pen. Yuui changed and then sat on the bed too.

The blonde was writing and Souhi stretched out on the floor.

Yuui laid a bit on the bed as he curled up.

"I still can't believe our father was making out with someone."

"....We don't know that for sure." Yuui blushed.

"It's likely though."

"...Yeah, I guess."

"I should be happy for him."

"Well, I am." Yuui smiled. "Since he found someone."

"Just never thought about it..."

Yuui opened his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not upset...just shocked. When we were little I never thought about it and then we learned about her and that was just how things were. It's just odd that I've never thought father should have someone."

"Well I'm happy for him." Yuui yawned. "I'm not sure if he wants anything from Taichirou or whoever but as long as he's happy then...I'm happy for him. As a son, that's all I can do....":

"Yes...I don't think he'll ever remarry...but I hope he's finds someone worthy." Yuui's eyes were then n darkened a bit by the memories of their birth mother. Their father probably loved her with all his heart at one point and...now his heart was limited to the point of wondering if he can ever romantically love again.

Ashura had even told Yuui he hadn't remarried for their sake. "....I want father to be happy...."

"Yes."

Yuui curled up again.

Fai finished his letter and sat up briefly to set the pen back. He let the ink dry as he grabbed a small stick of wax and a seal.

That reminded him to write a letter tomorrow but he wasn't in the mood now. Fai sealed the letter and set it on his table to take to the rookery come morning.

The bed was a bit cold. "Souhi move a little." Fai whined and the dragon huffed and scooted a little to allow more heat past him.

Yuui snorted with amusement.

He looked like destrier lying on the floor. Fai laid down then under the covers.

"Well I'll leave now." Yuui sat up.

"Stay and sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Fai poked his stomach

Yuui nodded as he got into bed as well. Yawning he curled up on his side.

"Night brother."

"Night." Soon the twins fell asleep together. 

The next morning Fai was nearly dragged out of bed by Souhi. The dragon had grabbed the back of his shirt and was tugging. Yuui woke up easily because he was a light sleeper and had to stop the dragon from flipping brother onto the floor as he shook his brother awake.

"Whhhaaatttt?" Fai whined.

"Your dragon is about two inches away from having your back hit the floor."

Fai turned to see his dragon looming over him. "He's hungry." Getting up Fai stretched and noticed the half eaten bone on the floor.

"That wasn't there last night."

Yuui moved over his brother's lap and blinked. "That's funny. I would have heard something." He was a light sleeper after all."

"Well he either stole, hunted or begged for it."

Yuui sighed as he got off the bed. "Either way, we should get up. "

"And I hoped to sleep in." Fai grabbed two of the spikes protruding from the side of Souhi's head and shook him. Puffing up his cheeks Fai pouted.

Yuui chuckled as he got off the bed. He stretched and heard his back, shoulders and neck cracking  
Souhi whined showing off fangs the size of knives.

Yuui chuckled. "Frankly at this point, the two of you are one in the same."

"He's not quite as similar, but we spend almost every second together so it's to be expected."

Yuui pouted. "Whatever you say brother." Geez, he jokes and this what happens. Releasing the dragon Fai sprang up from bed and grabbed the blonde to inspect it.

Yuui left the room with a yawn; wondering if they made it in time for breakfast. Fai had tossed the bone from the window. "Be good."

He'd feed Souhi later seeing as the dragon had eaten already.

After getting dressed and ready, Yuui went to the dining room for breakfast. He needed coffee and fast.  
Fai ran after throwing something on. Yuui was getting sleepy again as he lightly rested over the table.

Ashura was taking breakfast in the main hall with the soldiers and the like at the low tables. He sat with his advisers and councilors as usual at the high table as usual.

Yuui missed his father sometimes.


	20. Chapter 20

"Come on there's open seats." Fai pointed out.

Yuui opened his eyes tiredly. "Hmm?"

"You want to sit closer to father?"

Yuui just wanted to go back to bed. "No just.....I'll be right back," he had to check on Hana anyhow before taking a cat nap.

Fai stared after a little concerned.

Finding Hana was easy as he found her on his bed. She was stretched out sleeping deeply. Yuui found the perfect excuse as he got onto the bed and yawned.

Hana cracked open an eye before closing it again and purring, Yuui wasn't going to say anything if Hana wasn't either.

She went back to sleep glad Yuui was with her.

Fai snuck in during and set down a plate of food for his brother before he went to take care of Souhi. It was later that morning that Yuui felt more rested and sat up on the bed.

Hana was already up and prowling. Yuui chuckled at the sight.

The cat swatted at a few of her toys lying around, frisky now. Yuui saw the plate of food and thanked his brother mentally before taking it.

Hana ducked under the bed and he could her the bell she was swatting around. He smiled at that as he began to eat. He then remembered that he had a letter to write.

Ioryogi had sent a letter a week prior. He was glad for that too, no doubt Fai had already sent his letter out by now.

His brother was lucky to fall in love with a other prince. Not that it mattered but less issues for him  
Ashura seemed alright with Ioryogi though, which made Yuui feel better but still.

Maybe it wouldn't be long before they could see each other again. Winter hadn't been as harsh as they had feared. Which was good since winter isn't a favorite time of year for anyone.

Weeks later came Taichirou by himself. He rode wearing thick furs and his armor. A sword rested at his hip as he rode his destrier through the open gates of Luval and through the city to the castle.

He was greeted as soon as he was at the doors by the guards who saw his armor. Yuui was carrying some books to his room when he saw the man being led to the tea room. His horse and then pack horse tied to it were unpacked and taken to the stables.

It wasn't often that someone from another country would visit.

So everyone stared until they were told to get back to work. 

Taichirou left for inside the castle straight to Ashura who was having a moment to himself as he enjoyed his tea. Yuui wanted to greet him but he had to study so he peeked into the room instead for a moment.

Ashura sat by the table which was set by a large window. Sun filtered into the room and making his hair shine like silk.

"You could have freshened up first before coming to me. I told the staff they should be expecting you any day." Yuui smiled through the crack of the door; his father was more laid back then people perceived him to be.

"My apologies, but I thought it best to see the king first." Taichirou smiled easily and took a seat after he removed his coat.

Yuui was right, Taichirou was a very nice man.

"I'm sure you did." Ashura smiled as Taichirou helped himself. "You smell like horses."

"Then it's a good thing you're used to horses. If I'm to believe you fought in wars and battles yourself." He countered as he pouted himself a cup of tea

Well it sounded like any conversation. After a minute, Yuui will leave and study some more.  
Taichirou reached them and grabbed Ashura's wrist.

Yuui blinked. What the....?

Ashura stared curious as well. "You know some might cut your hand off master of arms."

"Then it's a good thing it's you isn't it?" Taichirou smiled ruefully. "I've been thinking about you..." He said letting Ashura go.

"Have you?" His father chuckled.

"....." Oh god, this is happening. He didn't think it was but oh god!

Taichirou gulped down his tea and set the cup back down. "Since I left. I came to check up on the dragon and see if you had your dowry prepared to present yet."

"Is that all?" Ashura said as he grabbed a piece of fruit from a porcelain dish.

"You're fascinating. Though I'm beginning to think all the Flourite's may be casting some sort of spell on men around them. My prince has fallen to one of your sons." He grinned which made Ashura laugh at such a silly notion.

"....." Yeah it's happening. It's really happening. Yuui should go....like really go.

"If you weren't a king I'd have stolen you already."

"And I would have killed you." Ashura replied sweetly.

"Hmm...marry me then." Taichirou said jokingly as he stared.

"I'm alright."

Okay! He was leaving! Yuui was going to leave! "So cold, but it's to be expected from a snow king." 

Oh god, they are flirting!

"Cold would be to feed you to my dogs or my sons dragon."

Father, why!? Yuui lamented.

"Perhaps I could help with that?" Taichirou was smiling stupidly now.

"You could."

Yuui blushed deeply. "You're relentless and annoying."

"You forgot stubborn."

"Of course."

Dang, is this really flirting at this point? It wasn't like Ioryogi who would tease him.

"I won't stop until I've worn you down."

"You've already left a mark."

"I had hoped to leave more."

Wow! That's proof enough. Yuui had to leave right then and there as he tip toed away.

"Hmm maybe when you can show you're sincere."

Yuui stopped as he heard that.

"I'm a swordsman first and am honorable. Would you want me to bring back a skin for you? Or to do some other feat?" Taichirou asked.

Yuui was far enough but he can still hear. "I'm not a maiden." Ashura sighed. "I am a king and father. If you want to prove yourself show me who you are, not what you can do."

 

Yuui almost groaned to himself. Father, just admit someone likes you and give them a /normal/ chance like anyone else.

"I can work with that." It was suddenly quiet then. Yuui took that silence as he walked away. Had to find his brother.

Fai would faint.

He eventually found his brother. Fai was scrubbing sand into Souhi's scales to make them silken to the touch. It was easier than bathing him as he had found out early on.

"Brother....brother!" Yuui whispered loudly.

Fai looked up curiously. "Yuui?"

His face was pink as he was a bit flustered. "I-I got to talk to you in private....please...."

"Okay." Fai washed his hands clean in a small bucket and left

They were in a secluded corner when Yuui whispered to his brother what he saw. When Yuui had finished Fai realized he had been holding his breath. "I can't believe it."

"I can't either."

"Should we say anything?"

Yuui shook his head. "I think father wants to see if Taichirou have what it takes to have his affection or something."

"Understandable. He can't afford to have someone deceptive."

Yuui nodded but sighed.

"Maybe we should help push them together?"

"How?"

"Lock them in a room? Hmm..." Fai began to think

Let's not do that. "Maybe...give Taichirou some pointers...? I mean we know father better than anyone...."

"That could work." A plan was hatching as Fai plotted.

Yuui smiled.

"When we see him alone we will talk to him."

"Got it."

"Now come help me with Souhi."

"Alright."

Later that day Taichirou came to them to look over the dragon. Yuui was carrying a basket of food as he saw the other.

Taichirou had Souhi's mouth open inspecting his teeth.

"Good afternoon." He greeted the other but was at a distance from the dragon

"Hello prince Yuui."

"How are you today?"

"Good as can be expected." He said checking the folds of skin in the dragons mouth. The only reason he   
hadn't lost a hand was due to Fai standing by.

Yuui was a bit scared of that. "That's good to hear."

When he finished he instructed Fai to hold out the dragons wing. "He looks good, growing well for his age. He should be breathing fire soon."

Yuui was both excited and fearful for that.

"And what about his color?" Fai asked as Souhi yawned.

Yuui looked over at the dragon. "He will turn white in a few more months." Fai smiled grateful. Ioryogi gave the dragon a once over and confirmed he was as healthy as any dragon. 

"Now, Kurogane had a harness made for your dragon, it should fit him for the rest of the year."

How thoughtful of that prince.

"While I'm here you'll learn to fly." 

That got Fai excited. Yuui decided to head indoors now. "Uhm actually Taichirou...Yuui and I wanted to talk with you."

Yuui stopped at the mention of his name. Fai glanced at his twin. "In private if you would."  
Yuui nodded in agreement.

Taichirou walked with them into a empty room curious. Yuui placed the food basket on the table.  
"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah...about our father...." Yuui smiled.

"Yes?"

"We know your feelings." Fai added and Taichirou stared surprised.

"I-I'm sorry....I know we shouldn't pry but we do know."

"And what did you have to say about it then?"

"Well, to me...it's actually to have someone liking father. He deserve someone nice and caring....you know...." Yuui smiled sadly.

"And well we wanted to help you win him over." Fai added

"Yeah." Yuui nodded in determination.

"I fell for your father the moment I saw him and would appreciate the help."

Yuui swoon a bit at those words as he gushed a bit. Were they in a novel or some sort?

Ioryogi waved on about their father and Fai had to stop him. "First we will have some clothes made for you."

Yuui nodded; excited now. Taichirou nodded and let them help him. Within days they had had an embroidered tunic made for him and filled him in on their fathers interests.

The blonde was just so excited that he just told Taichirou just about everything he knew about what his father liked, dislike, would love, would favor...all that.

They had even had the man go and buy cakes for their father. Yuui told him what treats his father liked.  
"Now you two can have dinner in the solar. Yuui and I will handle that and you just be romantic."

Yuui nodded with a bright smile.

"Thank you both." He was confident he could woo the king now.

"The rest is up to you so be strong." Yuui added.

He chuckled. "I will try. The king is formidable."

Yuui nodded.

"Off you go, relax and try to not get too worked up~" Fai beamed

Yuui nodded with a smile. Taichirou brushed a hand through his short hair, smiling and left them. Yuui admitted that he was in a romantic novel because this was sweet and nice and whoa.

"Come on let's get dinner ready." Fai grabbed his brother.

"Yes~"

Fortunately their father was kept busy presiding over a land dispute until they finished dinner. Yuui decided on what to make for the dinner but he did have some help doing it.

They made a small diner for the two men. "Maybe we should have laced it?" 

Yuui thought about it. "No...No I think it's good."

"Hmm the chocolate should help at least."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Think this will work?"

"I hope so." Yuui did a quick prayer mentally.

Together they set the table and had everything ready. Taichirou was supposed to ring their father after they had left. Yuui was happy with the way it turned out. With his hands on his hips, the blonde smirked. "Our dear father won't know what hit him. Come on, let's go before they come."

Yuui chuckled. "Yeah."

Together they left through the side door and hoped for the best and Yuui really did hope for it. "We can have dinner in my room." Fai snickered as he imagined their fathers face.

"Sure." Yuui covered his mouth as a smile came to his lips. They'll hear about it in an hour or so. Fai hoped they wouldn't until the morning. After the brothers had dinner (which Yuui made of course), Yuui got a couple books and started studying before bed.

Ashura had been training them now for a few hours a day. It was taxing, but they were getting stronger. Yuui was practicing his healing circles in mid air. Hana had found her way to them and was resting in an arm chair. Yuui smiled at that. "I hope Kurogane's arm is doing okay. I did some extensive healing for him but it drained me a bit."

"He hasn't said anything in his letters."

Yuui looked over at his brother, the healing circle over the palm of his hand. "Really?"

"Yes, he mainly tells me about his day."

Yuui hummed as the circle grew. "I have an odd question...I can't heal a broken heart, right?"

"Not with magic...why?"

Yuui nodded. "Just wondering. Also I think if that's the case then his arm's better."

"I would hope so." Fai said. "Did you break someone's heart?"

"No but I was wondering since a broken heart can lead to health deterioration and that worries me."

"Time and others can heal it. Just look at our father. Taichirou is helping him right now."

"What is one is alone and time doesn't help? What then?"

"Then they have to realize that whatever happened they need to learn to love themselves."

"......" Yuui nodded.

"It's sad when it happens and some people don't realize there are people who love them, but most come out of it."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Is this something to do with Ioryogi?"

"Slightly. I love him and all....but...will it last...?"

"Does he love you?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

Yuui smiled a bit. "Maybe."

"When I go to see Kuro-scale in a couple of months you can come with me and go to Ioryogi."

"I can?" Yuui sounded hopeful.

"Yes I'll be in Suwa for the end of summer and maybe fall."

"Oh that's nice."

"So you can have a month or two."

Yuui was very excited as the color of his magic got pink due to his sensitive aura.

"You can see Ioryogi and never have to get out of bed until I come back." Pink went to red.

"Oooh...has my dear brother been deflowered?"

"N-No...!" Yuui was flustered. "H-He wanted to take things slow but...we have done...things...."

"What kind of things?" Fai's eyes lit up his attention fully on his brother.

"....ngh....ah...touching...grinding...I-I can't really describe what we did, it's embarrassing!" He covered his face, the magic circle was a rapidly beating red heart now.

"You mean with clothes on?" Fai was kneeling on the bed now wanting to learn. Yuui shook his head; the heart beating faster now.

"So you've just been having dry sex?"

"It's not sex! It's.... Something!"

"Explain." They were brothers and could talk openly

Yuui's magic heart vanished as he sighed. "I honestly don't know how...."

"You can be blunt. Like Kuro-flame and me. He's always been the submissive partner when we have sex."

"Okay brother. I don't need to know that." Yuui blushed. "And I can't put it into words. He just....likes how I look naked for starters."

"Well you are handsome."

Yuui pouted. "And....he puts his hands on me....warm and a bit rough...."

"The best kind."

" the way he kissed my neck, marking my skin...."

Fai nodded.

"And....he kisses my chest....rubbed my sides....kisses down....touching my thighs...."

"Very romantic." Fai grinned as Yuui's magic swirled

"And he would grind a bit against my....and oh god, it was amazing....."

Fai chuckled thinking it sort of cute. "Then we would cuddle after...."

"That's very sweet. Kuro-grump is still not at the cuddling stage."

" I'm sure he will be." Yuui smiled.

"Hopefully. We've not been together often and the first time he was hurt."

"Hurt?"

"He was very tender and limping." Fai still felt guilt over it.

"Wow brother when you give it you /really/ give it him." Yuui stated. "But I'm sure he never blamed you. 

First time can hurt but he consented and you consented and you both knew what would happen after. "Life goes on."

"I know, but he was uncomfortable for days. He was a virgin too..."

"Whoa. Well...that's not bad." Yuui considered.

"He got better, we haven't experimented a lot like you have. I was hoping when we see each other again we might have some privacy." Fai had been wanting Kurogane terribly and his letters helped a little with that.

" I think that's a great idea." And maybe for Yuui he might get further in bed with the blacksmith. "Oh god, I feel so insatiably naughty all of a sudden."

Fai laughed. "It's fun isn't it?"

Yuui smiled shyly. "A bit."

"Though I'm a little surprised you haven't gone all the way."

"Well like I said, he wanted to take it slow and I see no problem with that. Plus....I have guilt in me because you know...father."


	21. Chapter 21

"He's accepted it."

"Doesn't mean he likes it ." Yuui blushed deeply. "This is probably the last thing he would imagine me to be in...."

"He expected me to. You're the responsible one, but I don't think he's mad at us. Did you see how quickly he turned my relationship into an advantage?"

"Did you forget that you fell in love with a prince that that happened as a result?"

Fai blushed at the idea of love. "Well. Because of me you don't have to really marry royalty. That is if me and Kuro-spark make it."

"Yes, but it's harder for me because unlike you and father, I fell in love with someone not even with much of a title. I don't care but that's all other people will hear."

"Like I told you before. No one will say anything to you. As long as one of us can have a baby then no one will ever say anything."

Yuui was still worried about that. "So you can sit the throne and I can try and produce heirs. That way everyone's happy." Fai waved offhandedly. He would have to ask kurogane about that.

"How can you get an heir?"

"I can find a woman willing or adopt. Unless you had another idea?" Fai could find a woman willing he supposed.

Yuui sure didn't but he can try. "Maybe I'll find an idea when I look it up in a book I guess."

Fai chuckled. "Unless you can turn Kuro-growl into a woman."

Yuui cracked a smile. "I'm not sure if that would be funny or not."

"Well that depends on the person." Fai waved again. "In any case if we ever marry then I'll have to look for a woman willing."

"I hate to put that kind of pressure on you brother."

"It's alright."

Yuui nodded. The prince was happy to see his brother like this when talking about the other prince. It was good that they had both found someone who make them so passionate.

After a few hours, they decided to call it a night.

Souhi decided to fly up about that time his hide chilled and so he curled up by the fire. Yuui added a few logs to the fire to help.

Fai thanked him as the dragon sighed. "I really do want to see Ioryogi again...." He sighed. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't a prince bound by my duties...."  
"You will see him and you can have him as a consort."

"Goodness, brother. Let me wallow in some form of misery for a bit, okay?" He weakly joked.

"Fine, fine. It's true though. Just look through our family tree."

"I have to be honest, I haven't looked into it in a while."

"There's lots of cousins and such that married lower." Well...that's true.

"So don't sweat over it."

Yuui sighed. "I suppose so..."

Fai had since gotten into bed tired. "Are you staying?"

"Not tonight. I'll go back to my room. Night."

"Goodnight."

Yuui went to bed with Hana on his stomach. The next morning, the twins woke up and got ready for breakfast.

Fai was curious to see what had happened last night between their father and Taichirou. Yuui was a bit sleepy that he forgot a bit.

His brother had even stopped by his room to collect him. The younger twin was lacking sleep in general. "You can nap after we go get breakfast. Don't you want to see how it went?"

"Sure~" Yuui yawned as he rubbed his eyes

As expected Ashura was already eating in the solar having had the table set upstairs for them instead of eating with the rest of the castle.

"Morning father~" Yuui called out with a yawn and a cutesy sleepy face. Ashura was red faced and decided it better to drink his tea than speak for the moment.

Fai swooped in practically giddy as he sat by his father. Yuui didn't notice as he took a seat. He was looking for some coffee.

He let Yuui at the coffee first, instead filling his plate. "How was dinner? Yuui and I worked hard yesterday."

Yuui sleepily nodded as he got a cup and started sipping it. "The food was good." Ashura said, his cheeks still dark.

"That's good, father~" Yuui yawned as he took more of the coffee. "Did you enjoy it with Taichirou as your company?"

Fai beamed as their father didn't look either of them in the eye. "Father?" Yuui blinked. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." He straightened in his chair.

Yuui sipped his coffee. "If you say so." Without thinking, he muttered. "I wonder where Taishiriou is right now?"

"I wonder too." Fai added. 

"I wouldn't know." Ashura told them as he tried not to stutter

Yuui blinked. "Well I'll find him later."

"You know...we don't mind if you had fun with Taichirou." Fai explained and nearly chokes their father.

"Father, are you okay?" Yuui asked; standing up.

Ashura coughed a few times and nodded. "I'm alright, just surprised. Though I'm curious about your parts in this."

Yuui looked to the side and sat down; content with his coffee "Care to tell me why you decided not to join us for dinner?"

Yuui was fine with his coffee as he shrugged.

"Well he seems to care for you. We thought to help him." Fai countered and their father sighed. 

"I suppose I should feel grateful that my sons care about me enough to try and push someone onto me?"

"We didn't push." Yuui blushed as he set his cup down. "The man genuinely likes you and we just gave a little nudge." He was embarrassed.

Ashura's face was still blood red. "He does?" It was obvious where the twins got their reactions from sometimes. 

"...He said so himself." Yuui hid his face behind the cup.

"Obviously something happened last night or you wouldn't be blushing still. We don't mind really. We want you to be happy and if he does, who are we to say anything?" Fai told their father.

Yuui nodded; agreeing with brother as he yawned. Ashura fidgeted with his fork. "There is some freedom I have at my age I suppose. I've given my kingdom children and strength and peace..." He said weighing his options.

"I want you to be happy father." Yuui then just said. "You deserve your own happiness with whoever you want to cherish it with. Um..." He blushed. "I'll be taking a nap." He was more sleepy then he thought as he stood up.

Ashura stood then and smiled warmly. "Both of you come here."

Fai got up curious, but he was expecting a hug.

Yuui blinked as he went to his father. "Yes?"

Reaching up he pinched their cheeks. Fai whined as the slight sting. "While I love you both and appreciate how much you care and want me to be happy...I don't enjoy the teasing I'll have to hear from Taichirou." His smiled seemed a little strained. "Now he really won't leave me alone." He supposed that was his lot in life, to have those close to him cause him undue stress.

Yuui cursed in old Valerian a bit before rubbing his cheek; neither his father or brother knew the language. "No problem father. Nap time for me now!" He then declared as he started leaving the room. He started to sway anyway.

Ashura sighed and went back to his chair. "Get plenty of rest." Fai rubbed his cheek and pouted.

By noon, Yuui was studying again with Hana on his head. She was flopped over him like a towel cleaning her paws.

"Don't slide over my head."

Hana meowed in response before she continued bathing herself and Yuui chuckled. She was still lying on him like she did as a kitten.

There came a knock at his door. "Come in."

An older woman bowed before she came into his room. "A letter arrived for you today my prince."

"Oh thank you. You can leave it on the table." Yuui smiled.

She nodded and left it on the table by the window. "Is there anything you need?"

"Ah....if it's not too much trouble...some juice to drink, please?"

"Any type in particular? We received a shipment of fruit from the southern boarders not two days ago."

"Pomegranate, please. I mean if we have any. Otherwise just any fruit is okay." He smiled.  
She bowed again before leaving.

When the door closed, he sighed. "I miss Ioryogi."

Hana slid down to his shoulder purring. Yawning, he reached over and got the letter.  
It was sealed with a blob of wax. And when opened he could see it was from Ioryogi

He smiled as he opened it and went to read it.

Ioryogi talked about his work, swords and hammers and shields he crafted for knights and lords.  
Yuui would love a sword but it wasn't the sword that anyone else is thinking about.

He talked about missing the blonde and asking how Hana was as usual. Ioryogi mentioned he would send some toys as well.

Yuui wondered how insatiable he had to be to think about any other toys then the ones that he knew the other was talking about for Hana.

He told Yuui it should be to him soon with a day or two of the letter hopefully.  
Yuui smiled at that.

When the servant returned he might have to ask about a package. When it was dinner time, Yuui was practicing relaxing magic and was currently encasing himself in a box of his magic; laced with words and lines as he sighed happily.

Hana was stretched out on his desk sleeping. He was suspended in mid air in that box; looking like he was floating in space.

His father's lessons were paying off. He didn't even hear the knock on the door; the box void of sound.  
It was a servant who walked in. The boy stared openly as he saw the prince levitating

Yuui was peacefully sleeping .


	22. Chapter 22

"E-excuse me... Prince Yuui?"

He sensed a faint aura outside of the box as he opened his eyes; his blue color glowing. The boy stood still a box in his hands.

He blinked before he snapped his fingers and the box dissipate and he gently landed on his feet. "Ah, something for me?"

"Yes, it arrived on a caravan a few hours ago."

"Ah, thank you." He smiled.

"You're welcome prince." He bowed and placed the gift by Yuui

Yuui took the package. "Ah, the toys for Hana."

The boy excused himself before leaving. When the door closed, he opened the package. On top rested a short letter.

Curious, he took it and laid his eyes on it. 'A gift for both of you.' Was all it said.

"....Okay...?" He took a look inside the package.

Inside were little bells with feathers attached or tiny balls that could be taking apart to put treats inside it. Yuui threw one of the balls on the bed as it jingled.

Hana jumped awake eyes searching before jumping from the desk and to the bed. Yuui chuckled as he placed the rest of the cat's toys next to him. The cat batted at them, her ears twitching at them jingling.

Beneath them where more objects wrapped in thin paper.

"I wonder if they are daggers or something."

When he unwrapped one, whatever it was, was made from polished cherry wood. Polished and lacquered.

".....What is this?" Yuui unwrapped it further.

When it took in the shape and slight curve of it, it was clear what it was. ".....Oh my god!" His face was red as he dropped it.

Inside the box rested a smaller one made of a darker wood. "W...what? What!?" He was so confused.  
It seemed Ioryogi hadn't just meant toys for the cat.

"Really? How deprived he thinks I am!?" Yuui blushed as brightly as a thousand suns. Ioryogi was probably laughing right now.

"Son of a---" He groaned as he took his /toys/ to find a hiding spot for them.

Though knowing the blacksmith he either made them himself or paid a lot of coin for them

"....." He bet money and beyond the other made it. Ioryogi probably had a letter coming asking if Yuui liked his gift.

".....Ugh."

He couldn't really use them could he? Ioryogi couldn't have been serious.

Yuui had to talk about this with brother because this isn't something he can hide forever and god, where's a good hiding place!?

Hana was busy playing as he tried to think.

He decided to hide it in the bottom drawer of the dresser until his underwear. Better than nothing.

Fai would die when he found out.

Yuui had to take a breath. He looked down and groaned. Why was he in a human body again?

He shouldn't have jinxed himself with thinking of sex.

"I need a cold shower." He got his towel and left the room. He'll be late for dinner. It might calm his nerves.

After dinner, Yuui sighed as he tried to get some studying done. Though he had to admit, he played off his calm nature easier then he thought. Non one suspected a thing.

Not even Fai he could usually read him.

Though he wondered how long he can pull it off for. Fai would be by to pay him a visit like usual, so  
Yuui put his books away. He can't study like this.

Hana was still busy with her gifts.

"Good for her." He huffed.  
He couldn't get his mind off his own gifts. But...it's not like he can do anything about them.

Especially not with Hana here and Fai possibly on his way

He wanted to hit his head on a table.

Fai did eventually arrive after what felt like days. "So after I managed to get Taichirou away from our father he said I could start training to fly tomorrow."

"Oh that's nice." He smiled.

"I see Hana got some toys."

"Yeah, Ioryogi mention a package when I got his letter so, there they are."

"How sweet of him." Fai said as he came to sit on the bed.

"Yeah." Yeah...oh yeah...

Fai laid back and sighed happily "Glad things are going so well, huh?" He smiled.

"Yes now if only I had a certain dragon rider."

Yuui snorted as he went to the dresser to change into his pajamas; the bottom drawer slightly creaked opened. Fai had turned his head to watch Yuui lazily.

When he closed the top drawer; something a bit heavy jumbled a bit in the bottom. Fai stared curious and sat up. "...what is that?"

"What's what?" Yuui walked back to his brother while putting on a shirt.

"That thing in the floor." With his fingers he wrote some magic into the hair bringing said object to him

"Wait, brother! No!" Yuui panicked.

Fai took the object and looked it over before he yelped and quickly dropped it onto the bed. "Yuui!"

"It's not what you think!" His face was red

"Really?"

Yuui was too flustered to answer  
"Since...when?" It was embarrassing to ask now that he's been startled by the discovery.

"I didn't even use it.....and it a been here for barely a day."

"Ioryogi really misses you." He said and picked the toy up. At least now he knew it hadn't been used  
Yuui groaned as he hid his face

"So...are you going to use it?" He chuckled. "I'm sure he's waiting on a response."

"I-I don't know...."

"You can wait until you see him again."

Yuui had considered it but....

"It will only be another month."

Yuui bit his lip and nodded

"By then Souhi might be big enough for both of us."

Yuui nodded. "Yeah."

Taichirou left after two weeks. Fai had managed to fly on a somewhat larger Souhi and was getting used to it even if his father fretted.

It had also seemed Ashura had given the other man a proper chance and while they kept things behind closed doors they had seen their father share in a kiss.

It was near the end of summer that Fai had everything ready to go and visit Suwa. Ashura was sending him with forty men and a few squires to take care of Fai along his journey.

Fai had wanted to just fly down and probably would once the capital was close enough.

It would be lonely without the elder prince though some would say it would be quieter and with Yuui going at least part ways, Ashura would be worried sick.

Which was why in the little time before departure, he forego studying altogether and just spent time with his father.

Ashura cuddled them and fretted. He would miss them terribly.

Yuui was nervous though. This would be the first trip in a long time that was more than a few days and the very first without their father and Fai would leave him too once they made it to Yuui's destination  
He was super nervous.

Ashura assured him it would be alright and that they could write or even scary to talk.  
Yuui was packing and wondering what he needed.

Hana watched from the bed.

"Ah....how many shirts can I bring?" Yuui wondered.

Fai said he would probably stay a few weeks and had packed more than enough clothes. But Yuui was staying in Celes and could always have his clothes washed or buy new ones.

Fai wasn't sure and had packed his thinnest clothes and some coats.

Yuui was just stress over the whole thing.

When it finally came time for Fai to leave he wanted to be quick and not have everyone worrying over them. 

He hugged and kissed his father's cheek. "I'll only be gone a short time and I'll write as much as a can."  
Everyone was worried for the prince but they knew he was strong enough to hold out on his own.

Ashura held then both tight against him before he saw them off. Souhi was flying above as Fai rode with the rest of their group in the center.

It was going to be one hell of a trip.

"It's not so bad and in a few days you'll be in a nice bed." Fai beamed as they exited the city. He had t told Kurogane when he would be visiting and hoped to surprise him .

Yuui blushed. "I know but still, it's...a bit empty." He looked behind.

"Because we didn't bring as many people?" He asked.

"....." He didn't mean that. "Whatever, it's nothing."

"I'm listening Yuui. You can talk to me."

"I'm worried that father will be alone while we're gone."

"He won't be too lonely."

"I hope so..."

"We can talk to him and when we come home we will have a big party."

Yuui smiled a bit and like Fai said they stopped at inns and towns along their route. He wasn't sure if they should announce Yuui's stay or just let his brother go to the castle so he wasn't expected to stay in the castle.

Yuui had to tell his brother that he might have tell the people at the castle that he'll be around but not in the castle itself since Ioryogi has his own home.

In any case Fai hoped Yuui would enjoy himself and his little vacation.

Yuui had to admit, it was exciting.

It was a few days after leaving home that they arrived to Yuui's stop. Yuui took a few deep breaths.

Fai grabbed his shoulder. "Don't have too much fun."

"I-I'll try not to."

Fai laughed and sent right guards with his brother just in case.

Yuui gulped as they started walking forward.

Fai watched him go and when Yuui was inside the courtyard he directed the party to keep going. They would rest at an inn outside the city.

It was embarrassing to tell those who lived in the castle that he was staying around but he let them know that he won't be staying at the building but if they can give his guards rooms, he will happily compensate for their troubles. They didn't ask questions thankfully.

As the guards were given rooms, Yuui left to find his lover and as usual Ioryogi was working at the forge. He had two younger boys working the bellows.

Yuui saw from the distance and with a blush, he wanted to surprise him but using his magic. With whispers, he manifested two small blue orbs and let them float to them.

Ioryogi was talking until one of the boys jumped and pointed. Ioryogi looked up and saw the orbs.

The orbs started dancing and playing around.

Yuui was behind the tree; covering his giggles.

Ioryogi tried to grab one before dismissing the boys and searching for the culprit

The orbs swirled around the man. Yuui was losing it behind the tree.

Ioryogi heard a faint sound and heading near the tree

The orbs glowed brighter the closer he was.

When he peered around the tree he stared, surprised to find Yuui.

Yuui was just giggled with his mouth covered; having so much fun. He didn't notice.

That was when his arm was grabbed and he was pulled close.

Yuui gasped in surprise as he felt something warm.

Ioryogi kissed him behind the tree.

It was so great to feel those lips on his again, he sighed into the kiss.

He almost didn't want to pull away. "Let's go inside."

"Mm...' He nodded.

Seeing the boys gone Ioryogi picked Yuui up and hurried him inside.

Yuui snuggled against him while he enjoyed being in hose arms.

"So what do I owe the surprise?"

"Just wanted to surprise you....and telling you that you have me for a better part of a month."

Ioryogi's eyes flashed at that. "You might not leave this room."

"Good." Yuui smiled. Yeah, his brother called it.

Growling Ioryogi walked into his house and kicked the door close. His apprentices would have to work the forge it seemed.

Yuui chuckled.

Ioryogi would keep them both busy for the next few hours, reacquainting himself with the blonde.


	23. Chapter 23

It was five days until they reached the boarder and once through it they were told the capital was half a day's trip. 

Deciding it was a good time to fly ahead he looked around and called for Souhi.

It wasn't too surprising for the capital to see a dragon flying overhead. It wasn't common but it wasn't rare either. Since they have seen a few.

Though when the dragon reached the prince's home, Kurogane was in the infirmary for a arrow to the back wound form a short-trip mission.  
Fai flew overhead and when he saw the large city and the palace he thought it couldn't be anywhere else.

Digging his heel against scales he had Souhi land near the front gates. 

He smiled and introduced himself to the guards, one of which ran to inform his king and queen.

Kurogane was resting when there was a commotion outside the hallway.

He heard a dragon roaring and excited talking before his door was opened and Fai came walking in.

He blinked. "Hell, this might be a dream." His back was a bit sore though but who knows.

"I wanted to surprise you, but it looks like we surprised each other." Fai came in and sat down beside Kurogane.

"Well....it's good to see you."

"You didn't say you were hurt again." He sighed and wondered what he was going to do with Kurogane.

"I was out for a few days. It was a minor mission. I didn't /plan/ for wimpy bandits to jump out and get us. And I certainly didn't plan on getting an arrow to the back. Things happen."

"Are you alright? What about your arm?" At this rate Kurogane wouldn't make it a year.

"Arm's good. It's better than the last time we met." Kurogane moved his arm up and down to prove it.   
"Your brother did some fine work on it too when we last met. Hurt like hell but it was working in the long run."

He nodded. "Are you bedridden? I'll be here for a month."

"Meh, I'll be up and about in a couple days. It's only an arrow."

"Good. I had planned on being overly dramatic and dragging you off for some privacy. My party won't be here for a few more hours."

"I'm a bit surprised though. A month. Are you sure your father's not having a heart attack somewhere?" 

He lightly joked but knew now that the man would let his son go.

"He's been worried and keeping up is beside him for a week. He'll be okay." Fai took Kurogane's hand. 

"Souhi has gotten a lot bigger."

"I heard." Kurogane can tell the difference between each dragon's roar. 'You rode on him, huh?"

"Yes, I'm still not used to it and he doesn't go too high or fast with me."

"I'm sure while you're here, you'll have plenty of time to practice riding on him."

"I'd like to practice riding on you." He said cheekily.

He blushed. He didn't hear that. Nope.

"If I was like Yuui I could heal you faster."

"It's fine. Injuries always take time. Despite how my life can be, I try to take it easy."

"While I'm here I don't want you off fighting...just in case."

Kurogane nodded.

Fai stayed with Kurogane until he was informed his group had finally arrived. "If you're able to, you should come see the gifts father sent."

"I can get up now." Kurogane started to already.

Helping the other man he smiled. "Your parents should be happy with them."  
Kurogane supposed so.

Together they left for the main room. Fai wasn't used to such strange architecture, but it was beautiful.  
It was more wooden and articulate then he knew  
Fai stood on the polished wooden floor as his squires brought in two hefty boxes along with a wrapped object nearly as tall as Fai. A soldier walked in and brought in two large beasts that looked more wolf than anything.

"Since my father was unable to make this trip and I've come unannounced I wanted to bring my dowry to you." He bowed in front of Kurogane's parents. 

He motioned first to the younger men and had then open the chests. "You have us what is unique to your home, so we thought to do the same. Crystals and precious stone from our mountains. Fluorite to help amplify your magic and making it even stronger." It was mostly for Tsumebe he knew.

"There are ores of iron and moonstone and silver." They were lumps so far, unchanged and pure. He tried remembering how Ashura had taught him to say this.

He took the long object and unwrapped it next. "A tuning staff of gold. It will make any fighter or those who use magic strong." It wasn't like his own, instead delicate with floral patterns etched into it. Fluorite glittered at the head of the staff like dewdrops.

"My father also sent two of his best dogs. In Celes they are more or less tamed wolves we use for guarding and hunting. These are still young and will grow even larger and are loyal." 

There were also furs and pelts of various animals none of them had ever seen. Kurogane was just flabbergasted but didn't show it. Even the councils from districts don't give this much to the royal family.

"You've brought us a great deal of the wealth of Celes." Toriho spoke first. 

"There is another gift. The symbol of my family's house. They are rare and our trackers had a time finding them during the spring." Fai smiled as someone came and produced a small covered object. Walking up to the two he unveiled the object as a small bird cage. Inside rested a tiny golden bird with long curling tail feathers. "While not a proper Phoenix, they are beautiful and sweet. A personal gift to the queen."

Oh god, the blonde gave them a bird. His mother was enthralled when it came to birds.

Tsumebe thanked Fai as the blonde opened the cage and let the small bird step onto his finger.

"We accept your dowry and thank you for them." Her husband added smiling as Tsumebe held a finger out for the young bird to hop on to.  
Well at least his parents were happy.

"You and you're men must be tired however. Allow our servants to show all of you to out rooms and out kennel master will take the dogs." 

The dogs in question sat obediently and Fai was reminded of how his father had had one long ago. Smiling he thanked them. "Thank you."  
The wound in his back was starting to irritate him but it was nice to see everything cooling down

Taking his leave Fai gave Kurogane a smirk as he was showed his rooms  
Kurogane went back to his room; too much excitement for one day.  
After finding his room he left to find Kurogane again

Kurogane was bare, but wrapped, back was shown as he was putting on a yukata.

"Need help?" Fai asked. "Also I see what you meant by the weather. I'm glad I changed when we crossed over."

"I'm fine though my shoulders are a bit stiff." Kurogane shrugged.

"Sit and I'll rub them."

He blushed faintly but nodded as he sat down.

Fai cracked his knuckles and went to work.

Kurogane can't remember the last time those hands were on him.

It was hard not to just take advantage. It had after all been nearly a year. When Fai worked on a rough spot; he groaned. Which only made the blonde bite his lip.

When that was smoothed out; that groan slipped into a content moan

"Enjoying yourself?"

"The shoulders were a pain for a while. But that wound was a bigger pain."

Fai worked his hands over Kurogane. "Well maybe this will help."

Then the groans started coming back which turned to soft moans.

Fai wasn't sure how much he could take and as embarrassing as it was he was getting aroused  
Kurogane was feeling very relaxed.

When Fai felt all the tension gone he leaned forward and hugged Kurogane, careful of his wound  
He turned over and faintly smiled. "I'd be lying if I say that I didn't miss you after all this time.

"I'm glad." He kissed along Kurogane's neck.

He hummed at that.

"Too bad your back is hurting you." Sighing he nuzzled the man.

"I'll live."

"Is that an invitation?"

A blush. " if you want it to be."

Fai's eyes lit up. "Should...should we go to your bedroom?"

He nodded.

Fai slid away from him and helped Kurogane dress

After getting dressed; they left. Fai tried not to seem too eager and with everyone busy taking care of his party they shouldn't be disturbed.

Kurogane was embarrassed, but also excited.

Kurogane had to show him where his room was and once inside Fai soaked in the sight of it  
It was huge but other than the balcony outside and the lovely potted flowers above a small table with a picture of a dragon; not much.

The bed was different, but it looked decadently soft and fluffy.

Fai pulled Kurogane to the bed before falling back onto it. He moaned and rolled around. "Ooohhh it's wonderful."

Kurogane rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed.

Sitting up he cupped Kurogane's face and kissed him.

Kurogane kissed back; liking it.

Fai moved to straddle Kurogane as he deepened the kiss

Oh, this was what he was missing. Just the blonde.

He was already getting worked up from a simple kiss. Kurogane was driving him crazy. When he broke away he smirked and rolled his hips. "Kuro-scale...I've been thinking of these for months."

Placing his hands on the blonde's hips, he groaned. "Yeah?"

A smile curled his lips deviously. "Mmm...yes."

Kurogane wasn't an expert on this type of stuff but hell, he'll wing it f he had to.

"How bad is your back?"

"Not as bad as you think."

"Want to ride me then?" He smirked as his hands roamed.

"Hell yes." He groaned.

Fai chuckled. Rocking against Kurogane he bit his lip. How he'd fantasizes about Kurogane in the past year, especially when it came closer for his trip. Most of them with the prince under him; writhing and vulnerable. Fai shared a few kisses with the other man, none of them lasting but a moment as he got even more worked up.

It was warm as well and before long he was peeling off his clothes. Kurogane started stripping as well and with every inch of skin revealed Fai touched over muscle and traced his tongue down Kurogane's throat.

He let out soft groans and sighs; his body getting hot.

Fai toyed with his lovers nipples smiling wide.

"N-Ngh..." He blushed faintly; getting aroused.

"Did you read my letters?" He purred, eyes narrowed in list.

"Whenever I have free time." He read all of them.

"How I've been thinking of everywhere is like to take you." He groaned, his erection pressing against his pants.

His body shivered. Yeah, he read that.

"Yuui got some nice toys as a gift...and I've been thinking of you with them." He smiled while one hand drifted down over Kurogane's arousal.

"Toys?" He spoke but ended with a groan.

"Wooden cocks." Fai told his lover, no other way to sugar coat it. Rubbing at Kurogane he moved into the man's clothes to pull his erection free.

His was half hard but it was already large. Chuckling the blonde wrapped fingers around the shaft stroking slowly. 

He could hardly wait to have Kurogane, but he supposed a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Kurogane pulled Fai's head up for a kiss as he moaned into it; his member twitching in delight.

Moaning he battled Kurogane for dominance. Their tongues clashed against each other. Fai squeezed Kurogane's erection and growled.

He groaned into the kiss; the erection thick and swelling up in arousal.

Fai pushed away them and slid the short distance to the floor. Kurogane was too tempting for his own good. Leaning forward he took the others member into his mouth. "Oh f--!" He bit his lip as he felt that warm mouth on him. He tried not to move his hips.

Exhaling through his mouth Fai took as much as he could in, wanting Kurogane hard and he was hardening up real nicely.

Bobbing his head Fai sucked at the sensitive head. He glanced up to watch Kurogane as well. He had his eyes covered as his body was shaking.

Fai used one hand to stroke Kurogane. He didn't want him to cum, but instead wanted the man to beg. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck....." He groaned as he was closer to coming.

When he felt Kurogane pulse against his tongue he pulled off the man. Licking his lips he grinned. "Have oil?"

".....In the closet....under a small box." God this was a bit embarrassing.

Fai got up and after stripping the rest of his clothes trotted over to the closet to look for the bottle

Kurogane threw his clothing over the bed and onto the floor. Fai managed to find it and came back to Kurogane. He shook the bottle tantalizingly.

He blushed as he looked away.

"Been using this without me?"

It was half empty and it looked new. "....Maybe."

Fai smirked and laid back onto the bed. "Show me then."

Kurogane looked flustered. Did he have to?

Fai began touching himself, waiting.

"Motherfucking...." Kurogane got the bottle and opened the lid.

Practically giggling he stared openly. "Mmm...so much better than my daydreams."

"Yeah yeah, perv." Kurogane rolled his eyes as he coated his fingers.

"Says the one who's been fucking himself." Fai snickered.

"Shut up." He started fingering himself.

Moaning he watched the other man spreading himself open. Kurogane arched his back as he pressed two fingers into himself.

The blonde could only imagine what that felt like as he jerked himself off. Kurogane was gorgeous. This was embarrassing, giving the other a show.

"Hurry."

"Hurry? I have...ugh...three fingers in me ad you're telling me to hurry?" Kurogane groaned as he added another finger.

"Yes." He hissed. "I need you

"Then get on your back."

Fai scooted over and laid down as told. Kurogane pulled out his fingers and moved closer so the blonde could reach and smooth his hands up Kurogane's thighs.

The taller man moved to be over the others lap. Sighing, he slowly sank down.

Gasping, he felt his arousal push into Kurogane's warmth. He bit back a curse.

Kurogane groaned as he felt that going in; the other feeling so good.

"Ohhhh." Fai whimpered as hear engulfed his erection. "Kuro-growl..."

"Fuck...." He moaned.

Fai rubbed the man's hips, trailing over Kurogane's thighs and his erection.

He was filled to the hilt.

It took all he had to not just cum and could feel his cock pulsing in need inside the other man. "Feel so good...I could stay like this forever."

"Then my back would /really/ be sore."Kurogane joked lightly but he was not much better.

"I'll rub it for you." He countered

Kurogane rolled his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Laughing Fai teased Kurogane, stroking the man. He may have to switch Kurogane places before he went home.

Kurogane groaned; adjusting to the other's arousal.

"Tight." He was already flushed from his cheeks to his chest. 

He really hoped no one had been expecting him.

"Thanks." He joked as he took a few deep breaths and started to move.

Fai held his lovers hips and swallowed thickly at the feeling.

"Oh god....I forgot....what it was like...being like this...." Kurogane sighed as he moved.

"Ahhhh...yes...next month you...w-won't have to forget."

"Lucky...m-me....~" He groaned.

Fai drew his legs up and began rocking up into Kurogane.

"Yeah...just like that." He started moving faster too; biting his lip and arching like a dog in heat.

Bracing himself he began thrusting harder up into Kurogane. He couldn't help himself. They had missed each other terribly and were letting their frustrations out.

"Fuck..you miss me don't you?" He panted with a smirk. "Missed pounding into me, huh?"

"Every day." Fai's breath hitched at the dirty talk spilling from the princes lips.

"I miss it too....I like t when you fuck me the way you want to." Kurogane groaned. "Mm...I can feel you getting bigger inside of me already. Excited~?"

"Gods yes." Fai groaned as he dug his fingers into tanned skin.

"Harder....fuck me harder prince." Kurogane growled as he moved his hips faster; feeling the other getting deeper in him.

Answering Kurogane's taunts, he pounded into his lover.

"Fuck....yeah...." Kurogane can feel himself getting closer.

"Touch yourself."

Kurogane grinned as he reached other and stroked himself.

"Beautiful." Groaning, his legs ached as he grew closer to orgasm.

"Not...going to last long...."

"Want to feel you cum."

Kurogane gave another playful growl before his face went into pure bless as he came seconds later; the cum straining the other's chest.

Whimpering Fai thrust into Kurogane a few more times before he tensed and vision went black. Spilling into the other man Fai breathed heavily.

Kurogane sighed at the feeling before he started calming down from his high.

Rubbing Kurogane's thigh Fai had his eyes closed panting.

"You okay?"

"Wonderful."

"Good." He then moved up to pull out.

Fai's shivered as his softening member slid from Kurogane. Reaching he pulled the man to him  
Kurogane settled to being with the other.

Smiling Fai kissed Kurogane sweetly. "That was a very nice welcome."

"I'll say." He hummed.

"When you're able you should come with me to see Souhi."

"Sure. I would like to see him." He had heard news of the dragon's growth from Taichirou but he wanted to see the other with his own eyes.

"I didn't even see where they took him." He hoped the dragon had behaved.

"He'll be fine. If we haven't heard roaring before sex then we're fine for a while."

"Not sure if I would have been able to hear anything other than you."

"Believe me, almost nothing can overpower a dragon's roar. Believe me, I had sleepless nights as a kid."

Fai rolled onto his side and chuckled.

"You look pretty at this angle." He softly stated.

"Hmm...thank you." Fai was still red faced, his long hair sticking the his forehead and cheeks.

Kurogane reached out and brushed form of those locks off the other's face. "You look a bit winded."

"You wore me out."

"Sorry." He didn't sound as sorry but still.

"I'm sure." The room was stuffy and smelled of sex. After basking in the afterglow, Fai moved out of bed to clean up.

Kurogane moved to sit up but a small ping of pain went up his spine.

"Too much?" He asked curious

"No." Kurogane huffed.

Cleaning himself up he redressed. "I may have to buy some clothes here ."

"I'll show you around the capital and we can shop I guess." He doesn't do that but whatever.

"Really?" Fai smiled eagerly

"Yes your majesty." Kurogane bowed jokingly.

Swatting at the other, Fai thought it would be a good idea.

Kurogane slowly got himself cleaned up and redressed or tried to

The blonde went to help him. "Guess I shouldn't be so rough."

"I don't care . I liked it. Made me feel alive again."

Hugging Kurogane he nuzzled against him.

Kurogane shyly nuzzled back. "You hungry?"

"A little."

"Come on then." He slowly got up from bed. "I'll make you a treat." Eyes sparkling Fai followed after his lover.

He lead the other into one of the smaller kitchens. There he got out some ingredients and some stuff. 

He was going to make some roll sponge cake; the strawberry shortcake kind.

Fai watched impressed and finding Kurogane even more appealing.

"It's no big deal. Sometimes the cooking staff would be short handed and well I don't like being lazy."

"So many talents."

"Not really." Kurogane shrugged.

"Well I'm impressed."

He faintly blushed as he got to work on that roll cake.

At least it have them time to relax a little. Fai knew he probably wouldn't spend all of his time with Kurogane, but he would try.

Soon after that, Kurogane rolled up the cake neatly and got a plate out before slicing a couple and placing it on the plate neatly. "Here."

"Not going to have any?"

"Don't like sweets."

Fai ate the cake and hummed in approval. "You're very modest."

"How so?"

"You're a good cook and won't admit to it."

"I'm not a good cook. I just make simple stuff."

"Still good." Fai finished off the treat. "Want to see Souhi?"

"Sure." Kurogane nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

Fai followed Kurogane to where the dragons were kept and couldn't help but stare at the gardens and places they walked by.

It was very unlike his and traditional. There was even a small pond with giant fish swimming lazily. Fai marveled at it all.

Soon, they were at the dragon's stables in the clearing just outside the garden. Fai stared at the sheer size of it. It rivaled the castle itself.

Souhi was at the far right; next to Ginryu.

"He's even bigger than before." Fai remarked as he saw the silver dragon beside his own. Back home they were building a large domed enclosure for Souhi and any possible dragons they may have around in the future. Here it was far more open. 

He could see thick heavy chains piled by one of the shelters and wondered if the dragons were kept from flying sometimes.

Kurogane walked forward and called out Souhi in dragon's tongue so he can look the other over. Souhi turned and looked at Kurogane before he got up and walked over. He went to Fai, smelling over his rider.

Laughing he scratched the dragon's chin.

"At least he knows who to really answer to." It was a small test as Kurogane went to Ginryu and petted him a bit. "I know Taichirou went to check Souhi over and if you have any questions about his health or something, now's the time to ask."

"Does he look healthy? He's finally turning whiter too..." Fai said as he looked at the creature. Even the blue on his horns was becoming richer. "How big will he get and should I worry about him going off to find a mate or something?"

Kurogane walked around and looked intently at the scales at the dragon. "Hmm....looks healthy. Though...."

"What?"

"Does he eat bones?"

"Not often."

"Yeah, if he does eat bones, try to make him not to. Bones are good for dragons to chew but not to eat."  
Fai stared. "What about all those goats your dragons ate?"

"I mean bones on their own. It's evitable if they swallow things whole like bodies of animals."

"I'll keep a better eye on him." Fai grabbed Souhi by spikes along his jaws. "No more bones." He puffed his cheeks and blew at the dragon nose. 

Souhi groaned.

"Nice color, no scale deterioration.....yeah, he's doing good."

"He's been able to squeeze through my balcony doors still. Pretty soon he'll have to sleep in the hall or maybe his home will be finished soon.

"Yeah." Kurogane nodded. "What kind of meats have you been feeding him?"

"Every kind, but mostly pig, mutton, and elk." Souhi snorted blowing Fai's hair from his face

"Okay. While he's here, he'll get to eat some goat and fish."

Fai cooed as Souhi finally lifted his head away from Fai's reach. "He's not been too aggressive with people either. Father says I should trust his instincts. If he doesn't like someone, I shouldn't either."

"Dragons know more than humans can ever hope to know. So yeah if they don't like someone then you should trust their instincts."

"Oooh, maybe one day we can fly together."

"I would like that, yeah."

Fai walked closer to the stalls. They looked more like a series of caves than anything. "Where are the eggs?"

Kurogane was silent before he faintly smiled. "I can show you but since it's your first time, you probably have to your eyes closed. Sorry, it's the rules since not a lot of people know the location and I do by heart."

"It's alright, I was trying to see if there was a place here to put them. I figured the mothers would have nests."

"We can do it at night if you want. Or anytime, it's your call."

"I don't want you in trouble. Some other time."

"Sure."

"Souhi~! Play nice with the other dragons. You're the baby." He smirked as the dragon yawned and shifted his wings.

"Like he cares." Kurogane chuckled. "Come on, let's take a walk around the garden."

"Alright." He hooked arms with Kurogane. He hoped Souhi would be alright.

Meanwhile back at the border, Yuui was wondering what he had missed out on life.

Ioryogi was lying beside him still naked, but he had managed to calm down.

Yuui was sighing as his back was showing; his tattoo and all.

Ioryogi had made sure to trace over the thick black lines and smirked at the memory  
"Mm...." He felt those fingers on his back and it made him feel warm again.

"I thought you might have been asleep."

"Not with you here." Yuui joked.

"I'm not that much of a distraction." He rolled onto his side and draped an arm over Yuui

"Have you /seen/ yourself?" He teased.

"Not recently." He smiled as his hair spilled past his shoulder and brushed against pale skin

"So handsome~" He purred as he took a bit of that long hair and kissed the ends of it gently.

Ioryogi hummed while he watched Yuui.

"I missed you so much."

"Missed you too." He nuzzled the blonde and hummed.

He can feel their chest almost touching. They were that close to each other.

"Too bad Hana couldn't come...but I guess she's being pampered now."

"I wanted to take her with me but since brother and I left, I was worried that he might be too lonely." Yuui sighed sadly.

"She's probably curled up on a velvet cushion getting some kind of expensive cream and a diamond collar."

"Haha." He rolled his eyes.

"She'll be far when you go back."

Yuui sighed. "I'm just glad I can be with you that's not just for a few days."

"Yes." He kissed the blondes neck. "A few weeks and you will have to take a month just to recuperate." He joked.

"Well at least I'll feel it for a while." Yuui chuckled.

Laughing he hugged Yuui closer.

Yuui decided not to mention the /toys/ the other had sent for him a while back he hummed with a chuckle. Though he had to wonder.

"Ioryogi....can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What was it that made you attracted to me in the first place?"

"Your blushing." He grinned wide.

As if on cue, his face went pink. "Yeah, right!" He pouted.

"I did, I saw you in the baths and thought you were attractive and then you blushing made it more so."

"...Even though I'm a prince?" He asked a bit sadly.

"I hadn't known it was you until after."

That made him a bit better at least.

Closing his eyes he rested against the blonde.

Yuui just sighed and petted him for a bit.

Ioryogi kissed against Yuui's shoulder blade

"You're so sweet"

"It's because of you."

"Because of me?"

"I'm not sweet with everyone."

"Well you don't have to be."

"I can't help it."

"But you're sweet with me though."

"Yes and I like I said, I can't help it when I'm with you."

"Yeah but it's not like that have that effect."

"It's because I love you." He rolled his eyes. "And they say things go over my head."

Yuui pouted. "I'm not used to that....you're my first after all..."  
"Then get used to it."

"Thank you. I feel /so/ much better."

"It takes time and we've been together a year."

"I guess.:"

"Now, I say soon I go and grab us some food and then maybe take a bath at some point."

"A bath sounds nice." He smiled.

"Times like this I wish I had a bath here."

"Well it's not so bad." Yuui considered.

"No, just means I have to put clothes on."

Yuui was shaking with laughter.

It was nice to hear.

Yuui calmed down as he sat up.

Ioryogi moved onto his back, the thin sheets resting low on his hips

Yuui purred at the sight as he moved closer.

He stared curious about the sudden look in those blue eyes

"I want to kiss you again...." Yuui said as he was half-draped over the other.

"You don't have to ask."

Yuui then leaned forward and kissed the other  
Kissing back, the blacksmith was grateful to have this opportunity again.

He placed a hand onto the other's chest; feeling the muscles  
smirking, he wondered just what was going through the others head.

Yuui felt like playing around with the other again. He just can't get enough of the man. Reaching up he settled his hands onto Yuui's sides.

He hummed as he moved to be on top of the man.

Hands slid south to boney hips.

Yuui smiled into the kiss as he went deeper into it.

Parting his lips, he have Yuui control.

"Is it bad....that I feel so insatiable?"

"No."

Yuui blushed. "Really?"

"I've never lied to you, not about to now."

Yuui blushed deeply as he fidgeted.

He rubbed at Yuui's hips.

He then just kissed the other again.

Rubbing Yuui's waist he sighed letting the blonde kiss him.

He wanted more but he was still a bit shy about it.

After a few more seconds Ioryogi pulled away to catch his breath. "Is forgotten how good of a kisser you were."

Yuui blushed deeply but smiled. "I'm not that great."

Ioryogi licked his lips. "You're modest."

His body shivered at the sight. "I can't get enough of you...."

"The feeling is mutual."

Yuui smiled.

Ioryogi looked up wondering if Yuui had only wanted to kiss him.

Yuui was flustered as he wanted to say that he wanted more.

"You're thinking about something."

He nodded.

"Share?"

"I feel insatiable...."

"Because we haven't seen each other."

"Maybe but...." He blushed.

"I'm okay with it Yuui." He smirked and brushed a lock of hair behind the blondes eat.

"Even if I feel needy?" He felt a bit aroused.

"Yes. I don't know if I'll be able to keep up completely, but I'll try."

Yuui smiled as he nuzzled against the other's chest.

Ioryogi was a few years older than the blonde and while he was able to keep up with the other now he didn't know about down the line of what Yuui said was true.

He would gladly try however.

"Sorry, I'm just very happy to see you again." He smiled

"Don't apologize."

Yuui blinked; a bit surprised.

"At least for something natural."

"Ah...s-sorry...."

Ioryogi laughed. "Now are you going to do something?"

Yuui pressed his legs together as he closed his eyes.

"Yuui?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you not wanting to fool around?" He questioned confused now as to why Yuui was shying away  
Yuui blushed as he just bit his lip. "I-I might be too aggressive because I want you and everything but it's selfish and...." He started rambling.

Ioryogi grabbed his arm while he shook his head. "I'm giving you permission to do whatever you want."  
"That's too much power for me and I'm a prince!" His face was red.

"I mean it Yuui. You've given me them same."

"....." Yuui gulped and nodded as his arousal was on the other's thigh just barely.

"Go ahead."

Yuui started muttering in old Celesian, because this was embarrassing.

"If you want something take it. I already said yes."

"Well excuse me sir calm and collective, I'm still a virgin in all of this!" He pouted. "Ah darn it, sorry. I didn't mean it like that...." He groaned as he placed hands on his face.

Ioryogi chuckled and rolled Yuui over to cuddle against him. "Virgin huh? Never seen one as skilled as you've become."

Yuui was red face. He didn't want to admit it but...he had read books on it and...just for a night he...experimented.

Ioryogi kissed his cheek roughly, amused. "So don't worry. By now you know what you like and what I like."

He rubbed the other's chest. "Yeah, I suppose so."

He searched Yuui's face, hoping he didn't have to keep telling the blonde he could do as he pleased.

"Stop looking at me like that. Unless you're planning on eating me." He joked.

"Is that what you want?" Grinning in return, Ioryogi moves to sit, the sheet falling from his waist finally.

"Actually, yes." Yuui purred. "I would like that." He hummed.

"Spread your legs."

Yuui tried not to smile as he moved his legs apart.

Running hands down Yuui's belly he stopped at his hips for a moment before he began stroking the blonde. "You like when I suck you off?"

"Yeah....I do..." It was embarrassing though because the man likes to swallow.

Ioryogi could t help himself with how Yuui reacted to it.

He felt the man's arousal hardened in his hand and smiled at the accomplishment.

Yuui mewled at that; pink blush grace his cheeks.

Dipping his head down his traced his tongue along the shaft.

"N-Ngh~"

Soon enough he was working Yuui over, having taking the head of Yuui's erection into his mouth.

Yuui moaned as he felt that mouth on him.

Moving hair from his face he began to bob his head.

"Oh god...oh goodness....ah...~"

He glanced up at Yuui. He wanted the prince to lose himself, to not hold back.

Yuui's eyes were closed as he gripped the sheets.

Grabbing long legs he kept them pinned as he moaned.

"Oh god!" He cried out as he was feeling closer.

Moving one hand he rubbed his lovers balls trying to stimulate Yuui.

"So close...so close...so close...."

He focused on Yuui, tasting bitterness on his tongue already

"C-Close...."

Moaning he doubled his efforts.

It didn't take long before Yuui cried out and came.

Ioryogi had pulled back somewhat letting the others seed slid down his throat. He was practices enough with Yuui know to not choke. 

After milking Yuui he pulled away. He really did love the prince, finding him irresistible.

Yuui panted a bit as he closed his eyes. He then sighed as he chuckled.

Licking his lips, Ioryogi sat back up. "What is it?"

"You swallowed again." Yuui smiled.

"It's not that bad."

"I didn't imply that it was. I'm just saying that I won't be offended if you spat it out."

Ioryogi just shrugged.

"Lovely response."

"Doesn't bother me."

Yuui smiled as he sat up; his hair touching his shoulders. "Maybe." He supposed as he leaned over and kissed the man on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?

"A bit sated but okay."

"Good."

"Let's get clean up so we can eat." Yuui smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

He chuckled as he got out of bed.

Together they dressed and washed up before Ioryogi's went to the kitchens for dinner.

Yuui was wearing casual clothes instead of royal garments. It kept people from staring at him and that was the last thing he needed.


	26. Chapter 26

Fai had spent his time getting to know where everything was in the palace. Kurogane had showed him some things, but he knew the man couldn't shirk his duties to stay with him every waking hour.

Kurogane though promised Fai no fighting so while the blonde was staying over, he forego training and short mission trips to be with him.

Which made the blonde unbelievably happy. 

He also had Souhi, who was getting along as good as can be expected with the other dragons. Fai still worried about him and the much larger dragons so close.

Ginryu was being very homely with Souhi; even showing him what to do and not to do so he doesn't get in trouble with his rider.

At least the largest ones didn't care enough to bother them.

Heading back to his room, Fai wasn't sure where Kurogane was and didn't what he would do as he'd sent out letters to his family yesterday and Souhi was sleeping.

Though as he walked; another person with towels didn't see him and the two collided and fell to the floor; towels everywhere.

Fai winced as he fell into his ass, but was quick to get up and pick the towels up. "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have carried so many." He looked up with brown eyes and blinked. "Oh you're that Prince everyone is talking about." He smiled as he thanked the other before getting all the towels again.

"Guilty." Fai smiled as he held fold the towels and handed them back  
"I'm Syaoran. I'm basically a busboy around here." He bowed his head. "And may I know your name, Prince?"

"Fai. It's nice meeting you."

"Likewise." He started coughing before he covered his mouth. "Ah sorry, it happens." He smiled but he looked a bit pale. "So what brings you to the capital? It's for Prince Kurogane right?"

"Yes, he has decided to try courting." Fai wondered if the boy was sick

"Courting? " Syaoran was surprised but held back another cough. "I didn't realize you can do that." He then paused as he got a bit flustered. "I-I don't mean that in a bad way, I wasn't aware that two male princes can do that--not that I'm saying it's bad or anything----!" He was rambling with nervousness.

He waved off any apologies. "It's under special circumstances. Maybe you should see a doctor?"

Syaoran paled as he chuckled. "I'll be fine. I should get going . Lots of work to do." He bowed as he started to walk away; swaying a bit.

Fai watched him before he went to find someone to keep an eye on the brunette  
An hour later, Kurogane was walking back to his room after another meeting and a brief visit to Ginryu. He wanted to drink some tea and maybe a bath.

Fai was lounging in his own room drapes across the bed and bored.

Kurogane yawned as he pass the other's room; thinking the other was sleeping.

When Fai heard that he perked up. "Kuro-scale~"

"Hmm?" He peeked in. "Oh hey."

"I missed you." Pouting Fai looked at him

Sighing, Kurogane went into the room. "It's only been a few hours." He missed the other too

"I know, but there's really nothing for me to do."

"Well I'm free now so I'm all yours."

Fai rolled onto his stomach. "Then come and sit with me."

Shrugging, he went to the bed and sat on it.

After the first few days, Fai had more or less gotten sex out of his system, needing to recharge a little. 

"I had a run in with a servant today."

"Oh? Well we have quite a few so you might want to be specific."

"Syaoron. He looked sick."

Like a lightning bolt had struck down him, Kurogane got up. "Syaoran? You saw him?"

"Yes?" He stared confused.

"Fuck me, I can't believe this." He looked....worried and upset.

Sitting up he kneeled on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Syaoran wasn't supposed to work. He wasn't supposed to be out of the infirmary. Not after...." He sighed. "I need to have someone find him and bring him back to the infirmary."

A little scared now he wondered just what the boy had now. Fai got up at the lack of answers and followed after Kurogane.

The prince found a few servants and asked if Syaoran was around or if they saw him. They were just as surprised as he was; not seeing him at all.

"He was holding towels."

One young servant then blinked. "A-Ah...I didn't know...as yeah, I saw him but he was heading to the garden."

Curious Fai looked at Kurogane. Why would the boy go there?

"...We have a blossoming tree just outside the place....he...he loves being around it. Fuck, I got to get him." 

Kurogane felt responsible as he just started walking.

Fai hurried after unsure of what was happening.

It took a while for the two to hurry on foot before they ended up at one of the trees, the Sakura trees. During this time, they aren't blooming because spring has come and gone. There, they found the boy sleeping against the trunk; his skin pale and weak.

Fai kneeled beside him. "He needs to see a doctor."

"He had but it was for a check-up and that was a month ago. He fell ill not long after and we made him rest in the infirmary and drink medicine and it seemed to keep him stable. The problem is the doctor doesn't know what to make of it...." Kurogane sighed. "The kid shouldn't have venture out and work."

"Had anyone else gotten sick?"

Kurogane shook his head. "Even those in close contact haven't gotten what he has. I...I think it might be...terminal...."

Fai stared. "None of your remedies worked? Have you tried spells?"

Kurogane rubbed the back of his head. "The spells seems to have slowed down what's sickening him but...."

"I'll ask Yuui." He could find a way to scry and hope he had an answer

Kurogane nodded as he gently picked up Syaoran and carried him in his arms.

"Take him back to the doctor and meet me in your room." Fai had to find a large enough bucket.

Kurogane nodded and did just that. He informed the doctor at the room that if that boy tries o escape again, pin him down. He needed rest and medicine.

He then returned to Fai's room.

Fai had a large metal tub filled with water on the floor. Hovering over he began writing runes into the air, his magic circling the water before it glowed.

Kurogane stumbled upon the other doing that and couldn't help but be amazed at how serious and handsome the other was in doing magic.

Fai sent his magic forth hoping Yuui would be able to sense his magic and find something to use to talk with him.

It was after dinner that Yuui sensed something was off as he got up from the table suddenly.  
Ioryogi watched curious as Yuui walked away.

Yuui looked around before he found a huge enough bucket and filled it with water. Kneeling on the ground, he placed the bucket in front of him. With his magic glowing, he drew runes in the air before it dipped into the water, the surface of the water simmering.

Ioryogi approached him confused.

Fai smiled as Yuui's face became visible. "Hello."

"Brother." He smiled as he waved. "Hey."

"I need your help...there's a boy here who is sick and they can't figure out what it is here." He then began telling his brother what Kurogane had told them.

Yuui's smile faded as he listened. He sat crossed leg as he sighed. "Well, what I can gather is that commonly, it could be some infection inside of him from some minor cut or bite that was left untreated; usually unnoticed or maybe there some mutation without that has laid dormant for years before it becomes active or a genetic illness that hasn't been checked early in his life. That's all I can say really."

"How can they treat it?"

"Well I don't know brother. I mean, they can give him many different medicines and see what sticks, check his family tree to see if someone else have gotten it or /had/, or...get samples of blood and see what they can do. I'm a bit lost myself but that's my opinion."

"There's nothing to fight an infection?" He frowned.

"Well that's the thing brother. Did anyone see any untreated bites or cuts? Did they check for any anomalies in his system. You need to know before doing anything about it otherwise the wrong treatment can hinder the poor boy, even kill him."

"I'll let the doctors know and if they find nothing what should I tell them?

"....If they can't find anything on their end....call me again and....I'll come to you to help but let me know as soon as possible." Yuui didn't want to leave anytime soon but the boy might be dying.

Fai nodded in thanks. "If it comes to that I'll come with Souhi."

Yuui nodded. "Good. If you can....can you please keep the boy company for the time being? When one is sick, their emotional state can be compromised. Some people seem to forget that."

"Okay."

"I mean it." Yuui chided gently before sighing. "Alright, I'll talk to you some other time then."

"Have fun."

"You too. Bye brother..."

With that the spell was broke. And the water became normal again. "Well there's not much to do."

Kurogane sighed as he sat next to Fai. "I was worried about that."

"They have to check for infection first."

The prince nodded. "I'll notify the doctors." He stood up.

Fai sighed. If things went well the boy would survive.

During the next few days, the doctors checked over for infections but found no bites. There were cuts but it only helped a bit as they were treated. Syaoran was well enough to at least open his eyes and eat, but nothing much can be done for now.

Fai had checked in on him, glad there was some improvement. Though that was an overstatement. Syaoran still looked weak.

If that wasn't enough, there was news about the kingdom from the west wanting to visit for their renewal of the truce they had for years. Kurogane knew who was coming and so did Syaoran.

Fai wondered then if the other kingdoms had heard of their fathers' arrangements and of so what they had planned.

Syaoran was excited but also nervous the night before the royal family would come.

The household had been busy with people cleaning and preparing for the family and the dozens of people they were sure to bring.

Kurogane was also getting ready, told to be greeting the family as he got his armor and outfit ready for the morning.

Fai dressed as well in his best, wanting to make a proper impression when they found him here.

When morning came, the royal family and Fai presented themselves at the front. Before them was a group of people in uniform and in front a carriage. They were holding flags that bore the symbol. The kingdom of the west, Jade kingdom.

Gold wings against an orange background. They were none for their deserts and the beautiful oasis the capital city rested on. 

 

Fai stood to the side watching as the royal family made their appearance.

When the carriage stopped, the door was opened by a guard. Stepping out was a young lady dressed in bright colors and small crown on her head that her hair was lightly decorated with flowers and shoes fitting for those in the desert. 

Though when her feet touched the ground, she lost her footing and with a squeal tripped and fell flat on her face.

Everything was silent.

A man by her side quickly helped the princess up before Fai could go to her.

"Are you alright princess?" He was one of the family's guards.

She giggled as she rubbed some dirt off her face. "I-I'm alright." Helped to her feet, she thanked the guard. She saw Kurogane and waved at him with a smile.

Kurogane faintly blushed at how casual she was as he weakly waved back. They have known each other for a few years now.  
Her parents followed after, her father cleaning her face and helping her. 

Their son was the last to appear.  
"G-Good morning everyone!" The princess bowed as she tried to look proper. "We are happy to visit this lovely place and meet the royal family once again. I hope we can make this visit a great one."

Kurogane stepped forward and bowed. "We are happy to have the royal family of Clow in our presence and hope you are treated well during this visit."

"T-Thank you." The princess bowed before she smiled brightly.  
As they came into the great hall, Kurogane's parents sat and welcomed their guests.

Fai watched from the side curious about Kurogane  
After the greetings were done, the princess was allowed around the place as the parents of both sides were in a room; discussing matters.

The princess saw Kurogane and went up and hugged him. "It's been a while, Kurogane! I'm glad I was able to come this time!"

Kurogane was a bit swayed by the sudden hug but nodded. "Glad your illness went away."

He watched remaining silent. Kurogane was being gentle with her, which he found odd

The princess giggled before she noticed the other. "Ah, you must be prince Fai!" She smiled before walking up to him. "My name's Sakura. It's nice to meet you."

Fai took her hand and kissed the knuckles. "A pleasure."

"Oh so proper~ I can see why Kurogane was smitten with you."

Kurogane choked on his spit.

"So word has spread." He smiled wide

Kurogane looked away.

"Well not too far, we were aware about the courting between you two but we're all for it. As long as you two are happy then good. Love like magic is pure and shouldn't be trifled with."  
It seemed she was wise beyond her years. "You're very kind."

She went and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you both."

Shocked he gingerly hugged her in return. "Thank you."

"She's a hugger." Kurogane informed helpfully.

"I see that." Kurogane hadn't mentioned knowing the princess.

Sakura was radiating some powerful potential magic inside of her that even the prince can feel.

Fai found it strange that there was someone who might rival him.

"So, are you here for a visit too?" She asked the blonde prince.

"I'm staying awhile."

"Ooh~" Sakura let go of the other. "We're going to staying for a couple weeks ourselves, just formalities and all. Ah, I forgot." She turned to Kurogane. "Can I see Syaoran? I haven't seen him in a while, I want to say hello."

"He's sick right now and has been sleeping a lot."

Her face dropped. "He's sick?"

"Yeah....for a while now..." Kurogane nodded; feeling bad.

"You can visit him, but right now you need your rest as well."

"I'm not tired!" Sakura puffed her cheeks. "I'm fine...." She yawned though.

"Hey brat, don't fall on your face again." Her brother, Touya approached. He was a couple of years younger than Fai.

'Don't call me brat!" Sakura pouted at her older brother. "And I won't fall on my face again meanie big brother!" She stuck her tongue out at the other.

Touya smirked. "Uh-huh."

"I bet if Yukito were here, you would be so snippy." Sakura retorted. The poor priest boy couldn't go with them since someone had to protect their kingdom while they were away.

Fai watched the two as Touya scowled and ruffled her hair.

She weakly hit his chest in retaliation.

Kurogane watched along with Fai before the princess started getting tired.

"Come on, you need to sleep." Touya sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Not sleepy...." Sakura murmured.

"Sure." He rolled his eyes and tugged her along

"Well that was eventful." Kurogane commented as he watched the siblings walk down the hallway

"Want to go do anything else?" Fai grinned. They wouldn't be missed for a few hours.

"Sure."

"Your room or mine?"

"Yours."

Smiling they headed away from the main hall as everyone was busy showing their guests to their rooms.


	27. Chapter 27

It was a couple hours later that Sakura was walking around to find the kitchen and get something to drink. She didn't want anyone doing for her since she was very capable. Though when she was walking down the hallway, she noticed that the door to a room was creaked open.

Someone sighed inside the room. Curious, she looked into the creak

On the large bed Fai was thankfully covered as he was on top of Kurogane smiling.  
Kurogane was a bit flushed but satisfied.

His cheeks were red as he leaned down and kissed Kurogane. 

When he broke apart he moved to curl around Kurogane's side, resting his cheek on the man's shoulder.  
Kurogane placed an arm over the other's waist. "That was fun."

"See? I have good ideas on occasion." He had a hand atop Kurogane's broad chest, enjoying the heat radiating off his skin.

Sakura blushed; never seeing intimacy like that before.

"Later I want to go flying. We haven't done that yet. And maybe we can find a place to rest or go swimming."

"Maybe after a small nap." Kurogane compromised before he felt like they were being watched.

"Already tired?" Fai said feeling a little proud of himself.

"Yes, you managed to tire me out." Kurogane looked to the side.

Sakura covered her mouth and hid to the side.

Laughing Fai shook beside the other man. "If your parents will be busy the rest of the day it means you only have to show for dinner."

"That's true."

"So now we have several hours to ourselves Kuro-growl~" he whined playfully

"I can't help but feel like you get bored easily."

Sakura tipped toed passed the door.

"Wahhhh~ me? I just want to get as much done as possible with you while I'm here." He countered in mock offense.

"You have a month. Plenty of time to screw me over, in more ways than one."

It was then that Sakura promptly tripped.

Fai laughed and moved to straddle Kurogane, hit with a second wind at the man's playfulness, but he paused when he heard the sudden commotion and looked to the door.

There was the princess face down on the floor.

Gasping he moved off of Kurogane and reached for a robe to put on.

Kurogane sat up and grabbed a robe too to put it on. He was a bit sore though.

Fai made sure he was covered before moving to the girls side. "Are you alright?"

"E-Eh...." She chuckled nervously. "I-I'm fine...." She moved up.

Fai wondered how long she had been peeping and promptly decided he didn't want to know. "You're not hurt?"

"Just a sore nose." She rubbed it with a smile. "I-I'm sorry. I was just getting something to drink...."

"It's okay Sakura, really."

"Still though...."

"No harm done."

Kurogane sat on the bed with a robe. "It's fine."

Sakura nodded.

"In any case we can talk later. You were on your way to the kitchens?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, for something warm to drink."

Kurogane sighed as he got up. "I'll go get changed and show you to the kitchen ."

"I can show her. Just give me one moment." Smiling he slid the door closed. 

He really hoped she hadn't seen them having sex.

"You seem very happy being close to Kurogane." Sakura had to say as they walked.

Fai at least was fully dressed as they walked. "We've known each other for a year."

"You know, Kurogane never gave me the full story about how you two fell in love? May I ask?"

"It just happened he didn't like me at first." It was curious that Kurogane was telling people about them  
Sakura stared at the other. "Kurogane doesn't gossip. In fact, he hates conversations. I'm the only person that knows anything about this."

"Not even your parents?"

"Mom and dad and Touya only knew about the courting between you two. While they found it a bit weird, they aren't ones to judge. Kurogane always wrote letters to me and told me bits of it because....he doesn't really have a lot of friends, not many to talk to...."

"I see...thank you then for being his friend."

"Ah, well I just love making a lot of them and I'm happy that he has found someone amazing. I was worried that he would just be with someone through some arranged marriage. It's not bad but...."

"It's not ideal."

"I suppose that's one way of putting it."

They talked mostly about Kurogane as he showed her the kitchen. She found some tea to make ; at least doing that much.

A few people around them had wanted to help, but when they were turned down they went about preparing lunch.

"So tell me about yourself." Sakura asked as she prepared some tea for her and Fai.

"Not much to tell. You know pretty much all there is to know."

She giggled. "Kurogane seems to be rubbing off on you." She joked.

Fai really tried to keep his mind out of the gutter. "Perhaps."

After getting two cups of tea, she gave one of them to the blonde.

"Thank you." He had never learned much about the other nobles outside his home and he was wondering of maybe he should ask his father about that when he returned

"Well as long as we are here, is there anything you want to ask about me? I'm open." She smiled

"What is Clow like?"

"It's a wonderful place to live. We do live around deserts but it's not as hot as you would think. But we barely get any snow. We do have a few valleys and we have our water that we hold dear in a large reservoir underneath. But in the spring time, it's blooming with flowers...."

"It sounds lovely." He smiled wide. Maybe when Souhi was grown he could fly to all the kingdoms.

"It is. I just wish I can bring Syaoran back home for once. He always wanted to see my home." She blushed but she was also sad.

"You like him?"

"Eh?" Her face was steaming. "I-I....uh...well...you see..."

"It's not hard to see." He watched her and couldn't help but smile

She was flustered as she hid her blush by hanging her head low.

"I won't tell anyone, but you should tell him." He hoped even more now that the boy would pull through  
Sakura fidgeted. "But....what if he doesn't like me that way? What if this is just hurting us both? He's already sick....I don't want to make it worse."

"You shouldn't live with only what ifs." Fai told her. "You may end up regretting it."

"But it might be worse if I do it, right? It's bad enough that I'm a princess...."

"And you have an older brother ahead of you, so you have a little more leniency."

Sakura blinked. "I suppose but...I don't want to put that much pressure on him....even if he is a meanie sometimes."

Fai chuckled. "I would still let him know."

Sakura was silent before nodding. "O....Okay...."

"You won't regret it."

She wondered about that. "But I'm scared...."

"Admitting feelings to someone can be, and sometimes they don't feel the same. Though other times they do."

"It's just so hard....liking someone but not knowing if the other does or doesn't."

"It is. That's why you should tell him. You won't ever know unless you try."

She curled her hands into loose fists before she nodded.

"A princess should have determination."

She blinked before looking up at him.

Fai beamed. "I have confidence in you."

Seeing that made her just a bit less nervous as she straightened up. She nodded.

After their talk Fai returned to Kurogane, smiling when he saw the other man had cleaned up. Fai even told him about his and Sakura's little talk.

"I had a feeling but I could have been wrong." Kurogane had noticed how flustered Syaoran was around the girl and vice versa.

"Well I'm sure she will tell him. Now let's go riding...that is of you think you can."

"I'm sure /you/ need to worry about /yourself/." He huffed as he got ready.

Nearly a week later and Syaoron was progressing. Fai had to leave briefly, taking off on Souhi to retrieve Yuui who had wanted to see the boy himself.

Yuui begged Ioryogi to come with him because he needed company and consenting he packed up to go with the blonde.

Though it was funny because Ioryogi never rode on a dragon before.

Souhi had complained at the extra weight, but he managed to carry all three men. It took a while but they made it to the capital of Suwa.

Souhi made a slightly awkward landing and Ioryogi was grateful to be off the dragon.

Yuui had to pat the other's back once he was on his feet.

"Kuro-scale will show you the way, I have to put Souhi up." Fai explained atop his dragon

"Alright." Yuui saw Kurogane coming up and led them to the palace.

Souhi roared and took off again instead of walking through the gardens.

Ioryogi watched and hoped they didn't have to fly for another day or two.

Yuui smiled and took his hand as they were led to the infirmary. There was the boy who was rested a bit in bed and a young girl. Yuui can sense great magic in her. "A-Ah, sorry. Is he asleep?"

"He's been on bed rest." She looked up at him a dad smile on her lips.

Yuui smiled. "I'm sorry, we haven't been acquainted. I'm Yuui, Fai's younger brother and an uprising elder healer. It's nice to meet you." He bowed his head.

She bowed as well. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Princess of Jade."

"Jade?" He was slightly surprised. "Ah, this is truly an honor." He smiled. "So, how's he so far?

"Stable."

Stable can mean anything. "Well, I should get started." He cracked his knuckles.

Sakura moved out of his way to watch him work. She hoped he could help.

Fai slipped into the room standing by Kurogane.

Yuui lifted his arms and drew runes in the air. Those runes went down into the bed and he made them moved in circles and soon Syaoran was easily lifted in mid air, the circles moved on his head, belly and ankles. With his hands glowing he hovered it to examine him.

Yuui's eyes were glowing too, his magic so advance in the medical area.

Fai knew their father would be proud of his skill.

"Ah...hmm..." Yuui was searching from the brain to the toes. "Ah...now I see."

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she frowned in worry.

"The poor boy has a lot of tape worms in his intestines." Yuui sighed. "Did anyone even seen him eat or drink? If he had taken medicine, those buggers would have taken it too. He was left weak."

"Then he needs something to kill them." She added.

"Or surgery to take them out and after some antibiotics to prevent another coming." Yuui gently placed the boy back on the bed.

"We have medicines to help kill them." The doctor said having stood by to watch. "After a few doses he should pass them."

Yuui looked over at the other. "Get that started as soon as he wake up. I'll be staying here for a few days to see the progress." He said in his professional tone and manner.

The doctor nodded and thanked him again before ordering a servant to prepare.

Fai tugged at Kurogane's arm thinking Sakura might like to be alone with the boy.

Kurogane got the hint as the two left. Yuui sighed as he walked over to Ioryogi. "I'm exhausted. I haven't done that in a long while."

Ioryogi put an arm around Yuui. "Let's find a place for you to rest."

"And a few kisses." Yuui smiled; his skin a bit paler due to intensive magic.

"Of course." Leading the blonde out, Fai walked after them.

"Of all things, it was tapeworms." Kurogane sighed; feeling bad.

"At least it wasn't as bad as we had hoped. Now the cooks will have to double check all their meat supplies."

Kurogane nodded.

Together the four of them went to Fai's bedroom. There they could have drinks and rest after their trip  
Yuui laid on his back on the bed. "Ugh, I'm glad it wasn't worse but it still bad."

"Well he's diagnosed so he will live." Ioryogi told him as he took a seat by the low table in the room.  
Kurogane took the chair. 

"That's good but I wonder how he got it. Was it the meat or maybe where he was...?" Yuui mused.

"It's hard to say, but worms are from infected animals right?" Fai asked curious.

"He hasn't been anywhere near animals but knowing him, he likes to do more then instructed."   
Kurogane sighed. "Looks like I need to go over the livestock and the food products." He had a busy day or two ahead.

Yuui yawned.

"Don't you have over seers for that?" Ioryogi asked as he held Yuui close.

Yuui mewled a bit. "I think Kurogane's the type of person to be very critical and want things to go right under his watch. I can't blame him. I would do that too."

"Hmm...in any case you should sleep a bit."

"No, I just got here~" Yuui whined. 

"I'll get some drinks for us." Kurogane stood up to get some tea.

"You're tired...it was a long flight."

"Some food too if Yuui wants to stay awake." Fai added

"Got it." Kurogane waved before leaving. 

"Bet it was longer for you because /dragons/." Yuui teased Ioryogi.

"I'm not used to them like you are. It's head is almost as big as me."

"You were shaking and panting when we got back on ground." Yuui kissed the other's nose.

He grumbled while Fai chuckled.

"Yuui wasn't perfect either his first time."

"I don't know what you're talking about brother." He huffed.

Smirking at that, Ioryogi kissed him.


	28. Chapter 28

Kurogane came back with two trays. One filled with cooked food and snacks and another with tea cups and a tea pot.

Fai got up to help him. "That was fast."

"One foot into the kitchen and the cooks were everywhere."

Fai laughed. "Well I've never meet a cook who didn't like to worry." He set one tray down on the table ignoring the couple kissing.

With the food and tea on the table, Kurogane sat down and pulled Fai into his lap. The other couple were preoccupied anyway.

Blushing at such a display, Fai was more than willing to accept it. Pouring a cup of tea, he added a few spoonfuls of honey before sitting back against Kurogane.

Kurogane took his tea the way it was.

When Ioryogi pulled away he made Yuui eat.

They only had about two weeks left before they would need to return home and part of Fai was dreading it.

Soon Yuui fell asleep on Ioryogi and when he did Ioryogi set him on the bed and put a blanket over him. It was a little awkward with the other two seeing as he had never really met them, but no one minded

They talked for a little while and Fai thought Ioryogi was good for his brother.

Kurogane and Ioryogi hit it off well. Yuui whined in his sleep; a bit cold.

Ioryogi bundled him up with a smile.

Kurogane told Fai that he can join him in his bedroom since those two won't be moving for a while. Getting up they left the couple.

Soon morning came and the doctors had already been dosing Syaoron. The boy had more color to his face at least and Sakura was grateful.

Yuui went to check up on the boy to see for himself.

He was sitting up and smiling with a tray of broth in front of him and Sakura by his side

"Good morning." Yuui smiled.

"Morning. Thank you...for all of your help. The doctor told me what happened."

"That's good. The prince and my brother were very worried for you, even this lovely princess." He smiled. "As much as I like seeing someone better, I would like to know how this started. Just so this doesn't happen again."

"I'm not really sure...I was doing shores like normal and helping out with some of the livestock."

That got Yuui's attention. "Do you...normally work with livestock?"

"No, I was helping with some of the milking cows."

"....." Yuui leaned forward and flicked him on the forehead. "You probably got it from a cow." He chided.

"Oh...and that's why no one else did?"

"Were you wearing gloves when you were milking them?"

"No."

"Then my guess would be that some of those eggs got on your hands or that some milk hit your lips but didn't think twice on it. Either way, you're lucky and shouldn't be doing work if you're not normally used to doing. I heard about that from the prince himself."

"Okay..." He blushed.

"I mean it, no more doing more then you should. And you'll be in bed rest for a while longer. So eat and drink to get your strength back."

"I promise." Sakura held the boys hand smiling brightly

"Good." Yuui nodded. He looked at those hands being held and smiled warmly.

Syaoron was expected to make a full recovery and no one was happier than the princess.

After that, Yuui and Ioryogi had to leave after a few days. Yuui wanted to leave early so he can bring Ioryogi to his father because he felt like they should meet.

Fai and Souhi dropped them back off at least making the trip shorter.

Kurogane hoped it won't end it disaster.

When Fai returned he wondered if their father was already on his way. 

It was probably best not to think about it as he returned to Kurogane. Things were peaceful for a while.

Fai spend the rest of his time with Kurogane and became a favorite of many of the people inside the castle, especially with the children. He learned a lot as well when it came to taking care of Souhi.

Before long the month had passed. Fai was saddling Souhi and tying his bags to the harness and saddlebags. 

He didn't know how long it would be before he saw Kurogane again and the thought was depressing  
Kurogane was seeing him off as he stood next to the dragon. Souhi had grown a little as well and with their frequent flying had grown stronger too.

Kurogane's parents had already given him their goodbyes and now it was just the two of them.

"Can't believe it's been a month already." Kurogane commented.

"It didn't last long enough."

'I know but I'm glad for the amount of time we had this time around."

Fai smiled and turned around to look at his lover. "Yes and this winter I expect you to come and stay with me."

"I will." Kurogane nodded.

"I've gotten sunburned for you and now it's your turn to freeze a little." He joked

"Haha." Kurogane faintly smiled. "Have a safe trip back, okay?"

"I will. Souhi is a good flyer now." The dragon in question rolled his shoulders adjusting to the straps of the harness.

"That's good." Kurogane nodded.

"You need to learn scrying."

Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Much quicker than letters and I can see you." 

Souhi hummed and shifted his wings as he was already restless

"Right right now get going before your dragon gets even more restless."

Fai glanced at the dragon and smiled. "I want a goodbye kiss."

Kurogane nodded as he leaned forward and kissed the other.

He hugged Kurogane and kissed back. Moaning Kurogane didn't want to let go.  
Kurogane didn't want to either but time does fly by.

Eventually they parted and Fai climbed up onto his dragon. "I'll see you in a few months."

Kurogane nodded. "Hm."

Waving Fai held on with his other hand as Souhi spread his wings and lunged into the air. Kurogane took a few steps back as the dragon took flight.

Souhi roared as he gained altitude, which caused the other dragons around them to look up. 

Once high enough they headed back towards Celes.


	29. Chapter 29

It was a grand month but it was nice to back home. There was Yuui who had Ioryogi by his side, but wearing nice clothes a couple days later as Fai arrived.

Ioryogi was nervous and felt odd in such nice clothes. Yuui had given them to him before they had arrived and he didn't want to make a bad impression.

Yuui reassured him that he'll do fine.

When Fai arrived everyone greeted the prince as he slid of Souhi. 

The dragon allowed others to take the bags from him. Fai was glad they had though ahead and had food brought for the dragon. 

With Souhi eating he hurried to find his family, having missed them.

Yuui heard of his brother's return and was excited.

The brothers found each other first and quickly hugged each other.

"Oh brother I missed you~"

Fai swayed with Yuui. "It's good to be home."

"Nice to be home too~" Yuui smiled brightly.

"Enjoy your vacation?" He had seen Ioryogi and thought he looked handsome in his new clothes of a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I got a lot out of my system." Yuui nodded and smiled.

Fai snickered at that. "I sowed some oats of my own."

"Haha, nice." Yuui chuckled.

"Have you seen father yet?"

"He's at a meeting right now but will be joining us for lunch."

"In the solar?"

He nodded.

"Let's go then, maybe we can sneak some cakes." Grabbing his hand Fai pulled him along with Ioryogi following. Yuui took Ioryogi's hand as they went and got some cakes.

The three of them were seated at the table, dinner being laid as they enjoyed themselves.

Yuui was talking a lot for once which was new.

Ioryogi was still nervous, but he felt better now.

Soon the father arrived. Ashura went to them both hugging and kissing them. "I want to hear all about your trips." He beamed as he sat down at the head of the table. "And I see you've brought a guest."

Yuui beamed happily. "Yes and yes." He looked to Ioryogi.

"Ioryogi stood and introduced himself trying to be polite.

Ashura waved him off. "It's alright, you can sit."

Yuui patted the other's shoulder. Ioryogi did great. Ioryogi was blushing as he sat on disbelief of just where he was.

Fai began first telling them about his stay. Everyone listened as they began to eat; enjoying the atmosphere. Ashura was simply glowing at being reunited with his children.

Yuui was smiling a lot.

"And you Yuui?"

Yuui then began telling the family things on his trip.

The small family talked and laughed bursting with energy. It was rare to see Yuui this happy and talkative. Even his family noticed. When things began to die down Ioryogi cleared his throat. "Your...grace...I wanted to ask something of you." 

Ashura stared curious before he nodded for the man to continue.

"I know you've accepted the relationship between me and Yuui to a degree, but...I want to marry him and will do whatever it takes to make that a possibility." He stared with determination, his blush gone from his cheeks.

"I have no status, the only thing of worth I have is what I can create with my hands."  
Yuui's face was red as he tried not to look at anywhere but forward.

Fai sat back speechless and wondered of Ioryogi would just be struck down where he sat.

"I can see how serious you are and I've heard about you. A good man and talented smith. I've already given away one son and no one will be happy with you." He sighed weighing his words carefully. "And yet a father cannot deny his beloved children anything. I suppose I must rely on Fai to produce heirs." 

Fai blushed thinking Kurogane would really appreciate that. 

"I have everything resting on his marriage and Yuui would take you for love." He looked at his son. 

"What do you have to say?"

Yuui's head was on the table with steam coming out of his ears. He had told Ioryogi to prepare himself but he didn't know when. He was super embarrassed and happy and a bunch of other emotions he can't convey at the moment. He settled with an embarrassed groan.

"That's not a proper answer Yuui." His father chided gently.

Yuui started muttering in a tongue that only his brother knew because they share their twin language.

He said something along the lines of he's very happy and grateful and glad he got his father's approval, all that.

"Do you want to marry him Yuui?" Ashura asked before Fai could say anything

"Yes father! I really do! Thank you for asking when I'm super embarrassed!" His face was pink. "I'm so mortified." He covered his face; whimpering.

"I suppose if even a king can be selfish once in his life a prince can as well." He wanted his sons happy.

Ioryogi bowed his head grateful and thanked Ashura again.

Fai could not wait to tell Kurogane.

Soon time passed as the seasons changed. Kurogane came to visit and Ioryogi came to stay with the kings invitation.

He had planned on moving to the city anyways as he had been training his replacements months before. Souhi had grown larger and his scales shown stark white, blending in with the snow that had started to fall.

Soon two years passed by and the couples had grown stronger and fonder of each other. Fai was usually off between Suwa and Luval as preparations were made for his wedding. 

Ioryogi wanted to wait a little longer so as not to steal any attention from the other couple  
Kurogane never thought the day would happen that he would be married.

Fai didn't either, but he was glad it was with Kurogane.

Yuui was so excited for his brother.

When they were married it had been the largest anyone had ever seen since both kingdoms had contributed to it. Fai had been in a pleasant haze the entire time, elated at being able to call Kurogane husband.

Kurogane was just so embarrassed as hell that throughout the whole ceremony, his face was pink. But his heart never felt so much lighter and free.

Even as they sat at the head of the wedding to receive their gifts with their dragons on either side Fai couldn't have been happier.

It was a wonderful time for them both.

It was especially fun when they were both grabbed and carried off to their wedding bed by happy partygoers who cheered and laughed in celebration.

Ioryogi had found it particularly amusing until he released he might get the same treatment  
Yuui planned on hiding during the party when that happens.

All in all they couldn't have asked for a happier start to a marriage and the two kingdoms couldn't be happier for the princes.


End file.
